Babysitter
by marinakomtrikru
Summary: Lexa busca desesperadamente un trabajo. Clarke necesita a alguien con quien dejar a su hija cuando ella no esté en casa. Lo que ninguna espera es que cuando el destino las ponga en el camino de la otra, surja entre ellas una atracción que pronto se volverá incontrolable. CLEXA, AU.
1. Chapter 1

El final de la primera quincena de junio se aproximaba y con ello el verano. En pleno Londres no es que aquello se tradujera en un calor achicharrante, pero sí significaba el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano y Clarke no podía estar más agobiada por ello.

-De verdad, es que no lo entiendo - Suspiró frustrada.

-Tiene mucha cara, y no es justo que ahora te haga esto - La apoyó su amiga Octavia.

-Tres años jodiéndome para tener la puñetera custodia compartida, ¿y ahora dice que se va todo el verano? - Bebió un sorbo de su café mientras intentaba relajarse inútilmente.

-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? - Preguntó Raven.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Retenerla? - Preguntó irónica Clarke - Si se quiere ir se irá, y a mí me deja el marrón, porque a ver ahora con quién dejo yo a Alycia.

-Clarke, sabes que casi siempre o Raven o yo estamos en casa, puedes dejarla con nosotras siempre que quieras - Propuso la de ojos claros.

-Lo sé, y os lo agradezo, pero esa no es la solución, no puedo dejárosla cada vez que tenga guardia, Alycia tiene que estar en casa...

-¡Oye! - Exclamó Raven de repente, haciendo que Clarke la mirara con interés - ¿Y si buscas una babysitter o una au pair?

Clarke miró a su amiga unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. No había sopesado esa idea en absoluto desde que su ex mujer, Nylah, le había dicho que no iba a poder quedarse con la hija que tenían en común en todo el verano.

Clarke trabajaba en el hospital de Ealing, al oeste de Londres, era una doctora excepcional, a la que todos admiraban y respetaban. Muchas veces tenía guardias interminables y eso era lo único que odiaba de su trabajo: pasar tantas horas lejos de su única hija.

La pequeña Alycia estaba a punto de cumplir 6 años, y tenía una especial debilidad por su madre. Ambas estaban muy unidas y Clarke sentía que no necesitaba más que el amor de esa pequeña niña rubia en su vida.

Cuando Nylah le dijo que se iría, su cabeza empezó a llenarse de pensamientos para averiguar cómo podría hacer para tener a su hija bien atendida cuando ella estuviera trabajando.

-No sé, Raven... - Dijo de repente - He escuchado algunas historias bastantes espeluznantes sobre las au pairs.

-Sí, pero no todas - Intervino Octavia - Una amiga mía, Harper, tiene una que lleva con ellos ya más de un año y es como una más en la familia. Los niños la adoran y ella le tiene mucho aprecio, según me ha dicho.

-Yo creo que si haces entrevistas en persona puedes encontrar a alguien que te vaya bien, además seguro que a Alycia le encantaría tener una chica con la que jugar.

-Eso es cierto - Admitió Clarke - ¿Sabéis cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Creo que te tienes que registrar en una página web - Dijo Octavia - ¿Tienes el portátil por aquí?

-Sí - Dijo Clarke mientras se levantaba para buscar el ordenador - Aquí está - Dijo una vez que volvió con él.

-Vale, busca "Au Pair World" en Google - Le indicó Octavia. Clarke lo hizo y al instante una web con esas misma palabras apareció en el buscador - Vale, pincha en esta.

Lo hizo y la web se cargó con diversas opciones: para Au Pairs y para familias.

-Supongo que tendré que registrarme aquí - Dijo Clarke, indicando el lugar dónde indicaba para las familias.

Estuvieron varios minutos leyendo las normas de la web y procedieron a inscribir a Clarke y a la pequeña Alycia en la web. Subieron algunas fotos de ambas donde salían riendo juntas y completaron cada apartado con los datos que le pedían. Al final tenían que rellenar un espacio dónde tenían que describir cómo eran como familia y qué buscaban exactamente.

Tras casi media hora, ya lo tuvieron perfecto.

-Vale, ¿qué os parece? ¿Ha quedado bien?

El perfil quedó bastante llamativo, con las fotos de Clarke con Alycia, indicando que buscaban a una chica de 20 a 25 años y que se quedara con ellas por un periodo mínimo de seis meses.

Clarke pensó que una vez que la chica se instalara en su casa, sería muy difícil para la pequeña Alycia despedirse cuando le hubiera cogido cariño, así que quería que el tiempo de estancia fuera lo más largo posible.

A parte de esa descripción, estaba el texto que Clarke escribió con ayuda de sus amigas:

 _¡Hola! Somos la familia Griffin. Yo me llamo Clarke y mi hija se llama Alycia, tiene cinco años (dentro de poco 6) y es una niña estupenda. Buscamos a alguien que se pueda quedar con Alycia siempre que yo tenga que trabajar, que la trate bien y le de cariño como si fuera su hermana. Nosotras a cambio te trataremos como parte de la familia e intentaremos hacer que tu estancia en la magnífica ciudad de Londres sea maravillosa. Si te interesa, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo. Será genial recibirte en nuestra casa._

 _Clarke y Alycia Griffin._

-Creo que ha quedado estupendo, Clarke - Dijo Raven con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, seguro que viendo la descripción de tu perfil y las fotos tan adorables que hemos colgado tendrás muchas interesadas y podrás elegir a la mejor - Añadió Octavia.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad - Suspiró Clarke aliviada - Tal vez sí sea una buena idea.

Unos minutos después, Raven y Octavia se despidieron de su amiga y la dejaron sola en su hogar. Clarke pensó que tenía mucha suerte de seguir teniendo a esas dos chicas a su lado tras todos aquellos años de amistad.

Raven, Octavia y Clarke habían sido siempre un grupo inseparable desde sus primeros días en la universidad, y aunque un par de años después la amistad se transformó en algo más para los dos morenas, eso no cambió en absoluto la maravillosa relación que mantenían hasta el momento con Clarke.

Ella estaba encantada de que sus dos mejores amigas estuvieran tan enamoradas, y ya que su matrimonio no había salido como a ella le hubiera gustado, era feliz sabiendo que Raven y Octavia seguían queriéndose como el primer día y, aunque ellas hubieran decidido no tener niños, cuidaban a la pequeña Alycia como si fuera suya propia, y eso Clarke lo agradecía más que nada en el mundo.

Minutos más tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó y la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó, sabiendo perfectamente quien se encontraba tras ella. Fue rápidamente hasta la entrada y abrió, encontrándose con la pequeña Alycia y la cuidadora que se encargaba de llevarla todos los días a casa tras salir del colegio.

-¡Mami! - Exclamó la niña rubia mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola mi vida - Dijo Clarke mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella para recibirla - ¿Te has portado bien hoy en el cole?

-Sí, y me han dado una medalla porque he recogido todo la primera, ¡mira! - Le enseñó aquella pequeña medalla hecha de cartón con todo el orgullo que podía mostrar.

-Es maravillosa, cariño - Le dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y luego se dirigió a su cuidadora - Muchas gracias por traerla, Rachel.

-De nada señora Griffin, ¡hasta mañana! - Se despidió efusivamente y tanto Clarke como la pequeña la despidieron.

-Vamos dentro, cariño, que tengo que contarte una cosita - Clarke se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó hasta dentro de su casa con su hija.

-¿Qué pasa mami? - Dijo la pequeña, sentándose en el sofá.

-Verás mi amor... - Clarke tomó asiento a su lado - He hablado con mamá Nylah y me ha dicho que no podrá estar este verano contigo - Los ojos de Alycia pronto se humedecieron.

-¿Mami no me quiere?

-No cariño, no digas eso, mami te adora, al igual que yo - Le dijo dejando un besito en sus pequeñas manos - Pero le ha surgido algo y tiene que irse todo el verano - Odiaba mentir y más para encubrir a su ex mujer, pero evitar que su hija sufriera estaba por delante de todo aquello.

-¿Entonces estaré todo el verano contigo? - Clarke asintió.

-Así es, pero como ya sabes, mami tiene que trabajar y a veces pasa la noche en el hospital.

-¿Me iré a casa de tía Octavia y tía Raven?

-Había pensado en que una chica viniera todo el verano a cuidar de ti, ¿qué te parece?. Una chica con la que pudieras jugar siempre que yo no esté - Los ojos tristes de Alycia parecieron iluminarse ante la noticia.

-¿Y será mi amiga? - Su madre asintió - ¿Cuándo viene? - Preguntó emocionada y Clarke rió, sintiendo que su hija era el ser más adorable de la tierra.

-Todavía no he decidido quien será cariño, tenemos que ver a varias candidatas, pero te prometo que estará aquí lo antes posible, ¿está bien?.

-¡Voy a tener una hermana mayor! - Dijo Alycia emocionada.

-Así es, princesa - Y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

-Te quiero, mami - Le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso a Clarke sobre la nariz.

-Y yo a ti mi amor, y yo a ti.

* * *

Lexa estaba desesperada.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y hundió la cara en uno de los cojines que había sobre él, ahogando un grito de frustración.

Había llegado a Londres hacía más de tres semanas y no encontraba ni un mísero trabajo.

-Ey... - Sintió la voz de su hermano cerca y, a continuación, cómo se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y ponía una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Estás bien?

-No encuentro nada, Lincoln... - Murmuró, aún con su cara contra el cojín.

-No te preocupes Lex, encontrarás algo pronto, estoy seguro - Lexa se incorporó mirándolo con furia.

-¿No lo entiendes? No puedo estar aquí ocupándoos el piso a Anya y a ti para siempre. Se supone que había venido para empezar una nueva vida y no ser una mantenida.

-Pensaba que habías venido para...

-Sí, también vine para olvidar lo de estos meses - Le cortó - Pero quiero sentirme útil, no tener que dormir en un sitio donde sé que molesto y ganar mi propio dinero.

-Aquí no molestas, Lexa - Dijo su hermano.

-Tal vez ahora no, pero si sigue pasando el tiempo no te hará gracia verme aquí de gratis cuando tu trabajas cada día para pagar este sitio.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro que encontrarás algo pronto.

-¿Pasa algo? - Anya, amiga de Lexa y Lincoln, apareció con cara adormilada por el marco de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo de las habitaciones con el salón.

-Lexa, que está torturándose otra vez con lo del trabajo - Le informó Lincoln.

-Oye peque - Se acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella y cogiendo sus manos - No te preocupes, ¿vale?. Es normal que se tarde un poco.

-Pues vosotros dos según tengo entendido encontrásteis trabajo a los cuatro días de llegar - Le recordó Lexa.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero eso fue suerte. En serio, Lex, ya verás como todo va bien.

-Oye, mirad esto - Dijo Lincoln, que había cogido un periódico y lo ojeaba por encima, haciendo que las dos chicas le prestaran atención.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Lexa con curiosidad

-Mira aquí - Señaló un pequeño anuncio de periódico, que hablaba sobre una agencia Au Pair - ¿Y si pruebas suerte como babysitter o Au Pair?

-¿Qué? - Dijo Lexa incrédula - No, ni de coña.

-¿Por qué no? A mí me parece una idea muy buena.

-Porque cobran nada y menos y encima tendría que vivir en la casa.

-A ver, Lex - Dijo Anya - Piensa un poco: cobrarías unas 100 libras semanales y no te tienes que preocupar de la comida ni nada, y además no tiene por qué ser definitivo, puede ser durante unos meses mientras buscas otra cosa mejor.

Lexa se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Cuando decidió ir a Londres a buscar suerte, lo último que se le habría pasado por la cabeza era ser Au Pair. No es que no le gustaran los niños, pero a veces había oído en la tele las malas experiencias que habían tenido algunas chicas, cuando las explotaban, las trataban como empleadas del hogar o, simplemente, no les pagaban.

La idea de ir a Londres había surgido a raíz de que meses atrás descubriera que Costia, la chica con la que llevaba saliendo más de dos años, la había estado engañando casi la mitad del tiempo de su relación.

Lexa se había sentido tan dolida que cada lugar al que iba era un recuerdo horroroso de ella, y dado que ya había acabado los estudios, decidió irse para poder despejarse de todo aquello y empezar de nuevo.

Tal vez ser Au Pair podía entretenerla y acabar sonriendo mientras jugaba con los niños de la familia en la que estuviese.

-Vamos Lex, piensa que además, si pasase algo, nos tienes a nosotros aquí - Dijo Lincoln - No eres como esas chicas que no tienen absolutamente a nadie y se encuentran solas cuando la familia les hace una putada.

-Además, que seguro tienes suerte y te toca una familia estupenda - Añadió Anya.

-Bueno, podemos probar a ver - Dijo aún no muy convencida.

-¡Así me gusta! - Exclamó Anya contenta - Pero ni de coña lo haremos con una agencia, que te clavan. Tengo una amiga que encontró familia a través de una página web.

Rápidamente, Anya trajo su iPad y comenzó a buscar la web que conocía, puso en el filtro de resultados que la familia estuviera en Londres y que buscaran a alguien para empezar cuanto antes y enseguida los resultados empezaron a aparecer ante ellos.

-Mira, aquí hay una familia con dos hijos que parecen muy agradables - Señaló Lincoln la pantalla.

-Pero mira lo que cobra y las horas que hace - Dijo Anya - Creo que la explotarían un poco - Mira esta otra, parece ideal.

La familia que señaló Anya esta vez constaba de un matrimonio y un niño de ocho años, las condiciones parecían favorables y el horario le pareció genial a Lexa.

-Oh mierda - Dijo Lexa de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Lincoln.

-Mira lo que pone ahí - Señaló un apartado del perfil de la familia donde indicaba que la candidata tenía que tener carnet de conducir.

-Joder, es que tendrías que habértelo sacado - Le reprochó su hermano.

-Bueno, no pasa nada - Dijo Anya - Sigamos buscando.

Pasaron un par de páginas buscando perfiles, casi todos eran bastante buenos pero siempre había alguna condición que Lexa no cumplía.

Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando la pequeña de los tres vio uno que le llamó la atención.

-¿Y este? - Puntualizó de nuevo la pantalla, señalando un perfil donde salía una chica rubia y una niña pequeña, que supuso era su hija.

-Tiene bastante buena pinta... - Dijo Anya.

-Joder, y la madre también - Añadió Lincoln, abriendo los ojos como platos, llevándose un manotazo por parte de su hermana.

-Pues aquí dice que buscan una chica para lo más pronto posible y que lo que quiere es que cuide a su hija, Alycia se llama, cuando ella no esté - Apartó la vista del aparato y la dirigió a su amiga con una sonrisa - Vamos, que seas como su hermanita.

Lexa miró y leyó el perfil unas cuantas veces.

-Parecen bastante adorables, ¿no? - Dijo de repente.

-La verdad es que sí - Le concedió Anya - Mira, aquí está escrito el número de la madre, se llama Clarke Griffin, ¿por qué no llamas?

-¿Ahora? - Preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Claro, Lex - Dijo Lincoln - No tienes nada que perder y si tardas más, quizá ya hayan encontrado a alguien para entonces.

-Tienes razón.

Lexa sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y marcó el número que había sobre la pantalla, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí un poco.

Después de sonar un par de tonos, alguien contestó.

- _¿Diga?_

-¿Señora Griffin?

 _-Sí, ¿quién es?_

-Hola, verá... Me llamo Lexa, he visto su perfil en la página de Au Pairs y me interesa bastante.

- _Oh, vaya, hola -_ Dijo aquella mujer, con un tono simpático - _No pensaba que nadie fuera a contestar tan rápido._

-Pues justo estaba mirando la página y su perfil ha sido el único que ha encajado con el mío.

- _Genial, Lexa, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

-Tengo 23.

 _-Maravilloso_ \- Dijo aquella mujer - _Bueno, como ya habrás visto en mi perfil, busco a alguien que se encargue de mi pequeña Alycia cuando yo estoy fuera. Puesto que soy médico, a veces no estoy por la noche y me gustaría alguien responsable con quien pueda quedarme tranquila. No espero que limpies la casa ni mucho menos, tan sólo tu habitación y si cocinas, pues que lo dejes limpio, pero ya está. Por lo demás, lo único que esperaría de ti es que tratases a Aly con mucho amor, como si fueras su hermana mayor._

-Me parecen estupendas esas condiciones, señora Griffin.

- _Puedes llamarme Clarke_ \- Le corrigió - _¿Estás en Londres, Lexa?_

-Sí, estoy quedándome con mi hermano, que vive aquí.

- _Estupendo, ¿quieres venir mañana a casa para que nos conozcamos un poco mejor y ya decidimos si quieres empezar a vivir con nosotras?_ \- Le preguntó Clarke.

-Claro, eso sería estupendo.

- _Bien, pues vivimos en el número 10 de Pendlewood Close, en Ealing. ¿Puedes venir a eso de las 12? Así tengo tiempo para conocerte bien a ti y luego cuando Alycia venga del colegio a las 12.30 la conoces a ella._

-Esa hora es perfecta señora Gr... Clarke - Oyó una pequeña risita procedente del otro lado del teléfono.

 _-Genial, Lexa, muchas gracias por tu llamada, y nos vemos mañana._

-Gracias a ti, hasta mañana.

Lexa colgó y se dirigió a su amiga y su hermano.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Lincoln.

-Tengo entrevista mañana - Dijo Lexa con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien! - Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Me he puesto nerviosa de repente - Dijo Lexa, entre risas.

-¿Ves? - Le dijo Anya - Ya verás como todo irá genial y seguro que son adorables.

-La verdad es que la madre parecía muy simpática por teléfono.

-Va a ir todo genial, tú sólo confía - Le dijo Lincoln, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Y Lexa sonrió, porque tal vez aquello de ser Au Pair no era tan mala idea.

* * *

 **Bueno, nueva historia. Esto va a ser bastante diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora pero espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os guste.**

 **Decidme en los comentarios qué os parece este primer capítulo.**

 **Pronto más y mejor (y también lo poco que queda de And We Met Again)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke se movía de un lado a otro de la casa con la escoba en la mano. No es que de normal tuviera la casa hecha un desastre, ni mucho menos, pero quería que ese día estuviera impecable para recibir a aquella chica que podía convertirse en su Au Pair.

Tal vez era muy pronto para decidirlo puesto que sólo había hablado con ella por teléfono y, además, sería la primera chica a la que entrevistaría, pero su voz suave y segura le había transmitido confianza e iba a darle una oportunidad, invitándola a su casa, para ver cómo era aquella chica en persona.

La noche anterior, mientras acostaba a Alycia, le había contado que ya tenía una candidata y la niña había gritado emocionada.

Clarke adoraba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, y más adoraba pasar cada segundo a su lado. Por eso no entendía por qué Nylah había decidido pasar todo el verano lejos de ella. Estaba feliz por un lado, porque eso significaba que de cierta forma podía disfrutar más tiempo de ella, pero por otro lado no lograba comprender cómo era que su ex mujer no quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera para compartirlo con su hija mientras la veía aprender y crecer.

Tal vez era por eso por lo que el matrimonio finalmente no había funcionado. Nylah resultó ser una persona muy distinta a la que una vez lo fue y Clarke simplemente se había dado cuenta de que no era esa persona de la que ella se había enamorado. Y aunque Alycia todavía era muy pequeña, ambas decidieron que lo mejor sería continuar cada una por su camino.

Al principio le había costado trabajo superarlo, pero luego entendió que tenía en su vida a su pequeña Alycia y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Repasó toda la casa una vez más y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la gran mesa redonda de la cocina. Abrió su portátil y comprobó que nadie le había enviado un mail ni tampoco la habían llamado para ofrecerse como Au Pair.

Suspiró con fuerza. Sólo esperaba que aquella chica fuese de su agrado para así poder quitarse ese gran problema de la cabeza.

Pocos minutos después, mientras navegaba por algunas páginas y se informaba sobre los derechos y los deberes de las Au Pair, sonó el timbre. Clarke miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran exactamente las 12 en punto y pensó que era buena señal que aquella chica fuese tan puntual.

Se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a la entrada, no sin antes pasar por el espejo que había en el pasillo que separaba el salón y la cocina del recibidor, y comprobar que estaba peinada y presentable para recibirla.

Hubiese preferido que la persona que estuviera al otro lado hubiese sido una chica mona, que le diese buena espina y le transmitiese confianza para poder dejarle a cargo de su hija y ya está. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, lo que se encontró allí fue algo distinto, algo mucho más que eso.

Una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros con algunas ondulaciones, con unos ojos verdes con una profundidad que Clarke no pudo calcular y un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto, cubierto por unos vaqueros oscuros que se adherían a sus piernas y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver su piel tersa y ligeramente bronceada.

Clarke simplemente perdió la capacidad de respirar.

No podía creer que algo tan perfecto como la chica que se encontraba frente a ella estuviera allí, en su puerta, esperando para tener una entrevista para cuidar de su hija.

-Ho... hola - Dijo la chica, sacando a Clarke de su ensimismamiento. Seguramente se habría pasado más segundos de los normales observándola de arriba abajo. Pero le era imposible apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Hola, Lexa, ¿verdad? - Le dijo intentando aparentar normalidad, y la chica simplemente asintió - Pasa, por favor - Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Es un placer conocerla, Clarke - Dijo Lexa una vez dentro. Clarke se quedó un par de segundos analizando cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de aquella joven.

-Trátame de tú, Lexa, no soy tan mayor - Rio, y Lexa le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que Clarke se pusiera nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así ante una simple chiquilla?

-Está bien - Dijo amablemente.

-También es un placer conocerte a ti, Lexa. Pasemos a la cocina y así podemos charlar mejor, ¿te parece? - Lexa asintió levemente y la acompañó hasta donde Clarke le indicó, tomando luego asiento en una de las sillas que había - ¿Quieres un té?

-Estaría genial, gracias - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Clarke pudo notar los nervios de Lexa, aunque estaba convencida que no tenían nada que ver con los que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Supuso que para una chica joven como ella, no sería nada fácil entrar en la casa de un desconocido así como así.

Empezó a preparar los tés en silencio mientras la miraba de reojo cómo estaba sentada en la silla, cabizabaja, jugando con sus manos, y dejando a la vista de Clarke su perfil delineado y perfecto.

 _Dios, no podía ser tan preciosa._

-Bueno, Lexa - Dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Te ha costado mucho encontrar la casa?

-Qué va, en absoluto - Respondió sonriendo nuevamente y Clarke pensó que si seguía haciendo eso se iba a desmayar allí mismo.

Debía controlarse, era una persona adulta y no entendía el por qué de su reacción. Estaba acostumbrada a ver chicas guapas, y nunca provocaban lo que Lexa estaba provocando en ella, y menos cuando había tanta diferencia de edad de por medio.

-¿No? Pues está bastante escondido - Le dijo mientras calentaba el agua en la Kettle y luego la vertía en dos tazas.

-Con la ayuda del móvil ha sido muy sencillo llegar. Lo que sí es cierto es que pensaba que estaría más lejos del metro - Clarke sonrió. Su casa se encontraba en un barrio residencial algo apartado de la zona más comercial de Ealing, así que había que subir una gran cuesta hasta llegar allí.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero no te preocupes, hay buses que suben y bajan cada cinco minutos.

-Está bien saberlo - Dijo Lexa mientras Clarke se sentaba en una silla frente a ella y observó sus ojos azules.

En cuanto aquella mujer rubia le había abierto la puerta, se había quedado sin habla. Era realmente preciosa.

En un principio había pensado que sería alguien mayor o no tan espectacular, pero luego recordó que su hija sólo tenía cinco años y que una persona con una niña tan pequeña podía ser todavía joven y muy atractiva y Clarke era la prueba de ello.

Su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido negro que resaltaba sus increíbles curvas había hecho que Lexa tuviera que tragar hondo nada más verla.

Lexa enseguida recordó que en la carta de presentación que había leído en aquella página, daba a entender que la familia sólo estaba compuesta por ella y por Alycia, su hija. ¿Significaba eso que Clarke estaba soltera?

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, eso no era de su incumbencia.

-Cuéntame, Lexa - La voz ronca e increíblemente atractiva de Clarke la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué narices hacía pensando en cosas como esa? - ¿De dónde vienes y qué haces exactamente en Londres?

-Vengo de Cleveland, de Ohio - Contestó Lexa - Y bueno, estaba teniendo una mala racha por así decirlo allí y como mi hermano vive aquí, decidí venir para cambiar de aires y poder empezar.

-Oh, ¿tiene algo que ver con el corazón? - Lexa se preguntó si era normal que le dijese eso.

-Algo así - Respondió ladeando la cabeza a la vez que en su boca se presentaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, no quiero incomodarte con ese tema - Dijo Clarke haciendo un ademán con las manos - Entonces, ¿te gustan los niños verdad?

-Claro, la verdad es que se me dan bastante bien. Tengo bastantes primos pequeños y siempre he sido un poco la canguro.

-Gratis, imagino - Le dijo Clarke, divertida y Lexa rió ligeramente.

-Exacto.

-Créeme, yo también he pasado por eso - Le dijo, bebiendo de su taza - Y bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo pensarías quedarte?

Lexa se quedó pensando unos segundos.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría con esa rubia y su adorable hija? El que hiciera falta si eso significaba que podría observar semejante obra de arte como lo era la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-No tengo un tiempo previsto, pero sé que mínimo unos ocho o nueve meses - Contestó finalmente.

-Eso estaría genial, porque aunque en principio sólo me hace falta alguien para el verano, en el momento que Alycia se encariñe va a ser muy duro para ella.

-Y para mí también, seguro - Dijo Lexa, sin darse cuenta de que aún Clarke no había tomado una decisión y en cuanto vio la sonrisa en la boca de la rubia intentó rectificar - Quiero decir, si llego a...

-Te he entendido, Lexa - La cortó Clarke, riendo.

-Bueno, y tu marido, ¿también está en casa? - Preguntó Lexa tras unos segundos de silencio, sin saber si estaba yendo demasiado lejos al hacer esa pregunta.

-Oh no - Contestó Clarke moviendo la mano - Estoy separada, y además, mi ex es una mujer, espero que eso no te importe.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Era lo que menos se esperaba, que le dijera que era lesbiana, o bisexual, no lo podía tener claro.

-En absoluto - Dijo rápidamente.

Lexa prefirió no comentar nada acerca de su orientación sexual, no le resultó relevante, pero el dato revelado por Clarke no pasó desapercibido para la morena, ni mucho menos.

Acabaron sus respectivos tés y Clarke se levantó.

-¿Te parece bien que te enseñe la casa?

-Sí, claro - Dijo Lexa asintiendo, mientras se levantaba, imitando a Clarke.

-Bueno, por si no te habías dado cuenta, esto es la cocina - Le dijo Clarke a modo de broma.

-¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiese imaginado - Soltó Lexa, atreviéndose a seguir el juego y Clarke que estaba caminando delante de ella, se giró para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Tienes sentido del humor, me gusta.

Clarke le enseñó la preciosa casa a Lexa. La cocina era bastante grande y se conectaba a través de unas puertas de cristal con el salón, también bastante grande con una televisión enorme y un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo. El salón se comunicaba a través de una puerta corredera con el jardín, donde había un columpio y una cama elástica y varios juguetes de Alycia. También había un pequeño baño y una habitación de invitados en la planta baja.

La planta de arriba constaba de la habitación de la pequeña Alycia, toda llena de muñecas y con decorados rosas; un gran baño, que según le dijo Clarke sería el que utilizaría ella en exclusiva; la habitación de Clarke y la suya, que era realmente increíble. Había una cama enorme y también una televisión, y por la ventana se podía ver el gran jardín de la casa, y un pequeño bosque que había más allá.

A Lexa simplemente le encantó.

Estuvieron unos minutos más charlando sobre el trabajo de Clarke y la carrera de Lexa hasta que el timbre sonó y Clarke sonrió.

-Esa es Alycia, ¿preparada para conocerla?

-Claro.

Todavía estaban en el piso de arriba, así que bajaron por las escaleras y Clarke abrió la puerta, y Lexa puso observar una pequeña niña preciosa, que era muy parecida a su madre.

-Hola, mami - Oyó decir a la niña mientras se acercaba a su madre para abrazarla.

-Hola, cariño - Dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y luego se dirigía a la chica que había llegado con la niña - Gracias Rachel, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, señora Griffin - Clarke cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Lexa y a su hija.

-Mira cariño, esta chica es Lexa - Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la niña se agarraba a la pierna de su madre mientras ésta reía - Vamos Aly, que no pasa nada, es muy simpática.

Lexa se acercó levemente, mientras se agachaba, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Alycia, encantada de conocerte - Lexa le tendió la mano.

-Así no se saluda a una princesa, eso es de hombres - Dijo la niña tan flojito que Lexa apenas lo escuchó.

-¡Oh, vaya! - Dijo Lexa haciéndose la sorprendida - ¿Y cómo tengo que saludar a una princesa como tú?

-Tienes que darme un besito aquí - Le contestó, aún sin soltar a su madre, y señalándose la mejilla.

-Está bien - Dijo Lexa, ampliando su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la niña y hacía lo que ésta le había dicho - ¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Sí - Dijo la niña, sonriendo levemente y soltando finalmente a Clarke.

-¡Genial! Choca esa - Le dijo Lexa, levantando la mano derecha para que la niña se la chocara y así lo hizo.

Clarke, que observaba con dulzura la imagen, habló finalmente.

-Bueno, creo que vosotras dos os vais a llevar genial, ¿eh? - Rió animadamente y Lexa le dedicó una mirada sonriente que Clarke no pasó por alto - Lexa, ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?

-Sí, ¡porfi! - Dijo Alycia.

-Bueno, creo que si me lo pides así no puedo negarme - Contestó Lexa.

Clarke se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida mientras Lexa subía al piso de arriba, cogida de la mano por Alycia, que estaba impaciente por enseñarle todos sus juguetes. Lexa escuchó atenta a todo lo que le decía la niña y quedó impresionada por el arsenal de muñecas que tenía escondido en un baúl bajo la cama.

Mientras tanto, Clarke abajo intentaba procesar el hecho de que tal preciosidad estuviera en el piso de arriba de su casa jugando con su hija, y parecía que la pequeña se había enamorado rápidamente de la morena, y lo cierto es que no podía culparla.

La sonrisa que mostraba era muy encantadora y sincera, y si además sumábamos que era físicamente perfecta... ¿Quién se iba a resistir?

La comida fue muy agradable para las tres. Clarke había preparado pasta a la carbonara, que dio la casualidad que era uno de los platos favoritos de Lexa, que así se lo hizo saber, y la rubia quedó encantada con que la morena estuviera disfrutando de la comida.

Alycia seguía contándole mil cosas a Lexa, como qué dibujos solía ver después de volver del cole, qué desayunaba, y quiénes eran sus mejores amigos, a lo que Lexa escuchaba atentamente, y Clarke las observaba de forma divertida.

-Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, Lexa - Le dijo Clarke cuando ya llegó la hora de que se tuviera que ir - Y creo que Alycia opina lo mismo, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó a su hija, mirándola.

-¿Cuándo te vienes a vivir? - Preguntó la niña, haciendo reír a ambas.

-Bueno, yo... - Empezó a decir la morena pero Clarke la interrumpió.

-Muy pronto lo sabremos, cariño. Gracias por venir, y te llamaré pronto con una respuesta, ¿vale?

-Gracias a vosotras - Dijo Lexa - Me ha encantado conoceros, sobretodo a ti, monito - Le dijo Lexa a Alycia, haciéndole una pequeña caricia sobre la nariz - Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Lex - Le dijo la niña, moviendo la mano y su madre cerró la puerta, mirándola de forma divertida.

-Pero bueno - Le dijo - Sí que has cogido confianzas, ¿no?

-Mami, quiero que venga, me gusta mucho.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pillina - Le contestó riendo - Luego la llamamos y se lo decimos, ¿vale?

-¡Bien! - Chilló la niña dando un saltito.

Alycia parecía muy contenta, y ella estaba fascinada con aquella joven. La verdad es que no sabía hasta qué punto sería buena idea ofrecerle el puesto de Au Pair, dado su espectacular físico y lo que le había provocado con tan sólo unas horas cerca, pero después de cómo se había encariñado Alycia, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Así que unas horas después, mientras su hija miraba unos dibujos en la tele y ella estaba a su lado con una taza de café, decidió llamarla y ofrecerle el puesto, que la morena aceptó encantada.

Bueno, ahora simplemente tenía que hacer que esa sensación que le había dejado Lexa desapareciera, y todo estaría bajo control.

 **Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer encuentro de Lexa con Clarke y la pequeña Alycia, que por cierto, es una monada, ¿verdad?**

 **Dejadme en la cajita de comentarios qué os ha parecido, y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa se encontraba empaquetando las cosas en la habitación que Lincoln y Anya le habían dejado usar durante las últimas tres semanas.

El piso donde vivian su hermano y su amiga estaba bien, pero para Lexa resultaba algo y pequeño, y más si lo comparaba con la casa en la que ahora viviría: La casa de Clarke y la pequeña Alycia.

Suspiró recostándose en la cama.

Clarke la había llamado unas horas después de haber estado en su casa para ofrecerle que fuese la canguro de su hija formalmente y ella no se había podido negar.

La niña era una auténtica monada, y, por otra parte, Clarke la había dejado completamente anonadada. Era una mujer bastante mayor que ella pero había sido imposible no sentirse atraída por ella.

Si pensaba en sus curvas y en cómo sus ojos azules la habían mirado interesadamente mientras hablaba con su hija, sentía que los nervios invadían su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo vas, hermanita? - Preguntó Lincoln, que se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Esto está casi listo ya - Contestó sin mirarle y cogió su móvil, encendiendo la pantalla - En unos cuarenta y cinco minutos estarán aquí.

-¿Vienen a por ti?

-Sí, Clarke me dijo que así no tenía que cargar todo.

-¿Clarke es la madre, no? - Preguntó su hermano, interesado, y Lexa simplemente asintió - ¿Es tan guapa como parecía en la foto de la página web?

-Oh, vamos Lincoln - Dijo Lexa riendo - No seas imbécil.

-Sí lo es - Afirmó y Lexa giró la cabeza para observarlo - Si no lo fuese me lo hubieses dicho.

Lexa carcajeó.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que es bastante guapa - Fue sincera.

-Oh, eso es interesante - Lincoln sonrió pícaramente - ¿Crees que le molestará que tu hermanito te haga visitas?

-Ni se te ocurra - Le dijo Lexa firmemente, apuntándolo con el dedo índice y Lincoln comenzó a reír.

-Es broma, es broma - Se acercó a su hermana, cogiéndola por los hombros y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la cima de su cabeza - Oye, ya sabes que Anya y yo estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Si por lo que sea resulta que las cosas no son tan buenas como parecen, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿vale?

-Vale, Linc, pero creo que todo estará bien - Dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde, Lexa estaba sentada en el sofá, con todas sus cosas apiladas contra el muro al lado de la puerta de salida del piso, cuando su móvil vibró.

-¿Si? - Respondió inmediatamente.

- _¿Lexa? Soy Clarke, ¿estás lista? Ya estamos aquí abajo_ \- Contestó la ronca pero preciosa voz de la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Clarke, sí, enseguida bajo.

Colgó el teléfono y fue hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban su hermano y Anya, preparando la comida de ese día.

-Chicos, me voy ya - Les dijo nada más entrar y Anya se dio la vuelta rápidamente, yendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Cualquier cosa, nos llamas, ¿me oyes? - Le dijo y ella sintió - Pero sé que todo va a ser genial, ya lo verás, Lex.

-Gracias, Anya, yo también creo que todo irá bien. - Se separó de su amiga, y fue el turno de abrazarse al cuerpo atlético de su hermano mayor. - No le des mucha guerra a Anya.

-Bueno, lo intentaré - Bromeo - Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Ya vendré a veros, sed buenos. - Cogió la gran maleta que llevaba y una mochila que llevaba a la espalda y salió por la puerta, viendo el mercedes negro de Clarke aparcado frente a la puerta y a la rubia, que estaba fuera de este, apoyada contra la puerta del piloto. Ambas sonrieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Por un breve momento, Lexa sintió su pulso acelerarse ante la visión de una mujer tan atractiva como Clarke, que además iba vestida con unos pantalones negros, tacones rojos, y una blusa desholgada que le hacía aún más increíble.

Lexa intentó tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás preparada? - Le dijo Clarke acercándose para coger su maleta.

-Sí - Le contestó con una sonrisa y la siguió hasta el maletero para dejar el equipaje.

-Alycia estaba como loca por que vinieses ya, ve a saludarla antes de subir - Le dijo Clarke, sonriendo también.

Lexa se dirigió a una de las puertas traseras, donde estaba la silleta de la pequeña niña rubia, y la abrió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lexa! - Exclamó la pequeña, sentada en el asiento y moviendo las manos alegremente.

-Hola, pequeñaja - Le dijo Lexa acercándose a ella, dejando que la niña rodease su cuello con sus bracitos para darle un abrazo - ¿Tienes ganas de que juguemos?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, bueno, pero tienes que dejar que Lexa se acomode y descanse primero, ¿vale cariño? - Dijo Clarke de repente, y Lexa se dio cuenta de que ya había subido al coche y las miraba de forma divertida por el espejo retrovisor.

-Claro mami, yo ayudo a Lexa a guardar todo.

-Así me gusta, cielo.

-Bueno, pues vámonos - Dijo Lexa haciendo unas leves cosquillas a Alycia que hicieron reír a la niña, cerrando luego la puerta y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el trayecto, Alycia iba cantando algunas canciones infantiles que Clarke había puesto y Lexa no podía dejar de sonreír por lo adorable que era aquella niña.

-En unas tres horas entro a trabajar hoy, así que os quedaréis solas - Le dijo Clarke de repente - Espero que no te de mucha guerra.

-Seguro que no - Le dijo sonriente y giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de la rubia sobre los suyos, antes de que volviera su atención a la carretera.

-Llamaré para que os lleven una pizza a la hora de cenar, es la tradición de los viernes.

-¡Pizza! - Exclamó la pequeña desde el asiento trasero y tanto Clarke como Lexa rieron.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita? - Preguntó Lexa a la niña, mirando por el espejo retrovisor para hacer contacto visual con ella.

-La de jamón y piña - Dijo la pequeña muy segura.

-¿Si? A mí también me gusta mucho esa - Le respondió la morena.

-¿Tú también Lexa? - Dijo Clarke sorprendida - Pero si está muy mala, yo no sé de quien ha sacado ese gusto mi hija - Rio tras la última frase.

-Mami, está muy buena - Le aseguró Alycia.

-Bueno si tú lo dices...

* * *

Ya habían llegado hacía casi dos horas a su casa, después de haber ido a recoger a Lexa. El pulso se le había acelerado cuando la había visto salir con su pelo recogido y sus vaqueros ajustados, y cada vez que durante el trayecto sus profundos ojos verdes la enfocaban, oh dios...

Había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos por prestar atención a la carretera.

En esos momentos se encontraba preparándose en su habitación para ir al trabajo mientras Lexa y Alycia jugaban al tres en raya en el piso inferior. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando Lexa se quejaba de que estaba perdiendo, y le decía a su hija que era muy buena, ella sabía que la morena la estaba dejando ganar la mayoría de las veces, y Alycia gritaba y reía orgullosa de haberla derrotado.

La niña había estado ayudando a Lexa a colocar toda su ropa y sus pertenencias en su habitación, lo que le había dado algo de tiempo para prepararse la cena que se llevaría al hospital y terminar de limpiar la cocina.

De repente, su móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de su ex mujer en ella. Bufó con desgana antes de descolgar.

-¿Si?

- _Hola, Clarke_

-Hola, Nylah, ¿todo bien por el paraíso? - Dijo con rentintín.

 _-Perfectamente en mi viaje, gracias. ¿Puedo hablar con mi hija?_

- _Nuestra_ hija está ahora mismo ocupada, y yo tengo prisa.

- _¿A qué viene tu actitud, Clarke?_

-Pues viene a que tú has decidido irte todo el puñetero verano, sabiendo que yo trabajo en el hospital, y he tenido que buscar una chica Au Pair para que cuide de Alycia.

- _¿Qué? ¿Has metido a una desconocida en casa? ¿Con la niña?_ \- Dijo Nylah al otro lado de la línea, algo alterada.

-Cálmate, es una chica joven y es un encanto con Alycia, y ella la adora.

- _¿Desde cuando está ahí?_

-Desde hace unas horas. Y no te atrevas a reprocharme nada, no me dejaste con mucha más opción.

- _¿Y Raven y Octavia? ¿O tu madre? Se puede quedar con alguna de ellas._

-Ninguna de ellas es canguro, Nylah, no puedo dejársela a mi madre o a mis amigas cada día cuando tenga que ir a trabajar. Deberías entenderlo.

 _-Bueno, ¿me vas a pasar a la niña?_ \- Clarke tomó aire y suspiró antes de responder.

-Espera un segundo - Se puso la camiseta, puesto que aún iba en sujetador y bajó la escaleras hasta el salón donde estaba su hija con Lexa - Cariño, mami quiere hablar contigo, ¿podéis parar la partida un segundo?

-¡Mami! - La niña se levantó rápidamente de la alfombra sobre la que estaban y fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono.

No pasó desapercibida para Lexa la cara de malestar que tenía Clarke en ese momento.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó algo tímida, acercándose a ella, aprovechando que la niña estaba entretenida hablando por el móvil de su madre.

-Sí, es solo mi ex mujer, que a veces es algo difícil - Suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello - Pero no te preocupes, solo quería hablar con ella.

-¿Vendrá por aquí?

-Oh, de momento no. Estará de viaje durante todo el verano, es por eso que necesitaba a alguien, pero supongo que después de las vacaciones vendrá a recoger a Aly algunas veces - Lexa simplemente asintió - Le caerás bien cuando te conozca.

-Eso espero - Lexa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Lexa, no hemos hablado de tu paga ni nada de eso - Dijo Clarke de repente.

-Es cierto - Respondió la morena, la verdad es que había estado tan anonadada con la rubia y con la niña que ni se había planteado ese asunto. Estaba bastante cómoda con ellas desde que había pisado la casa.

-Creo que lo justo serían unas 100 libras a la semana, así puedes tener dinero para hacer lo que quieras en la ciudad, Londres ofrece muchas posibilidades - Le sonrió y Lexa asintió - Pero si considero que haces más horas de lo normal te subiré la paga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, no hace falta eso, realmente me encanta estar con Alycia, nos lo pasamos muy bien juntas.

-Bueno, eso lo dices ahora - Ambas rieron y Clarke adoró cómo los ojos de Lexa brillaban. Notaba que realmente estaba a gusto allí y la niña ya estaba muy encariñada con ella.

-Ya está, mami - Dijo de repente la pequeña, entregándole de vuelta el teléfono móvil a Clarke.

-Muy bien, cielo, ¿qué te ha dicho mami? - Le preguntó con dulzura.

-Que me echa de menos y que siente no estar aquí para jugar conmigo.

-¿Y tú que le has dicho?

-Que no se preocupe, que tengo a Lexa aquí y podemos jugar a muchos juegos, ¿a que sí? - Preguntó mirando a Lexa, que rió levemente.

-Claro, pequeña.

-Qué morro tienes, Aly - Le dijo su madre, y la niña se tapó la boca mientras reía - Bueno chicas, yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. Pórtate bien y no le des mucho trabajo a Lexa, ¿está bien?

-Sí, mami - Clarke se agachó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hija.

-Lexa, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, ¿está bien? - La morena asintió - Y recuerda que esta es tu casa, si tienes hambre y te apetece algo de comer o de beber, ve a la nevera y coge lo que quieras. Ah, y si Alycia quiere salir al parque, está justo detrás, sólo gira a la derecha y sigue todo recto y lo verás, ¿vale?

-Claro, Clarke, que te vaya bien en el trabajo - Le contestó Lexa con una sonrisa, que Clarke le devolvió.

La rubia fue hacia la cocina para coger su bolso que lo había dejado allí cuando habían llegado, y al ponerse en movimiento, rozó la mano de Lexa con la suya, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriese.

Aquel roce tampoco fue indiferente para Lexa, cuya respiración se volvió irregular y tuvo que tragar hondo. ¿Por qué narices se sentía así con un simple roce?

-Llegaré sobre la 1 de la madrugada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, estaremos acostadas - Le dijo Lexa amablemente.

-Podéis ver una peli o lo que queráis hasta la hora que os entre sueño, no tenemos horario - Le dijo Clarke, y se dirigió hasta la salida - ¡Hasta luego chicas!

-¡Adiós, mami!

-Hasta luego Clarke - Dijo Lexa, haciendo contacto visual con la rubia, que se había girado, observándola con una sonrisa, antes de que saliese por la puerta principal. Se dirigió a Alycia nuevamente - Bueno pequeña, ¿seguimos jugando?

-¡Sí! - La niña enseguida volvió a sentarse frente al tablero del tres en raya y Lexa sonrió pensando en lo enérgica y alegre que era.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugando al tres en raya, y más tarde tomaron unos zumos que había en la nevera, antes de dirigirse al parque.

-Oye, Lexa - Le dijo la niña mientras andaban por la calle, mientras sujetaba su pequeña manita.

-Dime, monito.

-¿Tú tienes novio? - La pregunta hizo reír a Lexa.

-No, no tengo.

-¿Por qué no? Si eres muy guapa - Le dijo, muy convencida de ello.

-Vaya, gracias - Rió ligeramente - Pues supongo que ninguno me gusta.

-Bueno así mejor porque juegas más tiempo conmigo - Le dijo la niña riendo ella esta vez y contagiando la risa a Lexa.

-Eso es cierto.

En el parque, Lexa se dedicó a columpiar a Alycia, que le pedía que lo hiciera más fuerte, y como se encontraba en un columpio infantil, le regaló algunos empujones con más fuerza para que la niña cogiese velocidad.

Lexa observaba a su alrededor, y se maravilló, una vez más de lo verde que era Londres. Tenía un montón de parques, por los que las ardillas se movían de árbol en árbol y se podía respirar ese olor a césped que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Alycia le pidió más tarde a Lexa que se tirara del tobogán que había allí con ella. La morena al principio le dijo que no, porque era muy grande para eso, pero tras la insistencia de la niña, al final accedió y ambas se tiraron, Alycia colocada sobre las piernas de Lexa, mientras ambas alzaban las manos. Cuando llegaron al final del tobogán, Lexa no puso los pies en el suelo y cayeron, y las dos empezaron a reírse.

Cuando ya había pasado más de una hora, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, porque ya eran cerca de las ocho.

-Ahora toca baño - Le informó Alycia, y ambas fueron a la habitación de la niña para coger el pijama y la acompañó hasta el baño - Yo puedo ducharme solita, pero quédate aquí.

-Está bien - Le sonrió Lexa.

La niña se duchó sin problemas y justo cuando salían del baño, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

-¡La pizza! - Exclamó la niña.

Bajaron las escaleras, y encontraron al pizzero, que les entregó una pizza grande y un par de helados, ya estaba pagado todo.

Devoraron la pizza que, por supuesto, era hawaiana, y luego pusieron una película. Alycia decidió que verían Toy Story 3 porque Lexa le había dicho que no la había visto y la niña había abierto la boca sorprendida.

Durante un rato, estuvieron la una al lado de la otra en el sofá, mirando la tele, pero poco a poco el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en Alycia, que se dejó caer sobre las piernas de la morena y se quedó dormida, mientras ésta la miraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

El turno de Clarke había sido bastante tranquilo, pero aún así estaba cansada. Sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y dormir.

Un par de veces que había tenido un hueco, le había enviado un mensaje a Lexa preguntándole por cómo estaban ambas y si necesitaba algo, a lo que la morena le había respondido que lo estaban pasando muy bien y que no necesitaban nada.

Sonrió pensando en una Alycia feliz jugando con Lexa. La verdad es que el poco tiempo que habían pasado las dos juntas, había visto que a la morena se le daba muy bien la niña, y Alycia la adoraba.

Ella tenía que soportar esos calores que le daban al ver a la chica de ojos verdes porque, obviamente, tener alguien así rondando por casa y no entrar en calor era prácticamente una misión imposible.

Pero ver a Alycia tan feliz y contenta, que apenas notaba la ausencia de su otra madre, la hacía estar feliz a ella.

Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de casa y se extrañó al ver una pequeña luz por la ventana.

Entró a la casa intentando hacer no mucho ruido y se acercó sigilosamente al salón, sonriendo como una tonta al ver la escena que había ante sus ojos.

Lexa estaba recostaba sobre el sofá, totalmente dormida, mientras Alycia tenía su cabecita apoyada sobre el pecho de la morena, y también dormía profundamente.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se inclinó frente a ellas, primero acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija, y luego el brazo ligeramente musculoso de Lexa.

-Lexa... - La llamó en un susurro y la aludida abrió los ojos, adormilada.

-Hola, Clarke, lo siento, nos hemos quedado dormidas.

-Ya veo - Dijo sonriente - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, lo hemos pasado muy bien - Dijo en un susurro también, para no despertar a la pequeña.

-Bueno, voy a llevarme a la cama a Alycia, ¿te importa subir y abrir su cama?

-Claro - Lexa se incorporó y fue hacia el piso de arriba a hacer lo que Clarke le había dicho, mientras la rubia la seguía, cargando con su hija, aún dormida, en brazos.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, y cuando Lexa hubo quitado los peluches, y abierto las sábanas, Clarke la dejó sobre ella, saliendo ambas de la habitación, no sin antes de que la niña recibiera un dulce beso por parte de su madre.

-¿Te vas a dormir ya? - Preguntó Clarke, una vez salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Sí, estoy bastante cansada.

-Genial, pues que descanses, Lexa.

-Y tú también, Clarke - Ambas se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y sonrieron, antes de que Clarke se dirigiese a su habitación.

-Oye, Lexa - Dijo, haciendo que la morena se diese la vuelta para mirarla - Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Y yo - Le contestó con una sonrisa, notando como esas palabras habían hecho que su corazón fuera un poco más deprisa, antes de que ambas se metieran en sus habitaciones.

La cosa empezaba bien.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lexa ya ha ido a vivir con Clarke y la pequeña Alycia y ya hemos podido ver cómo se van relacionando más nuestras tres protagonistas. ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, teorías y preguntas tanto aquí como en twitter.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa abrió los ojos poco a poco, notando los rayos del sol incidiendo directamente sobre su rostro. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Eso era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de Londres, y de Inglaterra en general. Solía amanecer muy temprano, y en la mayoría de casas no tenían persianas, por lo que el sol era bastante molesto.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana, pero entonces agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar algunos grititos alegres procedentes de la planta baja: Alycia ya estaba despierta.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación, y salió de allí dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Y entonces Lexa se tiró por el tobogán conmigo y caímos al suelo y se dio en el culete - Escuchó relatar a la pequeña.

-Pobre Lexa, sólo lleva un día, la vas a matar - Le replicó su madre al mismo tiempo que Lexa llegaba a la cocina y un delicioso olor inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Creo que puedo soportarlo - Dijo la morena cuando estuvo cerca de las chicas Griffin.

-¡Buenos días, Lexa! - La saludó Alycia con efusividad.

-Buenos días, monito - Le contestó acercándose a ella, acariciando su pelo rubio.

En ese momento, Clarke, que se encontraba en la zona de cocinado preparando tortitas, se dio la vuelta y en su campo de visión entró el precioso cuerpo de Lexa, que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantaloncillos negros muy cortos a modo de pijama, que dejaban a la vista unos brazos y unas piernas ligeramente bronceados y bastante en forma, y que dejaron a Clarke atónita, sin poder respirar. La rubia notó cómo su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse sólo por la imagen que tenía ante ella.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por evitar sentirse así en presencia de la morena. Era la canguro de su hija, por dios.

Pero estaba segura que nadie podría evitar sentirse de esa manera. Sólo había que verla.

-Buenos días, Lexa - Dijo una vez las palabras quisieron salir de su garganta - Estamos preparando tortitas, ¿te gustan?

-Me encantan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Para Lexa tampoco había pasado desapercibido aquel camisón color negro que la rubia llevaba en aquellos momentos. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando ver sus increíbles y femeninas piernas.

Lexa era consciente de que Clarke era mayor que ella. Pero eso no era impedimento alguno, ni mucho menos, para sentirse atraída hacia ella del modo en que lo hacía.

Tenía una hija y aún así era muchísimo más atractiva que la mayoría de chicas que había visto de su edad.

-Hay zumo y leche en la nevera, coge lo que quieras de beber y en unos segundos te sirvo la comida - Le dijo Clarke, que estaba terminando de cocinar.

Lexa cogió una botella de zumo de naranja natural que vio y se llenó un vaso con su contenido, antes de sentarse al lado de Alycia en la mesa.

-¿Te gusta el sirope de arce? - Le preguntó la pequeña.

-Claro, me encanta.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Clarke se unió a ellas dejando delante de cada una un plato con unas tortitas, un par de salchichas y también un poco de huevos revueltos.

-Mira, tienes que echarle sirope así - Le dijo Alycia, cogiendo el bote y llenando su plato con él.

-Oye, no te pases, Aly - Le regañó su madre - Que eso está muy dulce.

-¡Pero está más bueno así, mami! - Le dijo la pequeña, a lo que Clarke y Lexa rieron.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, monito? - Preguntó Lexa a Alycia, ya que vio que no se aclaraba mucho para cortar la comida del plato.

-Sí, por fi - Le dijo, y Lexa se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-Bueno, Lexa, ¿qué tal tu primer día aquí? - Le dijo Clarke, tras pasarse unos segundos embobada mirando cómo la morena ayudaba a su hija con todo el cariño del mundo y sintiendo cómo se le caía la baba con aquella imagen.

-Genial, la verdad es que me siento muy cómoda - Le dijo sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos y formando una sonrisa que hizo que Clarke tuviera que tragar con fuerza.

-Me alegro, nosotras también estamos muy contentas de que estés aquí, ¿verdad? - Dijo mirando a su hija.

-¡Sí! Tenemos que volver al parque, Lexa - Le dijo la pequeña.

-Claro, cuando quieras - Contestó, revolviéndole el pelo rubio.

-Bueno pero hoy tienes día libre, porque yo no trabajo - Intervino Clarke - Unas amigas van a venir a comer hoy, puedes quedarte con nosotras o si tienes algún plan, puedes irte.

-¡Que se quede, que se quede! - Gritaba la niña mientras alzaba el tenedor en el que tenía pinchado un trozo.

-Bueno cariño, si ella quiere, si no, puede irse.

-Pero te quedarás, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó - Tienes que conocer a tía Octavia y tía Raven.

-Si tú quieres que me quede, me quedo - Le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que la niña soltara un pequeño gritito de emoción.

-¿No tienes planes ni nada? - Preguntó Clarke interesada, mientras seguía desayunando y bebía un sorbo de su café.

-La verdad es que no, ahora miraré en el ordenador porque creo que hacen quedadas para Au Pairs, pero lo cierto es que no conozco a mucha gente por aquí.

-Bueno eso es una buena opción para hacer amigos, yo te animo a que vayas - Le dijo sonriendo y Lexa deseó que la animara a hacer otras cosas.

Un rato más tarde, Lexa estaba en su habitación mirando algunos eventos de Facebook, buscando algún plan de Au Pairs que la animase lo suficiente. Clarke se había metido en su habitación para arreglarse y escuchaba a la niña en la suya canturreando, ya que sus cuartos estaban pared con pared.

De repente, el canturreo de la pequeña paró, y a los segundos Lexa oyó como golpeaban suavemente su puerta.

-¿Si?

-Lexa, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - La cabecita de Alycia asomaba por su puerta y Lexa no pudo evitar reír levemente. Le resultaba adorable que aquella pequeña niña la buscase todo el rato para estar con ella cuando no hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían. En un principio pensó que sería mucho más tímida pero le sorprendió que, tras los momentos iniciales de vergüenza, fuese tan abierta y risueña, y eso hacía que le tuviera más cariño aún.

-Por supuesto, ¿me das dos minutos? - La niña asintió - Ve preparando el juego que quieres y enseguida bajo al salón.

-¡Bien! - Dijo la niña antes de irse de la habitación, haciendo que Lexa volviese a reír.

Terminó de decidir que iría a un evento que encontró, donde se juntarían varias chicas también de Estados Unidos como ella, recién llegadas a la ciudad, para tomar algo. Parecía un plan tranquilo y era lo que le apetecía a ella en aquel momento.

En cuanto acabó, cerró el portátil y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con la pequeña, que la esperaba con un gran estuche lleno de pinturas de todo tipo y de todos los colores y muchas hojas sobre el suelo. Lexa sonrió.

-¿Vamos a pintar? - Preguntó.

-Sí, ¿te gusta pintar?

-Me encanta.

Llevaban ya un buen rato dibujando y enseñándose lo que iban haciendo la una a la otra, y estaba tan inmersa y concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

-Bueno, ya veo que estáis entretenidas, ¿no? - Dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas y Lexa se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos pero no fue eso lo que hizo.

Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fueron aquellas piernas que ya había visto esa mañana desnudas, esta vez por delante, con sus muslos tonificados y muy estilizadas, subidas sobre unos tacones negros.

Lexa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sólo con la imagen que se mostraba ante ella. Después del par de segundos de confusión y ensimismamiento, alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Clarke para que no notase nada raro, aunque seguramente sí lo habría notado.

Pudo ver la mirada azul sobre la suya, con una sonrisa y la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza.

-Sí, mami - Dijo Alycia, rompiendo aquel momento, y levantando el dibujo que estaba haciendo la morena - Mira qué bien dibuja Lexa.

Clarke cogió el dibujo que le ofreció la pequeña y observó aquel monigote que parecía un cacahuete con una capa roja. No pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y esto? - Preguntó mirando a Lexa.

-Cuando tenía unos 15 años me lo inventé. Es un personaje de cómic - Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Yo antes solía dibujar también, ¿sabes? - Lexa la miró sorprendida - Pero entre el trabajo y el animalillo este - Miró a su hija de forma divertida, haciendo reír a Lexa - No tengo tiempo para nada.

-Lo comprendo - Le dijo Lexa con media sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿vas a estar aquí? - Lexa asintió - Tengo que salir un momento a comprar una cosa para la comida, si vas a estar aquí te dejo con Alycia mientras seguís pintando.

-Claro, sin problema.

-¿Te quedas con Lexa, cariño? - Preguntó la rubia a su hija.

-Claro, mami, te vamos a hacer un dibujo muy bonito.

-Así me gusta - Sonrió - Hasta ahora chicas.

Clarke dirigió su mirada a Lexa y se dio cuenta de que la morena la miraba fijamente. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa y suspiró una vez supo que no podía verla. Esa chica iba a matarla con esos ojos y ese físico perfecto.

Se habían pasado el resto de la mañana haciendo dibujos. Alycia había dibujado sobretodo a Clarke, varias veces, y a otra mujer, la cual la niña le había dicho que era su otra madre. No supo por qué, pero a través del dibujo que había hecho aquella pequeña de cinco años, pudo decir que aquella mujer no era tan guapa ni tan atractiva como Clarke.

La rubia había vuelto una media hora después y se había dedicado a cocinar la comida para ese día, que sería pollo al curry, y que Clarke le preguntó si le gustaba. Siempre se cercioraba de que estaba a gusto y eso le encantaba.

Estaba mirando el último dibujo que había hecho Alycia cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

-Cariño, ve a abrir - Le dijo Clarke a su hija.

La niña se levantó de la alfombra donde estaban sentadas y se dirigió a la puerta, abriendo al segundo.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? - Escuchó hablar a una voz femenina.

-¡Hola, tía Raven! - Dijo Alycia emocionada.

-Hola, tesoro - Respondió la mujer cogiéndola en brazos.

Unos segundos más tarde, Lexa vio entrar a la mujer que llevaba cogida en brazos a Alycia, que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, y a su lado otra mujer de su edad más o menos, con los ojos verdes.

-Tú debes de ser Lexa - Le dijo la segunda con una sonrisa, Lexa asintió y se levantó para saludarla con dos besos - Yo soy Octavia.

-Encantada - Respondió amablemente.

-Oye princesa, déjame que salude a esta chica - Dijo la otra mujer, dejando en el suelo a Alycia y acercándose a Lexa - Es un placer conocerte, Lexa, yo soy Raven.

-Igualmente.

Lexa se fijó en que Octavia colocaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Raven. Pensó que hacían una pareja muy atractiva, ya que ambas eran bastante guapas.

-Bueno, ya veo que no hace falta que haga presentaciones - Dijo Clarke, que apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-No, ya hemos conocido a esta chica encantadora - Respondió Raven.

-La comida está casi lista, y la mesa está puesta en el jardín, podéis salir si queréis.

-Vamos a guardar todas las pinturas a tu cuarto, ¿vale Alycia? - Le dijo Lexa a la niña, la cual asintió y cogieron todas las cosas para subirlas escaleras arriba.

-Clarke, ¿pero qué coño? - Le susurró Raven una vez que Lexa y la pequeña habían subido.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Clarke la miró confundida.

-¿Y ese pivonazo de niñera?

-Ah, ya lo sé - Suspiró frustrada.

-Joder, me gusta hasta a mí - Añadió Octavia.

-Oye - Le regañó su mujer, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa? Tú lo has dicho primero - Repuso la morena - Además, sólo apreciaba la belleza.

-Clarke, no estarás pensando en tirártela ni nada, ¿no? - Inquirió Raven.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Clarke algo alterada, pero así susurró? - Raven por Dios, es una cría, y además, es la niñera de Alycia.

-Ya, pero tampoco te culparía si...

-Cariño, por favor, que Clarke tiene razón.

-Lo sé, lo sé - Las tres se callaron cuando oyeron los pasos de Lexa y Alycia bajar por las escaleras. Clarke volvió a la cocina para terminar la comida y Octavia y Raven salieron al patio.

La comida fue fabulosa. Lexa había notado que Clarke tenía bastante mano para la comida y todo lo que hacía estaba de muerte.

Raven le había estado haciendo preguntas durante toda la comida, mientras su mujer intentaba que se callara y Alycia se reía. Ella siempre contestaba y de vez en cuando veía que Clarke la observaba con media sonrisa, lo que le ponía algo nerviosa.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya habían tomado un té y habían charlado un buen rato, las invitadas de Clarke se fueron despidiéndose de todas, y Lexa subió para darse una ducha y empezar a arreglarse para su salida.

Clarke estuvo un rato en el sofá junto a su hija, que estaba viendo dibujos animados muy atentamente, pero subió un momento a su cuarto para coger su teléfono y ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada importante.

Cuando se encontraba por el pasillo, la puerta del baño se abrió y Lexa salió de allí envuelta en una toalla, todavía se podían ver algunas gotitas de agua por sus preciosos hombros. Llevaba el pelo mojado y hacia atrás y Clarke sintió que iba a desmayarse allí mismo.

-Oh, lo siento - Dijo Clarke cuando quedaron una frente a la otra, ella intentando ir a su habitación, y Lexa intentando llegar a la suya. Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa nerviosa y finalmente pudieron seguir con su camino, pero Clarke no perdió la oportunidad para darse la vuelta y contemplar esa media espalda desnuda, aún algo húmeda, que le provocó cosquillas en el estómago.

 _Esto no debe ser sano_ , murmuró para ella misma.

En cuanto cogió el móvil, salió de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras, pero entonces se percató de que la puerta de la habitación de Lexa estaba entornada, y no pudo controlar el impulso de dirigir su mirada hacia aquel punto, y sintió cómo su respiración se cortaba cuando vio el cuerpo de Lexa, completamente desnudo de espaldas a ella.

Por unos segundos, se deleitó observando esa espalda increíblemente perfecta, luego bajando su mirada lentamente, pensando en lo suave que debía ser esa piel y en lo bien que se sentiría bajo sus manos, y finalmente fijando sus ojos en aquellos gluteos redondos, perfectos, y que eran el inicio de unas piernas increíblemente atléticas.

Clarke tuvo que apoyarse unos segundos en la pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, tras dejar de mirar, para recuperar la compostura.

¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

Jamás había tenido una reacción así. Tenía 35 años, no podía ir suspirando por chicas tan jóvenes, y que encima trabajaban para ella.

Bajó las escaleras y volvió a sentarse con su pequeña, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones tan ardientes que recorrían su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Lexa se encontraba en Trafalgar Square, una plaza en el centro de Londres, que era bastante icónica. La hora de quedada en el evento eran las ocho, así que llegaba un poco temprano.

Llevaba unos minutos esperando cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿estás esperando a las chicas Au Pair? - Le preguntó una chica morena, más o menos de su edad y estatura, que le sonreía amablemente.

-Sí, así es, ¿tú también vienes?

-Sí, soy Ontari - Le dijo.

-Yo Lexa, encantada - Le dijo sonriendo ella también - ¿De dónde vienes?

-De Nueva Jersey, ¿y tú?

-Ohio - Respondió simplemente.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando habían hablado sobre las familias donde ambas se quedaban y sobre los niños que tenían que cuidar, apareció más gente.

Unas chicas llamadas Indra y Emori llegaron juntas, se ve que eran amigas. Más tarde un par de chicas más, Harper y Gina aparecieron cada una por su cuenta, y cuando vieron que ellas iban a ser las únicas que fueran esa tarde, decidieron poner rumbo a un pub, donde se estaban tomando tranquilamente unas sidras de sabores, que Lexa no había probado nunca, pero le pareció que estaban deliciosas.

Lexa había podido notar que la chica que había llegado primero, Ontari, la miraba con cierta intensidad muchas veces. Intentaba no ponerse nerviosa ni nada pero era imposible.

Lo cierto es que era bastante guapa y le había parecido simpática, y, por otro lado, también había ido a Londres a olvidarse de todo, ¿no?

Cuando ya eran cerca de las doce, y el metro estaba por cerrar, todas se despidieron y Ontari acompañó a Lexa al metro. Lexa cogió su móvil para mirar la hora, momento que la morena aprovechó para arrebatárselo de las manos, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Lexa.

-Este es mi número, por si quieres quedar otro día, me has caído bastante bien - Le dijo, tras habérselo anotado y devolviéndole su móvil.

-Tú a mí también, hasta luego - Le contestó sonriendo, a lo que la chica le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Lexa bajó las escaleras que conducían al andén de la línea que tenía que coger, pensando que había ido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, y que además, había conocido a aquella chica que parecía tener un poco de interés en ella.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, y se encontraba ya dentro del metro dirigiéndose a la casa de las Griffin, una melena rubia apareció en su pensamiento, y eliminó cualquier resto de Ontari.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que se sintiese así por su jefa?

La tarde había pasado bastante tranquila para Clarke y la pequeña Alycia, estuvieron en casa viendo la tele y jugando a las muñecas, hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena y la rubia decidió llevar a su hija al McDonald's.

Solía hacerlo algunos sábados y la niña se ponía muy contenta, y ella no había cosa que adorase más que aquella preciosa sonrisa.

Alrededor de las once, Alycia ya estaba acostada y profundamente dormida, y ella se dedicó a mirar algún que otro capítulo de How To Get Away With Murder, un serie que le encantaba, antes de irse a dormir.

Llevaba dos o tres cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Dejó su portátil a un lado y salió a saludar a Lexa cuando la oyó subir por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo ha ido? - Le preguntó sonriente, una vez la vio frente a ella, provocando que la morena también sonriese.

-Genial, he conocido a unas chicas muy simpáticas y una de ellas me ha dado su número por si quiero quedar más veces.

 _¿Y quién no se lo daría?_ , pensó Clarke.

-Me alegro mucho, Lexa - Contestó, notando aquel verde sobre sus ojos, y pudo notar... ¿nerviosismo? No lo tenía muy claro.

-Buenas noches, Clarke - Le dijo al dirigirle una última sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento, antes de meterse en su habitación.

Clarke suspiró y se metió en su cama. Pensó que ya era hora de dormir así que apagó su portátil y apagó las luces.

En cuanto se dejó llevar por Morfeo, se encontró entre unos brazos ligeramente bronceados, con un tacto suave como la seda.

Sintió unos labios en su cuello, repartiendo besos por esa zona de su piel, consiguiendo erizarla, notando cómo cada vez esos besos eran más húmedos cuando una lengua se unió a ellos.

-Clarke... - Oyó esa voz agitada susurrar su nombre y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes, mirándola con una intensidad que conseguía hacerle perder la razón.

Los otros labios buscaron los suyos, fundiéndose en besos necesitados, besos húmedos, en los que aquella lengua exploraba con detenimiento y profundidad su boca, provocando que de ella salieran gemidos sin poder evitarlo.

Aquellas manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, que estaba desnudo, tocando sus pechos, y descendiendo hasta su sexo, mientras ella se abrazaba a aquella nuca.

Sintió cómo esos largos dedos se hundían en su humedad y comenzaban a embestirla de una forma totalmente salvaje, mientras notaba ese perfecto cuerpo sobre el suyo, friccionando y resbalando, a causa del sudor.

Notaba tres dedos en su interior arqueándose, mientras un pulgar masajeaba su clítoris con determinación.

-Córrete, Clarke... - Le susurró aquella voz.

El placer se expandía por todo su cuerpo y sonidos guturales salían de su garganta aunque ella tratara de acallarlos.

Se sobresaltó al despertarse y se quedó sentada en la cama, intentando calmar su respiración, y soltando un suspiro frustrado al notar que su ropa interior estaba totalmente empapada.

* * *

 **Aquí el cuarto capítulo, donde hemos podido ver más de esa atracción mutua que sienten ambas.**

 **Sé que tal vez esto vaya algo lento, pero intentaré hacer que valga la pena.**

 **Espero que os guste y que me lo digáis en los comentarios.**

 **Aprovecho para decir que una amiga y yo hemos empezado una iniciativa para ayudar a otra amiga, Juno, que también escribe fics.**

 **Si queréis colaborar, pasaos por el twitter que hemos creado para más información: BilleteParaJuno**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya más de tres semanas y todavía sentía su piel arder cada vez que recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo con Lexa. Se había sentido tan real que los primeros días después de esa noche le había costado mirar la cara de la morena sin ruborizarse.

Pero, ¿quién podía culparla de tener esos sueños con ella?. Si con ese físico y esa mirada verde penetrante era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

Esas semanas habían pasado muy lentas, sobretodo cuando la morena estaba cerca. Lexa le sonreía constantemente y ella no podía hacer más que suspirar en su interior y contener esas ganas de hacerle olvidar por unas horas que era la canguro de su hija y poder admirar aquel cuerpo como se merecía.

Además, no sabía si era cosa suya o qué, pero creía haber notado que la morena la solía mirar más de la cuenta, de una forma un tanto intensa, y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

Pero sí era cierto que esas acciones, como una mirada o un roce tonto también provocaban que su cuerpo tuviera una temperatura elevada prácticamente a cada momento que se encontraba cerca de ella, y desde luego, eso no era sano, ni mucho menos.

Por otro lado, no entendía el por qué en ese momento, a su edad, se sentía así. Con Nylah había tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, no podía negarlo, pero ese deseo continuo de querer sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo las veinticuatro horas del día, jamás lo había experimentado.

 _Necesito un polvo_ , pensaba ella.

-Clarke, ¿me estás escuchando? - La voz de Octavia la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-Perdona, me he quedado en el limbo - Se disculpó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - ¿Qué decías?

-La semana que viene iremos al Thorpe Park, ¿te parece bien que nos llevemos a Alycia? - Le preguntó Raven.

-Seguro que empieza a saltar en cuanto se lo diga. Por mí, perfecto - Les dijo Clarke.

Raven y Octavia habían ido esa tarde a tomar un café a su casa, mientras que Lexa llevaba a Alycia a dar un paseo por un bosque que había a unas cuantas manzanas de su casa.

-¿Qué tal va todo con Lexa?

-Genial, Aly la adora - Contestó sin ser capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que asomó por su cara al recordar cómo trataba Lexa a su hija, y cómo la pequeña deseaba estar con ella siempre.

-¿Y tú? - Inquirió Raven, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Yo estoy muy contenta de que Alycia esté feliz con ella, y es una chica muy agradable.

-¿Y eso es todo? - Le volvió a decir, agachándose y acercando su rostro al de su amiga, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Cariño... - Le riñó su mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no has notado cómo le brillan los ojos cuando la nombramos?

-Porque hace muy bien su trabajo - Dijo Clarke de forma distraída, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Y cuál es su trabajo, exactamente? - Volvió a decir Raven, enarcando las cejas.

-Pues cuidar a Alycia.

-¿Y a ti?

-Yo me cuido sola.

-Ya...

-¿Qué pasa, O? ¿No la tienes lo suficientemente satisfecha que se tiene que meter en todo? - Dijo Clarke con sorna.

-Pues claro que me tiene satisfecha, pero esto me parece de lo más interesante.

-No sé a qué te refieres con _esto_ , pero te puedo asegurar que te equivocas.

-¡De momento! - Respuso la castaña, alzando su dedo índice.

Clarke evitó ponerse nerviosa, si algo se le había dado siempre bien era manejar este tipo de situaciones frente a sus amigas, especialmente frente a Raven, que te bombardeaba a preguntas de todo tipo para conseguir lo que ella quería, y Clarke había aprendido con el paso de los años a mantener la compostura y no dejarse agobiar por su inquisidora amiga.

-Oye, ¿y has hablado con Nylah?

-Sí, me llamó el mismo día que Lexa llegó y me ha ido llamando para hablar con Alycia.

-¿Se lo has contado? - Quiso saber Raven.

-¿El qué?

-Pues que tienes a Lexa aquí.

-Claro, le dije que había tenido que contratar a una chica para que cuidase de nuestra hija.

-Ya verás cuando la vea, va a arder troya - Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Recuérdame por qué me casé con ella - Le pidió Octavia a su amiga, que rió ante la frase.

-Cariño, si te encanto.

-Sí, pero a veces me dan ganas de meterte una zapatilla en la boca.

-Y a mí - La apoyó Clarke y las tres acabaron riendo.

* * *

Lexa y Alycia se encontraban de excursión, o así llamaba la niña a aquellas salidas que las dos hacían por Pitshanger Lane, la zona dentro del barrio de Ealing donde vivían.

Ese día era libre para Lexa pero, como hacía casi siempre que tenía un día libre, se quedaba en casa para poder jugar con la niña, a la que había cogido un cariño inmesurable y, para qué iba a engañarse, también para poder recibir más de esas sonrisas que le regalaba Clarke. Y tampoco había pasado por alto aquellos vestidos tan ajustados a su perfecta figura que solía llevar y que hacían que sintiera ganas de meterse en una cubitera.

A parte de quedarse en casa para pasar buenos ratos con la pequeña Alycia y para poder admirar a la madre de ésta, también había salido un par de veces con las chicas que había conocido y el tonteo con Ontari había sido más que evidente, pero en cuanto se despedía, cierta rubia volvía a sus pensamientos, haciendo que se instalara un calor y un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, apartando a la morena de su cabeza.

-Lexa, vamos por ahí - Señaló Alycia a un tronco que cruzaba el riachuelo que ambas habían encontrado en aquel pequeño bosque cerca de su casa.

-¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Que nos caigamos al agua? - Le contestó la morena riendo.

-Por fi, dame la manita y vamos.

Lexa miró a su alrededor, el verde las atrapaba de forma mágica. Los árboles se alzaban sobre ellas y el agua de aquel pequeño río corría de forma rápida, provocando un pacífico sonido cuando golpeaba con las pequeñas rocas que habían en su paso.

Se aseguró de que aquel tronco era totalmente seguro y agarró la pequeña mano de Alycia y con su mano libre aferró la bolsa que contenía su cámara réflex a su cuerpo. Ella podía caer y simplemente se mojaría, y también sería objeto de las risas de la pequeña. Pero si su cámara caía, simplemente perdería a su compañera de viaje, la que la había acompañado en cada momento.

Simplemente era una afición, pero una afición a la que se había aferrado cuando los recuerdos dolían. Y quería seguir haciendo uso de aquella cámara.

Finalmente cruzaron el tronco sin problemas, aunque con alguna que otra risa. Lexa miró a su derecha y vio un par de árboles cubierto por el musgo y algunas flores tras ellos, y le pareció un paisaje perfecto.

-Monito, ven aquí un segundo - Le dijo a Alycia, que estaba entretenida mirando unas setas que había en el suelo, alargó su mano para que la niña la cogiera y la acercó al sitio que había divisado - Ponte ahí, entre esos árboles, y sonríe.

-¿Me vas a hacer una foto? - Le preguntó la pequeña, risueña.

-Unas cuantas - Le sonrió.

Lexa tomó varias fotos de Alycia en distintas poses: en una salía simplemente sonriendo; en otra estaba con las manitas apoyadas en sus rodillas y el torso echado levemente hacia delante, sonriendo también, y haciendo que sus ojos azules se vieran más brillantes de lo que ya de por sí eran; en otra foto, la niña tenía una mano apoyada sobre el tronco de su derecha y miraba a la cámara fijamente.

-¿Puedo verlas? - Le preguntó cuando vio que ya había terminado.

-Claro, ven aquí - Alycia fue a su lado y miró las fotos que Lexa le había tomado - Sales muy guapa.

-Yo quiero una foto contigo - Le dijo algo tímida y sonriente, y Lexa no pudo hacer más que sonreír también mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Claro, ponte aquí - La colocó delante de ella y posicionó la cámara frente a las dos, con el objetivo apuntando en su dirección, para hacer una foto tipo selfie.

Acabaron haciendo una donde ambas sonreían, otra en donde sacban la lengua mientras cerraban los ojos y otra donde Alycia le estrujaba los mofletes a Lexa mientras la morena ponía cara de pez globo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver - Dijo Lexa al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol ya empezaba a bajar y habían recorrido aquel lugar en busca de ardillas y zorros, los cuales habían huído espantados cuando Alycia salía detrás de ellos corriendo.

-Jo, yo quiero un ratito más, Lexa, por fi - Hizo un puchero.

-Oye pequeñaja, mamá tendrá la cena casi lista, y además, ¿no tienes ganas de verla? - La pequeña asintió y Lexa sonrió, ella también tenía ganas.

Anduvieron el camino desde aquel pequeño bosque hasta su casa hablando sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado y Alycia le dijo que quería ir a ese sitio otro día con su madre también.

-¿Quieres venir aquí con mami?

-Y contigo también.

-Ah, ¿si?

-Claro, porque nos gusta estar contigo - Contestó la niña muy segura.

A Lexa se le iluminó la cara cuando la escuchó pronunciar ese plural.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y Lexa se dispuso a buscar las llaves que Clarke le había dado en la bolsa de la cámara, pero Alycia le cogió el brazo.

-Tocamos el timbre - Y antes de que Lexa pudiera hacer nada, la niña había alargado su bracito y había pulsado el timbre de la puerta.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Clarke, que llevaba una blusa que dejaba ver un poco su escote, haciendo que Lexa se sintiera levemente mareada.

-¡Pero si son mis aventureras favoritas! - Dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de su hija y darle un besito.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

Lexa lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar agachar la vista para admirar desde las alturas aquel escote que se veía tan suculento.

Deseó pasar la lengua por él.

-¡Sí! - El gritito entusiasmado de Alycia la devolvió a la realidad.

-Genial, hoy he preparado una cosa muy rica para cenar - Le dijo a su hija, mientras la movía suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Bien! - Exclamó, y fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Lexa, espera - Le dijo Clarke, cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo, cuando ella se disponía a seguir a Alycia, y se puso frente a ella, muy cerca, cogiendo el cuello de la camisa que llevaba - Alycia debe haberte descolocado la camisa.

No pasó inadvertido para Lexa aquel tono casi en un susurro, que con esa voz ronca quedaba condenadamente sexy.

Le colocó bien el cuello, y Lexa sentía el rostro de Clarke muy cerca del suyo, y aquellos ojos azules conectados con los verdes. Tuvo que tragar hondo para poder esbozar una sonrisa sin que se notara el nerviosismo.

-Supongo que sí - Dijo antes de notar cómo las manos de la rubia seguían sobre el cuello de la camisa, y las deslizaba suavemente por sus brazos, antes de ir hacia la cocina ella también.

 _Dios santo_ , pensó para ella misma mientras suspiraba profundamente, mirando hacia el techo.

Tras unos segundos, se dirigió también a la cocina y empezó a poner la mesa mientras Clarke terminaba de cocinar aquellos filetes en salsa, que olían de miedo.

En un momento concreto, se dirigía a coger los vasos que estaban en una estantería al fondo de la cocina, pero chocó con Clarke, que se dirigía a la mesa para dejar una botella.

El cuerpo de ambas quedó pegado y sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros.

-Mami, ¡tengo hambre!

-Ya va, cariño - Clarke se alejó de ella, no sin antes regalarle una nueva sonrisa, dejando a Lexa pensando que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras Alycia le relataba a su madre todo lo que habían estado haciendo ella y su canguro aquella tarde. Clarke la escuchaba atentamente, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Lexa, que le sonreía, clavando sus increíbles ojos verdes en ella, haciendo que tuviera que mover la cabeza para poder centrarse en los que la pequeña le decía.

Tras la cena, Clarke subió con Alycia para darle un baño, después de que Lexa insistiera en que ella recogería todo, aunque la rubia le había dicho que no hacía falta, que podía hacerlo ella.

 _Si almenos fuera un poco estúpida..._ , se quejó Clarke internamente.

Lexa puso todo en orden y dejó la cocina limpia antes de subir a su habitación y ponerse el pijama, para volver a bajar y quedarse en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

Eso era lo que hacía cada noche, puesto que Clarke solía irse a su habitación y a ella le gustaba estar allí, con la ventana que daba al jardín medio abierta, mientras la brisa la envolvía, y ella se sumergía en otros mundos a través de aquellas páginas.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato devorando aquel libro, oyó unos pasos bajando por la escalera, y a los segundos vio a Clarke con ese camisón que hacía que Lexa se estremeciera.

Subió su mirada hasta los ojos de la rubia y vio cómo la miraba sonriente.

-¿Te molesto?

-En absoluto - Le contestó sonriente.

-He pensado que me apetecía ver una película, y tal vez querías verla conmigo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Si no te apetece, puedes ir a tu habitación, o puedo ir yo a verla a mi cuarto, no hay problema.

-No, no, de verdad, me apetece - Sonrió.

-Voy a preparar palomitas pues - Dijo antes de de continuar su camino hasta la cocina y Lexa se levantó y la siguió, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Alycia está...? - Dijo una vez la vio metiendo el sobre de palomitas en el microondas.

-Sí, está dormidita como un tronco - Le sonrió - Creo que hoy ha acabado agotada de la excursión.

-Sí, eso parece - Clarke rio.

\- Oye, Lexa, muchas gracias por recoger la cocina, ya sabes que no tienes que...

-Sí, lo sé, pero también vivo aquí, y quiero colaborar - Le contestó Lexa amablemente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Clarke se ensanchara.

-Eres una persona increíble - Lexa notó cómo el color rojo se establecía en su rostro tras escuchar aquella frase de los labios de la rubia, y más aún cuando observó cómo reía levemente - Y muy adorable cuando te ruborizas.

Lexa no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una risita nerviosa mientras llevaba su vista al suelo. Dios, ¿por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

Unos minutos más tarde, ambas volvieron al único sofá que había en la casa, y, a propósito o no, ambas acabaron con apenas un par de centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos, mientras el cubo de palomitas reposaba sobre las piernas de Clarke.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver? - Preguntó Lexa.

-Cisne Negro, ¿la has visto? - La morena negó - Yo tampoco, pero me han dicho que es muy buena.

-Siempre he querido verla.

Ya llevaban un buen rato de película, comiendo las palomitas tranquilamente y comentando las cosas que a ambas les parecían interesantes. Lexa se sentía bastante cómoda en esos momentos, intentando apartar de su mente el hecho de que aquella preciosa mujer a su lado era prácticamente su jefa.

Una escena bastante interesante estaba sucediendo en la película, y Lexa llevó su mano al cubo de palomitas, con intención de coger unas cuantas, pero cuando fijó su vista en la televisión, vio como las protagonistas comenzaban a darse un beso de forma intensa, y dejó la mano allí, dentro del cubo, mientras centraba toda su atención en lo que estaba viendo.

A los segundos, notó cómo otra manos se posaba sobre la suya, acariciando sus dedos sutilmente.

Lexa notó cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle con mucha más intensidad de la normal, y cómo su respiración cambiaba.

¿Era real? ¿Clarke estaba acariciando su mano?

Giró lentamente la cabeza, con miedo a lo que pudiese ver, y sus latidos se volvieron más frenéticos si cabe cuando vio aquella mirada azul sobre ella, observándola de una forma tan intensa que Lexa quiso quitarle el cubo de encima y colocarse sobre ella para poder devorarla entera.

Y en ese momento, no estaba muy segura de que Clarke fuera a echarla si lo hacía.

-¿Mami? - Se escuchó una voz adormilada desde la planta superior y Clarke apartó inmediatamente su mano.

La rubia soltó un suspiro y dejó el cubo de palomitas en el suelo antes de ir a ver qué le pasaba a Alycia.

Lexa pausó la película y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, intentando calmar su respiración y su corazón.

¿Qué narices acababa de pasar?

Clarke volvió al cabo de un par de minutos, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y sentándose en el sofá, esta vez dejando más separación entre ambas.

Lexa le dio al play e intentó volver a concentrarse en la televisión, pero su cabeza no dejó de pensar en el tacto suave de la mano de Clarke sobre la suya en toda la noche.

* * *

 ***Thorpe Park: Parque de atracciones MUY guay cerca de Londres. Si tenéis la oportunidad, id.**

 **Bueno, bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, y parece que las cosas no hacen más que calentarse entre nuestras dos protagonistas.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Aguantarán mucho más?**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y por leer, me encanta saber que os está gustando la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Me aburro! - Gritó Alycia, zarandeando el cuerpo de Lexa, que estaba sobre el sofá, dibujando en las hojas que la niña le había dado.

-¿Ya no quieres pintar más?

-No... ¿podemos ir a Londres? - Preguntó de forma tímida.

-Pero ya estamos en Londres, monito - Lexa rio.

-Al centro, a los parques chulis.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? - La niña asintió con efusividad y una gran sonrisa - Déjame que llame a tu mami para ver si podemos, ¿vale?

Lexa se levantó y fue a buscar su móvil, que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina, y se puso algo nerviosa.

No había hablado con Clarke sobre aquel momento que ambas habían compartido mientras veían Cisne negro una noche de la semana anterior. Clarke le hablaba y le sonreía con naturalidad, como siempre. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo?

Y aunque la rubia parecía no recordar el tema, ella no había dejado de pensar en aquellos dedos que acariciaron la piel de su mano con suavidad, y aquellos ojos de un azul profundo que la miraron con una intensidad que hizo que Lexa no pudiera respirar con normalidad hasta unas cuantas horas después.

Por eso, el nerviosismo que sentía a cada momento que tenía que hablar con la rubia o estar cerca de ella no cesaba, aunque fuera una llamada telefónica como en aquel momento.

Clarke estaba en esos momentos trabajando, pero siempre le decía que podía llamarle para lo que necesitara, así que marcó su número, y un par de tonos después, respondió.

- _Hola, Lex_ \- Le dijo amablemente - _¿Todo bien?_

-Hola, Clarke. Sí, es sólo que Alycia quiere ir al centro de Londres. ¿Estaría bien si vamos?

- _¡Claro!_ \- Contestó animadamente - _Sólo tened mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Y no le compres muchas chocolatinas_ \- Dijo esto último con voz divertida.

-Vale, hecho - Rió - Que vaya bien el trabajo, Clarke, nos vemos luego.

- _Gracias, pasadlo bien._

Lexa colgó y miró a Alycia, que le devolvía la mirada impaciente y con ilusión.

-Venga, vamos a ponerte los zapatos, que nos vamos.

-¡Yupi! - Exclamó la pequeña, lanzándose hacia Lexa para abrazarla, a lo que la morena sólo pudo reír y devolverle el abrazo a aquella niña tan adorable.

Salieron de casa unos minutos después y se dirigieron a coger el metro para dirigirse a la zona del centro.

Fueron a Hyde Park, donde estuvieron andando y alimentando a las ardillas que habían, ya que Alycia había insistido en llevar con ellas cacahuetes para hacerlo, y estaba resultando de lo más divertido. Aunque la pequeña al principio se asustaba cuando los pequeños animalillos se le acercaban, después de hacerlo tres o cuatro veces estaba muy entusiasmada con esa tarea, y Lexa aprovechó para hacerle unas cuantas fotos, aunque esta vez con el móvil, para enviárselas a su madre más tarde.

Cuando se acabaron todos los cacahuetes, fueron a un pequeño lago que había allí, en el que también había unas barquitas con las que podías dar un paseo.

-Ey, monito - La llamó Lexa mientras rodeaban el perímetro del lago - ¿Te gustaría subir en una barca de esas?

-¿En esas de ahí? - Las señaló y Lexa asintió - ¿Pero y si me caigo?

-No te vas a caer, te lo prometo - Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y le acariciaba la mejilla - Además, puede ser muy divertido, ¿no crees?

-Vale - Sonrió - Pero tienes que remar tú.

-Qué morro tienes... - Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y Alycia soltó una carcajada.

Fueron hasta donde estaba el hombre que alquilaba las barquitas y enseguida pagaron y se subieron en una. Lexa empezó a remar y Alycia iba cantando canciones infantiles, animando a Lexa a que cantase con ella.

-Mira, Lex - Llamó su atención, señalando al medio del lago - Hay patitos.

-¡Anda, es cierto! ¿Nos acercamos a ellos?

-¡Sí!

Lexa remó hacia allí y la niña pudo ver los patitos de cerca, mientras reía emocionada. Lexa entendió perfectamente por qué a Clarke se le ponían los ojos cristalinos cuando veía a su hija reír y ser feliz. Ella apenas llevaba un mes viviendo con Alycia y su madre, y le encantaba ver a un ser tan maravilloso y puro como aquella niña poder disfrutar de todas las cosas que le ofrecía la vida a su corta edad.

Un rato más tarde, se dirigieron a Leicester Square, donde había una gran tienda de M&M's con cuatro plantas, donde además de las chocolatinas habían muchos muñecos y todo estaba muy colorido, y Alycia miraba a todos lados emocionada.

-¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó Lexa.

-¡Es muy chuli!

Compraron algunos M&M's y salieron a sentarse a un banco para comérselos. Cuando llevaban un rato, Lexa notó que una figura se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Lexa? - La aludida levantó la vista y se encontró a Ontari sonriendo frente a ella.

-¡Hola! - Le dijo animadamente, levantándose para saludarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajas?

-Sí, pero ya ves, hemos decidido venir y dar una vuelta por aquí - Le dijo mientras miraba a Alycia, que seguía en el banco sentada, comiendo los cacahuetes recubiertos de chocolate.

-¿Esta monada es la niña a la que cuidas? - Lexa asintió y Ontari se agachó frente a la niña - Hola, yo soy Ontari.

Alycia la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego apretó los labios, para seguir comiendo.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa Aly? - Dijo Lexa, agachándose también, al ver el gesto de la niña.

-No te preocupes - Ontari le quitó importancia - Será porque no me conoce.

-Sí, debe ser eso - Ambas rieron.

-Bueno, no os molesto más. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

-Sí, eso espero.

-Adiós, pequeñaja - Le dijo a la niña - Adiós, Lex - Se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena, antes de sonreír coquetamente.

-Adiós - Dijo Lexa, también sonriendo, y luego se acercó a Alycia, que seguía con el ceño fruncido- Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?

-No me gusta - Dijo la niña, muy seria.

-¿Por qué no? - Se interesó Lexa - Si es muy maja.

-Mami es más guapa - Soltó de repente, dejando a Lexa muy confundida y haciendo que riera.

-Pero no estamos hablando de eso.

-¿Pero a que es más guapa mami? - Insistió Alycia.

-Claro - Le dijo Lexa, y aunque se lo había dicho queriendo que la niña cambiara ese gesto, en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

* * *

-¿De verdad que no te importa? - Se preocupó Clarke.

-De verdad, Clarke, voy a estar aquí de todas maneras - La tranquilizó Lexa.

-Es que me sabe fatal y...

-Ve a esa cena, en serio.

Sus amigas le habían propuesto ir a un japonés que llevaban tiempo queriendo probar y Clarke le había preguntado a la morena si no le importaba quedarse con Alycia, pero lo cierto era que se lo preguntaba bastantes veces y ella siempre accedía y le daba apuro que Lexa simplemente dijera que sí por ser amable.

Aunque si se era sincera, esa preciosa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes le indicaba que seguramente sí estaba diciendo la verdad y no le importaba quedarse con Alycia.

 _Qué suertuda mi hija, que la acapara todo el rato_ , se dijo.

En esos momentos, Lexa estaba tumbada en una silla en el jardín leyendo un libro mientras Alycia jugaba en su habitación, y antes de hablarle se había quedado unos segundos mirándola, mientras estaba concentrada en las páginas que tenía delante, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su perfil, que era prácticamente perfecto, y la forma en la que la línea de su mandíbula separaba su cara de su largo cuello. Se preguntaba cómo sería besar aquella porción de piel de Lexa y sumergirse en su olor.

-Está bien, pero si Aly te da problemas me llamarás, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero ya sabes que nunca los da - Le dijo sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Lexa - Le respondió antes de subir al piso de arriba y dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, donde estaba jugando con muñecas - Hola cariño.

-Hola mami - Le dijo la pequeña acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado esta mañana con Lexa?

-Muy bien, hemos dado de comer a las ardillitas y hemos montado en barquita.

-¿Ah si? Eso suena muy diver - Le dijo cariñosamente - ¿Y qué más?

-Hemos ido a la tienda de M&M's y hemos comido muchos.

-¡Pero bueno! Eres una pillina, Alycia Griffin - Se acercó a la niña y le acarició la nariz, a lo que la niña rio.

-Pero luego había una chica que no me gustaba.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién era, cariño? - Clarke se interesó, al ver que su hija fruncía el ceño, ya que no era un gesto muy habitual de ella.

-Una amiga de Lexa, pero no me gustaba. Le dio un besito a Lexa aquí - Se señaló la mejilla.

-¿Y por eso no te gusta? - La rubia carcajeó al ver a su hija, que parecía estar celosa.

-Y le dije a Lexa que tú eras más guapa y ella dijo que sí.

Clarke sintió sus mejillas arder tras esa declaración de su pequeña.

-¿Eso dijo, cariño? - Quiso insistir.

-Sí - Dijo muy seria.

Clarke imaginó que Alycia le había insistido a la morena y por eso lo había dicho, pero aún así sintió cómo su pulso se disparaba.

Además, ¿quién sería aquella chica?

Su hija era bastante inteligente así que si se había puesto de aquella manera debía ser por algo. De todas maneras, no debía pensar en eso ni sentir ese sentimiento tan extraño que le recorría por el cuerpo en ese momento.

Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

-Cariño, esta noche voy a salir con tía Raven y tía Octavia, ¿te parece bien que te quedes con Lexa?

-Vale - Le contestó. Clarke le dio un beso y salió de allí para comenzar a arreglarse.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, y cuando salió de allí, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se encontró frente a frente con Lexa. Clarke no ignoró cómo los ojos verdes de Lexa se oscurecieron y recorrieron todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora estamos a mano - Dijo de forma divertida antes de dirgirse a su habitación, sin que la morena pudiera decir nada.

Daba gracias que, aunque en su interior, cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba al estar frente a Lexa, podía mantener la compostura por fuera, porque no sabría que pasaría si no fuera así.

Lexa por su parte no había podido controlar aquella reacción clara que su cuerpo había tenido al ver a Clarke cubierta nada más que por una toalla, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Dios, y para colmo le decía que ahora estaban a mano. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era un juego para ella?

Cada vez entendía menos a la rubia, porque tenía claro que no la trataba como si fuera simplemente la canguro de su hija.

Lexa se metió en su habitación para mirar unas cosas en su ordenador mientras intentaba que el calor que había entrando en su cuerpo al haber visto a Clarke desapareciera.

-Lexa, ¿puedes venir? - Oyó a Clarke, ya que había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

-Claro, voy - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la habitación de la rubia, y se arrepintió de haber dicho que sí tan rápidamente cuando la vio de espaldas a ella, con un vestido negro largo que llevaba la cremallera bajada.

-¿Te importa subirme la cremallera? Es que no llego - Dijo girando su cara para hacer contacto visual con la morena, que se había quedado sin palabras antes tal imagen.

-Por supuesto - Le contestó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a ella y apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de Clarke, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, mientras intentaba que su otra mano no temblase mucho al subirle la cremallera - Ya está.

-Gracias, Lex - Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Lexa estremecerse.

Volvió a su cuarto diciéndose que eso estaba mal. O peor que mal. Que no podía sentirse así por Clarke. Pero si cerraba los ojos veía su cuerpo con esas curvas perfectas debajo de ese vestido y solamente podía pensar en introducir las manos bajo la prenda y acariciar a Clarke hasta que perdiese el sentido.

Eso tenía que acabar, o terminaría volviéndose loca.

Al cabo del rato estaba con Alycia en el salón jugando al tres en raya como el primer día que comenzó a vivir con ellas, cuando Clarke bajó ya completamente arreglada, preparada para salir. Lexa pudo admirarla entonces por delante y vio que estaba aún más impresionante que de costumbre, con ese maquillaje que realzaba el ya de por sí precioso color azul de sus ojos.

-Bueno chicas, ya me voy - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija para despedirse de ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Besito a Lexa también - Le dijo a su madre, de forma muy segura y tanto Clarke como Lexa dejaron salir una risa nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que le de un besito de despedida a Lexa? - La niña asintió - Bueno, está bien.

Lexa se incorporó un poco al tiempo que Clarke se agachaba y la morena pudo sentir cómo la rubia agarraba suavemente su mejilla derecha con su mano mientras posaba sus labios sobre la otra, y se quedaba allí unos segundos que Lexa quiso que durasen mucho más.

Sus cálidos labios sobre su piel hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna y tuviera que respirar hondo.

-Bueno, ¿puedo irme ya? - Dijo una vez se incorporó.

-¡Sí! - Dijo la niña contenta, una vez su madre había hecho lo que le pidió.

-Bueno, portaos bien, y tú bichito, no te acuestes tarde que mañana te vas al parque de atracciones - Señaló con su dedo a su hija y luego se dirigió con tono cálido a Lexa - Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

-Claro, pásalo bien - Sonrió.

-Adiós, mami - Dijo mientras Clarke se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Hasta luego, cariño, ¡sé buena!

Lexa le devolvió su atención a Alycia, no antes de ver cómo Clarke le sonreía mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Clarke estaba en el restaurante japonés junto Octavia y Raven. La rubia había aceptado la invitación, a parte de porque le encantaba ver a sus amigas, porque quería contarles lo que había pasado con Lexa mientras ambas veían una película. Quería contarles cómo no pudo frenar el impulso de acariciar su mano cuando la vio estática sobre el cubo de palomitas mientras la chica miraba atentamente la televisión y cómo pudo notar el deseo en los ojos de Lexa cuando la miró tras notar el gesto que tuvo la rubia.

-Venga, suéltalo ya - Le dijo Octavia de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea que te pase, estás nerviosa.

Clarke se quedó algo alucinada de lo bien que la conocían sus amigas. Era cierto que llevaban muchísimos años juntas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esperaba poder ocultar su nerviosismo cuando fuera conveniente.

-Tengo un problema - Dijo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nylah está jodiéndote otra vez? - Se preocupó Raven.

-No, no... no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-¿Entonces? Suéltalo, Griffin.

-Lexa.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿A Alycia no le gusta?

-Mira, ojalá fuera eso - Suspiró - Porque al menos tendría una excusa para poder decirle que se fuera.

-Tienes esa mirada - La señaló Raven con un palillo.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La mirada de "x persona me hace muchas cosas" - Clarke la miró de repente pero no dijo nada y su amiga abrió la boca sorprendida - Clarke, no me jodas, ¿te la has...?

-¿Qué? No, no - La interrumpió de repente - Pero, Dios... No lo soporto.

-¿A ella? - Se extrañó Octavia.

-No, a ella la soporto muy bien - Sonrió - No soporto lo que le hace a mi cuerpo. Joder, que es la babysitter de mi hija. Y tiene 23 años.

-Qué telenovelero todo - Dijo Raven cogiendo una pieza de sushi - ¿Y sabes si ella se siente igual o qué?

-¿Y qué más da eso? - Contestó Octavia, algo alterada - Clarke, tienes que sacarla de casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Alycia? No te haces una idea del cariño que le ha cogido. Además, no lo sabéis todo...

-¿Hay más? Joder, esto se pone muy interesante - Raven se frotó las manos mientras miraba a Clarke muy atentamente.

-Sí, bueno, la semana pasada se me ocurrió la genial idea de decirle que viera una película conmigo cuando Aly se quedó dormida, y en un momento, mientras ella tenía el brazo apoyado en el cubo de palomitas, no pude resistirme y le acaricié la mano.

-¿Que hiciste qué? - Octavia se alteró aún más.

-Oh dios mío - Raven parecía emocionada con la historia - ¿Y ya está? ¿No pasó nada más?

-No, no, Alycia se despertó justo en ese momento y tuve que ir a ver qué le pasaba.

-Escúchame, Clarke - Dijo Octavia muy seriamente - No puedes hacer nada con ella, ¿me escuchas? Es tu empleada, joder.

-Ya lo sé, O, eso lo tengo muy claro - Suspiró - Pero joder, si hasta tuve un sueño con ella hace unas semanas que me dejó fatal.

-Clarke, ¿qué te pasa? - Raven de repente parecía muy sorprendida - Tú nunca has sido tan...

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, de verdad.

-Hazme caso, Clarke - Le insistió Octavia - Mejor que la saques de ahí cuanto antes.

-Supongo que tienes razón - Le dijo y suspiró antes de volver a centrarse en la comida.

* * *

La cena con sus amigas había acabado hablando de otros temas y la verdad es que Clarke lo agradecía, porque no quería tener a Lexa todo el rato en la cabeza mientras intentaba disfrutar de una noche agradable con Raven y Octavia.

Sus amigas le habían dicho que pasarían a la mañana siguiente para recoger a su hija puesto que se irían al parque de atracciones, y así que allí estaba, ayudándola a vestirse y preparándole y una pequeña mochila.

-Buenos días - Escuchó a sus espaldas y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días, Lexa - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres ir al parque de atracciones con Alycia?

-No, gracias, que vaya ella y se divierta con sus tías, seguro que se lo pasa genial.

-¿No la oyes? - Dijo señalando hacia arriba mientras metía una botella de agua en la mochila y la cerraba. Lexa escuchó un canturreo feliz.

-Si que está feliz, sí - Rió.

-¿Y tú qué harás hoy?

-Pues nada, en principio, mis amigas no pueden quedar hoy, así que supongo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Te apetecería ir conmigo a algún lado? - Las palabras salieron de su garganta sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Cla.. claro - Dijo la morena y Clarke notó el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Si? - Quiso asegurarse y la morena asintió con una tímida sonrisa - Vale, pues ve arreglándote.

Lexa salió de allí y a los minutos vio a Alycia entrando en la cocina. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta rosa y una gorra del mismo color, y unas pequeñas de sol que la hacían ver aún más adorable.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué guapa es esta niña! - Le dijo mientras se agachaba junto a ella y colocaba la mochila en su espalda - ¿Preparada para pasarlo genial hoy, cariño?

-Sí, me voy a subir a todo - Alycia parecía realmente emocionada.

-¿Hasta en las montañas rusas de mayores? - Alycia se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras ponía cara pensativa.

-No - Rió - Porque de ahí me caigo.

-Bueno, pásatelo muy bien hoy cariño, ¿vale? - La niña asintió y cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, la sonrisa que llevaba en su cara se ensanchó. Fueron hasta la puerta rápidamente y cuando la abrieron pudieron ver a Raven, que también llevaba gafas y gorra.

-Ey, ahora somos gemelas - Le dijo con complicidad a la niña - Nos vamos, Griffin, pórtate bien - Le dijo a Clarke, haciendo que esta rodara los ojos.

-Pásalo genial cariño - Le dio un beso a su hija - Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo, mami, ¡adiós! - La niña la saludó con la manita mientras se alejaban hacia el coche donde estaba Octavia.

Clarke volvió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar unos sándwiches y algo de fruta cortada. Sabía perfectamente dónde llevar a Lexa.

Aunque Octavia le había dicho que debería decirle que se fuera, ella no lo veía así. Simplemente debía controlar sus instintos y ya está. Estaba claro que aquello que le pasaba con aquella chica no era normal, pero, ¿se merecía su hija estar triste por lo que ella estuviera sintiendo? No, desde uego que no.

Al rato, Lexa bajó y Clarke tuvo que tragar hondo cuando vio que iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros, ceñidos a sus piernas, de las cual podía ver algo de piel gracias a los rotos que la prenda tenía, y con una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver parte de sus costados.

Clarke terminó de preparar todo y se dirigieron al coche.

-¿Adónde vamos? - Preguntó Lexa.

-Ahora lo verás - Le respondió Clarke, desviando un momento sus ojos de la carretera para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la morena.

Unos quince minutos después, aparcaron frente a lo que parecía un parque enorme, lleno de árboles y cubierto por una hierba verde perfectamente tratada, justo como le gustaba a Lexa.

-Esto es precioso - Dijo sorprendida de ver el sitio donde se encontraban.

-No has visto nada todavía, vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha y cuando habían andando por unos cinco minutos, Lexa se quedó alucinada de lo que apareció ante sus ojos: un lago que nada tenía que ver con el que habían visto ella y Alycia en Hyde Park, este era como unas ocho veces más grande y era más natural. Y en cuanto enfocó la vista bien, pudo apreciar que eso no era lo único admirable de aquel paisaje, porque al otro lado de la balsa de agua, había una pequeña manada de renos que comían de la hierba tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó Clarke al ver su cara de emoción.

-Es increíble, ¿dónde estamos?

-Wimbledon Park, es mi sitio favorito de Londres.

-Y creo que a partir de ahora también será el mío - Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, antes de que Clarke sacase un mantel y lo colocase sobre la hierba mientras sacaba la comida que había preparado.

-Alycia adora este lugar - Comentó Clarke mientras comía un trozo de un sándwich.

-¿Por qué no has ido tú al parque de atracciones?

-Porque si voy yo querrá que suba a todos los sitios con ella y acabaría mareadísima - Rió ligeramente - Para eso mejor que vaya con Raven, que es una cabra loca como mi hija y se sube a lo que haga falta.

-Se ve que Alycia las quiere mucho, a tus amigas.

-Sí, siempre han estado conmigo y para ella son como sus tías. Y yo lo cierto es que las siento como mis hermanas.

-Yo tengo una amiga a la que también la considero como una hermana, así que te entiendo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Está aquí? - Preguntó Clarke.

-No, está en Ohio, pero seguramente vendrá a hacerme alguna visita.

-Genial, si viene puede quedarse en casa, puedes traer a quien quieras - Le dijo, pero pocos segundos después se arrepintió al sentir esa horrible sensación de imaginarse a Lexa con alguna chica o algún chico cerca. Claro que ella no podía decirle eso.

-Gracias, Clarke, la verdad es que no me esperaba encontrar una familia como vosotras.

-¿Como nosotras? - Le dijo Clarke de manera divertida.

-Sí, quiero decir... que me hiciera sentir tan cómoda.

-Es un placer para nosotras, Lexa - Su mano inconscientemente se puso sobre la de la morena, que estaba sobre el mantel, y ambas observaron el gesto antes de mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente - Alycia te quiere mucho, y a mí me encanta tenerte por casa.

-Me alegro de que sea así - Le dijo y se quedaron en un silencio para nada incómodo.

Ninguna de las dos se percató hasta un rato después, mientras observaban el lago que se abría ante ellas y a los renos que correteaban por allí con tranquilidad, pero sus manos habían quedado unidas, y Lexa de vez en cuando movía su pulgar por encima de la mano de Clarke, mandando escalofríos a su espalda.

* * *

El día había pasado muy rápido y se había sentido muy cómoda junto a Lexa, aunque no había ignorado aquellas miradas que la morena y ella habían estado intercambiando durante su picnic en el parque.

Habían regresado por la tarde, poco antes de que Alycia llegara, y las tres habían cenado pizza antes de irse a dormir, pues todas estaban muy cansadas, pero Clarke, a pesar de ese cansancio, no podía pegar ojo.

Por su mente vagaban esos ojos verdes que poco a poco se habían convertido en sus favoritos. Pensó en los momentos del parque y en cómo sus manos habían estado unidas y cómo había notado el pulgar de la chica acariciar su piel.

Eso no había sido cosa suya, y cada vez tenía más claro que ella no le era indiferente a Lexa. Y dios... no había pensamiento que le gustase más que el de que Lexa se sintiera igual que ella.

¿Tal vez debería averiguarlo?

Antes de que ella misma pudiera responderse a esa pregunta, sus pies habían cobrado vida propia y la habían sacado de la cama, dirigiéndola a la puerta de la habitación de Lexa.

Seguramente la morena estaría dormida, pero debía hablar con ella. O tal vez dejar de hablar y simplemente hacer.

Fue a tocar la puerta y...

 _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?_

La conciencia volvió a ella de golpe y suspiró frustrada mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo yendo a tocar la puerta de la habitación de la canguro de su hija para ver si ella se sentía igual que ella? Era de locos.

Y entonces entendió que Octavia tenía razón. Que aunque Alycia la adorase, aquello no estaba bien y, por ahora había conseguido controlarse, pero no podía hacer eso. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que Lexa la hacía sentir.

Volvió a su cama y se dejó caer en ella, sintiendo la frustración en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Debía hablar con Lexa y decirle que tenía que irse.

* * *

 **Las cosas se ponen intensas y Clarke ha decidido tomar la salida más sensata, aunque no la más fácil. ¿Lo hará?**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia, es genial saber que os está gustando.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	7. Chapter 7

Llevaba varios días intentando buscar un momento oportuno para poder hablar con Lexa, pero parecía que no existía ninguno. La chica se iba a dormir temprano, así que no coincidían por la noche y cuando estaban en el mismo sitio, siempre estaba Alycia cerca, y obviamente, una conversación como aquella la quería tener en privado.

Además, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Que se tenía que ir porque no podía estar todo el día pasándolo mal para no lanzarse a su cuello?

Sonaba tan infantil... Pero lo cierto era que es que lo que allí pasaba era mucho más que eso, porque Clarke no estaba segura que aquello no fuera recíproco, y si lo era, las posibilidades de que llegase a pasar algo estaban presentes, y eso no estaría bien. No si ella era la canguro de su hija.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería ponerla una mala excusa que, además, sería una mentira, como por ejemplo, que no era buena en su trabajo o que su hija no estaba contenta con ella.

De repente pensó en ella, en la pequeña Alycia. ¿De verdad quería hacerle eso? Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y todo era porque tenía a Lexa a su lado, y ella se la iba a arrebatar siendo egoísta.

La observó en el suelo del salón mientras ella y Lexa hacían un puzzle que la morena le había comprado, y Lexa se giraba de vez en cuando para sonreírle a Clarke, y ella no era de piedra, aquella sonrisa acompañada de esa mirada profunda la absorbía completamente.

¿A quién quería engañar? Le encantaba tenerla allí, ver cómo había traído color a su casa, a la vida de su hija y, por supuesto, a la suya.

-¡Mira mami! - La voz de la pequeña llamó su atención y vio cómo su hija le mostraba con entusiasmo el puzzle ya finalizado - Lo he hecho yo solita.

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué? - Protestó Lexa en tono de broma y a Clarke le pareció tan adorable que tuvo que contenerse para no ir y comérsela.

-Lo habéis hecho las dos perfecto, ¿queréis que pidamos algo de comida para celebrar vuestro triunfo con el puzzle? - Propuso la rubia.

-¡Comida china! - Gritó Alycia.

-¿Comida china? - La niña asintió - ¿Te parece bien, Lexa?

-Genial, me encanta la comida china - Se giró para guiñarle un ojo a la pequeña, que le chocó la mano.

Llevaban ya un rato esperando a la comida mientras veían la tele y hacían bromas entre las tres cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Bien! - Alycia se levantó de golpe del sofá, y fue con su madre hasta la puerta para recibir al repartidor.

Clarke abrió la puerta y quien estaba allí no era precisamente el repartidor.

-¿Mami?

-Hola, tesoro.

-¿Nylah? - Dijo Clarke con una expresión confusa en su cara, y Lexa que se encontraba dentro, se quedó helada al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Hola, Clarke - Dijo mientras se agachaba para coger a la pequeña en brazos, que se había acercado a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó la rubia, aún muy extrañada por aquella visita.

-Pues vengo a ver mi pequeña - Le dio un beso a su hija.

-¿Pero no estabas en...?

-Sí, estaba viajando por Europa, pero he vuelto porque echaba mucho de menos a este bichillo - Dijo mientras su tono se volvía más entrañable y le hacía cosquilla a la niña que se revolvía entre los brazos de la rubia mientras reía - ¿Quieres venirte unos días con mami, cariño?

-Nylah, no sabía que ibas a venir, estamos esperando comida china y no tengo nada preparado.

-Lo podemos preparar en un segundo, ¿verdad? - Alycia asintió - ¿Puedo pasar? - Dijo mirando hacia dentro de la casa.

-Nylah, no sabía que ibas a venir... Es un poco precipitado, ¿no crees?

-¿No tengo derecho a ver a mi hija?

-El mismo derecho que para irte mes y medio, ¿verdad? - Le replicó Clarke sin poder controlar la rabia, pero recordó que estaba allí Alycia, y detrás de ella Lexa e intentó ocultar las ganas de matar a su ex mujer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento - Es igual, pasa - Dijo tras soltar un fuerte suspiro.

En ese momento, cuando Nylah entró a la casa aún sosteniendo a Alycia en brazos, sus ojos cruzaron a través del pasillo que separaba la entrada del comedor y cayeron en Lexa, que se había sentado en el sofá.

-Vaya, hola - Dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo y se acercaba a donde estaba la morena - Tú debes ser la niñera, yo soy Nylah - Lexa se levantó para saludarla cordialmente, sin pasar por alto el tono de superioridad que podía notar en la voz de aquella rubia.

Si era sincera, Nylah era guapa y podía llegar a entender por qué Clarke se había fijado en ella, pero lo que tenía claro es que no podía compararse con la rubia de ojos azules. Clarke simplemente era de otro planeta.

-Soy Lexa - Le tendió la mano cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Oh, ¿ibáis a cenar las tres? - Preguntó Nylah con fingida molestia.

-Sí, ¿podrías esperarte a que cenemos para llevártela? - Clarke no podía ocultar que aquella situación le ponía de lo más nerviosa.

-Bueno, yo puedo comprarle a Aly comida china por el camino, ¿vale princesa?

-Vale mami.

Clarke suspiró otra vez. Cuando Nylah quería algo, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, así había sido siempre, con absolutamente todo.

Subió con exhasperación las escaleras para preparar la mochila para Alycia, dejando a la niña con Lexa y Nylah.

-Bueno, Lexa, ¿qué tal por aquí? ¿Te tratan bien?

-Sí, muy bien, la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto y me llevo muy bien con Alycia.

-¿Y con Clarke? - Dijo de repente, dejando a la morena algo descolocada.

-Sí, supongo que también me llevo muy bien con ella.

-Eso es importante, ¿verdad?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella tía y por qué utilizaba con ella aquel tono de superioridad? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la forma en la que miraba a Clarke?

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando Clarke volvió con la mochila ya lista.

-Aquí tienes ropa para tres días - Le entregó la bolsa a Nylah.

-Genial, pues nos vamos. Dale un beso a mami y a Lexa, princesa.

Alycia fue hasta Lexa y le dio un gran abrazo, que la morena le devolvió con ganas.

-Te echaré de menos, Lexa.

-Y yo a ti, monito.

Nylah y Alycia fueron hasta la puerta y Clarke las acompañó mientras Lexa se quedaba en el salón.

-Cariño, pórtate muy bien, ¿vale? Nos vemos en unos días.

-Vale, mami, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cielo - Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a su ex mujer - No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

-Tranquila - Le sonrió y luego le habló en un tono más bajo - Qué buena elección de niñera, te felicito.

Nylah cogió la mano de la niña y se fueron hasta el coche de la rubia, que se encontraba aparcado a apenas unos diez metros de la casa de Clarke, la cual se quedó congelada tras la última frase que su ex mujer le había dicho.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, vio al chico del servicio a domicilio llegar y recogió la comida.

-Lo siento por esto, Nylah es... algo complicada - Le dijo a Lexa mientras llegaba donde ella estaba y dejaba la comida en la baja mesa que había frente al sofá.

-No te preocupes - Le sonrió de forma cálida la morena.

-Entonces... vamos a cenar solas, ¿te apeteces o prefieres que..?

-No, no, me encanta cenar contigo - Dijo Lexa sin percatarse de cómo había sonado esa frase, llevándose una mirada de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo divertida por parte de Clarke.

-¿Está bien si mañana viene una amiga a pasar el rato aquí? - Le preguntó Lexa al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían cenado entre charla y alguna que otra risa.

-Claro, ningún problema - Le contestó Clarke.

Había hablado con Ontari y la morena le había preguntado si le apetecía hacer un plan barato, así que Lexa le había propuesto ir a su casa, si es que podía llamarla así, y ver una película.

-Gracias, Clarke.

-Esta es tu casa, Lex - Le dijo con seguridad mientras dejaba una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la morena- Sólo quiero que te comportes como eres tú, y ya está, porque eres increíble.

Lexa recordó que era la segunda vez que Clarke le decía eso y, aquella confesión acompañada de la leve caricia que producía el pulgar de la rubia sobre su vaquero, hacía que su corazón latiese muy deprisa.

-Gra.. gracias - Le dijo notando cómo temblaba su voz.

-No me las des, de verdad, no puedo expresarte lo genial que me pareces y lo que me...

Clarke se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y Lexa, que había desviado la mirada, volvió a contemplar sus ojos, conectando cielo y tierra.

La rubia simplemente acarició su mejilla y depositó un cálido beso en ella, estremeció a Lexa.

-Supongo que no necesito que Alycia me lo diga para poder hacerlo, ¿no?

-Supongo que no - Ambas sonrieron fugazmente, y Lexa notó cómo los ojos de la rubia se desviaban a sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos hacían lo mismo.

-Lexa... - Susurró Clarke. Su mano seguía en la mejilla de la morena, y su pulgar comenzó a acariciarla, bajando sutilmente hasta la comisura de su labio.

-Lo siento, yo... tengo que irme a mi cuarto - Dijo la morena, levantándose rápidamente y recogiendo un poco para salir de allí, haciendo que Clarke se dejara caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Lexa fue rápidamente a abrirlo.

-¡Hola! - Dijo antes de recibir un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Ontari.

-¿Cómo vas? - Le preguntó la chica.

-Muy bien, estos días no está la pequeña así que muy tranquila, pero se le echa de menos - Ontari observó a su alrededor.

-Joder, menuda casa, ¿no?

-Es muy guay, sí, ¿quieres ir arriba? Ya tengo las palomitas y todo preparadas.

-Claro.

Subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con Clarke, que en ese mismo momento salía de su habitación.

-Hola - Dijo la rubia algo sorprendida, pero igualmente sonriendo.

-Clarke, esta es Ontari, la amiga que te dije ayer, ¿recuerdas? - Lexa no había hablado con Clarke desde la noche anterior, en la que la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo le había hecho reaccionar saliendo de allí, cosa de la cual en ese momento se arrepentía un poco, así que su voz estaba algo temblorosa.

-Oh, hola - Dijo acercándose a la morena - Estás en tu casa. Yo me voy, ¿vale Lexa? Coged lo que queráis de la nevera.

-Vale, gracias Clarke.

Clarke echó una última mirada a las chicas y bajó las escaleras, dejándolas a solas.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación con la puerta cerrada, Ontari habló.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?

-No sé, me ha parecido raro cómo te ha mirado tu jefa, como si hubiera algo de...

-Todo está bien - Dijo Lexa antes de darle a la chica más tiempo para pensar - Simplemente es que echa de menos a su hija.

-Ah, Claro, entiendo.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama y Lexa dio al play a la película.

No supo cómo no se dio cuenta, pero en un momento dado notó como Ontari había comenzado a acariciar su cuello con sus dedos.

-No estás viendo la película... - Le susurró.

-Lexa, yo... - Lexa levantó la mano y suspiró, volviéndose para mirar a la chica.

-Veamos la película, ¿vale? - Ontari asintió.

Y no es que aquella morena no le atrayera, en absoluto, pero unos ojos azules pasaban por su mente a cada segundo y así era imposible dejarse llevar, si aquella persona no era la rubia.

* * *

Ya hacía un rato que Ontari se había ido, y ya eran casi las doce de la noche, y Clarke aún no había vuelto. Lexa se había dado una ducha y en esos momentos estaba en la cama metida, escuchando algo de música cuando su teléfono vibró, anunciando la entrada de un mensaje.

El rostro de Lexa empalideció cuando vio el remitente.

 _ **Costia: ¿Lexa?**_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Hacía bastantes meses que no sabía de ella, ya que aquella chica le había roto el corazón al engañarla con Emori, una gran amiga de las dos.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. ¿Qué querría Costia después de tantos meses?

Se dio cuenta que si no le respondía, se quedaría con la incertidumbre de qué era lo que le diría, así que decidió responderle.

 _ **Lexa: ¿Qué quieres?**_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar nada más que unos segundos.

 _ **Costia: Quería saber cómo estabas.**_

 _ **Lexa: Sin ti estupendamente.**_

 _ **Costia: Lexa, por favor, déjame explicarte.**_

 _ **Lexa: ¿Qué es lo que quieres explicarme? ¿Por qué te pille en la cama con Emori mientras yo preparaba una fiesta para ti?**_

 _ **Costia: No, yo... ¿Podemos vernos? Hablemos en persona, por favor.**_

 _ **Lexa: No estoy en Ohio, Costia.**_

 _ **Costia: ¿Dónde estás? Iré donde haga falta.**_

 _ **Lexa: En Londres.**_

 _ **Costia: ¿Londres, Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces allí?**_

 _ **Lexa: Eso no es asunto tuyo, Costia.**_

 _ **Costia: Si tengo que ir allí, iré.**_

Lexa suspiró profundamente. No la quería, ni sentía nada por ella más allá que decepción e indiferencia, pero volver a enfrentarse a algo tan fuerte de su pasado, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla de móvil, era bastante duro.

 _ **Lexa: Costia, no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿lo entiendes? Me demostraste que yo no significaba nada, y ahora tienes que respetarme.**_

 _ **Costia: Lo sé, Lex, pero yo necesito poder hablar contigo.**_

 _ **Lexa: Pero nada, Costia. Acéptalo. Y déjame en paz.**_

Lexa tiró el móvil encima de la cama y respiró profundamente.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

La noche anterior casi acaba pasando con Clarke algo que no estaba segura querer evitar, esa misma tarde Ontari casi se lanza a su cuello, y luego Costia le enviaba esos mensajes.

¿No podía tener una vida tranquila?

Apagó la luz e intentó dormir pero se dio cuenta que era en vano, porque no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, así que decidió bajar un rato al jardín y sentarse en la hamaca que allí había para despejarse.

Cuando llevaba ya un buen rato en profundo silencio y su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco, oyó la puerta corrediza abrirse.

-¿Pensando? - Escuchó la suave y ronca voz de Clarke detrás de ella.

-Más bien intentando no pensar.

-¿Todo bien, Lexa? - Clarke tomó asiento en la hamaca que había pegada a la que estaba utilizando la morena.

-Bueno... - Escuchó cómo Clarke suspiraba y cogía aire antes de hablar.

-Oye, si es por lo de ayer, yo... - El estómago de Lexa se encogió al recordar el momento.

-No, tranquila, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿vale? - Clarke la miró con preocupación y Lexa asintió.

-Es sólo... alguien de mi pasado. Me ha hablado y simplemente me ha hecho recordar cosas que no fueron muy agradables.

-¿Te hizo daño esa persona? - Preguntó directamente.

-Bastante, pero bueno, es pasado.

-Sí, y ahora tienes a tu chica, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Lexa desconcertada.

-La chica de esta tarde, es tu chica, ¿no?

-No, no - Dijo Lexa con una risita - Ontari es una buena amiga.

Clarke sintió un alivio internamente, pues había notado cómo habían reído y cómo aquella chica había mirado a Lexa y no pudo evitar sentir cómo algo dentro en su interior quemaba y no de una buena forma.

Supuso que aquella era la chica de la que su hija la había hablado y entendió por qué a la niña no le gustaba.

-Ah bueno, disculpa.

-No pasa nada.

Ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio, y Lexa, aunque miraba hacia el frente, donde los árboles se alzaban, podía notar la mirada de Clarke sobre ella.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo preciosa que eres, Lexa? - Dijo con un tono que hizo que la entrepierna de Lexa despertara de golpe, haciendo que girase la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban de una forma que parecía que Clarke quería ver a través de ella.

-No de la misma forma que me lo estás diciendo tú - Las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso, al igual que sus piernas, que la hicieron levantarse y recorrer el pequeño espacio que había entre la hamaca en la que ella estaba y en la que Clarke se encontraba.

Lexa se detuvo frente a la rubia, manteniendo en todo momento sus miradas conectadas, sintiendo unos dedos que acariciaban los suyos de forma suave.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Clarke.

-No... no lo sé - La morena tragó saliva, sintiendo que las palabras, que hace unos segundos habían salido con tanta facilidad, ahora quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

Los dedos de Clarke agarraron los de Lexa con firmeza, y no pudo aguantarlo más.

Se inclinó y estrelló sus labios con los de Clarke, apoyándose en los brazos de la hamaca, sintiendo cómo la rubia la correspondía con ferocidad y sus manos se colocaban en su nuca, acercándola más a ella.

Sus lenguas se encontraron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, mientras el beso se iba haciendo más y más húmedo y los jadeos salían de las bocas de ambas.

-Dios... - Escuchó decir a Clarke en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras ella rozaba su nariz con la de la rubia, inclinando su cabeza para girar hacia el otro lado y continuar con aquel beso que estaba excitando cada poro de su cuerpo.

Lexa movió sus manos y las deslizó por los costados de la rubia, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los brazos de la morena.

-Lexa, yo... - Intentó decir entre besos - Yo... para, para - Le dijo y Lexa se apartó levemente para mirarla con confusión.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-No, no, yo... Dios, no sabes cuánto deseo esto - Aclaró la rubia pasando su mano por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás - Pero no está bien, no podemos, eres la canguro de Alycia y yo...

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, lo siento - Dijo Lexa, reconociendo que Clarke tenía gran parte de razón.

-No lo sientas, mejor nos vamos a dormir, ¿está bien? - Lexa asintió y Clarke se levantó para dirigirse al interior de la casa - Buenas noches, Lexa.

-Buenas noches - Le contestó y se quedó unos minutos ahí hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que la rubia ya había entrado a su cuarto, sintiendo cómo la piel le quemaba y su sexo palpitaba.

Lexa fue a su habitación también y se acostó en la cama, aún con la excitación del momento recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los labios de Clarke sabían tan bien, y en el momento en el que los había probado sabía que podría volverse adicta.

Además, sabía que ella quería más. Joder, si fuera por ella hubiese seguido hasta el final, se hubiese puesto sobre ella y la hubiese desnudado y adorado como se merecía.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sola en su cama, porque Clarke era la adulta de las dos y la que había puesto algo de coherencia a aquella locura.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía dormir cuando lo único que quería era sentir el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo?

Sus manos empezaron a moverse por sus pechos, imaginando los labios de la rubia en aquella zona de su anatomía, siguieron avanzando acariciando su abdomen y tras unos segundos se introdujeron bajo su ropa interior, sumergiéndose en la humedad que inundaba la entrepierna de Lexa.

Sus dedos alcanzaron su clítoris y Lexa pudo sentir cómo éste ardía y escocía a su toque.

Jamás se había sentido tan excitada y necesitada, y menos con tan sólo un beso. Pero qué beso...

Lexa comenzó a frotar aquella parte tan sensible, mientras la imagen de la rubia continuaba fija en su mente.

No era ella, ni mucho menos, pero la liberación llegó pronto, produciendo un cierto alivio entre los muslos de la morena, que se hundió en el colchón, con la respiración agitada.

* * *

 **¡Uf! Cómo se ha caldeado la cosa, ¿no?**

 **Lexa estaba que ardía.**

 **Y Clarke como siempre, intentando pensar con la cabeza. AYUDADME A DECIRLE QUE SE DEJE LLEVAR, QUE NO ME HACE CASO, JODER.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el que creo que han pasado bastantes cosas, ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos pronto, y gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa se había despertado con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, recordando los sueños que había tenido esa noche. Todos habían sido con Clarke, había soñado en tenerla en su cama, en poder hacerla suya y gritar hasta que su voz se desgarrase.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, comprobó que Clarke no estaba allí que se encontraba sola en casa. Como la pequeña Alycia seguía con Nylah, ella tenía el día libre.

Bajó las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, encontró una pequeña nota colgada con un imán en la puerta de la nevera.

 _Lexa, tienes el día libre, yo estaré fuera por la mañana._

 _Espero que podamos olvidar lo de ayer, es lo mejor._

 _Clarke._

Lexa suspiró mirando la nota y decidió que lo mejor era no quedarse todo el día allí, donde el olor de Clarke la invadía, y se le ocurrió hacer una visita a su hermano y a su amiga. Supuso que a estos no les molestaría que fuese, ya que desde que empezó a vivir con Clarke y Alycia, no había ido ni una sola vez.

Desayunó de forma rápida y cogió el metro para dirigirse al piso de Lincoln y Anya, le llevaría un buen rato, ya que vivían bastante lejos y tenía que hacer un par de transbordos, pero igualmente tenía todo día, así que no le importó.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, pensaba que te habías vuelto invisible, Lexa – Bromeó Lincoln una vez le abrió la puerta.

-Oye, encima que vengo a veros – Se quejó la pequeña, mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Pues vienes en mal momento, yo me voy a trabajar ahora.

-¿En serio? - Se lamentó - ¿Y Anya?

-Aquí estoy, perdida – Escuchó la voz de su amiga acercarse por el pasillo.

-Qué ganas tenía de verte – Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño apretón, que la castaña respondió con ganas.

-Pues no lo parece, no has aparecido desde que te has ido con las Griffin, petarda – Le reprendió de forma bromista.

-Eso es que no le puede quitar el ojo a Clarke – Contestó divertido Lincoln y Lexa no pudo evitar notar cómo los huesos de su espalda se tensaban – Bueno, yo me voy ya, pero si estás aquí cuando vuelva nos veremos.

El chico se despidió de su hermana y de su amiga y se fue a trabajar, y Lexa soltó un suspiro aliviado, al saber que ese erra un buen momento para poder hablar con su amiga y sacar todo lo que venía acumulando desde que se había mudado con Clarke y su hija.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntó de repente Anya, dejando a Lexa sorprendida de lo bien que la conocía, y cómo podía saber con apenas verla que estaba preocupada por algo.

-Siéntate.

-¿Todo bien? - Se preocupó, y se sentó en el sofá que había en el salón y Lexa la imitó.

-No lo sé – Contestó Lexa pasando su mano por su pelo, peinándolo hacia atrás – Es complicado, supongo.

-¿Todo bien con la niña?

-Sí, si... con la niña todo perfecto, me encanta. El problema es con la madre, más bien.

-¿Con Clarke? - Lexa asintió - ¿Te está explotando o algo? Porque si es así, Lex, te sacamos de ahí cagando leches.

-No, no, Anya – Negó Lexa con fuerza – No tiene nada que ver con eso, me trata genial y la verdad apenas tengo que hacer nada allí aparte de estar con la niña, y es algo que me encanta.

-¿Y entonces? No te entiendo.

-Anoche Clarke y yo nos besamos – Decidió ser sincera y no andarse con rodeos, y no supo si fue lo correcto cuando vio la reacción en la cara de su amiga, que se quedó con la boca abierta y el rostro ligeramente pálido.

-¿Que qué? - Dijo Anya sin ser capaz de creer lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-Pues eso, Anya, anoche nos besamos y dios... si no llega a ser porque ella nos paró...

-Pero Lexa, que es tu jefa, es la madre de la niña a la que cuidas, ¿qué coño te pasa en la cabeza?

-No lo sé, Anya, dios, llevo aguantándome las ganas de hacerlo todo este tiempo, y creo que ella estaba exactamente igual.

-Pero, pero... - Anya no sabía muy bien qué decir frente a la situación que le planteaba Lexa.

-No le busques explicación, de verdad, porque yo llevo casi dos meses intentando encontrársela y a la única conclusión que he llegado es que me encanta Clarke. Joder, nunca me había sentido así por nadie – Suspiró frustrada pasando sus manos por su rostro.

-Y... ¿cómo pasó lo de anoche? - Quiso saber su amiga.

-Pues, verás, Costia me envió unos mensajes.

-Joder, menudo culebrón – Dijo Anya abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada - ¿Qué quería la arpía?

-Venir a fastidiarme, como siempre.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Clarke?

-Salí al jardín, y ella vino un poco después, estuvimos hablando y al final me encontré besándola y te puedo prometer que yo no quería que eso se quedara ahí.

-¿Te ibas a tirar a tu jefa?

-Por mucho que lo intento, no la veo como eso, y sé que no debería ser así, pero lo es.

-Pero te la ibas a tirar – Insistió.

-Pues sí – Tomó aire profundamente, dejando su espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá – Es que de verdad, la veo con esos vestidos, y esa forma que tiene de mirarme, y cómo a veces me roza sutilmente y se me nubla la mente.

-Me estás dejando alucinada, Lexa.

-Lo sé, cuando me pongo a pensarlo seriamente alucino hasta yo – Rió la chica – Pero bueno, es lo que me pasa, no puedo controlarlo.

-Ya imagino.

-¿Y qué me aconsejas?

-Pues yo creo que tienes dos opciones: o tirártela, o irte.

-¿Y si no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos?

-Pues entonces estás jodida.

-Estoy jodida – Suspiró.

* * *

Tocó el timbre y esperó con impaciencia mientras movía las piernas a que abriera la puerta.

-Joder, venga - Dijo desesperada.

-¿Clarke? - Preguntó Raven una vez abrió la puerta.

-Dime que no está Octavia.

-No está Octavia - Respondió la morena sin entender muy bien qué era lo que hacía su amiga allí.

-¿Pero no está de verdad, o has dicho que no estaba porque yo te he dicho que te lo dijera?

-Joder, Griffin, es muy temprano, no me hagas pensar - Se quejó.

-Raven, es importante.

-No, no está.

-Vale - Dijo pasando al interior de la vivienda - Tengo que hablar contigo porque siento que voy a explotar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lexa me ocurre.

-Oh dios.

-Y no sabes nada.

-¿Qué tengo que saber más?

-Anoche me besó.

-¡Oh Dios! - Exclamó en voz muy alta mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y la otra la sacudía en el aire - ¿De verdad?

-De verdad y yo... no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para decirle que parase.

-¿Que tú hiciste qué..? Oh vamos, Griffin, no me jodas, ¿en serio?.

-Raven, es mi niñera, mi empleada, cuida a mi hija, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Que te la tires, ¡joder! - Exclamó - ¿Qué tenéis que perder? No es menor de edad y no va a pasar nada, si ella sigue cumpliendo con su trabajo... ¿qué es lo que temes?

-Que no está bien, Raven, imagínate que se enterara Nylah... no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero es que no tiene que enterarse, Clarke.

-Raven, no puedo arriesgarme. No puedo de verdad, y me muero de ganas por dejarme llevar...

-Te lo estoy viendo en la cara.

Clarke cerró unos segundos los ojos, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de la noche anterior, en cómo los labios de Lexa se habían movido sobre los suyos y cómo su lengua había acariciado cada rincón de su boca, haciéndola sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes con sólo un beso. Su entrepierna palpitaba nada más con ese pensamiento.

-Esto es un puto infierno - Se quejó cerrando los ojos - ¿Por qué me recomendaste que buscase Au Pair?

-Oye, no me eches la culpa a mí, ninguna imaginábamos que te iba a tocar una niñera cañón - Se defendió.

-Dios es que ni siquiera puedo echarla, no puedo hacerle eso a Alycia, no se lo merece.

-La quiere mucho.

-¿Te has dado cuenta tú también? - Raven asintió.

-Y me estuvo hablando de ella una y otra vez cuando fuimos a Thorpe Park, dice que no quiere que se vaya nunca.

A Clarke se le encogió el corazón pensando en cuan devastada se quedaría su pequeña si Lexa se fuera, y se arrepintió de haber tenido el pensamiento de querer alejar de la vida de Alycia alguien que se había convertido en una persona tan importante para ella.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder luchar contra esto.

-Pues no lo luches, ¿por qué siempre haces caso a la recta de mi mujer y a mí nunca?

-Porque Octavia suele ser la voz de la razón - Dijo la rubia entre risas, relajándose un poco en medio de toda esa tensión que estaba sintiendo.

-Pero aún así has venido aquí asegurándote de que ella no estaba...

-A veces necesito un poco de los dos lados, supongo.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que nos relajemos un poco? - Le propuso Raven mientras iba a la nevera de la cocina y sacaba dos cervezas.

-Reyes, apenas son las diez de la mañana, ¿ya quieres beber?

-Venga, te sentará bien - Le extendió la cerveza y Clarke la aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por que te tires a la niñera buenorra - Levantó su botella, buscando que Clarke la chocara con la suya, y la rubia no hizo mientras se reía y ponía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Lexa había vuelto de casa de Anya y Lincoln un rato después de haber charlado con su amiga. Lo cierto es que aquella conversación no le había dejado mucho más claro lo que debía hacer, pero al menos había podido desahogarse con su amiga y ser sincera, porque tener retenido todo aquello dentro de ella la estaba quemando.

Había quedado con las chicas Au Pair, entre ellas Ontari, y en ese momento se encontraba relajándose en su habitación, esperando a que fuese la hora para salir, cuando oyó la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse.

Lexa suspiró, había esperado que Clarke no volviese antes de que ella se fuera y así evitar encontrársela, no sabía cómo sería eso, pero no creía que fuese a ser demasiado cómodo para ninguna de las dos.

Oyó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras y su cuerpo se tensó cuando tocó suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

-Lexa, ¿estás? - Dijo con voz suave.

-Sí, pasa - Contestó intentando aparentar normalidad, e incorporándose para levantarse de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Clarke entró, con uno de aquellos vestidos que se ceñían a sus curvas y que le subían la presión arterial a Lexa, y es que la morena pensaba que lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo de ayer? - Preguntó de forma directa.

-No tenemos por qué, Clarke - Miró aquellos ojos azules que tanto miedo tenía de enfrentar y vio la profundidad con la que la seguían mirando - No debí hacerlo y ya está.

-No quiero que pienses que yo no quería eso, Lexa, porque sí que lo quería, lo quiero.

-¿Y para qué me dices esto? - Preguntó sin entender - Es mejor que hagamos como que nada ha ocurrido.

-¿Y tú puedes hacer eso? - Le preguntó Clarke - Porque yo no.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión y ya no quería parar aquello?

-No sé si puedo, pero sí pienso que tienes razón y que deberíamos olvidarlo.

-Lexa, yo... - Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla pero la morena se apartó.

-Tengo que irme, Clarke, he quedado con las chicas Au Pair.

-¿Con Ontari? - Preguntó en un tono que Lexa pudo traducir como que a la rubia no le hacía mucha gracia que se juntase con ella.

-Entre otra gente. Nos vemos luego - Cogió su chaqueta y la cartera y salió de la habitación, dejando a Clarke allí, y bajó las escaleras sin entender a qué juego estaba jugando la rubia.

* * *

Lexa llegó al sitio donde habían quedado un poco antes de lo acordado, ya que el encuentro con Clarke no le había dejado otra salida que la de salir corriendo.

Clarke la estaba matando con su juego que no llegaba a entender y, definitivamente, pensaba que iba a volverse loca.

Clarke la iba a volver loca.

-¿Lexa? - Oyó a sus espaldas, y en cuanto se giró, vio a Ontari.

No habían hablado desde el día anterior, y ellas solían tener conversaciones por las noches, para contarse qué tal les había ido el día, pero Lexa prefirió no hacerlo después de que Ontari quisiera algo más con ella mientras veían la película.

Aunque, no sabía si era porque Clarke le había dejado llamas en su interior, o porque simplemente Ontari era preciosa, en ese momento se sintió muy atraída hacia ella.

-Hola, Ontari - La saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Después de lo de ayer pensé que... - Ontari desvió la mirada y Lexa le puso un dedo en la barbilla para que no lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes, de verdad, yo... la verdad es que no sé por qué te paré - Le dijo y la mirada de Ontari cambió de repente.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? - Propuso con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Lexa cogió suavemente su mano y anduvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, bastante escondido y, sorprendentemente, muy limpio.

Lexa arrastró a Ontari hasta allí y la puso contra la pared, asaltando su boca rápidamente, haciendo que la morena gimiera por la sorpresa.

Las manos de ambas pronto comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de la otra mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

Lexa cerró los ojos imaginando aquellos ojos azules, imaginando aquellas curvas en sus manos, y esos labios de ensueño en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos y no fue eso lo que encontró allí, se encontró con la realidad: simplemente estaba utilizando a una chica que no se merecía aquello.

Instintivamente, se separó de golpe, dejando a Ontari confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la chica.

-Yo... no puedo, no puedo hacer esto, Ontari - La miró con pesadez - Lo siento.

Lexa se alejó de allí sin poder decir nada más, y de pronto sintió más deseo y más necesidad por Clarke.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba en el salón de su casa, mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de no tener a Alycia correteando por todos lados, y tomaba una copa de vino mientras veía una película de forma distraída.

Su encuentro con Lexa aquella misma tarde la había dejado fría, porque después de haber hablado con Raven, había pensado que tal vez no estaría tan mal dejarse llevar un poco, pero después de ver la reacción de la morena, no sabía cuan cierto podía ser eso.

Además, ¿qué había cambiado en Lexa?

Si sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la había besado en la tumbona de su jardín, y luego intentaba acercarse a ella y la rechazaba así...

¿Iba a ser una chica de 23 años la voz de la razón en aquella situación, después de todo?

Estaba sumergida en la televisión cuando la puerta se abrió como si fuera dar paso a un huracán, pero la que entró fue Lexa, que en ese momento se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba con una determinación impasible.

-¿Lexa? - Fue lo único que pudo preguntar con voz temblorosa antes de que la morena cogiese, llegase hasta donde ella estaba y cogiese su rostro en sus dos manos para levantarla hasta su altura y atrapar los labios entre los suyos.

Clarke se abrazó a su cuello, dejándose llevar por aquel beso tan placentero que Lexa había empezado a darle, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando las manos de la morena abandonaron su rostro y anduvieron por sus brazos y sus caderas.

-No puedo soportarlo.- Dijo Lexa contra sus labios en un susurro que la hizo estremecer.

-No te controles, no lo hagas. - Respondió la rubia entre jadeos.

Los labios de la morena descendieron hasta el cuello de Clarke, que instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Lexa tanto espacio como necesitase, y su vello se erizó cuando su lengua lamió lentamente su piel.

Clarke descendió sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, cogiéndolos por encima de los pantalones, y pegándola más hacia ella.

Lexa volvió a subir sus labios junto los de Clarke, y pasó su lengua por ellos antes de introducirla dentro de la boca de la rubia.

Clarke la cogió de los hombros e hizo que se sentara en el sofá. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, con las miradas oscurecidas y sus respiraciones totalmente fuera de control, hasta que las manos de Lexa fueron hasta el borde del vestido que llevaba la rubia, levantándolo lentamente, acariciando sus suaves y desnudas piernas en el proceso, hasta que la prenda quedó a la altura de su cintura.

Clarke se sentó sobre la pierna izquierda de Lexa, y la morena gimió al sentir la ropa interior húmeda de la rubia contra su pierna, ya que llevaba shorts y el contacto en esa zona era totalmente directo.

Clarke aproximó nuevamente su rostro al de Lexa y rozó su nariz con la de la chica, antes de morder su labio inferior y succionarlo, besándola profundamente, mientras ambas ahogaban gemidos en la boca de la otra.

Lexa aprovechó que el vestido que llevaba la rubia era palabra de honor, y lo bajó, dejando sus pechos solo cubiertos por el sujetador, y se separó de los labios de Clarke para poder contemplar aquella parte de su anatomía.

-Dios... - Susurró mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la parte de aquellos pechos que quedaba al descubierto.

Clarke sonrió levemente y ella misma bajó también su sujetador, dejándolos al descubierto totalmente.

Lexa miró unos segundos los ojos de Clarke, que asintió, antes de llevar su boca a uno de ellos, succionando aquel perfecto pezón y lamiéndolo, notando cómo los jadeos de Clarke se volvían más constantes, mientras que una de sus manos se dedicaba a pellizcar y estimular el pezón que quedó libre, y la otra apretaba la cintura de Clarke contra ella.

Lexa enloqueció cuando vio cómo Clarke agarraba su nuca con fuerza mientras ella le regalaba aquella atención a sus pechos y comenzaba a mover la cadera, restregando su entrepierna contra su muslo.

Reforzó aún más si cabe el agarre que tenía en la cadera de la rubia mientras su boca disfrutaba de aquel perfecto pezón.

-Joder, voy a... - Dijo Clarke antes de que el timbre sonase repetidamente y ella frenase en seco sus movimientos - No puede ser.

Lexa se separó de sus pechos y la miró con gesto de preocupación.

-Tengo que... - Dijo la rubia, aún con la voz entrecortada y la respiración descontrolada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Clarke se colocó el sujetador y el vestido correctamente una vez se levantó de encima de Lexa, y maldijo a quien fuera que estuviera allí a esa hora.

Joder, tenía la ropa interior arruinada.

Fue con frustración hasta la puerta y la abrió de mala manera.

-¡Mami! - Alycia la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño - Dijo, confundida de que estuviera allí, y luego se dirigió a Nylah, que estaba a su lado - ¿Tú no sabes avisar?

-Lo siento, iba a traerla mañana pero me ha surgido algo.

-Menuda novedad - Rió de forma irónica, y Nylah la ignoró, entregándole la mochila con la ropa de la pequeña.

-Adiós, princesa - Le dijo la castaña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, mamá - Alycia la despidió moviendo la mano, y Nylah se fue sin despedirse de Clarke.

-¿Y Lexa? - Preguntó la pequeña mientras su madre cerraba la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, monito - Clarke se dio la vuelta y la encontró justo detrás de ellas.

La niña chilló emocionada y fue a abrazarla, y Lexa la levantó con fuerza, mirando por encima del hombro de la niña a Clarke, que le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.

Parecía que el mundo quería que ella se quedase con las ganas de poder correrse gracias a la morena.

* * *

 **¿Matamos todas a Nylah? ¿Quién se apunta?**

 ***Se quita la culpa y echa una bola de humo para huir despavorida***

 **Espero que no me matéis por ese final, pero puedo prometer y prometo que pronto habrá más y mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que he tardado una semana en actualizar pero no he podido hacerlo antes.**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber en los comentarios, tanto aquí como en twitter.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	9. Chapter 9

Si había alguna palabra que podía definir cómo se había sentido durante esos dos últimos días, sin ninguna duda esa era frustración.

No podía describir lo que había sentido en aquellos cortos pero intensos momentos que había compartido con Clarke antes de que Nylah se presentara sin avisar, para variar, con la niña. Se estremecía sólo de recordar lo húmeda que había estado Clarke sobre su muslo, y cómo la rubia había gemido mientras ella se había dedicado a adorar con su boca sus perfectos pechos.

Las dos noches siguientes Clarke había tenido turno de noche en el hospital, por lo que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que pasó, puesto que las pocas veces que habían coincidido, Alycia había estado presente, pero Lexa había notado esas miradas intensas que era incapaz de no corresponder, y esos roces fortuitos por parte de Clarke que le hacían sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Lo único en lo que Lexa había podido pensar en ese tiempo era en tener un momento para ellas solas, que si lo tenían probablemente deberían utilizarlo para hablar las cosas, pero ella lo aprovecharía para acabar lo que habían dejado a medias en aquel sofá.

Aquella mañana se despertó sabiendo que Clarke no estaría, puesto que le había dicho que su turno se alargaría hasta pasado el mediodía, y se extrañó al comprobar que eran más de las diez de la mañana y no había jaleo en casa, y que Alycia no había ido a despertarla para jugar o hacer algo juntas.

Salió de su cama y se vistió con unos pantalones de chandal y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y dejó la habitación para ir a buscar a la pequeña.

-¿Alycia? - Dijo en medio del pasillo, pero no hubo respuesta, así que fue a la habitación de la niña, donde la encontró hecha una bolita y con los ojos cerrados.

Lexa se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas con un tono rojizo que no era muy normal, y su cuerpo tenía unos pequeños temblores. Puso la palma de su mano en su frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante caliente.

-Monito, oye... - La llamó suavemente, para ver si estaba despierta, y la pequeña produjo algunos sonidos pero continuó con los ojos cerrados - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Aly?

-Me duele la cabeza... - Contestó en un susurro - Quiero a mami.

-Voy a llamarla, ¿vale? - La niña asintió casi imperceptiblemente - Enseguida vuelvo.

Lexa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar su móvil y llamar a Clarke. No estaba segura de si la rubia podría volver a casa rápidamente, pero al menos podría hacer algo o darle algún medicamento para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre.

Marcó el número de Clarke y llamó, y la rubia contestó casi al instante.

- _Hola, Lex, ¿todo bien?_

-Hola, Clarke. Creo que Alycia tiene algo de fiebre, y está en la cama sin moverse - Le dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Sabía que seguramente no era nada grave, pero aún así le ponía muy nerviosa ver a la pequeña tan vulnerable en la cama y más si ella no sabía qué hacer.

- _¿Tiene fiebre? Joder..._ -Escuchó suspirar a la rubia al otro lado de la línea telefónica - _¿Puedes pasármela al teléfono? A ver si me dice si le duele algo._

-Claro, un segundo - Lexa volvió junto a la pequeña, que no se había movido en absoluto y le puso el móvil en la oreja - Toma monito, mami quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Mami? - Dijo Alycia, llevando su manita a la de Lexa, que no dejaba de sujetar el móvil para que la niña no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

 _-Hola, mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?_ \- Le preguntó con voz dulce su madre al otro lado de la línea.

-No lo sé, ¿puedes venir ya?

- _Mami va a intentar ir lo más pronto posible, ¿vale cielo? Pero necesito que me digas si te duele algo, mi amor._

-Me duele la cabecita - Dijo, señalándose la parte del cuerpo que acababa de nombrar con su mano libre, haciendo sonreír a Lexa.

- _¿Y ya está?_ \- Indagó Clarke - _¿Nada más?_

-Tengo frío.

 _-Vale, cariño, no te preocupes que Lexa te va a cuidar genial, y en cuanto pueda iré yo, ¿está bien?_

-Vale

 _-Un besito muy fuerte, campeona, pásale el móvil a Lexa._

-Adiós, mami - Dijo antes de devolverle el móvil a la morena.

-Dime, Clarke - Le dijo Lexa una vez volvió a tener el teléfono en su oreja.

- _Lex, ¿puedes ir al armario que hay al lado de la nevera en la cocina? Allí hay un jarabe, dale la mitad de una jeringuilla, eso le ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Yo intentaré ir tan pronto como pueda, ¿vale?_

-Claro, sin problema, Clarke.

- _Y, oye Lexa..._ \- La morena se tensó al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de Clarke.

-¿Si?

- _Espero que tengamos luego algún momento para... hablar._

-Y yo - Tuvo que tragar con fuerza tras pronunciar aquellas simples dos palabras, pero aquel era el efecto que producía la rubia en ella.

- _Hasta luego, Lex._

-Adiós, Clarke.

Lexa colgó, y tras ver que Alycia había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y se había acurrucado aún más, fue rápidamente hasta la planta de abajo para coger el jarabe que le había dicho Clarke, y volvió con él casi de inmediato para dárselo a la pequeña.

-Oye, monito, tienes que tomarte esto - Le dijo una vez llegó a donde ella estaba y se colocó frente a su cama, arrodillándose.

-No quiero - Dijo Alycia, entreabriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño al enfocar la botella que llevaba Lexa - Está muy malo.

-Pero si no te lo tomas no te pondrás buena y no podremos ir al parque ni podremos hacer nada.

-¿Iremos al parque si me lo tomo? - Preguntó con interés.

-Cuando te baje la fiebre, sí - Le aseguró la morena.

-¿Con mami?

-Claro, cuando venga.

-¿Y le darás la manita a mami como a mí?

Lexa dejó salir una risita mientras intentaba apartar los nervios que aquella pregunta tan inocente le habían causado.

¿Cómo podía estar con fiebre y seguir haciendo aquellas preguntas?

-Mami ya es mayor, no hace falta que le de la manita.

-Pero seguro que ella quiere dártela - Dijo la pequeña antes de toser levemente.

-Bueno, ya veremos eso - Le contestó Lexa riendo antes de darle la jeringuilla a la pequeña.

Pasaron el siguiente par de horas en la habitación de la pequeña, donde Lexa estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la cama y le leía algunos cuentos a Alycia, que poco a poco se había espabilado y parecía que había recuperado un poco su color normal, aunque se podía notar aún el calentor en su piel debido a la fiebre.

Se encontraban sumidas en la lectura de _El libro de la selva_ cuando oyeron la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse.

-¿Mami? - Preguntó Alycia, incorporándose rápidamente.

-Eh, eh, ¿dónde crees que vas? Acuéstate monito, que enseguida sube - Le dijo Lexa, ayudándola a tumbarse lentamente.

-¿Dónde están mis chicas? - Oyeron la voz de Clarke subiendo las escaleras y a Lexa se le aceleró el pulso solo de escuchar ese plural.

-Mami, aquí - Dijo Alycia, intentando alzar la voz, pero le salió de forma débil.

-¡Pero bueno! - Escucharon a Clarke una vez llegó a la puerta de la habitación - ¿Todavía en la cama? - Bromeó.

-Ya ves, está muy vaga hoy... - Se sumó Lexa a la pequeña broma, haciendo que la niña frunciera el ceño.

Lexa pudo ver perfectamente la mirada que le regaló la rubia, acompañada de aquella sonrisa, formando un nudo en su garganta.

-¡Estoy malita! - Protestó la niña.

-Ya lo sé cariño - Rió su madre acercándose a la cama - Sólo estábamos metiéndonos contigo. ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor? - Se inclinó y dejó un beso en la frente de la niña, que sirvió como saludo y para comprobar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Mejor, pero aún me duele la cabecita.

-Bueno, eso es normal, pero parece que ya apenas tienes fiebre, ¿quieres comer algo?

-¿Pizza?

-Pero qué morro tienes... - Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que la niña rió, y luego miró a Lexa - ¿Quieres comer pizza?

-Claro - Contestó la morena.

-¿Me haréis pedir una hawaiana, verdad? - Se temió Clarke y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a las dos chicas asintiendo efusivamente con una sonrisa en sus caras - Menudo par me ha tocado... - Dijo, yendo a dejar sus cosas a su habitación y regalándole una sonrisa cómplice a Lexa.

Un rato después, y tras comprobar que la pequeña efectivamente ya estaba algo mejor, las tres decidieron bajar a la planta de abajo, donde se sentaron en el sofá, acomodando a Alycia con mantas, asegurándose en todo momento de que estuviera bien, y decidieron poner una película de dibujos mientras comían la pizza que Clarke había encargado.

-Mi pizza carbonara está mejor que vuestra pizza hawaiana - Les dijo Clarke a Alycia y Lexa, que comían felizmente de aquella pizza con jamón y piña.

-Mami, qué mal gusto tienes - Dijo la niña seriamente, haciendo reír a las otras dos.

-El mal gusto lo tenéis vosotras.

-De eso nada - Contestó Lexa, alzando su mano para que la pequeña la chocara.

Cuando acabaron las pizzas, dejaron las cajas en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ellas, y poco a poco Alycia acabó tumbada con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre, mientras que recargaba sus pies en el regazo de Lexa.

Lexa no se dio cuenta de que la niña se había quedado dormida sobre ellas hasta que sintió una mano acariciar sutilmente su cuello, erizando su vello.

Giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con los increíbles ojos azules de Clarke sobre los suyos.

-¿Estás bien? - La susurró la rubia sin cesar en esa pequeña caricia, que le quemaba la piel a Lexa.

-Sí..

-¿Con esto? - Y movió su mano, acercándola a su nuca, introduciéndose entre los mechones de su pelo, haciendo que la morena cerrase los ojos y tomara aire con fuerza mientras ladeaba la cabeza para sentir más la mano de la rubia.

-Clarke... - Fue lo único que consiguió susurrar.

-Dime que pare, y pararé - Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la parte alta de la espalda de Lexa, introduciéndose levemente por dentro de la tela de su camiseta.

-No... pero... deberíamos hablar - Lexa se dio cuenta de que su voz era más un jadeo que otra cosa, pero no era capaz de articular con normalidad si la mano de Clarke estaba regalándole semejantes caricias.

Ambas notaron cómo Alycia cambiaba de posición y Clarke apartó rápidamente la mano, y Lexa enseguida anheló aquel contacto con la rubia.

Clarke le dio una significativa mirada, haciéndole saber que aquello no había acabado.

* * *

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, la fiebre de Alycia había bajado hasta ser prácticamente inexistente y las tres habían pasado el resto de la tarde viendo películas e incluso jugando a algunos juegos, una vez la niña se despertó de la siesta.

-Lexa, léeme un cuento - Le pidió a la morena una vez que la niña se había duchado y estaba ya acostada en su cama.

-Oye, qué pronto me has sustituido - Se quejó su madre.

-Jo, mami, es que Lexa pone voces - Se defendió la pequeña y ambas rieron.

-Está bien, pues os dejo para que contéis cuentos, yo me voy a mi habitación - Fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a la pequeña y al ir a salir del cuarto, paso por detrás de Lexa, rozando su hombro sutilmente, enviando un escalofrío a la espina dorsal de ésta - Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches, mami.

-¿Seguimos con _El libro de la selva_? - Le preguntó Lexa.

-Sí, por fi.

Estuvo un buen rato leyendo aquel libro, poniendo las voces de los distintos animales mientras Alycia reía, hasta que ya casi al final de la historia, la niña se quedó profundamente dormida y Lexa cerró el libro, acercándose luego a la pequeña para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, monito - Le dijo en un susurro.

Se incorporó para ir a su habitación, cuando se encontró con Clarke, que recargaba su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me encanta ver la relación que tienes con mi hija - Le susurró.

-A mí me encanta ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambas dejaron sus ojos sobre la otra durante unos segundos hasta que salieron de la habitación y Clarke se encargó de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta para que no fuese molestada.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? - Le preguntó Clarke, y Lexa tuvo que menear la cabeza levemente al percatarse de que la rubia estaba vestida con un camisón negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y estaba cubierto por una bata de seda del mismo color, que estaba abierta.

-Clarke, yo... - Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero en ese momento ninguna de sus neuronas parecía funcionar ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, Lexa, no sé qué está pasando y por más que busco una respuesta no la hallo, y lo único que sé ahora mismo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó la otra noche - Clarke se iba acercando a Lexa lentamente y la morena no retrocedió ni opuso resistencia.

-Yo tampoco - Dijo rápidamente, tragando saliva a continuación.

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, y ambas fueron guiadas por el deseo que desprendían los ojos de la otra cuando sus labios se encontraron a medio camino con fiereza.

Las dos gimieron en cuanto abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo y sus lenguas empezaron a moverse al mismo compás. Las manos de Clarke se aferraron al cuello de la morena, que apretó el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, ahogando un gemido en su boca cuando sintió sus pechos acomodarse contra los suyos.

Lexa no lo pensó demasiado antes de bajar sus manos hasta los muslos de Clarke y alzarla, haciendo que la rubia rodease su cintura con sus piernas.

-A mi cuarto- Fue capaz de articular Clarke en medio del beso contra los labios de Lexa.

La morena no lo dudó ni un segundo, y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Clarke, la cual abrió con una pequeña patada, ya que estaba casi cerrada del todo.

Entró rápidamente y volvió a cerrarla con otra patada, andando después con Clarke en sus brazos hasta la cama de esta, dejándola sobre ella y gimiendo cuando en cuestión de milésimas de segundo la rubia agarró el cuello de su camiseta y la acercó a ella, haciendo que se pusiera encima de ella.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, con más fuerza si cabe y las manos de Clarke se dirigieron al borde de la camiseta de Lexa, sacándosela con rapidez, y quedándose perpleja al observar el perfecto y atlético abdomen de la morena bajo esos pechos preciosos, cubiertos por un sujetador negro.

-Dios, Lexa... - Susurró, y la morena colocó una rodilla a cada lado de su vientre, ayudándola a levantarse levemente para deshacerse de la bata que llevaba la rubia.

Lexa aprovechó para quitarse sus pantalones en unos instantes que a la rubia le parecieron eternos.

Clarke volvió a tumbarse, aferrando sus manos al cuello de Lexa para que también lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que sus labios volvían a encontrarse, y sintió cómo se estremecía cuando Lexa mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo en sentido ascendente y se colaba bajo la fina tela de su camisón.

La rubia llevó sus manos al broche del sujetador de Lexa y se deshizo de aquella prenda que sobraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deleitándose con la visión de aquellos pechos redondos y perfectos.

No dudó ni un segundo en llevar una de sus manos a su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo el gemido que soltó la morena en su boca, y comenzó a estimularlo, mientras que sentía cómo la mano que Lexa tenía en su muslo se desviaba hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior, consiguiendo que arquease la espalda, anhelando más contacto, sin ninguna tela de por medio.

-Tócame... - Le susurró contra sus labios, lamiéndolos despues, sintiendo la respiración de Lexa acelerarse al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo los finos y largos dedos de la morena apartaban con cuidado la tela y se introducían en su intimidad.

Lexa gimió alto al notar la inmesurable humedad de Clarke rodeando sus dedos, haciendo que su propio sexo se mojara más de lo que estaba con el solo pensamiento de que era ella quien conseguía ponerla así.

Lexa bajó sus labios al cuello de Clarke, lamiendo y mordiéndolo, sintiendo los labios de la rubia en su oreja y oyendo sus gemidos contra su oído cuando comenzó a jugar con sus pliegues de forma errática por todo su sexo.

-Joder... - Clarke necesitaba más que eso, y la morena pudo notarlo, ya que enseguida se separó levemente, para poder quitar el camisón de la rubia, sacándolo por su cabeza.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, llevando sus labios al mismo sitio donde estaban antes, pero esta vez comenzó a crear un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, descendido a su clavícula y luego a sus pechos, mientras notaba las manos de la rubia en su espalda, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su piel cuando introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca, mordiéndolo con cuidado.

Con una de sus manos acariciaba el costado de la rubia, mientras la otra estimulaba el pezón que no estaba siendo atendido por su boca, y en un movimiento afortunado, encajó su muslo entre las piernas de Clarke, notando cómo la rubia comenzaba a moverse erráticamente para sentir contacto en esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía.

Pasó su boca al otro pezón, para darle la misma atención, mientras que Clarke aumentaba sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus gemidos, enloqueciendo a Lexa, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el precioso cuerpo de Clarke bajo ella.

Bajó sus labios por el plano abdomen de la rubia al mismo tiempo que sus manos se adelantaban y bajaban hasta el borde de las braguitas de Clarke, comenzando a retirarlas mientras bajaba con su cuerpo.

Finalmente las retiró y se deleitó con la mirada del sexo de Clarke totalmente expuesto para ella. La rubia dobló sus rodillas y Lexa se colocó bien entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos lentamente, alzando la vista para ver la mirada de Clarke sobre ella.

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa entre aquellos jadeos que ambas soltaban y Lexa no tardó mucho más en llevar su boca a la intimidad de la rubia, sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de su rostro, el cual Clarke echó hacia atrás en ese mismo instante, producto del placer al sentir la lengua de Lexa rozando su clítoris y comenzando a hacer círculos sobre este.

Clarke agarró las sábanas con fuerza con su mano derecha, mientras que instintivamente llevó la izquierda a la cabeza de lexa, apremiándola para que siguiera haciendo esas maravillas en su entrepierna.

La rubia gimió con fuerza cuando Lexa rodeó con ambos brazos sus muslos, levántandolos con fuerza contra su boca, elevándose ella misma mientras lamía con ansia. Clarke tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos en el colchón para no perder el equilibrio al tener la cadera levantada, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación, antes de abrirlos para encontrar a Lexa mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos verdes oscurecidos de la morena sobre ella la excitaban aún más si cabe y Clarke veía su propio orgasmo aproximarse.

Era una mezcla de cómo Lexa la tocaba y cómo la miraba que estaba haciendo de aquella experiencia algo increíble para Clarke.

Lexa dejó los muslos de Clarke nuevamente sobre la cama y, sin dejar de estimular el clítoris de la rubia con su lengua, llevó rápìdamente dos dedos a su entrada, tentándola, haciendo que Clarke moviera su cadera buscando esa penetración.

Lexa enseguida la complació, embistiendo con fuerza, y subiendo su mano libre hasta su pecho, estrujándolo, y disfrutando de la sensación, con los gemidos de Clarke inundando aquella habitación, volviéndola aún más loca.

Las piernas de Clarke comenzaron a temblar y, tras unas pocas embestidas más, Lexa notó cómo el placer máximo invadía el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que gritase de una forma casi gutural, dejándose caer sobre la cama totalmente relajada.

-Dios mío, Lexa, eso ha sido... - Fue lo que dijo, intentando calmar su respiración, mientras Lexa le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa, aún desde su posición entre sus piernas.

Tras unos segundos que dedicó a recuperarse de aquel placer tan intenso que acababa de experimentar, cogió a Lexa por el brazo, haciendo que la morena subiera hasta su altura, besándola en la boca, buscando su lengua inmediatamente, sintiendo su propio sabor y gimiendo por aquella sensación.

Cuando Clarke notó que las fuerzas volvían a ella, giró para dejar a Lexa bajo ella, y enseguida buscó sus pechos, llevando su boca hacia ellos, ya que había deseado hacerlo desde que le había quitado la camiseta.

Sin nada de cuidado, mordió uno de sus pezones, escuchando el gemido de Lexa, que le erizó la piel de inmediato.

Notó cómo Lexa friccionaba sus muslos entre sí y rápidamente metió su mano bajo la tela de su ropa interior, para ayudarla a calmar aquella necesidad que estaba sintiendo, mientras seguía atendiendo aquel pezón y notaba los brazos de la morena rodeando su espalda, pegándola más a ella si cabe.

Se impregnó de la humedad de Lexa y movió dos de sus dedos sobre la intimidad de ésta, notando cómo su respiración se descontrolaba aún más y sus gemidos sonaban más necesitados.

Deslizó varias veces sus dedos de arriba a abajo, mientras que Lexa movía sus caderas para acompañar esos movimientos.

Clarke introdujo los dos dedos en el interior de la morena, sintiéndolo completamente empapado y caliente, y su pulgar se dirigió a su clítoris hinchado, masajeándolo con fuerza, haciendo que los sudorosos brazos de Lexa la estrujaran aún más.

Lexa podía notar cómo las caricias de Clarke sobre su clítoris quemaban y sus dedos en su interior la acercaban a la cima de aquel placer que se acumulaba poco a poco en su vientre y en su entrepierna.

La boca de Clarke abandonó su pezón y volvió a sus labios, acallando los gemidos de Lexa, antes de dirigirse a su oído.

-Vamos, Lexa, déjame sentir cómo te corres... - Le susurró con voz ronca, mientras intensificaba aquellos movimientos, sintiendo su antebrazo arder por la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

Lexa chilló al mismo tiempo que arañaba la espalda de Clarke y sintió el orgasmo recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Clarke dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Lexa, aún con sus dedos en su interior, sintiendo cómo la morena intentaba controlar su respiración poco a poco.

Escondió su rostro en el espectacular cuello sudoroso de la morena y dejó suaves besos allí, sintiéndola temblar bajo su peso.

-Ha sido... increíble - Susurró contra su piel.

-Ha sido más que eso - Le dijo Lexa y salió de su escondite para verla sonriéndola de aquella forma que le quitaba la respiración.

Clarke se hizo a un lado y la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Eres una preciosidad, Lexa.

-¿Y tú? - Le contestó.

-Yo ya tengo mi edad.

-Y eso te hace aún más atractiva, Clarke. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo increíblemente sexy que eres.

Lexa llevó sus labios a los de la rubia, acariciándolos con la lengua, notando las manos de Clarke acariciando su nuca.

-Lexa, esto... solo es sexo, ¿verdad?

La pregunta descolocó a la morena pero sabía con seguridad la respuesta.

-Sí, así es.

-Alycia no puede saber absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ver una caricia, ya sabes cómo son los niños...

-Está claro, no te preocupes - Le dijo aún acostada a su lado en la cama.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose hasta que la rubia habló.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu cama, porque volveré a follarte sino, y mañana tengo que madrugar - Le sonrió y Lexa se acercó para unir sus labios una última vez.

-Está bien - Susurró contra su boca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y recorrieron con profundidad la boca de la otra antes de que Lexa se levantase para ponerse su ropa rápidamente, y Clarke no perdió la oportunidad para admirar una vez más aquella espalda y aquellos glúteos prietos, que le hacían perder el habla.

-Buenas noches, Clarke - Le dijo mirándola antes de salir de la habitación, y la rubia simplemente sonrió, demasiado perdida en la figura de la morena como para poder dar una respuesta.

Lexa salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones aún recorriendo su cuerpo, dejándola con las ganas de que aquello sucediera una y otra vez.

* * *

 **BOOM, OUT.**

 **Aquí está lo que tanto ellas como nosotras estábamos esperando. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y también que disfrutéis de lo que vendrá a partir de aquí.**

 **Dejadme vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido la primera vez de estas dos, que se estaban muriendo ya por que sucediera.**

 **Espero que esto os ayude a superar un poco la depresión a aquellas que no hayáis podido ir a Copenhague (como yo).**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	10. Chapter 10

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, y aunque en Inglaterra no era extremadamente caluroso, aún se podía percibir el buen clima: el sol solía brillar y calentar lo suficiente como para salir a la calle con camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos, las pocas piscinas públicas que había por la zona aún rebosaban de gente y los planes típicos veraniegos todavía se alargaban a esas fechas.

Clarke había decidido que sería un buen colofón para aquel verano el poder hacer algún plan con la pequeña Alycia, con Lexa acompañándolas: la pequeña adoraba estar con la morena, y, ¿para qué iba a mentir?, a ella también le encantaba tenerla cerca, sobretodo cuando sus ojos verdes la enfocaban y la desnudaban con la mirada, provocando que llamas se encendieran en su interior, avivando un deseo prácticamente imposible de apagar.

Ya hacía casi una semana desde que habían compartido aquellos momentos que tanto había ansiado, y aunque por problemas de horario no habían podido repetirlos, Clarke se moría por volver a sentir la piel de Lexa fundiéndose con la suya.

Si recordaba cómo la había cogido por los muslos y cómo la había llevado hasta su habitación, su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar. Era increíble lo tímida y cauta que parecía en situaciones normales cuando Alycia estaba con ellas, y lo pasional que le había demostrado ser en su cama.

Sólo esperaba que pudieran encontrar algún momento para poder repetir todo aquello, porque no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más sin perder el control. En un principio había pensado que después de aquella noche, ese deseo disminuiría hasta desaparecer, pero lo cierto es que había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Y allí estaba, intentando averiguar como si se tratase de una adivina cuándo sería la próxima vez que disfrutaría de las caricias de Lexa entre sus piernas.

Se había levantado bastante temprano para preparar el desayuno, ese día partirían las tres para un fin de semana de acampada y debían coger fuerzas, ya que el camino era largo en coche.

Tanto a Alycia como a Lexa les encantaba las tortitas con salchichas así que eso estaba cocinando, mientras estaba perdida en su mente, pensando en lo mucho que se parecían su hija y aquella chica morena que había aparecido en sus vidas para cambiarlas, a parecer a mejor, cuando sintió unas manos posarse suavemente en su cintura y acariciarla lentamente, avanzando hacia su abdomen.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de esas caricias, estremeciéndose cuando unos labios buscaron la piel de su cuello, abriéndose para saborearla.

-Lexa... - Dijo en un gemido.

-No me pidas que pare - Le susurró la morena, bajando una de sus manos, acariciando su muslo por encima de la seda del camisón que llevaba la rubia.

-No, pero...

-Está dormida.

Clarke suspiró antes de levantar una de sus manos y colocarla en la cabeza de la morena para apegarla aún más contra su cuello, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Lexa entraba en acción y lamía aquella zona tan sensible para ella.

La mano de Lexa avanzó de forma descendente, llegando al borde del camisón de Clarke, invirtiendo el sentido de sus caricias, esta vez bajo la tela. Fue subiendo su mano despacio mientras la otra subía hasta su pecho, apretándolo con suavidad y luego introduciéndose bajo el camisón para sentir aquel pezón que comenzaba a volverse duro con tan sólo aquellos roces.

La mano que Lexa tenía en sus muslos llegó a un destino concreto y la morena no pudo evitar gemir cuando descubrió una cosa.

-Clarke... -Le dijo contra su cuello.

-¿Si? - Sonrió la rubia.

-Dios... - Lexa introdujo sus dedos en la entrepierna desnuda de Clarke, sintiendo cómo apretaba los muslos alrededor de su mano como reacción.

Investigó aquella zona caliente de Clarke, que a cada movimiento que realizaba Lexa en ella, se humedecía más.

-Joder - La rubia gimió, agarrando el cuero cabelludo de Lexa y llevando su mano libre a uno de sus glúteos para apegarla todavía más a ella.

La morena tragó hondo al sentir el trasero de la rubia directamente contra su entrepierna, y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra él, sintiendo su excitación crecer.

Dos de sus dedos se colaron en el interior de Clarke y su pulgar acabó masajeando su clítoris suavemente.

Clarke, al notar el movimiento de Lexa contra ella, no dudó en hacer lo mismo, intentando excitar a la morena aún más si cabe, sintiendo cómo ella misma estaba a punto de explotar por las caricias que le estaba regalando tanto en su entrepierna como en su cuello con esos labios de infarto y en su pecho.

El orgasmo la sacudió sin apenas darse cuenta y sonrió al darse cuenta que Lexa seguía moviéndose contra ella. Quiso darse la vuelta para corresponder al placer que le había regalado la morena pero esta la detuvo contra su cuerpo.

-No - Le dijo - Vamos a terminar de hacer el desayuno antes de que Alycia despierte.

-Ve a arreglarte, ya lo hago yo - Giró el rostro y besó sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Lexa, que la imitó y ambas se miraron sonrientes cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, y la morena se alejó para subir a la planta superior a prepararse - ¿Lexa? - La llamó y la morena se volvió, mirándola. La rubia cogió la mano que minutos antes había estado en su interior e introdujo aquellos dedos largos e increíblemente sexys en su boca, lamiéndolos con ganas, mientras su mirada estaba fija en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban de vuelta con la boca entreabierta.

-Me voy antes de que... - Sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar arriba abajo el cuerpo de Clarke.

La rubia rió maliciosamente y se volvió a terminar la tarea en la que estaba hacía unos minutos, no sin antes admirar el cuerpo de Lexa, cubierto por unos pantaloncillos muy cortos de pijama negros y una camiseta de color azul claro de tirantes, de espaldas mientras salía de la cocina.

Y es que menuda figura tenía.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Clarke se encontraba en el salón, mirando todas las bolsas que había encima de la mesa, preparadas con las cosas que necesitarían, comprobando que no faltara nada.

Lexa se encontraba en la planta superior, ya con todas sus cosas preparadas abajo, ayudando a Alycia a vestirse. La pequeña se había levantado hacía ya un buen rato y se le notaba bastante emocionada. Clarke no les había dicho a ninguna de las dos dónde se dirigían exactamente, pero lo que sabían es que esas noches las pasarían en tiendas de campañas y que debían llevar el bañador ya puesto.

-¿Y si vamos a la selva? - Preguntó la pequeña mientras Lexa introducía la camiseta por sus bracitos.

-¿A la selva? ¿Con los leones?

-¡Sí! - Hizo un gesto imitando al animal, acompañado con un pequeño rugido que hizo reír a Lexa.

-Chicas, ¿os queda mucho? - Oyeron desde la planta de abajo.

-¡No! Ya bajamos, Clarke - Contestó la morena.

Cuando Alycia estuvo perfectamente vestida y peinada, Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella, dándole la espalda, y la niña se colgó a su cuello, subiéndose a caballito.

-Nos vamos a caer - Dijo con algo de miedo cuando vio que Lexa bajaba las escaleras muy rápido con ella a su espalda.

-Si yo soy muy ágil, ¿ves?, no pasa nada - Le contestó una vez llegaron abajo.

Clarke se encontraba esperándolas en la puerta de la entrada, vestida con unos pantalones de color verde caqui y una camiseta blanca algo ancha que dejaba ver un poco de su escote, el cual Lexa no pudo evitar mirar, llevándose una mirada con la ceja alzada por parte de la rubia.

-Bueno, ¿listas? - Ambas chicas asintieron contentas y las tres se dispusieron a salir de la casa y subir al coche, y Lexa ayudó a Clarke con todo el equipaje.

Tenían aproximadamente una hora y media de viaje, pero empezó a pasar rápido cuando Clarke puso las canciones infantiles que siempre llevaba para Alycia y la niña comenzó a cantarlas, animando a Lexa y a su madre a que se unieran a ella, que así lo hicieron.

Pararon en una gasolinera tras un rato, puesto que Clarke tenía que repostar. Había una tienda muy grande en la que podías encontrar de todo, y mientras la rubia se encargaba de pagar por la gasolina, Lexa y Alycia fueron a dar una vuelta por el establecimiento.

-¡Quiero esto! - Dijo Alycia, y Lexa, que estaba observando unas figuritas con formas fantásticas que había en una estantería, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo la pequeña sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño ukelele de color azul.

-Yo sé tocarlo, ¿sabes? - Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Enséñame! - Le dijo entusiasmada.

Lexa rio cogiéndolo, y ambas fueron hacia la salida para pagar el instrumento. Clarke las miró con el ceño fruncido cuando las vio saliendo con aquella bolsa.

-¿Qué te ha hecho comprar? - Le preguntó Clarke.

-Sorpresa - Lexa le dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su boca.

Volvieron al coche para continuar con el trayecto que les faltaba por recorrer, y al rato Lexa observó por el retrovisor del copiloto que Alycia se había quedado dormida en su silleta, así que hizo lo que quería hacer desde hacía un buen tiempo: alzó su mano y la llevó al cuello de la rubia, que estaba concentrada en la carretera, haciendo que moviera la cabeza y encogiese sus hombros por la sensación.

-¿Quieres que tengamos un accidente? - Le sonrió de lado, mirándola de reojo.

-No, lo que quiero es otra cosa - Le dijo, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Lexa... - La rubia suspiró, sintiendo cómo su entrepierna respondía a las caricias y las palabras de la morena, que rió, apartando la mano y llevándose una última mirada de Clarke, puesto que no quería que Alycia despertase de repente y las viese en esa postura.

Llegaron unos cuarenta minutos después a una zona de aparcamiento, que estaba a la entrada de el sitio a donde debían llegar. Lexa bajó y fue a abrir la puerta trasera para sacar a Alycia, que todavía estaba dormida.

-Monito... - Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas sobre la barriga una vez llegó a ella - Hemos llegado - La pequeña abrió los ojos poco a poco y enseguida se despejó al entender que ya estaban en el sitio.

-¡Bien! - Rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche. Lexa ayudó a Clarke con todas las bolsas y la niña también colaboró llevando una pequeña mochila a su espalda.

Las tres comenzaron a andar, siguiendo el camino que les indicaba Clarke y entonces miraron a su alrededor, percatándose de la belleza de aquel sitio: no había nadie y el verde las rodeaba completamente. Había un mapa que mostraba toda la zona, indicándoles cuál era la zona dónde se podía acampar y andaron hasta allí, por suerte no estaba a más de cinco minutos a pie.

Clarke y Lexa montaron las dos tiendas de campaña que llevaban, una para Lexa y otra para las dos rubias, mientras que la pequeña curioseaba por el lugar sin alejarse demasiado por petición de su madre.

-No sé si estoy muy convencida de dejarte dormir ahí sola... - Le dijo Clarke cuando terminaron de montarlas.

-Siempre puedes venir conmigo.

-¿A dormir? - Alzó una ceja.

-O... a lo que quieras.

Clarke la miró desafiante y, tras comprobar que Alycia se encontraba entretenida mirando unas plantas que había a unos cuantos metros de ellas, se acercó a Lexa, hasta que sus labios casi rozaban.

-No quieres saber todo lo que te haría hacer con esta boca que tienes... - Le susurró mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes, haciendo que Lexa jadeara automáticamente, separándose después con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios, dirigiéndose a su hija.

Lexa tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para calmar el cosquilleo que la había invadido con las palabras de la rubia. Iba a ser una acampada realmente difícil si seguía calentándola de esa forma.

Se acercó donde se encontraban ellas y las tres juntas guardaron todo el equipaje dentro de una de las tiendas, cerrándolas luego con un candado, llevándose un par de mochilas con bocadillos y algo de bebida, y también toallas.

-Mami, ¿dónde vamos? - Preguntó la pequeña, una vez se pusieron en marcha.

-Ahora lo verás cariño, dame la mano para que no te caigas - La niña la obedeció enseguida, pero se quedó mirándo a su madre con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y a Lexa no se la das? ¿Y si se cae? - La morena, que andaba unos pasos por delante de ellas, giró la cara para observarlas con una sonrisa, mientra Clarke reía.

-Creo que Lexa es mayorcita y puede ir sola, ¿o quieres que te de la mano, Lex? - Le preguntó divertida.

-Creo que voy bien - Les dijo volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

Tras un rato andando, lllegaron a una zona verde, frente a la que se habría un lago con una cascada al fondo. Alycia miró todo aquello con la boca abierta y empezó a chillar con emoción.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos! - Dijo con los brazos en alto.

-Oye, pero antes hay que comer, señorita - Le dijo Clarke, pues ya había pasado el mediodía.

Lexa pensó que aquel lugar era realmente una pasada, y que Clarke había elegido genial. Le encantaba estar allí con aquellas dos rubias y esperaba poder disfrutarlo al máximos.

Se sentaron a comer los bocadillos justo a la orilla de aquel lago, y Alycia introdujo los pies en el agua mientras mantenía su comida en la mano, pegando un gritito al notar el frío.

-¿Está fría, cariño? - Rió Clarke.

-Mucho - Se quejó la niña.

-Seguro que no es para tanto - Intervino Lexa, y la tocó con la mano, mientras hacía una mueca - O sí.

-Menudas dos me han tocado, que les gusta la pizza con piña y no aguantan ni el agua un poquito templada - Dijo Clarke, riéndose de ellas.

-Qué mala eres, mami - Le dijo su hija, cruzando los brazos y apretando los labios.

-Es una broma, tesoro - La acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente - Ahora nos metemos en el agua poco a poco, ¿vale? - La niña asintió y las tres se acabaron sus respectivos bocatas antes de comenzar a quitarse las ropas para quedarse en bikini.

Clarke fue la primera en estar cubierta solamente por las dos piezas, y a continuación observó cómo la morena se deshacía de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su plano y atlético abdomen, así como los pantalones que cubrían sus piernas tonificadas, y sintió un calor recorrerla de arriba abajo.

-Mami, mami, ponme los manguitos - Le dijo su hija, dándole golpecitos en la pierna, haciendo que la mirara tras sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Cariño, se me han olvidado - Le dijo antes de girarse para observar a Lexa, que la miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, monito - Habló la morena - Yo te cojo.

La pequeña fue hacia Lexa con una sonrisa y ésta la cogió de la mano antes de caminar las dos hacia el agua, soltando un gritito idéntico cuando comenzaron a introducirse cada vez más en el lago, haciendo que Clarke riera a causa de sus reacciones.

Llegaron a una zona que era bastante profunda, en la que el agua llegaba a Lexa por la mitad del abdomen, por lo que tuvo que coger a Alycia en brazos, mientras las dos se iban acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua. La morena comenzó a jugar con la niña y la levantaba fuera del agua, dejándola caer con cuidado, haciendo que riera.

Clarke se quedó un buen rato observándolas, sentada desde la orilla, con una sonrisa en su cara dibujada, porque pensar en Lexa cuidando así de su hija le encantaba. La morena había resultado ser una persona increíble en muchos aspectos, y Clarke apreciaba eso, y además se podía ver enseguida lo mucho que la pequeña adoraba a la morena.

-¡Mami, ven con nosotras! - Le gritó su hija desde el interior, y la rubia asintió con una sonrisa. Se levantó con cuidado y fue andando hasta ellas, sorprendiéndose porque sí que estaba bastante fría el agua, aunque intentó no mostrar su reacción en su rostro para que no se rieran esta vez ellas.

Llegó cerca de donde estaban y Lexa soltó de pronto a Alycia en el agua, haciendo que Clarke se quedara en shock, pensando que la pequeña se comenzaría a hundir, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a nadar los pocos metros que la separaban de ella.

-¿Has visto? La he enseñado a nadar ahora mismito - Le dijo Lexa con una sonrisa, una vez que Alycia había llegado a donde estaba su madre y se aferraba a su cuello.

-¡Soy una nadadora! - Dijo levantando un brazo.

-La mejor nadadora - La abrazó su madre, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Lexa salió a coger una pelota que habían llevado hasta allá y volvió al agua, subiendo a la pequeña a sus hombros, empezando a jugar con Clarke, pasándose la pelota, y así estuvieron un buen rato, entre risas y salpicones de agua.

-Oye, voy a investigar por aquella zona de la cascada, ¿vale? - Dijo de repente Lexa, dejando a Alycia con su madre.

-Ten cuidado, Lex - Le dijo Clarke, a lo que la morena respondió con una sonrisa.

Fue nadando hasta la zona que había indicado, no estaba muy lejos pero no sabía si iba a ser muy profunda. Se dio cuenta de que no llegaba con los pies, pero justo debajo de la cascada, había una pequeña roca a la que podías subir, y así lo hizo.

Se colocó justo debajo de aquel gran chorro de agua y pasó sus manos por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás, mientras el agua caía por su cara. Clarke observaba desde algunos metros de lejanía la imagen, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver aquello, y cómo el agua caía sobre el rostro y los pechos de la morena. Era una imagen demasiado sexy como para no sentir cómo su sexo se humedecía, incluso encontrándose ella dentro del agua.

Un rato después, tras haber salido del agua, y cuando ya estaban bastante cansadas y la tarde comenzaba a caer, recogieron todo y volvieron a la zona donde tenían las tiendas. A Clarke le sorprendió que no hubiese nadie más acampando como ellas, pero por otra parte así estaban más tranquilas y con más intimidad.

Lexa se encargó de preparar una hoguera a una distancia prudencial de las tiendas y poner en él algunas chuletas y mazorcas de máiz que habían llevado en una mini nevera, mientras que Clarke cambiaba de ropa a Alycia y la vestía con algo más abrigado, ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de fresco.

-¿Os está gustando el sitio? - Les preguntó Clarke una vez se sentaron alrededor del fuego en lo que era una especie de banco de piedra y comenzaron a comer.

-Es muy chuli, mami - Dijo Alycia, comiendo de su mazorca.

-¿Y a ti, Lex?

-Es genial, Clarke, gracias por traerme con vosotras.

-Gracias a ti por venir - Ambas compartieron un intercambio de miradas acompañadas por unas sonrisas cálidas, dibujadas en el rostro de cada una.

-Mami - Dijo de repente la niña, mirando hacia la zona de las tiendas - Sólo hay dos.

-Ya, cielo.

-¿Yo duermo en una y tú y Lexa en otra? - Preguntó muy seria, haciendo que Clarke abriera los ojos como platos y riera a continuación, con la morena imitándola.

-No, cariño, tú y yo dormiremos en una, y Lexa en otra, ¿vale?.

-Yo quiero dormir con Lexa - Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-No la molestes, que ella querrá descansar bien.

-Está bien, duerme conmigo si quieres, monito - Le sonrió Lexa.

-¡Bien! - La niña se levantó de donde estaba y corrió a darle un abrazo, el cual la morena respondió, subiéndola a su regazo.

-¿Quieres que saquemos lo que hemos comprado hoy? - Le preguntó y cuando la niña entendió a qué se refería, asintió efusivamente, dejando ver una sonrisa muy grande, mientras Clarke las miraba sin entender muy bien de qué hablaban.

Lexa se levantó y fue en dirección a una de las tiendas, para sacar aquel ukelele que habían comprado aquella misma mañana ella y Alycia, y cuando volvió con él, Clarke rio.

-¿Eso es lo que habíais comprado en la tienda de la gasolinera?

-Sí, te vamos a dar un concierto privado - Le sonrió la morena.

-Oh, estoy impaciente por oírlo.

Lexa volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, haciendo que Alycia se sentase sobre ella, y colocando el ukelele sobre la pequeña, poniendo algunos dedos sobre algunos trastes del instrumento, y luego cogiendo los deditos de la niña, para hacerlo sonar, moviéndolos por las cuerdas que quería que tocase.

Alycia sonrió efusivamente cuando reconoció la canción que Lexa había comenzado a tocar, y Clarke rio porque también la conocía. Repitió las notas varias veces, tal vez unas diez, hasta que Alycia supo de memoria qué cuerdas tenía que tocar en cada momento.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar la canción de Bob Esponja con el ukelele? - Le preguntó Clarke sorprendida, pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

-Me enseñó un amigo hace bastante - Respondió - Y no es lo único que sé tocar - Cogió esta vez todo el instrumento ella sola, y Alycia, lejos de enfadarse, se dio la vuelta para observar cómo la morena tocara.

Entonó otros acordes, que al parecer Clarke sí reconoció, pero la pequeña no, aunque eso no parecía importarle porque disfrutaba de la música igualmente.

-¡Qué guay! - Exclamó.

Estuvieron un rato más allí, alrededor de aquel fuego, incluso quemaron algunas nubes que comieron todas encantadas, y unos momentos después la pequeña pareció empezar a tener sueño, porque se recostó sobre la morena hasta quedar dormida.

-Podemos dejarla en la tienda y quedarnos un rato aquí, si quieres - Propuso Clarke, a lo que la morena aceptó con una sonrisa, levantándose junto a la rubia para llevar a Alycia en brazos hasta la tienda.

Una vez la colocaron con cuidado, cerraron la cremallera que aislaba la tienda completamente y volvieron a donde se encontraba el fuego, esta vez quedando más cerca. Se miraron en silencio, observando el rostro de la otra con detenimiento, iluminadas nada más que por las llamas de la hoguera.

-Buen truco, el de la cascada - Dijo Clarke tras unos segundos.

-¿Qué truco? - Preguntó Lexa confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta - Rió - Echándote el pelo hacia atrás... dios, Lexa - Acercó su rostro al de la morena - ¿Eres consciente de lo que me provocas? - Susurró cerca de sus labios, haciendo que la morena sintiera el aire que salía de su boca al hablar contra la suya.

-¿Y tú a mí? - Contestó algo nerviosa por la repentina cercanía.

-Puedo notar cómo tiemblas cuando estoy cerca - Puso su mano en la rodilla flexionada de Lexa, acariciando su piel lentamente, ya que llevaba unos pantalones cortos - Y cómo tu piel reacciona a mí - Siguió susurrando.

-Clarke... - Fue capaz de decir en un jadeo.

La mano de la rubia fue subiendo, deslizándose hasta acabar en su entrepierna, por encima de la tela, observando intermitentemente esos ojos verdes y esos labios carnosos que le hacían desearla todo el rato. Notó cómo la morena respiraba de forma entrecortada, y sacó su lengua para lamer su labio inferior, provocando que los abriera, al mismo tiempo que, hábilmente, bajó la cremallera y desabrochó su pantalón, introduciendo su mano directamente por debajo de la ropa interior.

-Joder, qué mojada estás, Lexa... - Dijo contra sus labios, justo antes de que la morena la mirase para después besarla, introduciendo sin dilación su lengua en su boca, arrancando de ella algún que otro gemido.

Movió los dedos entre sus pliegues, notando cómo Lexa rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, pegándola a ella, y entonces decidió que aquello no era suficiente. Se separó de su boca con pesadez, y la miró con una sonrisa unos segundos, antes de levantarse y arrodillarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué...? - Fue lo que Lexa pudo llegar a decir antes de sentir las manos de Clarke subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar al borde de sus shorts, bajándolos junto a sus bragas, sintiendo en todo momento esa mirada azul sobre ella, haciéndola suspirar.

-Deja que te disfrute - Le dijo Clarke con la voz más ronca de lo normal, haciéndole temblar de anticipación, y tuvo que contener el aire cuando la rubia separó sus piernas y desvió la mirada hasta su intimidad, esbozando media sonrisa antes de llevar su rostro hasta donde Lexa lo necesitaba.

Tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a las piedras sobre las que estaba cuando notó la lengua de Clarke creando movimientos increíbles sobre su sexo, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, recogiendo sus fluídos, centrándose luego en su clítoris, al mismo tiempo que ella llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, agarrando su pelo, intentando no tirar mucho de él, pero no podía controlar su fuerza con Clarke regalándole aquella maravilla. Sus gemidos empezaron a ser más ruidosos y constantes, e incluso sentía la vibración de la boca de la rubia cuando ella gemía también contra su sexo, excitándola aun más.

Pocos instantes tuvieron que pasar hasta que sintió cómo el placer se iba acumulando en la parte baja de su vientre, y explotó haciéndola gritar mientras apretaba sus muslos contra la cara de Clarke, que la miró intensamente desde su posición, pasando sus manos por sus muslos suavemente, intentando relajarla después del orgasmo que acababa de tener.

-Estás deliciosa - Le dijo Clarke, aún de rodillas, una vez separó su rostro de entre sus piernas.

-No más que tú.

La rubia se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de Lexa, besándola con ganas, sintiendo las manos de la morena en su nuca, apegándola a ella.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir - Le dijo contra sus labios.

-Pero yo quiero que tú también... - No pudo acabar la frase porque Clarke volvió a besarla.

-Yo esta mañana ya he tenido un orgasmo fantástico, no te preocupes por mí, ve con Alycia ahora.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, sin dejar de mirarse, intentando entender en la mirada de la otra qué era ese fuego que despertaban entre ellas, y no parecían encontrar respuesta, así que volvieron a unir sus labios una última vez.

* * *

Se despertó sintiendo algo en su cara, y abrió los ojos poco a poco, aún sintiendo la pesadez del sueño, para encontrarse con la pequeña Alycia pasando una ramita por su cara.

-Qué dormilona eres - Le dijo la niña de forma divertida.

-Y tú qué madrugadora

-¡De eso nada! - Se escuchó desde fuera de la tienda - Que son las diez, venga señoritas, que hoy tengo una sorpresa para vosotras.

Lexa se incorporó, y cogió a Alycia para darle un beso en la frente mientras la niña sonreía.

-Buenos días, monito - Le dijo cariñosamente.

-Buenos días, Lex.

La niña abrió la tienda de campaña y salió de ella, y Lexa, tras tomarse unos segundos para despejarse del todo, la imitó. Fuera se encontró a Clarke, que estaba vestida con unos pantalones grises de chándal que se pegaban a sus piernas, y una chaqueta impermeable negra, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. La rubia la miraba con una ceja levantada y Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en lo increíblemente preciosa que era aquella mujer, y recordando los momento compartidos la noche anterior.

La rubia le entregó un sobre a Alycia, que se había acerado a su madre, y ésta lo abrió, sacando unas entradas de él.

-¿Qué es eso, Aly? - Preguntó Lexa con curiosidad.

-No sé, no sé leer... - Se lamentó la pequeña.

-Ven, yo lo leo - Se acercó a la morena y le tendió las entradas, que la mayor enfocó antes de que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro, y volvió a mirar a la niña - ¡Nos vamos al zoo!

-¡Bien! - Ambas levantaron las manos emocionadas, haciendo sonreir a Clarke.

Lexa miró a la rubia, que le devolvió la mirada. Ninguna de las dos entendía qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero lo que si sabían ambas era que no cambiaban aquellos momentos por nada.

* * *

 **¡Tachán!**

 **Holi, he vuelto prontito, os echaba demasiado de menos como para no actualizar ya.**

 **Se nos han ido de excursión estas tres, parece que lo han pasado bien, ¿no? *Guiño, codaso***

 **Dejadme que os diga que el verano está por acabar, Alycia vuelve al cole, y con él su rutina normal (dos semanas con mami Clarke, dos semanas con Nylah) ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Espero vuestras teorías y comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke no podía dejar de mirar la cara de felicidad y emoción que su hija mostraba todo el rato. Habían ido hasta el zoo que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de donde estaban aquellos días de acampada, y estaban pasando un día maravilloso.

Alycia observaba todos los animales que había en aquel gigantesco zoo. Al principio se había mostrado algo asustadiza pero al final, y con la ayuda de Lexa, la pequeña había dado de comer a una llama y también había subido a un elefante junto a la morena, mientras que Clarke se había quedado haciéndoles fotos a ambas, pensando en lo adorable que estaban siempre juntas.

Las horas habían pasado y en ese momento se encontraban frente a una pequeña zona de atracciones infantiles que había dentro del recinto. La pequeña había estado todo el día insistiendo en que quería montar allí y Clarke le había prometido que así lo haría, pero más tarde, así que después de comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas, se habían dirigido hacia allí.

-Súbete conmigo - Le pedía Alycia a Lexa, mirándola con cara de pena, haciendo que ésta riera y que Clarke sonriera con ternura contemplando la imagen.

-No puedo, monito, soy muy grande para esto. Pero te miraré desde aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, vale, pero tenemos que ir al parque de los grandes para subirnos a todo juntas algún día - Propuso.

-Frena el carro, señorita, que ahora ya empieza el cole - Intervino su madre.

-Jo... - Se quejó, provocando la risa de Clarke y Lexa, pero pronto puso una sonrisa otra vez y se despidió de ellas mientras se dirigía a la atracción, que se trataba de unos columpios que se elevaban varios metros del suelo y daban vueltas.

Lexa estaba mirando cómo Alycia se divertía, aunque lo cierto era que la niña no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención, ni a ella ni a su madre, puesto que estaba contemplando las vistas que tenía desde esa altura y hablando con la niña que se había puesto a su lado. De repente, la morena sintió una mano colocarse en su baja espalda, subiendo levemente su camiseta y acariciando su piel, haciendo que Lexa encogiera su espalda por la sensación.

-No aguantaba mucho más sin tocarte... - Susurró Clarke en su oído, lamiéndolo a continuación casi imperceptiblemente.

Lexa se giró lo justo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban con gran intensidad, haciendo que tuviera que contener la respiración mientras la rubia continuaba con las caricias en su piel.

-Nos va a ver... - Susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Porque está ella aquí, que sino ya te hubiera llevado a los baños - Volvió a susurrar contra su oído, y Lexa comenzó a notar cómo su entrepierna se mojaba inmediatamente.

-¡Mami! ¿Me has visto? - Alycia volvió corriendo hacia donde estaban ambas, haciendo que Clarke se separara muy rápido de Lexa, dejando a la morena casi jadeando y con el deseo haciéndose presente en su cuerpo.

-Sí, cariño - Le contestó - ¿Te ha gustado?

-¡Sí! ¡Ha sido muy chuli!

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora, monito? - Preguntó Lexa.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a los gorilas otra vez?

-¿Otra vez? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí! Y que Lexa los vuelva a imitar.

-¿Yo? ¿Imitando a los gorilas? - Se hizo la ofendida - Yo no hago eso, porque los gorilas hacen algo como esto - Y comenzó caminar como el animal del que estaban hablando, mientras hacía ruidos y ponía muecas con la cara, haciendo reír a las otras dos.

-De verdad, hija, qué payasita nos ha salido Lexa, ¿verdad? - Dijo Clarke, mirando de reojo a Lexa con media sonrisa para picarla, haciendo que la morena le sonriera de vuelta.

Las tres se pusieron en marcha hacia donde la pequeña había indicado, mientras ésta se colocaba entre Clarke y Lexa, dándoles una mano a cada una.

* * *

Clarke iba andando hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con Raven. Durante esas últimas semanas la había visto algunas veces, pero siempre había sido en presencia de Octavia, y no había tenido oportunidad de contarle las novedades respecto a Lexa. Sí le había mencionado que debían hablar, y la morena se había mostrado muy emocionada y con ganas de saber qué había pasado exactamente, pero hasta ese día no había podido ser posible. Ella debía de ir a trabajar una hora después, pero había dejado a Alycia con Lexa algo antes para poder tener ese momento a solas con su amiga, y la morena le había dicho que sin ningún problema, sobretodo porque se lo había propuesto mientras se metía en su cama a primera hora de la mañana mientras su hija aún dormía.

Le quedaba poco para llegar a la cafetería cuando su teléfono sonó y suspiró con fastidio antes de contestar cuando vió de quien se trataba.

-Hola, Nylah - Dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

- _Hola, Clarke, ¿cómo te va?_

-Ah, ¿ahora te interesas por mí? Menuda novedad.

- _No digas eso, sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti._

-Sí, sobretodo cuando apareces para llevarte o para devolver a Alycia sin decir nada, sin pensar en si a mí me viene bien o no - Le replicó.

- _Lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que mi comportamiento últimamente no ha sido ejemplar_ \- La escuchó decir tras un suspiro que soltó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Nylah, no me vale con que lo sientas - Le explicó - Lo que quiero es que cambies eso, porque te recuerdo que yo también tengo un trabajo y unas obligaciones, y mi horario no está disponible para cuando a ti te venga bien, ¿entiendes?

- _Perfectamente, y es por eso que te llamo._

-Explícate - Le pidió.

- _Sólo quiero aclarar cuando recogeré a Alycia a partir de ahora. Mañana empieza el colegio, ¿no?_

-Así es. Yo pienso que como lleva un poco de tiempo sin verte, lo mejor es que esté esta primera semana conmigo ya que tengo aquí todo lo del colegio y las próximas dos contigo, y ya seguimos como siempre, ¿está bien?

- _Me parece perfecto._ \- Le contestó.

-Bien pues si te parece, ya hablaremos, ahora he quedado con Raven y me está esperando.

- _Clarke, espera_ \- Le pidió Nylah.

-¿Si?

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con...? ¿Cómo se llama?_

-¿Lexa? - Clarke se tensó al darse cuenta de que se refería a ella.

- _Sí, Lexa._

-Pues se quedará en casa, ya que a ti no te hace falta, ¿no?

 _-¿Y la vas a tener en casa dos semanas sin hacer nada?_ \- Le dijo con un tono algo más duro.

-Estará bien, me gusta su presencia en casa - Le respondió, intentando que no se notaran sus nervios por el tema.

- _Te gusta su presencia en casa, ya..._ \- Contestó con sarcasmo - _Es igual, no es asunto mío, si trata bien a mi hija, está bien._

- _Nuestra_ hija la adora - Le dijo - Y ahora, si no te importa, he de irme.

- _Adiós Clarke, te llamaré cuando vaya a recogerla._

-Adiós, Nylah.

Clarke colgó sintiéndose nerviosa, tal vez sí que resultaba algo raro que se quedase a solas con Lexa un par de semanas, o tal vez era simplemente porque conocía la situación que había entre la morena y ella.

Aunque, por otro lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara se instalase brevemente en su rostro cuando Nylah sugirió que iba a a tenerla dos semanas en casa sin hacer nada. Eso era lo que se creía ella.

Llegó unos minutos después a la cafetería, donde ya desde fuera vio a Raven sentada en una esquina, con gorra y gafas, medio escondida detrás de una carta. No puedo evitar reír, parecía que fuese una criminal o una fugitiva buscada por todo el país.

-¿Qué coño, Reyes? - Le preguntó entre carcajadas una vez llegó a donde estaba.

-¡Shhhh! - Le dijo - No grites tanto.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Se sentó delante de ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Octavia no sabe que estoy aquí, imagínate que me ve, me quedo sin sexo una semana. Más no porque no aguanta - Dijo de forma dramática.

-No seas imbécil, Octavia estará trabajando, no espiando a su mujer - Clarke rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar volver a reír.

-Bueno, no tienes mucho tiempo, ¿no? - La rubia negó - Empieza a desembuchar - Clarke fue a hablar pero Raven movió las manos en el aire y negó con la cabeza - No, no, espera, dime: sí o no.

-Sí.

-¿Sí de verdad? - Raven se llevó las manos a la boca, que se le había abierto de forma exagerada automáticamente al ver a Clarke asintiendo.

-Oh, dios, ¿cómo es en la cama? Cuéntamelo Griffin, por tu madre - Le pidió con entusiasmo.

-No puedo contártelo - Le dijo muy seria, haciendo que Raven fingiera una cara de pena - No puedo, porque me pongo burra solo recordándolo - Se mordió el labio sonriendo a medias.

-¿Qué? Oh, dios santo... - Susurró - Clarke, eres una maldita suertuda. ¿No te sientes como una veinteañera?

-Y tanto... como tú y Octavia en la universidad - Le recordó y la morena se puso roja.

-Bueno, en realidad seguimos siendo igual - Dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas repeditamente.

-No necesito detalles, gracias.

-Oye, tú me los estás dando.

-¡Porque me los pides casi a punta de pistola, maruja! - Exclamó entre risas.

-Cierto, cierto - Reconoció - Entonces, ¿se ha repetido más de una vez? - Quiso saber.

-Algunas... - Le contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Clarke! ¿Pero qué piensas hacer con eso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con lo que sea que tenéis.

-Sólo puede ser lo que es, Raven. Sólo puede ser sexo - Le dijo, esta vez poniéndose algo más seria.

-¿Estás segura? - Indagó.

-Es una chica preciosa, y me encanta, pero en realidad da igual si estoy segura o no, es lo único que puede ser.

-¿Por qué? Clarke, sois las dos adultas.

-Sí, pero ella es la canguro de Alycia, ¿te lo recuerdo?

-¿Y qué? - Preguntó Raven sin entender - Puedes destituirla como eso, y ya está, problema resuelto.

-¿Tú crees que Lexa querrá tener algo más que sexo - muy bueno, por cierto - con una tía de treintaytantos y con una hija como yo?

-Con que es eso... - Le dijo Raven señalándola con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, no - Negó Clarke con la cabeza - Sólo quiero sexo y eso es lo que será.

-Tú sabrás, rubia, luego no me digas que no te di opciones.

-Tranquila, que no lo haré.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que ambas tuvieron que irse y en cuanto se despidieron, Clarke estuvo pensando en aquello que Raven le habñia dicho: ¿de verdad solo quería sexo?

Solo esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

El primer día de colegio del nuevo curso había llegado, y Clarke había sido la primera en despertarse, como era costumbre. Se había pedido el día libre como llevaba tres años haciéndolo, pues le gustaba llevar y recoger a su hija ese primer día de clase, pero esta vez Alycia había insistido en que Lexa también las acompañara, y aunque la rubia le había dicho que era demasiado temprano y que seguramente querría descansar, la chica se mostró encantada de poder ir con ellas y llevar a la pequeña a su colegio el primer día.

Clarke salió de su cuarto para ir a despertar a su pequeña, pero pensó que tal vez podía tomarse un par de minutos antes para despertar a la otra persona que dormía en su casa, así que entró sigilosamente a la habitación que le interesaba. Se acercó con cuidado, observando el increíble rostro de Lexa en paz, y pasó sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla, intentando no despertarla aún.

Se colocó con cuidado a horcajadas sobre ella, aprovechando que dormía boca arriba, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, y se inclinó dejando las manos sobre la almohada para hundir la cara en aquel magnífico cuello, empezando con besos húmedos que enseguida provocaron ronroneos y pequeños gemidos en la morena.

-Clarke... - Susurró adormilada.

-Déjame que te de los buenos días - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que notaba las manos de Lexa colarse por debajo de su camisón, acariciando sus muslos suavemente y subiendo hasta su espalda - No tenemos tiempo, sólo quiero besarte.

Lexa giró la cara para capturar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Tenía muy claro que aquello nada más era placer y sexo, pero no había podido evitar desarrollar aquella adicción y necesidad por la boca de Clarke y la forma en la que esta la besaba, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase y su piel comenzara a arder en cuestión de segundos.

Estuvieron un par de minutos que a Lexa le parecieron efímeros jugando con sus lenguas, explorando la boca de la otra, hasta que Clarke tuvo que ir a despertar a Alycia.

-Luego me ocuparé de ti - Le susurró contra sus labios de forma sensual, conectando sus miradas y dejando a Lexa sin habla una vez más.

Los momentos antes de salir de casa fueron bastante frenéticos: Lexa ayudaba a Alycia a vestirse mientras Clarke preparaba a toda prisa el desayuno para las tres. A la pequeña le había costado un poco despertarse así que iban con el tiempo pegado a los talones.

-¡Chicas! ¡Bajad ya a desayunar! - Les dijo Clarke desde la cocina.

-Ya vamos, Clarke - Lexa luchaba con Alycia para poder ponerle el uniforme correctamente, pero era casi misión imposible puesto que la pequeña no dejaba de reírse debido a la torpeza de la morena.

Unos minutos después, estaban las tres casi engullendo de forma rapidísima las tortitas que Clarke había preparado. Aunque parecía todo bastante estresante, a Lexa le estaba encantando aquel momento junto a las rubias. La pequeña no dejaba de reírse por todo, era increíble la energía que desprendía incluso a esas horas de la mañana, y Clarke parecía estresada intentando llegar a tiempo, cosa que a Lexa le parecía adorable. Luego le ayudaría a desestresarse, pensó.

Se subieron al coche cuando terminaron de desayunar unos minutos después y pusieron rumbo al colegio, llegando apenas unos cinco minutos después, cuando ya se podía oír la sirena que daba comienzo a las clases de aquel día.

Bajaron del coche y acompañaron a Alycia hasta la puerta del colegio, donde cada profesora estaba con su correspondiente grupo de alumnos.

-Mira, ahí está tu profe, cariño - Le dijo su madre, señalando al grupo de personas al que se refería antes de agacharse frente a la niña - Pórtate bien, te veo luego - Le dio un beso en la frente y la animó a que fuese con sus compañeras.

-Espera, mami - Dijo de repente - Lexa, un besito - Le pidió a la morena, que se rió y se agachó para darle un gran achuchón y dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Ten un gran día, monito - Le dijo con una sonrisa, y la niña se fue corriendo de forma alegre.

-Cada día me quedo más alucinada con lo mucho que te quiere Alycia, de verdad - Le dijo Clarke una vez salieron del colegio y se volvieron a subir al coche.

-¿Te crees que yo no? - Giró la cabeza con una sonrisa para mirarla desde el asiento del copiloto - Tu hija es increíble.

-Tú eres increíble - Le dijo Clarke al tiempo que llevaba su mano a su mejilla y se la acariciaba, deslizando su pulgar hacia su labio inferior, notando cómo Lexa se lo besaba suavemente, mientras sus miradas estaban conectadas.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? - Le susurró Lexa. Clarke no le contestó, simplemente le dio una mirada significativa, acompañada de media sonrisa antes de arrancar el coche rumbo a aquel destino concreto.

-Nunca me has hablado de tus padres - Dijo Clarke una vez habían llegado y ambas estaban en la cocina tomando un té tranquilamente, apoyadas contra la encimera, una al lado de la otra.

-No están - Contestó sin más - Murieron cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños, y él ha sido quien siempre ha cuidado de mí.

-Lo siento mucho - Le dijo Clarke, llevándose una mirada tranquilizadora por parte de la morena, haciéndole saber que no pasaba nada - ¿Y no tienes a nadie más en Ohio? - Quiso saber.

-A mi mejor amiga, Luna, y poca gente más, la verdad. Ni Lincoln ni yo tenemos contacto con nuestra familia.

-Bueno, ahora nosotras somos tu familia - Le dijo rápidamente y enseguida quiso rectificar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - Quiero decir, Alycia te adora, y yo...

-Te he entendido, Clarke, no te preocupes - Dijo antes de beber de su taza - No puedo decirte lo mucho que me encanta estar aquí, con Alycia, y contigo.

-¿Ah, si? - Le dijo divertida - Deberías saber que Alycia se irá dos semanas con Nylah el sábado.

-¿Dos semanas tú y yo solas? - En su rostro se formó una sonrisa pícara al instante.

-Así es.

-¿Y podré hacer esto? - Le dijo al tiempo que dejaba la taza en el fregadero y se acercaba, poniéndose frente a ella, dejando sus rostros muy cerca y colando sus manos por debajo de ese vestido ajustado a las piernas que llevaba Clarke.

-Todas las veces que quieras - Le contestó antes de agarrarse a su cuello cuando la cogió por debajo de los muslos y la puso sobre la encimera, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Se quedaron observándose unos segundos, llevando sus miradas de los labios a los ojos de la otra, sintiendo sus alientos golpear contra sus bocas. Lexa se inclinó y atrapó el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaron hasta los gúteos de Clarke, apretándolos con fuerza, haciendo que la rubia gimiese en su boca.

-Cada vez que llevas vestido, me matas - Dijo Lexa entre besos.

-Lo sé - Contestó escuetamente Clarke, haciendo que la morena se separase levemente para observarla sonreír de lado, y no pudo evitar desplazar una de sus manos hacia la parte delantera, acariciando la entrepierna de la rubia por encima de la tela, provocando que cerrase los ojos - O tal vez la que me mate seas tú a mí cuando haces eso.

Se volvieron a mirar levemente y esta vez fue Clarke la que atrajo con fuerza a Lexa, cogiéndola por la nuca, saboreando esos labios que tanto le gustaban, lamiéndolos y explorando a fondo su ardiente boca.

Lexa dio paso a sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior de la rubia, y su mano comenzó a jugar con sus pliegues, a lo que Clarke respondió moviendo las caderas instintivamente, en busca de más contacto.

-Fóllame - Le pidió contra sus labios y Lexa no necesitó nada más.

Llevó su otra mano al borde de la tela y la deslizó por las increíbles piernas de la rubia, acariciándolas en el proceso. Una vez fuera, sus manos se aferraron al final del vestido y lo subieron hacia arriba. Miró hacia la rubia, encontrándose esa mirada azul interesada, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio. No lo pensó mucho antes de agacharse levemente, poniendo los gemelos de Clarke sobre sus hombros, para hundir su rostro en su sexo, que ya la llamaba con aquel aroma tan adictivo.

Clarke se aferró al borde de la encimera en cuanto sintió la lengua de Lexa lamiendo su clítoris, notando el dolor en sus nudillos debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo con sus manos. Los brazos de Lexa, cada uno en una de sus piernas, la apretaban más contra su boca y ella no pudo evitar moverse para hacerle saber a la morena cuánto estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Lexa se llenaba de aquel sabor tan increíble de Clarke en su boca, y también de los gemidos que se hacían cada vez más audibles. Necesitaba sentir cómo la rubia llegaba al orgasmo gracias a ella, y llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrada, tentándola, sintiendo cómo se movía hacia delante para aumentar aquel contacto.

-Desesperada... - Le dijo contra su sexo.

-Lexa, por favor... - Llevó una de sus manos al pelo de la morena, haciendo que volviese a lamer, al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza, moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, provocando que Clarke tuviera que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte ante el orgasmo que se aproximaba.

-Vamos Clarke, córrete para mí...

La rubia no pudo soportarlo mucho más. Lexa estaba haciendo maravillas entre sus piernas con su boca y sus dedos, y en cuestión de segundos, el placer se extendió por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola chillar sin control alguno.

-Joder... - Dijo la rubia mientras Lexa salía de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa en su rostro, relamiéndose.

-Estás deliciosa - Le dijo, y a continuación le mostró sus dedos - ¿Quieres?

Clarke agarró la muñeca de Lexa, atrapando sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos con determinación, haciendo que la morena cerrase los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Ahora es mi turno de disfrutarte a ti - Clarke bajó de la encimera, desabrochando inmediatamente el pantalón de Lexa.

La morena cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Clarke fueron hasta su mentón, dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello, y cuando sus dedos se hundieron en su humedad.

Llevó sus manos al perfecto culo de Clarke, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y las caricias, pensando en lo increíble que era que a ella le estuviera pasando todo aquello.

* * *

Nylah estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio a que saliese Alycia. Hacía ya cuatro días que estaba con ella, y lo estaba disfrutando como nada. Aunque su vida viajando y estando con todas esas mujeres le encantaba, no había nada como estar en casa con su pequeña, a la que quería como a nada en el mundo.

Si era sincera con ella misma, echaba un poco de menos que alguien la esperara en casa, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos cuando vió por primera vez a aquella chica que cuidaba de su hija en la que una vez fue su casa.

Se la veía tan cómoda y además era tan atractiva... Sabía que Clarke no tenía un pelo de tonta, y eso lo confirmaba. Obviamente era la canguro, pero eso no evitaba que su ex mujer se alegrase aunque fuera la vista.

Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a su pequeña correr hacia ella. Le parecía la niña más preciosa del mundo, y lo era. Tenía los mismos ojos que Clarke, aquellos que una vez la habían enamorado, y es que la rubia era una preciosidad también, eso no podía negarlo.

-¡Hola, mami! - Exclamó con alegría la niña en cuanto llegó a ella.

-Hola, princesa - Besó su mejilla y luego le dio la mano - ¿Cómo ha ido el cole hoy, cielo?

-Genial, hemos hecho muchos dibujos - Le dijo, entregándole unas hojas que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Todos estos? - Dijo Nylah con asombro.

-Sí, todo estos.

La castaña miró por encima las creaciones artísticas de su hija: en un dibujo se podía apreciar unos caballos; en otro una granja con unas gallinas; en otro folio pudo verse a ella misma, en grande, ocupando toda la hoja, y por último uno que le hizo fruncir el ceño. En el último dibujo podía ver a su hija, dándole la mano a su ex mujer, Clarke, que a la vez le daba la mano a una chica morena. Aunque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, quiso asegurarse.

-¿Quién es esta, cariño?

-Es Lexa, mami, te hablo siempre de ella - Dijo la niña exhasperada, pues parecía que su madre no la escuchaba cuando le contaba cosas sobre su canguro.

-Claro - Le sonrió, pero sintió una sensación nada agradable en su interior.

¿Por qué Alycia la había dibujado cogiendo la mano de Clarke? ¿Hasta dónde había llegado aquella chica? Tal vez tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

 **¡Holi! I'm back.**

 **He tardado una semana pero como ya dije, con la uni es más difícil todo, pero vamos, esto avanza, ¿no?**

 **Nylah metiendo sus narices... ¿hará algo?**

 **Y estas dos como siempre más calientes que un perrito, ay dyocito.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y que me lo hagáis saber tanto aquí como en twitter. Intentaré actualizar durante el finde, pero no es seguro.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa estaba muy emocionada y contenta aquel día. Hacía algún que otro mes que no sabía nada de ella, pero la noche anterior su amiga Luna le había propuesto verse por Skype al día siguiente y ella no había dudado ni un segundo en decir que sí. Por una parte porque tenía muchas ganas de poder verla aunque fuese a través de una pantalla, ya que ella vivía en Ohio, pero por otra porque sabía que Luna era la persona perfecta con la que poder compartir aquello que le estaba pasando, y quería contárselo antes que a nadie.

Hacía ya unos cuantos días que la pequeña Alycia se había ido con Nylah, y lo cierto es que echaba de menos tenerla correteando por la casa y jugar con ella, ya que se había convertido en alguien muy especial en la vida de Lexa, y ver esos ojos azules de la niña le alegraban el día, esos ojos azules que eran iguales que los de su madre. Clarke y ella habían tenido pocos momentos esos días para ellas, porque a pesar que Alycia no estaba, los turnos de Clarke habían sido por la noche y eso había dejado poco tiempo para que pudiesen estar juntas, aunque aquella noche, la rubia sí estaría en casa y Lexa ya tenía algunas cosas pensadas.

Terminó de ordenar la casa y limpiarla, aunque sabía que Clarke siempre le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero a ella le encantaba ver aquella sonrisa y el agradecimiento en sus ojos, y no había mejor compensación que esa. Se dirigió a su habitación y enseguida encendió el portátil para llamar a Luna, ya que supuso que ya era una buena hora para llamarla, y así lo confirmó cuando la vio en línea. Pulsó el botón de videollamada y tras un par de segundos, su amiga respondió y Lexa pudo ver su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Luna! - Exclamó - Al fin.

-Hola, Lex.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va todo? - Se interesó.

-Genial, ya sabes, estudiando otra vez, pero todo genial.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Un poco - Puso una mueca que hizo reír a su amiga - ¿Y tú? Ya me contó Anya que estabas trabajando como Au Pair, ¿no?

-Sí, así es - No pudo contener la sonrisa que esbozó en su rostro.

-Uy... ¿Y esa sonrisa? - Luna levantó las cejas repetidamente - ¿A qué se debe, Lexi?

-Dios, no me llames así... - Se quejó, pero se rió por el mote - Tal vez haya algo que debo contarte...

-¿Cómo que tal vez? Ya estás largando - Insistió la pelirroja.

-¿Me prometes que no me vas a juzgar?

-Sabes que no, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, como siempre - La tranquilizó.

-Bien, pues... puede que me haya tirado a mi jefa - Dijo agachando la cabeza, intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero enseguida sonrió - ¿De verdad, Lexa?

-Sí... - Dijo algo tímida.

-Bueno, tienes que contarme cómo mierdas ha pasado eso, y... ¿ha pasado más de una vez? - Lexa simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y asintió -Oh, joder..

-No sé cómo ha pasado, ha sido algo inevitable, supongo... - Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y echándoselo para atrás - Es tan increíble, Luna...

-Eh - Dijo Luna, y Lexa miró cómo fruncía el ceño - Es solo sexo, ¿no?

-Eso se supone, pero...

-¿Pero qué? - Lexa suspiró.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? No creo que esto que siento sea solo por el increíble sexo que tengo con ella.

-Lexa, es tu jefa, y además, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Treinta y cinco, pero eso es igual, Luna, aunque estoy segura que para ella sí es solo sexo.

-¿Segura, segura? - Indagó su amiga.

-Segura, ella misma me lo dijo la primera vez.

-O tal vez solo estaba intentando ponerse límites a ella misma, o convencerse - Apuntó.

-No, no lo creo.

-De cualquier forma, Lex, no quiero que salgas dañada, no otra vez - Le dijo, y el rostro de la morena cambió, sabía perfectamente por qué había dicho eso, y lo cierto es que tenía razón. No podía permitirse volver a caer en un pozo oscuro, pero tampoco podía evitar el querer estar cerca de Clarke - Ten cuidado, ¿me oyes?

-Alto y claro - Le dijo mientras gesticulaba un saludo militar que hizo reír a Luna.

-Y bueno, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Y la niña?

-La pequeñaja está con su otra madre - Puso cara de fastidio - Y Clarke está trabajando.

-¿Y esa cara?

-No sé, no me da buena espina su madre, aunque seguramente sea cualquier tontería que pase por mi cabeza - Le restó importancia.

-Celos, ¿tal vez?

-¿Qué? No, no, Clarke la detesta.

-Ya, pero ya sabes que a veces los celos no son racionales, Lex, no te culparía tampoco.

-No es eso, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo la ves?

-Luego, supongo... - Vió como Luna ponía una sonrisa pícara - Oye, no pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si sabes perfectamente que vas a mojar.

-Bueno, sí - Rió suavemente - Aunque esta noche he pensado en prepararle una cena.

-Oh Dios, Lexa, tú estás colada por esa tía - La señaló con el dedo.

-No, es simplemente que lleva varios días trabajando turno de noche y creo que le vendría bien descansar un poco.

-Ya, bueno, como sea, esta noche mojas - Dijo animada, mientras levantaba los brazos, haciendo reír a Lexa.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, contándose mil y una cosas hasta que Luna tuvo que irse, diciéndose que pronto volverían a hablar, ya que la chica quería estar informada de todo lo que pasara. Lexa decidió que tal vez ya era hora de empezar a preparar lo que tenía pensado para Clarke esa noche. La rubia estaría estresada y agotada del trabajo y ella así podría ayudarla a relajarse un poco más.

* * *

Clarke había salido del trabajo y se encontraba realmente cansada. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá con una buena copa de vino, y tal vez ver a cierta morena que, con un poco de suerte, andaría por allí.

Estaba en el coche cuando su móvil sonó, indicando que Nylah la llamaba. Lo cogió enseguida, poniendo el manos libres, por si era alguna emergencia.

-¿Diga?

- _¿Mami?_ \- Escuchó la voz de su hija al otro lado del teléfono y automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Hola, mi vida, ¿todo bien?

- _Sí, sólo es que te echaba de menos y quería hablar contigo._

-Yo también te echo de menos, cariño. ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando con mami? ¿Te estás portando bien?

- _Sí, pero echo de menos jugar contigo. Y echo de menos a Lexa._

-Estoy segura de que ella también te echa de menos, mi amor- ¿Qué te parece si mañana le digo que te llame y así hablas con ella?

 _-¡Sí!_ \- Oyó la voz de Alycia emocionada y rió ligeramente.

-Pásame a mamá, ¿vale tesoro? - Alycia respondió con un murmullo y seguidamente la rubia oyó de fondo cómo su hija le decía a Nylah que se pusiera al teléfono.

- _¿Clarke?_

-Nylah, ¿qué coño? ¿Por qué Alycia ha querido hablar conmigo?

 _-¿Porque eres su madre, tal vez?_

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no suele hacer esto - Dijo con tono serio y cortante - Espero que no tengas a nuestra hija desatendida.

- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ \- Oía la voz alterada de Nylah - _Simplemente te echaba de menos a ti y a tu niñera y quería hablar contigo, eso es todo._

-Se llama Lexa, ¿sabes? Puedes llamarla por su nombre.

 _-Es la niñera de mi hija, no creo que haya nada malo en llamarla así_ \- Clarke bufó, cansada de la actitud de su ex mujer.

-Está bien, Nylah, asegúrate de que Alycia está bien en todo momento. Hasta luego - Colgó sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de su casa y se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su hija. De verdad que no quería pensar que su hija estuviera mal atendida o triste, porque en el primer año de la vida de la pequeña, en el que todavía ella y Nylah estaban juntas, la castaña la había tratado con un cariño y un amor admirable, pero cuando las cosas se empezaron a deteriorar entre ellas, parece que también lo hizo su relación con la pequeña.

Pensó también en cómo Alycia le había dicho que echaba de menos a Lexa y sonrió como una tonta. Era increíble cómo aquella preciosa chica había robado el corazón de su pequeña, y, para qué iba a negarlo, parecía que poco a poco estaba entrando en el suyo. Porque a parte de todo lo físico y el maravilloso sexo que compartían, lo cierto es que Lexa era una chica increíble, y verla con su hija y la relación que compartían era simplemente maravilloso.

Bajó del coche después de unos minutos y entró en su casa, notando un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, y viendo cómo el salón estaba decorado y aromatizado con varias velas. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro y se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde salía aquel olor.

-¿Lexa? - Dijo suavemente y fue inevitable que su corazón se encogiera al verla en la cocina toda concentrada, y sobretodo con esa sonrisa que le dedicó al girarse para verla - ¿Qué haces?

-Hola, Clarke - Le dijo - Estoy preparándote la cena.

-¿Para mí? - Dijo al tiempo que dejaba su bolso y sus pertenecias en la mesa que había en la cocina.

-Para las dos - Le contestó, llevando un cucharón con un poco de comida hacia la boca de la rubia para que lo probara - Cuidado, que está caliente.

Clarke la miró unos segundos, y luego sopló antes de degustar lo que Lexa le ofrecía, que parecía un risotto. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la comida envolvió sus papilas gustativas y pudo saborearlo: estaba delicioso.

-Está riquísimo, Lexa.

-Genial - Dijo, al tiempo que se inclinaba para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Clarke, que cerró los ojos con la sensación. Era increíble que Lexa se estuviera comportando así con ella - Ve a sentarte al sofá, en nada estoy contigo.

Clarke le sonrió antes de dirigirse a donde Lexa le había indicado, intentando ignorar aquel sentimiento que se estaba empezando a aposentar en su estómago, y que le erizaba la piel. Se fijó que la mesa estaba ocupada por un mantel y un par de copas y cubiertos para las dos, así como un par de velas en el centro. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, disfrutando del aroma y del momento, y mirando alrededor, observando a Lexa que ponía la comida en un par de platos una vez que su mirada llegó a la puerta que conectaba el salón con la cocina.

La morena se giró con los dos platos, caminando en dirección al sofá y sus miradas se encontraron, dedicándose una cálida sonrisa a la otra.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? - Quiso saber la rubia una vez que Lexa había dejado los platos en la mesa, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Porque te lo mereces, mereces que te cuiden - Le dijo Lexa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Clarke se estremeciese.

-Eres increíble - Le dijo, y le pareció que la morena se ruborizaba levemente.

-¡Se me olvidaba! - Lexa se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue a la cocina, volviendo casi al instante con una botella de vino - No se puede disfrutar de un buen risotto sin un buen vino.

-Justo lo que necesitaba - Dijo, mientras Lexa servía en ambas copas y retomaba su asiento, para empezar las dos a comer - ¿Sabes? He hablado con Alycia viniendo hacia aquí.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que te echaba de menos - Le sonrió.

-Yo también la echo de menos, pero está bien con su madre, ¿no?

-No lo sé, espero que sí - Suspiró Clarke - Normalmente no suele llamarme cuando está con ella. Pero sí que es verdad que Nylah es algo... difícil.

Lexa bebió de su copa de vino antes de pronunciar las palabras que quería decir.

-¿Qué pasó? - Clarke, que estaba tomando un poco de comida, la miró - Entre vosotras, quiero decir.

-Es un poco complicado, pero Nylah cambió de repente - Dijo recostándose en el respaldo del sofá - Todo iba bien hasta que Alycia cumplió su primer año, y de repente empezó a distanciarse de mí. Ya ni siquiera me daba un beso cuando llegaba a casa, o por la mañana, y muchas veces ni venía a dormir.

-¿Y no sospechabas que tal vez...?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero nunca me dijo nada ni tuve pruebas, así que no pude echarle en cara nada. Pero se alejó tanto de mí como de Alycia, y yo no podía seguir soportando eso.

Clarke notó cómo la mano de Lexa cubría la suya y la acariciaba lentamente, haciendo que volviese su mirada para verla, sintiendo esos ojos verdes sobre los suyos, mirándola de una forma que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-Déjame que te diga que Nylah fue una imbécil al tratar a una mujer como tú así - Clarke agachó la mirada pero Lexa movió su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola, haciendo que la rubia volviese a mirarla - Te mereces mucho más.

Clarke apoyó instintivamente su mano en la cintura de la chica, sintiendo cómo las palabras que le acababa de decir resonaba en su interior, haciéndola sentir bien, haciéndola sentir segura con ella. No pudo evitar inclinarse para unir sus labios en un suave beso, acariciando la boca de la otra, haciendo que sus lenguas bailasen juntas. Clarke quiso intensificar el beso, llevándose por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero Lexa se echó levemente hacia atrás.

-Espera - Susurró aún cerca de sus labios.

-¿Pasa algo? - Se extrañó la rubia.

-No pasa absolutamente nada, Clarke, pero tengo algo preparado para ti - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero déjame que lleve esto a la cocina antes - Lexa se levantó para recoger la mesa y le puso una mano en el hombro a Clarke cuando ésta intentó levantarse - Quédate aquí, hoy me ocupo yo de todo.

Lexa llevó todo hasta el fregadero y volvió enseguida, encontrándose con una sonrisa de Clarke, que la miraba expectante. La morena simplemente estiró su brazo, para que la rubia cogiera su mano y, tras dirigirle una sonrisa, se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio principal de la casa.

En cuanto entraron a su cuarto, Clarke se quedó maravillada por lo que vió: la colcha de su cama estaba quitada, con una toalla y unos botes de crema encima y en las mesillas a ambos lados del colchón había unas pequeñas velas, parecidas a las del salón.

-¿Qué es esto? - Le preguntó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Voy a darte un masaje - Le contestó, poniéndose detrás de ella, pasando sus manos por sus costados, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuello con su nariz.

-Lexa, yo...

- _Shhh_ \- Siseó contra su piel - Déjame que cuide de ti, Clarke.

Clarke no pudo hacer más que asentir y dejarse llevar por las caricias de Lexa. La morena la llevó hasta la cama y le dijo que se quedase en ropa interior y se tumbase boca abajo, y así lo hizo.

-¿Vas a relajarme o a calentarme? - Le preguntó divertida, apoyando su mejilla contra el colchón.

-Voy a relajarte, y luego ya veremos - Contestó con una sonrisa, subiendo a la cama y poniendo una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Clarke, apoyándose contra sus glúteos, y echando un poco de crema de un bote en su mano.

Lexa miró la espalda de Clarke: era prácticamente perfecta, marcando esas curvas que formaba su cuerpo y con esa piel pálida que incitaba a besarla a cada momento. Lentamente y tras desabrochar su sujetador, comenzó a extender la crema sobre su piel, deleitándose con su tacto. Empezó masajeando sus hombros, haciendo una leve presión con sus dedos, oyendo que Clarke soltaba algún suspiro.

-¿Te gusta? - Le susurró tras inclinarse sobre ella y rozar su oreja con sus labios.

-Me encanta - Respondió en un murmullo.

Las manos de la morena subieron por su nuca, acariciando su cuello y masajeando también aquella zona, antes de dirigirse hacia el sur, asegurándose de que cada centímetro de su piel recibía la atención que necesitaba. Por los pequeños gemidos que Clarke daba de vez en cuando podía saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, y le encantaba ver cómo la rubia mordía su labio cuando ejercía un poco de presión en algunos puntos, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando con ello. Se hizo a un lado, quitándose de encima de Clarke, sonriendo cuando soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Tranquila, no he terminado todavía - Le dijo, y sus manos se dirigieron al borde del tanga que Clarke estaba usando - ¿Te importa?

-¿No decías que solo me ibas a relajar?

-Déjame hacerlo, ¿vale? - Clarke asintió suavemente y Lexa retiró la prenda, quedándose unos segundos admirando aquellos preciosos glúteos que formaban su culo, reprimiendo las ganas de abrir sus piernas y hundir su rostro entre ellas. Aún no era el momento.

Dirigió sus manos a la zona lumbar de la rubia, masajeándola, echándose luego un poco de aceite corporal en las manos para comenzar a restregarlo en sus glúteos con ganas, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlos en sus manos. Se entretuvo un rato con ellos, para luego continuar bajando, estimulando también sus piernas, relajando sus músculos, haciendo que Clarke se sintiese mejor con aquello.

-Tienes unas manos mágicas, Lexa - La oyó murmurar.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo - Dijo con una risita.

-Oh no, aún no - Se tumbó con medio cuerpo sobre ella, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, besándolo suavemente antes de pasar su lengua por su piel, oyendo un grave gemido que dejó salir de su boca.

Movió una de sus manos hasta acariciar su brazo, bajándola por su costado, hasta llegar a su baja espalda, deslizándola hasta que prácticamente quedó entre sus glúteos, haciendo que Clarke abriese las piernas instintivamente. Lexa dejó que uno de sus dedos se hundiese entre sus pliegues y cerró los ojos por la sensación que le daba sentir la humedad de Clarke rodeándola.

-Estás tan mojada... - Le susurró contra el oído.

-Tu culpa - Le dijo e intentó darse la vuelta para capturar los labios de la morena pero el peso del cuerpo de Lexa se lo impidió.

-Déjame que te lo haga así - Clarke simplemente asintió, hundiendo su cara contra la almohada cuando Lexa llevó sus dedos a su clítoris, comenzando a estimularlo, mientras seguía dejando húmedos besos sobre su piel, primero en su cuello y luego dirigiéndose hacia su hombro.

-Dios, Lex... - Dijo en un gemido, pues le encantaba tener a Lexa dentro de ella, besando su cuello de aquella forma, y moviendo esos largos y finos dedos en ella como solo ella sabía, haciendo que el placer se fuese acumulando en todo su cuerpo.

Lexa se incorporó, colocándose detrás de ella e instándole a que elevara sus caderas, y así lo hizo Clarke. La morena no pudo evitar quedarse mirando aquel punto del cuerpo de Clarke, tan húmedo y tan apetecible, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su muslo.

-Lexa, por favor - Le pidió la rubia y Lexa, tras quitarle el sujetador por completo y cogiendo sus muslos con fuerza, llevó su rostro al centro de Clarke, lamiéndolo a conciencia, notando cómo las piernas de la rubia comenzaban a temblar por lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Se centró con su lengua en lamer el clítoris de Clarke, arrancándole gemidos de su boca que quedaban ahogados contra la almohada, al mismo tiempo que llevaba dos de sus dedos a su entrada, y comenzaba a penetrarla suavemente, aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo cómo Clarke movía sus caderas contra su cara, empapándola y volviéndola loca.

Lexa siguió con sus embestidas y su estimulación al clítoris de Clarke hasta que notó cómo los gemidos de la rubia se hacían más y más audibles y, con un grito casi gutural, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, haciéndole saber que había llegado al clímax. La morena se tumbó a su lado, acariciando suavemente su espalda, hasta que Clarke se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre ella, devorando sus labios con ganas, mientras que Lexa abría la boca para recibir a la lengua de Clarke.

-Ahora me toca a mí cuidarte - Le dijo la rubia, que llevó sus manos a la camiseta de la morena, sacándola con rapidez por sus brazos y su cabeza, y quitándole también el sujetador, antes de mirar sus pechos y dirigirse a uno de ellos para lamerlo, capturando su pezón entre sus dientes.

Lexa llevó sus manos a la nuca de Clarke, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, disfrutando de la sensación que le estaba regalando. Los ojos azules de la rubia miraron sus ojos verdes con media sonrisa antes de crear una columna de besos desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, aprovechando para bajar con sus manos los pantalones y la ropa interior de Lexa.

La morena inmediatamente abrió las piernas al tiempo que Clarke se acomodaba entre ellas y pasaba sus dedos por su intimidad levemente, haciendo que Lexa jadeara y que Clarke la mirara sonriente. Lexa llevó su mano a la cabeza de la rubia, empujándola levemente hacia abajo, indicándole donde la necesitaba y Clarke no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lamer de arriba abajo el sexo de Lexa, haciendo que ésta gimiera con fuerza.

Lexa no pudo evitar apretar sus muslos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Clarke, ya que la lengua de la rubia la estaba dejando sin aliento, haciéndole sentir cosas únicas. Se agarró a las sábanas de la cama, pero no esperó que una de las manos de Clarke alcanzara la suya y entrelazara sus dedos, mientras que la otra se introducía en su interior.

Clarke no aminoró el ritmo ni soltó la mano de Lexa hasta que no sintió que la chica se tensaba totalmente y gemía con fuerza. La rubia se deleitó con la imagen que le ofrecía. Claro que era increíble que Lexa le diese placer y la devorase como lo hacía, pero poder dárselo ella y verla así no se quedaba atrás ni mucho menos.

Salió de en medio de sus piernas y se colocó sobre ella, acariciándole la frente y apartando algunos mechones que se habían quedado allí debido al sudor, mientras Lexa pasaba sus dedos por su espalda lentamente. Se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Eres preciosa, Lexa.

-Nada comparado contigo - Le contestó con la voz aún ronca.

Clarke se volvió a inclinar para besarla, esta vez de forma más profunda, pasando su lengua por sus labios antes de introducirla en su boca, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo Lexa abría sus piernas, dejando sus sexos uno contra el otro y llevaba sus manos a su culo. Clarke entonces comenzó a moverse contra ella, separándose de sus labios y apoyando su frente contra la suya, conectando sus miradas, a la vez que jadeos comenzaban a salir de ambas bocas.

Mantuvieron el ritmo, notando el placer volviendo a acumularse en ellas, al mismo tiempo que se miraban, intentando leer los ojos de la otra, teñidos del deseo y de la pasión del momento. Llegaron al orgasmo prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y Clarke se dejó caer sobre Lexa, notando como la morena la rodeaba con sus brazos, quedándose varios minutos en esa postura.

Clarke se echó a un lado, unos minutos después, aunque dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la morena, mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Dejó un beso sobre su clavícula antes de notar cómo Lexa la apretaba contra ella con más fuerza.

-Quédate a dormir - Le susurró cerca de su cuello.

Lexa simplemente dejó salir un suspiro antes de que la respiración de ambas se volviera más pesada, quedando sumidas en un profundo y pacífico sueño.

* * *

El timbre de la casa hizo que Clarke saltara automáticamente de la cama, despertando a Lexa al instante. Ambas se miraron asustadas en un principio pero enseguida Clarke esbozó una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la morena.

-¿Quién será?

-Quédate aquí, voy a ver - Le contestó la rubia poniéndose su bata de seda y las zapatillas antes de bajar para ver de quien se trataba.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó helada al encontrarse a Octavia al otro lado de la puerta. No podía ver a Lexa en aquel momento, así que simplemente tomó airé y esperó que no se diese cuenta de nada.

-O, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Menuda bienvenida, Clarke. Te he llamado pero no cogías el móvil, venía a visitarte ya que Raven está trabajando. ¿Me invitas a un té?

-Claro, lo que quieras - Le dijo dejándola pasar, dirigiéndose ambas a la cocina, mientras Clarke intentaba que no se le notaran los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento.

-¿Y Lexa?

-No está, ha salido con unas amigas - Dijo mientras calentaba agua y preparaba dos tazas.

-¿Y qué hiciste anoche? Te dejé un mensaje para que vinieras a cenar a casa pero creo que no lo has visto tampoco - Comentó la morena distraída.

-No sé donde he dejado el móvil realmente, luego lo miraré. Me quedé en casa mirando una película, ya sabes, aprovechando que Alycia está con Nylah - Dejó una taza delante de Octavia, que la miró asintiendo.

-Pues la próxima vez nos avisas, y así te hacemos compañía - En ese momento, Octavia giró la cabeza pues había oído algunos pasos procedentes de las escaleras - ¿Quién es? - Preguntó, pero la rubia se quedó tensa en el mismo sitio, sin decir nada - ¿Clarke? - Insistió.

-Hola, buenos días - Dijo Lexa, ya completamente vestida, saludando animadamente a Octavia.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? - Preguntó la morena poniéndose de pie - Clarke, ¿por qué me has mentido?

-O, yo... - Intentó decir, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-No me jodas, Clarke - Miró luego a Lexa, que le devolvía la mirada algo confusa, y volvió a mirar a la rubia - Te la has tirado, ¿verdad?

-Octavia, cálmate.

-¿Pero qué mierdas se te ha metido en la cabeza, Clarke? - Desvió la mirada a la chica que observaba la escena inmóvil - ¿Y a ti? ¿No sabes que es tu jefa?

-Sí, yo...

-Déjala en paz a ella, O - Intervino Clarke - Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, me la dices a mí.

-Pues sí, tengo que decir que por vuestro bien espero que no se entere Nylah, porque os la puede liar - Las señaló a ambas - Y Clarke, te lo dije, te dije que tenías que despedirla.

-No voy a hacer siempre lo que tú me digas, Octavia. Las dos somos adultas, sabemos lo que hacemos, no es nada malo que yo sepa.

-Lo será si lo que sea que tenéis acaba mal, y la que saldrá perjudicada de todo esto es Alycia, que no tiene culpa de nada - Dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida - Ya hablaremos, se me han quitado las ganas de té. Hasta luego.

Octavia pasó con paso decidido por el lado de Lexa, mirándola de forma reprobatoria. Clarke se mordió el labio y suspiró con frustración antes de pasarse las manos por la cara y mirar a Lexa.

-Lo siento, Lex, Octavia es un poco...

-No, tiene razón - Dijo seriamente la morena - Si sale mal, a la que haremos daño es a Alycia.

Clarke rápidamente se acercó a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. No quería ni podía dejar que Lexa pensara eso, porque no estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquello.

-Escúchame, Lexa - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Esto no va a acabar mal, ¿de acuerdo? Ambas sabemos lo que hacemos y dios... - Suspiró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos - No quiero ni pensar en no poder volver a pasar una noche contigo como la que hemos pasado.

Lexa sonrió levemente, porque ella tampoco quería pensarlo, así que simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la acercó a su boca para besarla lentamente. Podía notar que aquel beso no era como los otros, no era un beso destinado a acabar en algo más, era simplemente un beso para disfrutar de las sensaciones que la otra le ofrecía. Y es que, aunque las palabras que le había dicho Clarke, que aquello solo era sexo, seguían resonando en su cabeza, podía sentir después de esa noche que habían compartido, que tal vez no eran del todo ciertas.

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Parece ser que eso de 'solo sexo' no está tan claro, ¿no?**

 **Y ahora hay más gente que lo sabe... ¿se enterará Nylah? ¿Cómo se lo tomará?**

 **¿Qué piensa Alycia de todo esto?**

 **Chan chan chan!**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	13. Chapter 13

Estaban siendo unos días maravillosos. Lexa no había dormido en su cama desde hacía casi una semana y parecía que la conexión que estaba desarrollando con Clarke crecía con el paso de los días. Estaba descubriendo que había demasiadas cosas de aquella mujer que la volvían loca, como su forma de besarla y acariciarla, o cómo se acurrucaba contra ella cuando dormían y acariciaba su brazo o su costado cuando pensaba que estaba dormida.

No habían hablado del tema, simplemente se centraban en disfrutar de la otra, pero Lexa cada vez tenía más claro que todo aquello que estaba experimentando, y que estaba segura de que Clarke lo sentía también, no podía ser solo sexo. No cuando las miradas entre las dos le hacían sentir que había mucho más, y cuando el solo roce de la piel de Clarke le ponía la suya de gallina.

En aquel momento se encontraba despierta, con un brazo sobre la cintura de Clarke, que se encontraba con su espalda contra su pecho. Ambas estaban desnudas bajo las sábanas, puesto que la noche anterior se habían dedicado a devorarse, a descubrirse una vez más. Movió su mano suavemente, creando caricias por el vientre de Clarke, provocando que la rubia se moviera levemente, dejado escapar pequeños sonidos que hicieron sonreír a la morena.

-Buenos días - Le susurró contra su oído, dejando seguidamente un beso en su sien. Clarke se dio la vuelta, aún con los ojos cerrados, y apoyó su frente contra la de Lexa - ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar esta mañana?

-No - Dijo abriendo sus increíbles ojos azules, haciendo que Lexa se perdiera en ellos una vez más - Nos podemos quedar toda la mañana en la cama, si queremos - Fue acariciando la espalda de la morena de forma suave, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, estando aún bastante adormilada.

-¿No quieres desayunar? - Le propuso la morena con media sonrisa, consiguiendo que Clarke también sonriera de la misma forma.

-Sí, pero no quiero levantarme.

-Deja que te lo prepare yo - Susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlos suavemente, disfrutando de la forma en la que Clarke correspondía al beso.

Lexa se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes ponerse una bata que la rubia tenía colgada de la puerta y dirigirle una mirada divertida. Clarke se quedó en la cama viendo cómo Lexa salía de allí, y una vez lo hizo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, poniendo la almohada sobre su cara, sintiendo mil emociones recorrer su cuerpo.

Había intentado que aquello nada más fuera sexo y ya está, pero Lexa la trataba de una forma que hacía que no necesitara nada más. Y si a eso le añadía la forma en la que la miraba y la besaba... se podía derretir solo con ese recuerdo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el sueño volviendo a ella, y acabó por quedarse dormida de nuevo.

En la cocina, Lexa se dedicaba a preparar un poco de café y zumo de naranja, mientras en la tostadora se calentaba un poco de pan, que después untaría con mantequilla y mermelada. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba cuidar de Clarke de ese modo. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad, ni siquiera con Costia, a la que siempre había considerado la persona por la que más había sentido. Con Clarke parecía que todo era diferente, y ella solo quería dejarse llevar.

Cuando tuvo todo listo y preparado, lo puso en una bandeja y subió con ella cuidadosamente para no derramar nada. Entró a la habitación y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Clarke se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Dejó la bandeja sobre una de las mesitas que se encontraban a ambos lados de la cama y se sentó en el borde, justo al lado de la rubia, y pasó su mano por su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, provocando que abriese los ojos casi de inmediato.

-Dios, ¿me he dormido otra vez? - Preguntó algo atontada aún, haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada - Sonrió con dulzura - Te he traído el desayuno - Dijo mientras cogía la bandeja y la ponía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que miró la comida emocionada.

-Joder, me muero de hambre - Cogió una de las tostadas, dandóle un mordisco y cerrando los ojos, disfrutándolo, llevando luego el trozo de pan hasta Lexa - Pruébalo.

La morena abrió la boca para probarlo, y Clarke hizo que se manchara las comisuras con mermelada, inclinándose luego para poder lamerlas, besando a Lexa lentamente. Comenzaron a comer el desayuno, dándose la una a la otra a probar de todas las cosas, robándose besos y riendo cuando una manchaba a la otra, hasta que terminaron con todo y dejaron la bandeja sobre la mesita nuevamente, recostándose sobre la cama de lado, quedando una frente a la otra, con sus cuerpos casi pegados.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos a los ojos, con unas leves sonrisas en sus labios. Clarke alargó su brazo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la morena, que se acurrucó más contra la rubia y hundió su cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la rubia en un susurro, pero no obtuvo respuesta, aunque Lexa se abrazó a ella con fuerza - ¿Lex?

-¿Qué es esto, Clarke? - Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, sin salir de su escondite.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotras, ¿de verdad somos solo sexo? - Preguntó, esta vez saliendo para observar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Lexa... - La rubia apartó la vista, antes de suspirar con fuerza, pero Lexa sujetó su barbilla para que la volviera a mirar - No me hagas esto.

-Sólo estoy diciendo, Clarke, que nos mires. A mí me parece que hay mucho más aquí.

-Pero mírate, y mírame.

-Ya nos estoy viendo, y no entiendo cuál es el problema - Clarke la miró fijamente y cogió aire antes de hablar.

-Eres preciosa, Lexa. Eres una persona increíble, y me haces sentir como hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía, ¿sabes?. Pero eres joven, y yo pienso que preferirás vivir, disfrutar de todo lo que te ofrece la vida antes que empezar algo con una mujer como yo, que además tengo una hija y...

-Clarke - La interumpió - Adoro a tu hija, lo sabes, y créeme, que cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy con vosotras, siento que estoy genial así, que no necesito nada más - Acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y acercó su rostro al de la rubia para poder susurrarle mejor - No me apartes por eso, por favor...

Clarke miró sus preciosos ojos de color verde unos segundos, pensando en las palabras que Lexa acababa de decirle, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente. ¿De verdad podía ser aquello algo más que sexo? ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo?. Movió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la morena, para acercarla a ella y empezar a besarla suavemente, sintiendo como la lengua de Lexa se hacía paso entre sus labios, provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Estuvieron minutos besándose y regalándose suaves caricias en el cuerpo de la otra, intentando explicar de esa forma lo que sentían, porque a veces, esos gestos expresaban mejor las emociones que las propias palabras.

* * *

Era sábado, y Clarke estaba en casa leyendo un libro sobre el sofá, esperando a que Nylah llegase con la pequeña Alycia. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que le correspondían quedarse con su otra madre y ese era el día que su ex mujer y ella habían acordado que volvería a casa. Lexa había ido aquella tarde a ver a una amiga suya, así que se encontraba sola en esos momentos.

No iba a mentir, lo había pasado genial disfrutando de esos días a solas con Lexa, pero echaba de menos a su hija. Alycia significaba más que nada ni nadie en su vida, y ella estaba encantada de que Lexa pudiera comprender aquello.

Al rato de estar sentada sumergida en la lectura, el timbre sonó. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por las ganas de ver a su pequeña rubia tras la puerta, pero la imagen que vio la sorprendió un poco: Alycia estaba vestida con un precioso vestido, sonriendo efusivamente, y Nylah iba también algo arreglada, mientras sujetaba un pequeño ramo de tulipanes, las flores preferidas de Clarke.

-Hola - Le dijo a Nylah, algo confusa por la situación, y después miró a Alycia - Hola, cariño.

-¡Hola, mami! - La pequeña fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre, que le dio un fuerte beso en la frente mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Hola, Clarke - Le dijo Nylah a la vez que le extendía el ramo - Esto es para ti.

-¿Y eso? - Preguntó con las cejas levantadas en forma de sorpresa - ¿Por qué estáis tan arregladas?

-Hemos decidido Alycia y yo, si te parece bien, que podríamos ir a cenar fuera hoy las tres - Clarke la miró escéptica - Creo que podría irnos bien, como amigas.

Clarke la miró a los ojos, parecía que Nylah estaba siendo sincera, y luego miró a Alycia, que le devolvía la mirada cde forma suplicante. No iba a pasar nada por solo cenar con ella, ¿no?. Además, tal vez sería bueno para Alycia ver que sus madres se llevaban bien.

-Está bien - Aceptó - Pero esperadme aquí, que yo no voy tan elegante como vosotras.

-Vas guapa igualmente, mami - Le dijo la niña.

-Pero quiero ir tan guapa como tú - Le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz antes de dirigirse a la planta de arriba para cambiarse.

-Te esperamos en el coche - Oyó a Nylah decirle mientras subía.

A decir verdad, le resultaba bastante extraño que Nylah de repente estuviera teniendo aquella actitud. No le molestaba en absoluto, si era con buenas intenciones, pero no se había comportado así nunca desde que se habían separado. Tal vez la había juzgado mal, o puede que estuviera cambiando.

Dejó las flores sobre una de las mesillas y decidió ponerse un vestido negro sin mangas: sencillo pero elegante. Pensó que lo mejor era avisar a Lexa de que iban a salir, por si llegaba y no las veía allí, y de paso decirle que estarían con Nylah. Sentía la necesidad de aclarárselo todo a la morena y no quería que pensase cosas que no eran. Decidió entonces enviarle un mensaje.

 **Clarke:** Hola, preciosa. Vamos a salir a cenar con Nylah, me ha dicho que quiere que Alycia vea que nos llevamos bien. Nos vemos cuando volvamos. No puedo esperar a besarte.

Dejó el móvil sobre la cama mientras terminaba de peinarse y maquillarse y no pudo evitar ir a mirarlo rápidamente cuando lo sintió vibrar.

 **Lexa:** ¿Con Nylah? Está bien, nos vemos luego, Clarke.

Frunció el ceño al observar la respuesta. Normalmente Lexa solía contestar a sus insinuaciones o empezarlas ella, pero no quería pensar tampoco que estuviera celosa por lo que acababa de decirle. No era nada más que una cena. Una cena con la madre de su hija, pero una cena al fin y al cabo.

 **Clarke:** Lexa, no tienes que preocuparte, solo es una cena. Acuérdate de esta mañana.

 **Lexa:** Lo sé, Clarke. Lo siento. Nos vemos luego.

Suspiró internamente con la última respuesta de la morena y decidió no darle más importancia. Más tarde podría hablar con ella y decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Bajó de nuevo y salió hacia el coche de Nylah, donde ya estaban montadas ella y su hija, mientras ambas la miraban con una sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió a ambas.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos a cenar? - Preguntó una vez estuvo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos a un restaurante genial que conozco en Chinatown, os va a encantar.

Clarke fue escuchando durante el trayecto en coche cómo Nylah y Alycia le contaban lo que habían hecho esas dos semanas y todos los deberes que la niña había ido haciendo. Tenía que reconocer que parecía que Nylah había recuperado esa complicidad que solía tener con su hija, y ella estaba feliz de que así fuera, porque sabía lo importante que era la castaña en la vida de Alycia.

-Mami, ¿dónde está Lexa? - Preguntó Alycia a Clarke una vez estuvieron ya dentro del restaurante, que era asiático y a Clarke le pareció muy bonito visualmente.

-Había quedado con una amiga, cielo.

-Yo quería que viniese - Dijo cruzándose de brazos y agachando su mirada, haciendo reír a sus madres.

-No para de hablar de ella - Comentó Nylah - Parece que le ha cogido mucho cariño.

-Así es, Lexa es una persona increíble, y estamos muy contentas con ella en casa.

-¿Tú también? - Se interesó la castaña mientras bebían del vino que habían pedido.

-Nylah... - Se quejó, rodando los ojos, aunque una parte de ella se moría por restregarle a la cara que Lexa la cuidaba y la trataba como ella no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué? Solo pregunto. Sé que Alycia la quiere un montón.

-Lexa es la mejor - Dijo la niña - Sabe un montón de juegos y siempre me lleva al parque. Y de acampada - Clarke rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a la pequeña decir lo último.

-¿Acampada? - Nylah miró a Clarke - ¿Se fueron las dos de acampada?

-Fuimos las tres, en realidad.

-Oh... qué bonito - Se burló la castaña, pero luego miró con una dulce sonrisa a su hija - ¿Lo pasásteis bien, princesa?

-Sí, mami, nos bañamos en un lago y Lexa jugó con nosotras a la pelota.

-Eso está genial, tesoro - Dijo mientras las tres comían de sus platos, y miró a Clarke luego - Y entonces, ¿hasta cuándo se quedará?

-No tenemos fecha, pero espero que se quede bastante.

-¿Realmente te hace falta, Clarke? Si algún día tienes turno por la tarde cuando te toca estar a ti con Alycia, puedo ayudarte yo, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero si se fuese ahora, Alycia se quedaría devastada.

-Lexa se quedará para siempre - Dijo la niña con tono enfadado, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-Ojalá, cariño - Le dijo Clarke, pasándole una mano por el pelo rubio - Pero en algún momento tendrá que irse - Sintió una punzada en su interior con sus propias palabras.

-No, mami, no - Los ojos de la niña se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno, mi amor, no te pongas ahora triste - Le pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos para secar las lágrimas que habían caído - Tenemos aún un montón de tiempo que pasar con ella, ¿está bien? - Alycia simplemente asintió, intentando dejar de llorar.

-Ey - Nylah llamó su atención - Luego te compramos un helado, ¿vale? - Intentó animarla y la niña asintió, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Clarke miró a Nylah dulcemente, de verdad que le encantaba ver a su ex mujer volviendo a recuperar su relación con su hija. Pero en ese momento sus propias palabras volvieron a su mente: ¿qué pasaría si Lexa decidiese irse?

Intentó no pensar más en ello y se dedicó a disfrutar del resto de la cena, donde compartieron una amena conversación entre las tres, haciendo reír a la pequeña Alycia y contándose cosas con Nylah. Parecía que aquello sí había sido una buena idea, después de todo.

* * *

Lexa había decidido salir esa tarde con Anya, ya que su hermano Lincoln estaba trabajando y su amiga tenía el día libre. Habían decidido ir a un pub donde podrían hablar y beber algo de cerveza para relajarse un rato, pero Lexa no lo había conseguido después de los mensajes que había recibido por parte de Clarke.

¿Por qué había ido a cenar con Nylah? ¿Era normal ese sentimiento que le estaba quemando por dentro? Dios, sólo quería ir con ella y besarla para sentir que era suya, y que no pasaba nada por que fuera a cenar con su ex mujer. Pero esas palabras eran las que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Si la rubia había sentido en un tiempo tantas cosas por ella, ¿por qué no iba a poder sentirlas?

-Lexa, ¿me estás escuchando? - Le preguntó Anya y la morena simplemente movió la cabeza, intentando sacar los pensamientos que estaban en ese momento en su mente.

-Perdona, Anya - Se disculpó - Clarke me ha enviado un mensaje, y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Lexa le había puesto al corriente de todas las novedades respecto a la rubia mediante mensajes y alguna que otra llamada, y aunque al principio Anya todavía no se lo había terminado de creer, le había dicho que era una suertuda y que disfrutara de aquello.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Que se iba a cenar con Alycia y Nylah...

-¿Quién es Nylah?

-Su ex mujer.

-¿Su ex mujer? - Se extrañó - ¿Y qué coño hace yendo a cenar con ella?

-Me ha dicho que es que Nylah quería que Alycia viese que se llevan bien, o algo así - Dijo antes de suspirar y pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Entonces, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿no?

-Supongo, pero...

-Pero no puedes evitarlo - Lexa la miró asintiendo suavemente - Te ha dado fuerte con ella, ¿eh?

-No puedo controlarlo, Anya - Bebió un trago de su cerveza - Creo que tal vez me esté enamorando y no se hasta qué punto eso es bueno.

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo? - Quiso saber su amiga.

-Bueno, esta mañana le he preguntado que qué pasaba con nosotras, porque parecía que fuéramos mucho más que sexo.

-Así me gusta, que seas directa - Ambas rieron - ¿Y qué te ha contestado?

-Al principio me ha dicho que es que ella era una mujer con una hija y yo era joven y que entendía que yo quisiera disfrutar de mi vida pero le he hecho entender que lo que quiero es estar con ella, compartir esos momentos.

-Menuda ñoña estás hecha, Lex - La picó.

-Tal vez, pero eso es lo que siento, Anya.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes nada que temer, déjate llevar, disfruta del momento y quítate esas ralladas y esos celos de la cabeza - Alzó su botellín de cerveza para que Lexa chocara el suyo contra él - Vamos a disfrutar de esto ahora, anda.

Lexa intentó hacerle caso a su amiga y apartar todas las preocupaciones de su mente. Tal vez sería lo mejor, pero cada vez que pensaba en Clarke cenando junto a aquella mujer, le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Sólo quería llegar a casa y poder tomarla entre sus brazos para quitarse esas malas vibraciones.

* * *

Hacía un rato que habían vuelto a casa, y debía de reconocer que había estado bastante desilusionada cuando había visto que Lexa aún no estaba allí. Nylah se había quedado un rato así que en ese momento estaban las tres jugando al monopoly sobre la alfombra del salón.

Nylah le había estado sonriendo durante casi toda la velada y parecía que veía en ella un poco de la mujer de la que un día se enamoró. Tal vez, algunos meses atrás, si hubiese estado en esa situación, se hubiese planteado seguir viéndola para ver si podían volver a tener lo que habían tenido anteriormente, pero en su mente en esos momentos sólo estaba una preciosa morena de ojos verdes que ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se oyó el ruido de la cerradura en la puerta principal y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, sabiendo perfectamente quien se encontraba al otro lado. La pequeña Alycia esbozó una gran sonrisa justo antes de levantarse con ansia, desmontando medio tablero, para ir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Lexa! - Chilló con entusiasmo una vez la morena entró en la casa y pudo abalanzarse en sus brazos.

-Hola, monito - Lexa la alzó, abrazándola con fuerza y dándole varios besos en la mejilla - ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Mucho, ¿y tú a mí?

-Más que tú - Le pellizcó suavemente la nariz y entonces enfocó el fondo del pasillo, donde estaban Clarke y Nylah, ya de pie - Hola - saludó casualmente.

-Hola, Lex, Nylah se ha quedado un rato a jugar al monopoly con nosotras - Le dijo Clarke, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo por la situación.

-Hola Lexa - La saludó Nylah a continuación - Un placer verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo - A la morena le extrañó que la castaña fuera tan simpática con ella, e incluso ofreciéndole una sonrisa que parecía sincera, cuando las veces anteriores que se habían encontrado, había sido bastante desgradable y seca.

-Lexa, ¿me lees un cuento? - Dijo Alycia de repente, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Ya tienes sueño, cariño? - Le preguntó Clarke.

-Sí, mami.

-Está bien, despídete de mamá y ve a dormir - Le dijo dulcemente, y a continuación miró a Lexa - ¿Te parece bien acostarla tú?

-Sabes que sí - Le contestó a Clarke con una sonrisa - ¿Vamos, monito?

-Espera - Alycia se acercó a Nylah para abrazarla - Adiós, mamá.

-Adiós, cariño - Le dio un beso en la frente - Pórtate bien, nos vemos pronto.

Alycia le dio un beso también a Clarke y luego le dio la mano a Lexa para dirigirse a la planta superior, dejando a sus madres solas en el salón. Clarke pudo notar que Nylah se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua? - Le preguntó.

-¿Acaso no sabes tú donde están las cosas en esta casa? - Le contestó divertida.

-Pero es tu casa, no la mía, Clarke.

-Está bien, vamos - Ambas fueron a la cocina y Clarke enseguida le sirvió un poco de agua con hielo.

-Es increíble que te acuerdes de que solo la bebo con hielo - Le concedió Nylah.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan, Nylah - Le respondió mientras ambas estaban apoyadas contra la encimera de la cocina, una al lado de la otra, y vio como la castaña sonreía, mirándola de reojo.

-Ha sido genial poder cenar con vosotras dos hoy.

-Sí, ha estado muy bien, gracias por querer hacer esto.

-¿Crees...? - Nylah cogió aire - ¿Crees que querrías quedar algún día para cenar conmigo a solas?

-Nylah... - Intentó a decir Clarke pero Nylah de repente se puso delante de ella y cogió su mano.

-Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, Clarke, lo sabes - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Nylah, yo... - Intentó decir pero no pudo acabar la frase porque la castaña se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios suacemente.

Clarke no podía creer nada, ¿le habría dado una mala impresión a Nylah de todo aquello? Se quedó allí inmóvil, demasiado impactada por lo que estaba pasando como para poder reaccionar, hasta que vio cierto cabello moreno aparecer por detrás.

-Lexa - Dijo rápidamente cuando se separó de Nylah, viendo cómo la morena apretaba los labios y se daba la vuelta para salir de allí. Miró de nuevo a Nylah, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella - ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Nylah?

-Clarke, sabes que tú y yo...

-No hay tú y yo, Nylah - Dijo apartando su pelo de su cara y peinándolo hacia atrás - Eso se acabó hace bastante tiempo.

-Lo siento, creo que será mejor que me vaya - Dijo antes de ir al salón para coger su bolso y salir de allí.

Clarke se quedó unos segundos allí con los ojos cerrados, antes de dirigirse a la planta de arriba. Tenía que hablar con Lexa, esa mirada de dolor que había visto en ella le había provocado una punzada en el corazón que necesitaba que desapareciese. Fue rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación y la golpeó suavemente, abriéndola a continuación y encontrándose a Lexa acurrucada en la cama, de espaldas a ella.

-Lexa, siento que hayas tenido que ver eso - Le dijo acercándose a ella.

-No importa, Clarke, lo entiendo perfectamente - Le dijo en un susurro.

-No hay nada que entender, ella me ha besado, pero no le he correspondido en ningún momento - Entonces, Lexa se giró y Clarke pudo comprobar que sus ojos estaban húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos.

-Yo no he visto que te hayas apartado, Clarke - Le dijo - Pero de verdad, lo entiendo perfectamente, es tu ex mujer, entiendo que puedas sentir cosas por ella.

-Lexa, no es para nada así, te lo prometo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Clarke - Dijo antes de volver a darse media vuelta - Buenas noches.

Clarke suspiró fuertemente antes de salir de allí. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así y ya hablarían al día siguiente, aunque lo único de lo que tenía ganas en ese momento era de meterse en la cama con ella y demostrarle que la única en la que estaba interesada era ella. Joder, ¿es que no veía lo que provocaba en ella?.

Salió frustrada de allí, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación, sintiendo cómo el estrés de esos últimos momentos del día y los acontecimientos la hacían sentirse mal. Decidió apagar la luz e irse a dormir inmediatamente. Lo mejor era dejar pasar las horas, ya podría hablar con Lexa y aclararlo todo para volver a poder tenerla con ella.

* * *

No había vuelto a hablar con Clarke desde la noche del sábado, donde la había visto besándose con Nylah. La rubia le había dicho una y otra vez que no era lo que ella pensaba, que la castaña la había besado pero ella no le había correspondido, pero Lexa no podía dejar de pensar y sentir que aquella sobraba en todo aquello, que esa no era su familia y que no podría tener a Clarke del mismo modo que Nylah la había tenido.

El domingo no había visto apenas a Clarke ni Alycia, ya que había pasado todo el día fuera, había quedado con algunas chicas Au Pair, sin Ontari porque desde que la había besado no había vuelto a aparecer. Tal vez tendría que llamarla y pedirle perdón por lo de aquel día, pero esperaba poder hacerlo en persona en algún momento.

Ese día, el lunes, la rubia había trabajado toda la mañana, y no llegaría hasta media tarde, así que era ella la que tenía que ir a recoger a Alycia, así que fue hasta la puerta de su colegio cuando llegó la hora en la que la pequeña salía. Llegó unos minutos tarde, ya que ese día llovía y hacía bastante viento y costaba bastante andar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el camino hasta el colegio era cuesta arriba.

La esperó en la puerta, en el mismo sitio donde la esperaba cada día que tenía que ir a por ella, y se comenzó a extrañar cuando pasaron varios minutos y la niña no salía. Normalmente solía ser de las primeras en salir y de hecho pensaba que ya estaría allí con su pequeño paraguas cuando ella llegase, pero tal vez se hubiese quedado contando algo a alguna amiga o a la profesora.

Pasaron más de quince minutos y cuando vio que apenas ya quedaba gente por allí decidió entrar para ver qué pasaba. Se dirigió a la puerta de la clase de Alycia y vio a su profesora cerrando el aula con llave.

-Señorita Watson - La llamó - ¿Dónde está Alycia Griffin? No la he visto salir.

-¿Alycia? - La profesora la miró con el ceño fruncido y Lexa asintió - Ha salido de las primeras, como siempre.

-¿Cómo? Llevo esperándola como veinte minutos y no aparece.

-¿Seguro que no venía nadie más a por ella? Aunque yo no he visto a nadie, eso sí es verdad...

-¿Y ha dejado salir a la niña sola? - Se alteró Lexa.

-Como normalmente siempre está usted o una de sus madres para recogerla, pensé que no pasaba nada.

-Joder - Lexa resopló nerviosa, buscando el móvil para llamar a Clarke. Marcó rápidamente el número y esperó a que contestase - Venga, cógelo, Clarke.

- _¿Lexa?_

-Clarke, escúchame, ¿has recogido tú a Alycia? ¿O alguien la ha recogido?

- _¿Cómo? ¿No la recogías tú?_

-Sí, estoy aquí en el colegio y Alycia no está. Y su profesora dice que ha salido de las primeras.

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que no aparece?_ \- Lexa pudo notar cómo la respiración de Clarke se empezaba a entrecortar por la angustia.

-Clarke, cálmate, vamos a buscarla.

- _Voy para allá, Lex_ \- Oyó un pequeño sollozo al otro lado del teléfono - _Encuéntrala, por favor_ \- Le pidió.

-La vamos a encontrar, preciosa, te lo prometo - Le dijo antes de colgar.

Lexa entonces dejó a la profesora allí, sin ni siquiera decirle nada, y empezó a buscar por dentro y fuera del colegio con desesperación. No se podía creer que Alycia se hubiese perdido así como así. Tenía que encontrarla, fuere como fuere. No podía pensar en que le podría haber pasado algo. Y no podía pensar en ver a Clarke destrozada por aquello. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

* * *

 **¡No me matéis, por favor! Sé que soy cruel y despiadada, pero qué le vamos a hacer.**

 **¿Le habrá pasado algo a Alycia? ¿Dónde está?**

 **¿Hablarán Lexa y Clarke?**

 **¿Le damos una paliza a Nylah?**

 **Dejadme vuestras opiniones y teorías aquí o en twitter.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	14. Chapter 14

La lluvia caía con fuerza, de forma torrencial y sin ofrecer ningún tipo de tregua, pero poco importaba en ese momento. Lexa corría como podía por todo el colegio, esperando encontrar una pequeña cabellera rubia en algún punto de aquellas interminables pistas, que se encontraban totalmente mojadas y desiertas. No quedaba nadie en aquel colegio, al menos ningún niño, y Lexa se aferraba a la esperanza de que la pequeña se hubiera escondido en algún lugar, lejos de su vista, pero al menos estaría a salvo.

No conseguía entender por qué la profesora no se había asegurado de ver a quien recogía a la pequeña antes de dejarla ir. ¿Qué clase de profesor de un niño de cinco años hacía eso?. La angustia se iba apoderando del cuerpo de Lexa, haciendo que cada vez le costara más respirar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a Clarke en la entrada, mientras que la profesora había ido a avisar al conserje para que él le informase si veía algo. Lexa se quedó esperando debajo de una zona que estaba justo enfrente del parking a donde la rubia llegaría, pero que estaba techada, pudiendo así refugiarse de la lluvia.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que vio el coche de Clarke llegando y aparcando lo más rápido que pudo, bajando después del vehículo y buscando a Lexa con la mirada. La morena no lo dudó antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro. Desde su posición podía ver la angustia y el agobio en su cara, y no pudo evitar la necesidad de tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, para intentar calmarla.

La rubia enseguida enfocó a Lexa y corrió hacia ella también, encontrándose las dos en medio del parking, y fundiéndose en un abrazo. Llovía y el paraguas había caído al suelo, pero en ese momento no les importaba a ninguna de las dos.

-¿La has encontrado? - Preguntó Clarke en forma de un susurro tembloroso, y Lexa simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún sujetando a la rubia entre sus brazos - Dios, ¿cómo es posible que la hayan dejado salir sin vigilar que algún adulto se la llevase? - Su tono pasó de la tristeza a la rabia y la ira en cuestión de segundos.

-No lo sé, Clarke, yo... - Se separó un poco de su abrazo para mirar a aquellos ojos azules cristalinos - Lo siento, si hubiera llegado antes...

-Eh - Le dijo Clarke, pasando su pulgar suavemente por su mejilla, sus palabras saliendo temblorosas de su boca - No es tu culpa, Lex, no lo es...

-¿Señora Griffin? - Escucharon una voz tras ellas, y cuando se giraron pudieron ver a la profesora de Alycia, la señorita Watson, acercándose a ellas, y a Clarke se le endureció la tierna mirada que segundos antes le estaba dedicando a Lexa.

-¿Cómo narices es usted tan irresponsable de dejar salir a los niños sin comprobar que haya un adulto con ellos? - Le dijo con rabia, dirigiéndose hacia ella - ¡Tiene solo cinco años!

-Lo siento, la verdad es que pensaba que estaba con alguien - La profesora agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Pero... ¿la ha visto salir con alguien? - Intervino Lexa, que se colocó junto a Clarke, colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura. Pudo notar la mirada que echó la profesora ante el gesto, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos. Solo quería transmitirle a la rubia que estaba allí con ella, porque también quería encontrar a Alycia tanto como ella.

-No, lo cierto es que no - Se lamentó.

-Increíble... - Susurró Clarke, llevándose las manos a la cara, intentando frenar las lágrimas que irremediablemente empezaron a correr por su rostro.

-Clarke... la vamos a encontrar - Le dijo Lexa, a lo que la rubia se volvió hacia ella, hundiéndose en su pecho, mientras la morena la abrazaba con fuerza - Va a estar bien, tenemos que confiar. - De repente, algo pasó por su mente - ¿Por qué no llamas a Nylah? Tal vez la haya recogido ella.

-Tienes razón - Dijo, separándose levemente - Aunque si es así la mato, por haberme hecho pasar este rato. Pero sí, tienes razón, ir y venir a por Alycia sin decirme absolutamente nada es de su estilo.

Rápidamente Clarke buscó en su bolso el móvil para llamar a Nylah, y marcó el número. Esperó tono tras tono, cada vez menos esperanzada de que la castaña respondiese, y así fue, porque no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡Joder! - Exclamó, sintiendo el agobio construirse en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿No responde? - Preguntó Lexa, y Clarke simplemente negó, las lágrimas cayendo nuevamente por sus mejillas.

-Voy a llamar a Raven y Octavia - Dijo, buscando el número en la agenda.

- _¿Clarke?_ \- Respondió Octavia apenas un tono después de que la rubia pulsara el botón de llamada.

-O, escúchame - Le pidió, intentando calmar su respiración - ¿No habréis recogido a Alycia, verdad?

- _No, ¿por qué?_ \- Su voz sonaba extrañada por la llamada y aún más por la pregunta.

-No aparece, Octavia, no está en el colegio y... - Su voz se quebró de repente, y Lexa la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo que ella también estaba a punto de romperse.

- _¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estamos en el colegio, pero no está, Lexa la ha estado buscando y...

- _¿Habéis llamado a Nylah?_ \- Preguntó, cortando a Clarke.

-Sí, pero no responde.

- _Id a casa, ¿vale? Vamos hacia allí y nos vemos enseguida, y si tenemos que llamar a la policía, llamamos inmediatamente._

-Está bien - Dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ha dicho? - Quiso saber Lexa.

-Que vayamos a casa, ellas también van hacia allí - Lexa asintió y Clarke se volvió a la profesora, que seguía allí inmóvil - Como mi hija no aparezca, le juro que le hundo la vida. Y voy a denunciarla por negligente.

Ambas caminaron hacia el coche, y decidieron que sería Lexa quien conduciera aquella vez, ya que Clarke estaba en un estado de nervios demasiado fuerte como para ponerse al volante. Lexa condujo hacia la casa de Clarke lo más rápido que pudo, agarrando en todo momento, excepto cuando tenía que cambiar de marchas, la mano de Clarke, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y respiraba con fuerza, intentando calmarse, pero la angustia y el agobio de pensar en donde estaría Alycia y si le había pasado algo aumentaban a cada segundo, haciendo que le resultara cada vez más difícil tomar aire.

Llegaron a casa y bajaron del coche, y Lexa no tardó ni un segundo en ir a sostener a Clarke entre sus brazos. La necesidad de transmitirle su apoyo y su fuerza era superior a ella, y no podía dejar ni un segundo de tocarla, de protegerla. Entraron y Clarke se sentó en el sofá, mientras Lexa preparaba un té para ambas.

-No quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si... - Dijo una vez Lexa dejó las bebidas en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, agarrando una de sus manos entre las suyas, pero no la dejó terminar.

-Ni lo digas, Clarke, va a aparecer. En nada la vamos a tener aquí. - Le aseguró, y los ojos de la rubia conectaron con los suyos.

-Lexa, siento mucho todo lo del otro día.

-No hablemos de eso, Clarke, no ahora. Ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

La rubia bebió de su taza y luego se apoyó contra el pecho de Lexa, que se había echado contra el respaldo del sofá. La morena la sostuvo con fuerza contra ella, notando cómo temblaba y cómo lloraba, pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que llorase, estando ahí de apoyo con ella, sabiendo que eso era justo lo que Clarke necesitaba en ese momento. Besó la parte alta de su cabeza y notó cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo con más fuerza. El timbre sonó unos segundos más tarde, y Lexa fue a abrir.

-Hola, Lexa - Dijo Octavia seriamente cuando abrió la puerta, y entró sin decir nada más, seguida de Raven, que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

La pareja fue hasta el salón, donde estaba Clarke, y Octavia se sentó a su lado, abrazándola, mientras Raven estaba frente a ellas. Lexa volvió a su sitio de antes y simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia, sintiendo la mirada de Raven sobre ella, pero no le importó.

-¿Has llamado a la policía? - Le preguntó Octavia a Clarke.

-No, aún no, estaba esperando a que llegáseis...

-Llama otra vez a Nylah - Propuso Raven - Si no te lo ha cogido, y no te ha dado una respuesta negativa, tal vez sí esté con ella.

Clarke asintió y volvió a llamar a su ex mujer, obteniendo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior: ninguna. No sabía qué hacer, jamás se había imaginado que estaría en esta situación, y no sabía si la policía haría algo inmediatamente. Necesitaba que Alycia volviese con ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía - Dijo Lexa, que había estado callada desde que Raven y Octavia habían llegado - Tal vez no puedan hacer nada aún, pero no estaría de más.

Las tres asintieron y Raven llamó enseguida, dándole toda la información que tenían al agente con el que hablaba. Le informaron que irían enseguida para hacerles preguntas y poder buscar a la niña por la zona del colegio en caso de que se hubiera perdido, y decidieron quedarse allí esperando mientras tanto.

-A mí me huele muy raro que Nylah no coja el teléfono - Dijo Raven, apretando los puños - Como le haya hecho algo a mi sobrina la mato.

-El sábado pasó algo... - Dijo Clarke, susurrando, y tanto Octavia como Raven la miraron frunciendo el ceño, esperando a que continuase - Nos invitó a cenar a Alycia y a mí, y acepté, porque me dijo que sería bueno para ella que viese que sus madres se llevan bien, y me pareció buena idea. La cena fue genial pero cuando volvimos aquí y Lexa fue a acostar a Alycia, me besó. Le dije que no había ya nada entre nosotras y se fue muy decepcionada.

-¿Te parece poco motivo para llevarse a la niña? - Dijo Octavia - A mí nunca me dio buena espina, ya lo sabes.

-No podemos asumir que ha sido ella, tal vez simplemente se haya perdido. Pero dios, espero que sí la tenga Nylah, porque si mi pequeña está perdida sola... - Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y Lexa enseguida la empujó contra su cuerpo, para que se abrazase a ella.

-Tranquila, Clarke - Le susurró al oído - Va a aparecer, te lo prometo.

-La necesito, Lex, necesito tenerla conmigo - Sollozó contra el cuello de la morena, que la abrazó aún con más fuerza.

Octavia apretó los dientes y fue a decir algo respecto a aquella postura que su amiga y la canguro de Alycia estaban teniendo en ese momento, pero Raven le lanzó una mirada, diciéndole sin palabras que se callase. Cuando Octavia le dijo a su mujer lo que había descubierto, ésta no tuvo ningún problema en decirle que ya lo sabía, y tuvieron una pequeña discusión pero Raven intentó hacerle entender que debía respetar la vida de su amiga, porque además, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Octavia parecía reticente a entender lo que Raven le decía al principio, pero poco a poco lo comprendió, aunque aún le costase aceptarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que Clarke estuvo todo el tiempo aferrada al cuerpo de Lexa, que parecía calmarla un poco, la policía llegó. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y esbelto, y una mujer joven, rubia y muy atlética entraron en su casa cuando Raven les abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? - Preguntó el hombre.

-He ido a recoger a Alycia al colegio y no estaba. La profesora me ha dicho que había salido de las primeras pero que no le había visto salir - Contestó Lexa a la pregunta del agente - La he buscado por los alrededores pero no la he visto.

-¿Y el padre de la niña? - Dijo entonces la chica rubia, preguntándole a Clarke - ¿Ha contactado con él?

-La madre de la niña está desaparecida. No contesta al teléfono.

-¿Podría decirnos su dirección? Iremos a ver si podemos hablar con ella - Intervino el hombre nuevamente - Es algo sospechoso que no conteste, así que nos acercaremos a comprobar que todo esté en orden.

Clarke asintió y les dio la dirección de la casa de Nylah, y los agentes se fueron, dejándolas nuevamente solas. Habían pasado ya varias horas y la noche ya estaba completamente sobre ellas.

-Deberíamos comer algo, sobretodo tú, Clarke - Dijo Octavia tras varios minutos de silencio.

-No tengo hambre - Respondió la rubia sin más.

-Clarke, tienes que comer - Le dijo Lexa, pasando una mano por su mejilla - No queremos que empieces a encontrarte mal.

-Hazle caso a tu novia - Habló otra vez Octavia, y Clarke simplemente la miró con dureza, pero no dijo nada.

Raven se ofreció para ir a por algo de comida mientras ellas se quedaban allí. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos y la desesperación consumía a Clarke. Alycia era simplemente una niña de 5 años y no quería ni imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando. Sólo esperaba que Nylah la tuviese y al menos estuviera a salvo.

Raven volvió un rato después con pizza para todas. Comieron y obligaron a Clarke a comer también, porque la rubia no quería ni probar bocado. No tenía apetito, solo quería a su hija de vuelta a casa.

El móvil de Raven de repente sonó y todas la miraron expectantes.

-Es el agente - Dijo tras mirar la pantalla y se alejó unos pasos para hablar, mientras Clarke la miraba atentamente. Tras apenas un minuto se volvió a acercar a ellas - Nylah no está en casa, me han dicho que van a ir a la zona del colegio para buscar por allí.

-Vamos, así podemos ayudarles con la búsqueda - Dijo Clarke intentando ponerse en pie pero Lexa la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Clarke, no. Lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí mientras la policía hace su trabajo.

-No, necesito ir allí - Dijo al tiempo que negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Lexa tiene razón, Clarke - La apoyó Octavia - Tal vez si vamos lo único que hagamos sea estorbarles. Tenemos que esperar aquí, y pronto tendremos noticias, ya verás.

A regañadientes, Clarke aceptó lo que su amiga y Lexa le decían. El reloj siguió girando y el agobio se podía sentir en las paredes de aquella casa. Octavia y Raven estaban sentadas en un sillón, mientras que Lexa estaba en el sofá sentada, con la cabeza de Clarke sobre su regazo, acariciándole el cabello rubio con una mano mientras que Clarke le sostenía con fuerza la otra.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que todas estuvieron en completo silencio, oyeron el ruido de un coche fuera y Clarke enseguida se incorporó, esperando que fueran los agentes con noticias. El timbre sonó y Raven fue la que se levantó para abrir. Clarke observó cómo su amiga abría la puerta, pero cuando pudo ver quien estaba detrás, vio que no se trataba de la policía, sino que allí estaba Nylah, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a la pequeña Alycia con los ojos hinchados y con el cuerpo temblando.

-¡Alycia! - Exclamó, levantándose inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrazar a su hija, a quien estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo temblaba - ¿Estás bien, mi vida?

-Mami... - Dijo la niña de forma temblorosa y sin poder hablar bien, por el frío y el miedo.

-¿Nylah? ¿Qué coño? - Dijo Raven, y Lexa y Octavia se acercaron.

Clarke se levantó, cogiendo a su hija en brazos y miró a su ex mujer. Vio su mirada perdida, y la forma en la que se movía nerviosa.

-Hola, Clarke - Dijo, de forma lenta y pesada.

-¿Qué narices has hecho? ¿Por qué te has llevado a mi hija y por qué está temblando y con los ojos llorosos?

-Sólo quería dar un paseo con ella... - Dijo balbuceando.

Y entonces Clarke lo vio claramente: Nylah estaba colocada. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la forma en la que hablaba, y su rabia creció por dentro. No se creía que su ex mujer hubiese sido tan irresponsable de, por un lado, consumir ese tipo de sustancias, y por otro, de haber conducido y de haberse llevado a Alycia en ese estado. Pasó a Alycia a los brazos de Octavia, indicándole con la cabeza que se la llevase de allí y se giró para enfrentarse a la castaña.

-¿Estás colocada? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Nylah? - Dijo con furia, alzando la voz - ¿Te das cuenta en el peligro que la has metido? ¡Es una cría! Le hubiese llegado a pasar algo y te juro que...

-No pasa nada, Clarke, estaba a salvo - Clarke fue a contestarle pero de repente un puño golpeó con fuerza la cara de Nylah.

-¡Hija de puta! - Escuchó a Lexa decir, y vio cómo volvía a golpear la cara de Nylah, antes de que Raven la detuviera - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estaba a salvo? ¡Eres una maldita inconsciente! Eres un peligro para Alycia.

Clarke podía sentir el temblor en la voz de Lexa y vio de reojo cómo las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y pudo sentir todo el amor y el cariño que la morena sentía por su hija, y eso hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

-Lexa, tranquila, ya está a salvo - Le dijo Raven para intentar calmarla, y luego miró a Nylah - Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía, desgraciada.

-Clarke, yo... - Intentó decir Nylah, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Te juro que voy a hacer lo imposible para que no puedas tener a nuestra hija. Pensaba que eras una persona responsable, que la persona con la que tuve a Alycia era alguien de verdad, no así - Le dijo de forma dura - Vete, Nylah, y como se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, me encargaré de joderte la vida.

Nylah agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más. En cuanto Raven cerró la puerta, las tres se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde Octavia estaba sentada sobre el sofá, y con Alycia en su regazo, mientras tenía la mirada fija y seguía temblando.

-Alycia, mi vida - La cogió con fuerzas y se sentó en el sofá con ella, besando su cabeza y apoyando a la niña contra su pecho - ¿Estás bien mi amor?

-Mami estaba muy rara - Balbuceó entre sollozos, y luego la pequeña enfocó con su mirada a la chica morena que la miraba con los ojos rojos, pero con dulzura - ¿Lexa?

-Hola, monito - Se acercó a ella, poniéndose de rodillas y cogiendo sus manitas - Menudo sustito, ¿eh? - La morena no era capaz de controlar el llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras? - Le preguntó, y en el rostro de Lexa se vio un amago de sonrisa.

-Lexa está feliz de verte, cariño - Dijo Clarke, y miró a esos ojos verdes cristalinos, que le devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada que en ese momento decía muchas cosas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos a casa - Dijo Raven con una sonrisa, ante la imagen de las tres juntas - Verdad, ¿cariño?

-Sí, creo que sí - Ambas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de despedirse.

Clarke les dio las gracias por haberla ayudado y acompañado, y las dos le dieron un abrazo a Clarke y a Alycia. Raven les dijo que llamaría a la policía para informarles de que Alycia ya estaba sana y salva, y Octavia se acercó a Lexa.

-Cuídalas, te necesitan - Le dijo en voz baja al oído para que no le escucharan y Lexa asintió con una sonrisa.

En cuanto la pareja se fue, Lexa se sentó al lado de Clarke en el sofá, y ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Clarke había adorado que protegiera así a su hija, sabía que podía confiar en Lexa completamente y se dio cuenta de que sí, detrás del increíble sexo que habían tenido había mucho más, sentimientos que no podía negar, y que cada vez se hacían más presentes.

-Gracias - Le susurró la rubia y Lexa pasó una mano por su mejilla, negando suavemente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Dale un besito a mami, Lexa - Le instó Alycia, y ambas la miraron, riendo entre dientes - ¡Por fi!

-Hazle caso a Alycia, Lex - Le dijo divertida Clarke, y la morena la miró sorprendida.

-¿Sí? ¿Debería hacerle caso?

-¡Sí, hazme caso! - Le insistió Alycia, dando una palmada.

Lexa rió una última vez antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de Clarke, sintiendo el calor de la boca de la rubia. Se quedó unos segundos sintiéndola hasta que se separó, oyendo cómo Alycia chillaba emocionada.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el susto, monito?

-¡Sí! - Dijo, y se abrazó al cuello de Lexa, que le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Lexa - Le dijo la pequeña.

-Y yo también a ti, pequeñaja - Lexa besó la sien de la niña y miró por encima del hombre de Alycia y vio cómo Clarke las miraba emocionada, intentando contener las lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bueno, es hora de irse a dormir, cariño - Dijo Clarke tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas por el momento que acababa de presenciar.

Lexa se levantó y apagó las luces de la cocina y el jardín y las tres subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso. Lexa se encargó de bañar a la niña mientras Clarke hacía lo mismo en su cuarto de baño. Estaban jugando con algunos juguetes de goma que tenía Alycia en el agua cuando Clarke entró.

-¿Todavía estás en el agua? - Le dijo, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra - ¡Venga, que es tarde!

-¿Mañana hay cole, mami? - Le preguntó.

-No, mañana nos vamos a tomar un día libre, creo que las tres lo necesitamos, ¿verdad? - Alycia sonrió y Lexa asintió suavemente. Una vez que terminaron de bañar y vestir a Alycia con el pijama entre risas, las tres salieron del cuarto de baño y Clarke se paró un momento para mirar a Lexa - Creo que esta señorita va a dormir hoy conmigo, ¿quieres dormir con nosotras?

-Sí, por fi, Lexa - Le pidió a Alycia.

-Me encantaría - Les dijo antes de dirigirse un momento a su habitación para ponerse el pijama, y luego fue hasta el cuarto de Clarke, el cual estaba con la puerta entornada, así que tocó levemente antes de pasar. - ¿Se puede?

-Shhh - Le susurró Clarke - Pasa.

Una vez dentro, Lexa pudo ver que Alycia ya se había quedado durmiendo, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre. La morena sonrió ante la imagen y rodeó aquella cama que ya comenzaba a conocer bien para introducirse en ella, y, tal vez por el cambio de peso que la niña notó, se giró para abrazarse al cuerpo de Lexa, casi acabando encima de ella.

-Te quiere mucho - Le dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ella.

La rubia se acomodó sobre su costado, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, que reposaba contra la almoda apoyándose con el codo. Miró aquellos ojos verdes una vez más, sintiendo un fuego intenso pero muy agradable en su interior. Era increíble cómo aquella chica parecía haberla conquistado.

Clarke se inclinó suavemente, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña, y unió sus labios contra los de Lexa, que la recibió con ganas. Movió su mano hacia su cuello, acariciándolo, deslizándola a continuación hasta su pelo, sintiendo los mechones morenos resbalar por sus dedos.

-Quiero esto, Lex - Le susurró contra sus labios, conectando sus miradas.

-¿Esto? - Preguntó, apartándose levemente para poder mirarla con claridad.

-Quiero verte en mi cama cada noche, quiero ver cómo tratas a mi hija. No quiero que seas la canguro de Alycia, quiero que seas mucho más en nuestras vidas.

La sonrisa de Lexa se amplió al saber lo que aquellas palabras significaban. No podía negarlo, Clarke le hacía sentir cosas que probablemente nunca había sentido, y la necesidad de proteger a Alycia, como lo había hecho ante Nylah, era superior a sus fuerzas. Lo que quería era lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento: poder estar con aquella niña que le derretía el corazón, y con aquella mujer que nublaba sus pensamientos.

Lexa volvió a inclinarse para besar a Clarke nuevamente, sintiendo la sonrisa de la rubia en el beso. En ese instante de paz, y de felicidad tras aquel día tan angustioso, sentía que no necesitaba nada más, que aquello era justo como todo tenía que ser, que esa cama, y esas dos preciosas rubias, eran su hogar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! I'm back.**

 **Siento muchísimo la espera, sé que ha sido más de una semana, y ha sido muy cruel por mi parte tardar tanto, sabiendo cómo lo había dejado, pero aquí está, y espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Creo que todas podemos concluir en lo asquerosa que es Nylah, y Lexa le ha dado su merecido por nosotras, ¿verdad?**

 **¿Y ese final? ¿No os morís de amor? Porque yo sí.**

 **Bueno, a ver por donde sigue esto ahora. ¿Teorías?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me encanta saber que os está gustando tanto, eso siempre motiva para escribir.**

 **La próxima actualización será la semana que viene, probablemente el martes, ya que este fin de semana no podré escribir.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa se removió entre las sábanas cuando notó que algo le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Frunció el ceño y giró el rostro aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando que aquello no le molestara. Empezó a abrirlos cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y oyó una ligera risita. En cuanto se acostumbró a la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo enfocar a unos ojos azules, una cabellera rubia, y una sonrisa traviesa sobre ella.

En ese momento, los recuerdos de los últimos momentos del día anterior llegaron a su mente, y sonrió internamente recordando las últimas palabras de Clarke antes de que se quedasen durmiendo con sus manos entrelazadas y sus rostros a apenas centímetros, mientras Alycia descansaba sobre Lexa. Giró la cara y vió a Clarke profundamente dormida, mirando hacia su dirección. Estaba preciosa.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces despierta? - Le preguntó divertida a la pequeña con un susurro en cuanto volvio a enfocarla a ella.

-Ya es muy tarde, Lexa. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos, y la morena miró hacia la mesilla de noche, donde había un reloj.

-Pero si solo son las ocho de la mañana, monito. - Le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que la niña riera, pero Lexa le indicó que no hiciera mucho ruido ya que Clarke seguía dormida. - ¿No quieres dormir un poquito más?

-No, vamos a despertar a mami. - Le sugirió.

-¿No deberíamos dejarla dormir? Seguro que está muy cansada...

-¡No! Hoy es día de jugar. - Aseguró la niña, a lo que Lexa rió levemente.

-Está bien, pues. - Le dedicó una mirada cómplice antes de que ambas se giraran para estar más cerca de Clarke.

-Si le das un besito seguro que se despierta. - Alycia se tapó la boca mientras reía tras decirlo.

-¿Tú crees? - Lexa llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa y la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa. - Está bien.

Lexa se inclinó sobre Clarke con cuidado, y besó el puente de su nariz y luego sus labios suavemente, notando cómo Clarke se removía. Miró a Alycia y las dos se miraron sonrientes.

-Venga, ahora tú, a ver si se despierta. - La animó la morena.

Alycia repitió lo mismo que había hecho Lexa segundos después y luego ambas empezaron a dar besos por toda la cara de Clarke, provocando que la rubia abriese los ojos confundida a los pocos segundos, haciendo que Lexa sonriera ampliamente al ver esos preciosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué se supone qué hacéis vosotras dos?

-Darte los buenos días, mami. - Le dijo Alycia, justo antes de tirarse sobre ella, abrazándola.

-Buenos días cariño. - Besó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Lexa. - Buenos días a ti también. - Estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Lexa, haciendo que ésta besara el dorso de su mano.

-Buenos días, Clarke. - Bajó su rostro hasta estar a la altura de la rubia y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, notando el suspiro que Clarke notó contra su boca antes de separarse.

-Bueno, ¿por qué estamos ya despiertas? ¿Es que acaso es tarde? - Preguntó una vez que las tres estaban tumbadas de nuevo, Alycia sobre las piernas de su madre y Lexa con su brazo sobre la cintura de Clarke, mientras que ésta se lo acariciaba.

-Es que tu hija es muy madrugadora. - Dijo Lexa, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Alycia, haciendo que la pequeña riese.

-Es que hoy es día de jugar, mami.

-Pero es muy temprano cariño. - Le explicó Clarke. - Con lo bien que se está aquí en la camita...

-Es es cierto. - La apoyó Lexa, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Las tres estuvieron un rato en la cama, jugando con Alycia, que intentaba todo el rato que saliesen de la cama, haciéndole cosquillas mientras la pequeña intentaba escapar de ellas, hasta que tuvieron hambre y bajaron a desayunar, como siempre, tortitas.

-He pensado que hoy podríamos ir las tres al centro, comer allí juntas y ver un musical, ¿qué os parece? - Propuso Clarke mientras estaban en la cocina.

-¡Sí! - Exclamó Alycia emocionada.

-Me parece genial, ¿qué musical veremos? - Preguntó Lexa.

-Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, por fi, mami. - Suplicó la niña a Clarke.

-Creo que Alycia acaba de decidir por nosotras. - Dijo Clarke y tanto ella como Lexa rieron suavemente.

* * *

Las tres estaban en un parque, comiendo algunos perritos y patatas que habían comprado de un puesto. Tenían entradas para el musical a primera hora de la tarde, y en esos momentos estaban disfrutando de la comida. Bueno, Clarke y Lexa disfrutaban de la comida, y Alycia se dedicaba a corretear por los alrededores, persiguiendo a las ardillas que habían por allí, sin alejarse demasiado como su madre le había indicado.

-Parece que ni siquiera recuerde nada de lo de ayer. - Comentó Lexa mientras observaba a la pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mejor así, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo lo tuvo que pasar viendo a Nylah en ese estado. - Dijo Clarke.

-Oye, Clarke. - La rubia miró a Lexa, que le devolvía la mirada con algo de tristeza. - Siento haber asumido que tú estabas besando a Nylah y que...

-Shhh, no lo digas. - Le respondió, y se acercó más a ella para acariciar su mejilla suavemente. - La verdad es que me quedé en shock cuando me besó y no supe reaccionar. Pero ya te lo dije ayer: quiero estar contigo.

Lexa sonrió ante esa última frase y se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente, dejando que sus sentimientos hablasen por ella en aquel gesto y poderle demostrar a Clarke con ese beso que ella también quería estar con ella. Se separaron tras unos segundos y se quedaron mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, hasta que Lexa habló.

-Y Alycia... parece estar bien con esto, ¿no?

-Creo que sí, aunque tal vez tendríamos que hablar con ella. - Dijo Clarke. - Es pequeña, pero es muy inteligente.

-Lo sé. - Le dijo sonriendo antes de que Clarke apoyase su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciarle su espalda y ambas miraban a Alycia juguetear por el lugar. - Eres preciosa, Clarke. - Le susurró pasado un rato, y la rubia alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo algunas lágrimas acumularse en ellos, y Lexa se preocupó con la imagen. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, no.- Le respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído, y cogiendo a continuación la mano de Lexa entre las suyas. - Es que hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me decía estas cosas, que nadie me cuidaba, y que ahora lo hagas tú es tan... - Lexa no le dejó responder porque inmediatamente agarró su rostro y volvió a besarla profundamente.

-Voy a cuidarte siempre, Clarke, si me dejas. - Le dijo contra sus labios, mirando sus ojos color cielo.

-Me encantaría. - Le respondió, y apoyó su frente contra la de la morena, ambas mirándose, diciéndose sin palabras cada cosa que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

-Mami, Lexa, ¡mirad! - Ambas miraron hacia el frente y vieron a Alycia dándole de comer a una ardilla, y sonrieron por la imagen.

-¡Muy bien, cariño! - Le dijo Clarke mientras Lexa alzaba los pulgares. - No tardes mucho en venir que dentro de poco nos iremos.

Mientras Alycia jugaba unos últimos minutos, Lexa sacó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiarla, hasta que la niña se dio cuenta y comenzó a posar, haciendo reír a la morena y a su madre.

-¿Tú también quieres una foto? - Le preguntó a Clarke de forma divertida, y la rubia sacó la lengua, momento que aprovechó Lexa para sacar la instantánea. - Hasta así estás preciosa.

-No seas tonta. - Le dijo riendo, y le quitó la cámara para ver la foto. - Oh dios, borra esto por favor. Salgo horrible.

-¿Qué? Clarke, eso es imposible. - Le dijo Lexa de forma seria. - Tú eres preciosa de cualquier forma. - Le declaró, y Clarke sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú si que eres preciosa... - Fue a inclinarse para besarla pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Yo quiero una foto de las tres. - Anunció Alycia mientras llegaba corriendo a donde se encontraban Clarke y Lexa.

-Está bien, ven, ponte encima de mami. - Le pidió Lexa y así lo hizo, mientras que ella se colocaba detrás de la rubia y sacaba la cámara para que las tres se hicieran la foto. - Pulsa en este botón, monito. - Le dijo a Alycia, y así lo hizo, varias veces, mientras cambiaban de cara para la fotografía.

Un rato después, cuando habían visto las fotos las tres juntas y ya era hora de ir hasta el teatro donde se representaba el musical, se levantaron de allí y pusieron rumbo al sitio en concreto, mientras Lexa cogía de una mano a Alycia y su otra mano se entrelazaba con la de Clarke en un gesto que se sentía demasiado natural, demasiado bien.

* * *

Llegaron a casa pasadas las doce de la noche. Habían ido al musical, el cual le había encantado a las tres, a Alycia especialmente, y después de eso habían paseado un poco más antes de cenar en un restaurante hindú de la zona. Alycia se había quedado dormida en el coche, en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, así que Lexa la subió hasta su cuarto para acostarla en la cama, ya que Clarke le había dicho que prepararía un par de copas de vino para que ambas pudieran relajarse.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró a la rubia sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que el estrecho vestido que llevaba se elevase un poco, dejando ver gran parte de sus espectaculares muslos, haciendo que Lexa tuviera que tragar saliva para recomponerse, ya que era una imagen que la excitaba demasiado.

-¿Todo bien? - Le preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

-Sí, todo genial... - Balbuceó antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar la copa que le ofrecía. - ¿Cómo puedes estar siempre tan increíble? - Le preguntó directamente, mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes tener siempre el deseo escrito en tus ojos? - Susurró Clarke, acercando su rostro al de Lexa, haciendo que sus labios casi se rozasen.

-Porque no puedo contenerme contigo, Clarke. - Le dijo, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y acariciando suavemente una de sus piernas. - Me pasaría el día entero dentro de ti.

-Demuéstralo. - Le susurró de una manera aún más provocadora si cabía, y eso fue todo lo que Lexa necesitó para apartar las copas y dejarlas sobre la mesa antes de atacar los labios de Clarke, haciendo que la rubia se aferrase a su cuello mientras la tumbaba sobre el sofá y se colocaba sobre ella.

El beso se fue intensificando por sí solo, haciendo que las dos gimiesen contra los labios de la otra cuando sus lenguas se movían juntas o cuando Lexa apretaba sus caderas contra las de Clarke. La morena subió una de sus manos por el costado de la rubia hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual apretó por encima del vestido, haciendo que Clarke jadeara.

Lexa bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, lamiendo y besando la piel de Clarke en ese rincón que tanto le encantaba, aspirando su dulce aroma. Comenzó a moverse automáticamente sobre ella, haciendo que Clarke se arqueara contra su pecho.

-Lexa, te necesito. - Jadeó la rubia, y la morena enseguida salió de su escondite para mirarla unos segundos antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, extendiendo una mano para que Clarke la cogiese, sentándola sobre ella, con su espalda contra su pecho, subiendo un poco su vestido, mientras una mano la sujetaba contra ella por la cintura y la otra se colaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Me quieres aquí? - Susurró contra su oído antes de morder su lóbulo suavemente, mientras su mano acariciaba la intimidad de la rubia por encima de la ropa interior.

-Por favor... - Clarke gimió cuando los dedos de Lexa se hicieron paso bajo su ropa interior y se deslizaron entre sus pliegues.

-Shhh... recuerda que está Alycia dormida. - Le dijo, sin dejar de investigar su sexo con sus dedos. - Dios, qué mojada estás...

Sus dedos encontraron rápidamente su clítoris, y comenzó a estimularlo mientras sus labios se desplazaron a la nuca de la rubia, dejando allí un rastro de saliva y besando cada centímetro de piel que iba encontrando a su paso. Clarke llevó una de sus manos a su boca y la mordió para evitar gemir, pero Lexa se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil con esa manera de tocarla y estimularla.

Clarke comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la intimidad de Lexa, haciendo que la morena jadeara por el contacto con su trasero. Lexa introdujo un par de dedos en el interior de Clarke, comenzando a embestirla de forma rápida y dura.

-Dios, Lexa... - Se mordió el labio intentando ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, pero Lexa estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, penetrándola de esa forma. De repente, la morena sacó los dedos de su interior y Clarke giró el rostro. - ¿Por qué paras?

-Ponte a cuatro patas en el sofá. - Le dijo seriamente. - Quiero sentirte en mi boca.

Clarke hizo lo que ordenó, estremeciéndose cuando notó los finos dedos de Lexa acariciar la parte trasera de sus muslos, subiendo su vestido en el proceso. La morena se acercó más a ella y comenzó a besar aquellas piernas tan suaves y que tanto le encantaban con delicadeza y suavidad. Fue dejando besos desde detrás de la rodilla de la rubia hasta sus glúteos, notanco cómo Clarke se movía, buscando contacto, desesperada por que Lexa la hiciera suya.

Las manos de Lexa finalmente bajaron la ropa interior de Clarke, sacándola con cuidado, quedándose hipnotizada por tal visión: el culo de Clarke era una auténtica maravilla y si a eso se le añadía la visión de su intimidad tan húmeda, Lexa sentía que su garganta se secaba. Llevó su mano al sexo de Clarke, acariciándolo, notando cómo la rubia temblaba, antes de llevar su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzar a lamer esa zona a la que tan adicta se había vuelto.

Clarke gimió en cuanto la lengua de Lexa comenzó a hacer estragos entre sus piernas. Podía sentir cómo su lengua trabajaba alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo que Clarke estuviera a punto de perder la fuerza y caer desplomada. Puso la cabeza contra uno de los cojines, intentando evitar gemir muy alto, pero casi resultaba imposible, sobretodo porque Lexa agarró uno de sus muslos con fuerza, mientras que volvía a penetrarla por detrás, sin detener las caricias de su lengua sobre su clítoris.

Clarke no pudo evitar llevar uno de sus brazos hasta la cabeza de Lexa, introduciendo sus dedos entre los mechones morenos, obligándola a permanecer ahí, dándole placer. Instintivamente, Clarke comenzó a moverse también contra la cara de Lexa, sintiendo cómo gemía contra su intimidad, excitándola aún más si podía ser.

-Vamos, Clarke, córrete para mí. - Le dijo sin dejar de lamerla ni embestirla, y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia sintiera todo su cuerpo tensarse ante el inminente placer que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, intentando calmar su respiración, sonriendo cuando notó que Lexa se tumbaba sobre ella, pero que seguía con sus dedos en su sexo. Giró la cabeza y capturó sus labios, sintiendo su propio sabor en su boca.

-Me encantas. - Le dijo, y Lexa le sonrió sin dejar de besarla. - Vamos a la cama, para que terminemos con esto.

Lexa se levantó y cogió de la mano a Clarke, guiándola hasta el dormitorio de la rubia, empezando a devorar la boca de la otra tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada. Las manos de ambas no se quedaron quietas, y comenzaron a desnudarse, buscando sentirse, hasta que no quedó nada de ropa en sus cuerpos. Clarke bajó sus labios hasta la clavícula de Lexa, dejando suaves besos allí, antes de dirigirse a sus pechos, capturando un pezón mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar el otro. Lexa comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia, mientras mordía su labio inferior, sintiendo su excitación crecer por las caricias que Clarke le estaba regalando.

Lexa se dejó arrastrar hasta el colchón, donde Clarke la tumbó y seguidamente se colocó sobre ella. Volvió a atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, y su mano se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Lexa, sabiendo que la necesitaba ahí. Gimió contra el pecho de la morena cuando pudo notar lo mojada que estaba, y no dudó ni un segundo en penetrarla con tres dedos, provocando que Lexa arquease la espalda y dejase salir un grito de sorpresa y placer.

-Dios, Clarke... -Las uñas de la morena se clavaron en su espalda y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba tener ese efecto sobre ella.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más y más seguidas e intensas, y Clarke notaba como Lexa se movía involuntariamente contra ella, buscando más, queriendo sentirla más. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la morena y volvió a buscar sus labios, besándola con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca para investigarla una vez más, sin dejar de darle placer entre sus piernas.

-Vamos, cariño, déjate ir... - Le susurró contra sus labios, antes de que azul y verde se conectaran. - Te quiero, Lexa.

-Te quiero, Clarke. - Dijo entre gemidos, antes de sentir cómo el orgasmo la invadía, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

La morena se desplomó contra el colchón, con el cuerpo de Clarke todavía sobre el suyo, que comenzó a acariciarla para que se relajase después de aquel momento. Lexa se recuperó unos momentos después y comenzó a devolverle las caricias a su chica, pasando sus dedos por la suave piel de su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Clarke apartando unos mechones de su rostro, tras unos largos minutos en los que simplemente se estaban acariciando.

-Estoy genial, Clarke. - Sonrió suavemente, provocando la misma reacción en la rubia. - Esto es perfecto.

-Lo sé. - Besó suavemente los labios de la morena, antes de hacerse a un lado para abrazarla desde ahí, hundiéndo su rostro en el cuello de la morena.

Lexa cogió el edredón y las tapó antes de volver a abrazar a Clarke con fuerza, besando su pelo y perdiéndose en su olor. No podía negar que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella, y, aunque tuviera miedo, tenía que admitir que en esos momentos era muy feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba.

* * *

Había pasado ya un par de semanas y todo parecía ir genial. Alycia había vuelto al colegio con mucha ilusión y, aunque al principio Clarke parecía no muy convencida con dejarla ir, el director le aseguró que no la dejarían salir del recinto hasta que no la viese a ella o a Lexa, así que terminó aceptándolo.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Nylah, y prefería que fuese así, porque no sabría cómo enfrentarla, y tampoco quería ir a denunciarla. A pesar de todo, no podía olvidarse de que era la madre de su hija y tenía que darle, al menos, una segunda oportunidad. Pero lo cierto es que viendo cómo Lexa se comportaba con la pequeña y la complicidad que ambas mostraban, Clarke estaba convencida de que Alycia no necesitaba nada más que eso.

-Se te cae la baba. - Le dijo Octavia, que apareció a su lado, y ella la miró sonriente.

Había invitado a Raven y a Octavia para comer ese domingo, y en ese momento, tras haber comido las cinco tranquila y animadamente, estaba en la puerta que daba al jardín, observando cómo Lexa y Alycia jugaban con un balón.

-Mira cómo la trata, O. - Le dijo a su amiga. - ¿A quién no se le caería la baba?

-Tienes razón, Alycia la adora.

-Y Lexa a ella. - Suspiró felizmente.

-Y tú a Lexa. - Le dijo divertida y Clarke rió entre dientes. - Entonces, ¿estáis juntas?. - La rubia asintió.

-Sí, eso parece. - Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Lexa, que esta vez la miró, y ambas sonrieron. - No he podido evitarlo, Octavia. Es tan...

-Clarke, no tienes que decirme nada. - Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. - He sido una imbécil, y en realidad las dos sois adultas, así que podéis estar juntas sin ningún problema. - Aceptó. - Y si te hace feliz, yo también lo estoy, te lo aseguro.

Clarke se acercó a la morena para darle un abrazo. Que su amiga lo comprendiera y le pareciese bien era algo demasiado importante para ella. Octavia había estado a su lado durante incontables años, y no podría soportar que no la apoyase en ello.

-Gracias, O. - Le dijo tras separarse. - Es muy importante para mí que tú lo aceptes.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Cuánto sentimentalismo! - Raven apareció por detrás con una cerveza. - ¿De qué hablábais?

-De lo buena que está la chica de Clarke. - Dijo Octavia en forma de broma, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mujer.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? - Raven se hizo la enfadada.

-Tú también, cariño, tú también. - Se inclinó para besarla brevemente mientras Clarke las miraba divertida antes de volver a centrarse en Lexa y Alycia, que seguían jugando en el jardín entre risas.

En ese mismo momento, viendo a la chica que se había ganado su corazón y a su pequeña jugando y riendo juntas, sintió su pecho hincharse, y una sensación muy agradable recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y es que quería que las cosas siempre fueran así, justo como en aquel momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas!**

 **Como dije la semana pasada, aquí está el capítulo del martes.**

 **Bueno, parece que todo va viento en popa, ¿no? Estas dos cada vez más enamoradas, y Alycia que es una monada...**

 **¿Durará mucho esta calma y esta felicidad?**

 **¡Apuestas, teorías!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, espero tenerlo pronto.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	16. Chapter 16

Se acercaban fechas importantes, fechas que para Clarke, para Lexa, pero sobretodo para Alycia eran sinónimo de estar alegre y emocionada. La pequeña cumpliría en unos pocos días seis años, y unas semanas más tarde sería navidad, por lo que sabía que se avecinaba un gran número de regalos para ella, y se pasaba el día nerviosa y con muchas ganas de que llegaran aquellos días, y a Lexa le parecía de lo más adorable.

Con cada día que pasaba, la morena se sentía más unida a ella. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con la niña, jugar con ella, ayudarla en los deberes que le mandaban del colegio e intentar animarla cuando volvía a casa enfadada por alguna razón. Pero, sobretodo, lo que más le gustaba era cuando pillaba a la madre de la niña mirándolas haciendo todas esas cosas, y se le encogía el corazón al ver esos preciosos ojos azules humedecerse, expresando todas esas cosas que las palabras no permitían.

Clarke le había pedido a Lexa que avisase a su hermano Lincoln y a Anya para que también fueran a la fiesta de cumpleaños que ambas le estaban preparando con mucho cariño a Alycia, y así conocerse un poco más y de forma más oficial, ya que ambas mantenían una relación ahora. Así que en eso estaba, sentada en el sofá de casa de su hermano, con Anya a su lado mirándola expectante mientras que Lincoln traía unas cervezas para los tres.

-Bueno, tú dirás que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos, que nos honras con tu presencia - Hizo una reverencia haciendo el tonto, y Lexa estiró la pierna para golpear su rodilla suavemente.

-No seas tonto, y siéntate.

-Yo creo que sé por dónde van los tiros... - Dijo Anya en un susurro, mirando para todos los lados de forma distaída.

-¿Ah, si? - Le preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja - ¿Ahora eres adivina?

-No, pero tengo buena intuición. - Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y según tú..?

-Que te casas, mínimo. - Intervino su hermano.

-Pues casi, eh...

-Vayamos a buscarnos los trajes, Anya. - Siguieron con la broma entre pequeñas carcajadas, haciendo que Lexa rodase los ojos. Cuando estaba con ellos dos siempre acababan picándola, pero con los años había aprendido a no rebatirles nada y simplemente esperar a que terminasen.

-Venga va, dinos, Lex. - Dijo su amiga esta vez.

-Clarke y yo estamos... juntas. - Soltó tras haber cogido aire con fuerza.

-¿De verdad? - Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta. - Lo había dicho de broma, no pensaba que... ¿Y tú por qué no estás sorprendida? - Señaló a la rubia.

-Ya he dicho que me lo veía venir. - Sonrió a Lexa a continuación. - Así que al final nada de sólo sexo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo que nada de sólo sexo? - Lincoln parecía cada vez más estupefacto - Lex, ¿te has estado tirando a tu jefa y no me has dicho nada?

-Puede... - Dijo, agachando la cabeza, pero sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Lincoln la mirara con los ojos aún más abiertos y Anya comenzara a reír por la reacción del chico.

-¿Y tú lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada? - Se dirigió a Anya una vez más.

-Lexa es mi amiga, Linc, no puedo ir soltando sus secretos así como así. Si ella no quería decirte nada, yo tenía que respetar eso. - La rubia le sonrió a Lexa, que le devolvió el gesto, agradecida por su lealtad.

-Bueno... - Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. - Me alegro por ti, Lex, si estás cómoda y la niña está bien con eso, me parece genial.

-Alycia está encantada, creedme, se pasa el día pidiéndome que le de besos a su madre - rió al recordar esos momentos con la pequeña.

-Menudo bicho debe ser. ¿No vamos a conocerla? - preguntó Lincoln.

-Sí, eso es otra cosa que quería deciros - ambos la miraron con interés - Clarke quiere que vengáis a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alycia, que será el sábado.

-¿En serio? Sería genial - Anya parecía estar contenta con la idea.

-¿Y qué le compramos? - Lincoln frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que compréis nada, creedme, Clarke y yo ya hemos comprado un buen arsenal de juguetes, y estoy casi segura que no jugará con todos.

-Pero soy el tío, tengo que quedar bien.

-¿El tío? - Lexa se echó a reír. - Estoy con su madre, eso es todo.

-En la práctica, eres su madre, Lex - Le apoyó Anya.

-Callaos - Protestó, tirándoles un cojín a cada uno, queriendo no pensar en eso, porque aunque tenía un instinto sobreprotector cuando se refería a la niña, ella sabía que Alycia ya tenía a sus dos madres, aunque una de ellas no estuviera a la altura, ni mucho menos.

-Ahora en serio, Lex - dijo Lincoln, tras unos segundos de risas - estaremos encantados de ir a la fiesta.

-Sí, es el sábado, ¿verdad? - preguntó Anya, y Lexa asintió - Bueno, y ahora que estás aquí, Lincoln, ¿por qué no aprovechas para contarle lo que me dijiste a mí?

-¿Contarme? ¿El qué? - Lexa frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no - Le dijo rápidamente - Pero hay algo que quiero proponerte.

-Te escucho - Le dijo con interés.

-Bueno, ya sabes que llevo aquí un buen tiempo, y que mi sueño siempre ha sido montar un restaurante, así que había pensado en montarl uno, y me encantaría que te asociases conmigo, Lex, sabrías cómo ayudarme a gestionarlo todo.

Lexa se quedó unos segundos pensando, la verdad es que le parecía una idea estupenda, más ahora que ya no era oficialmente la canguro de Alycia. Poder montar un restaurante con su hermano era algo que desde siempre había tenido en mente, y tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y además podría dedicarse en algo que estaba más relacionado con lo que ella había estudiado: empresariales.

-La verdad es que podría ser una gran idea, Lincoln - Le dijo al cabo de un rato - Me encantaría trabajar contigo, la verdad. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

-Me encantaría que fuese una hamburguesería tematizada, ambientada en películas de ciencia ficción, y que los sillones donde la gente se siente a comer sean como los asientos de una nave espacial - Lexa abrió los ojos con la idea de su hermano - ¿Qué pasa? Puede ser algo que llame la atención.

-Me encanta, Lincoln - Dijo enseguida - Si lo montamos bien, y nos asesoramos correctamente, yo creo puede irnos genial.

-Yo os podría ayudar, ya lo sabéis chicos - Intervino su amiga.

Los tres estuvieron un rato más hablando, compartiendo ideas y puntos de vista sobre aquel nuevo proyecto, y Lexa de pronto se sintió muy ilusionada con la idea. Parecía que todo le iba muchísimo mejor de lo que había planeado cuando decidió mudarse a aquella ciudad.

* * *

El día que Alycia había estado esperando tan impacientemente había llegado: por fin cumplía seis años. Para la ocasión, la pequeña estaba vestida con un precioso vestido rosa, con el que parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento, y llevaba el pelo rubio rizado suelto sobre los hombros. Le había dicho a su madre que quería maquillarse como una chica mayor, y Clarke le había colocado un poquito, algo casi imperceptible, de colorete sobre los mofletes para que estuviera contenta. Los amigos a las que la niña había invitado iban llegando poco a poco, dejando los regalos en el salón y saliendo a jugar al jardín trasero, por suerte hacía un día no muy frío y habían decidido que podrían jugar allí, en un castillo hinchable que Clarke había alquilado para la ocasión.

Lexa estaba en la cocina, terminando de preparar los sándwiches que eran parte de la merienda para la fiesta mientras Clarke recibía a la gente que iba llegando. Si tuviera que reconocerlo, diría que estaba algo nerviosa, puesto que ese día iría Abby, la madre de Clarke, la cual vivía en Liverpool pero había viajado hasta Londres para estar presente en aquel acontecimiento.

De repente notó cómo unas manos se posaban sobre su cintura y unos labios besaban suavemente su cuello, haciéndola sonreír. Giró levemente la cara para poder atrapar los labios de Clarke con los suyos, oyendo a la rubia suspirar por el gesto.

-Te he dicho que no tienes por qué hacer esto, Lex, lo puedo hacer yo.

-Y yo te he dicho que quiero ayudarte, Clarke, me siento bien formando parte de esto - Le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oreja - Tú ve allí y atiende a la gente, aquí ya me queda poco.

-Eres perfecta - Le susurró mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica, antes de inclinarse para volver a besarla suavemente. - ¿Nerviosa por conocer a mi madre? Octavia y Raven están recogiéndola de la estación ahora mismo.

-Un poco... Espero que no se lo tome muy mal - Clarke rió suavemente.

-Mi madre es bastante liberal y abierta de mente, no creo que se lo tome mal, no te preocupes por eso. Tu hermano y tu amiga Anya vendrán, ¿verdad?

-Sí, deben estar al llegar - Dejó un beso rápido sobre los labios de la rubia - Venga, ve, enseguida llevo esto a la mesa y voy contigo.

-Está bien - Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de allí.

Lexa suspiró antes de volver a prestar atención a la tarea que estaba realizando. Clarke la desconcentraba con apenas un gesto, y eso le encantaba a Lexa, que se sorprendía al verse cada día más y más enamorada de esa preciosa mujer. Además, ese día estaba usando un precioso vestido negro de tirantes que se adhería a sus curvas y que le dejaba sin aliento, y eso no ayudaba precisamente a dejar de pensar en ella.

Estuvo un rato más preparándolo todo hasta que ya lo tuvo todo listo y lo sacó a la mesa que había preparada en el salón, al mismo tiempo que veía junto a la puerta a Lincoln y a Anya, que eran recibidos por Clarke. Se aseguró que todo estuviera bien colocado y se dirigió hacia allí para realizar ella misma las presentaciones que le correspondían.

-Hola, chicos - Dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de su chica, y la cogía por la cintura.

-Hola, Lex - Habló su hermano - Estábamos aquí conociendo a Clarke.

-Vaya, llego tarde a las presentaciones - Se lamentó.

-No pasa nada, cariño, estabas encargándote de que todo estuviera listo - Se dirigió entonces a Lincoln - Tu hermana es increíble.

-Lo sé - Le contestó el chico con una sonrisa, provocando que Lexa se ruborizara por las palabras que le estaban dedicando. - Bueno, ¿dónde está la cumpleañera? Le hemos traído un regalito - Dijo, levantando entre sus manos un paquete de mediano tamaño.

-Esperad, iré a buscarla - Se ofreció Lexa, que volvió al cabo de un minuto con la niña, que mostraba una gran sonrisa - Aly, este es mi hermano Lincoln, y ella es mi amiga Anya - Le dijo a la niña, que los miró unos segundos, antes de agarrarse a la pierna de la morena, haciendo reír a todos.

-Es un poquito vergonzosa al principio - Dijo su madre.

-Ey, hola Alycia - Dijo Lincoln suavemente, poniéndose a su altura y acercándose a ella - Soy Lincoln - Le tendió la mano, y la niña, tras pensárselo unos segundos, la estrechó, aferrándose aún con la otra a la pierna de Lexa.

-Oye, monito, que no te van a comer - Le dijo la morena, riendo mientras acariciaba su pelo. - No hace falta que te protejas en mí.

-Te he traído esto, Alycia, feliz cumpleaños.- Lincoln le ofreció el paquete, y la niña lo cogió con emoción.

-¿Qué se dice, cariño? - Le dijo su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Lincoln - Le dijo la niña al hermano de Lexa, aún con algo de timidez.

-Bueno, creo que ya ha pasado suficiente vergüenza - Dijo Lexa, cogiéndola en brazos - Me la llevo a que vuelva a jugar. - Dijo, dejando a Clarke con Lincoln y Anya una vez más.

-Es increíble verla con ella - Les comentó Clarke, sonriente por la imagen de su hija junto a Lexa.

-Jamás había visto a mi hermana tan unida a un niño, de verdad - Le concedió Lincoln - Me alegra que sea feliz con vosotras.

Los minutos iban pasando y ya casi todos los niños invitados habían llegado, mientras que Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln y Anya charlaban animadamente en el salón. Le estaban contando a Clarke el proyecto que habían decidido iniciar, y la rubia se había mostrado encantada, diciendo que era una gran oportunidad para ellos y que les ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. El timbre sonó y Clarke fue a abrir, volviendo a los segundos con Octavia y Raven, que saludaron a Lexa y a los demás presentándose, y junto con una señora de unos cincuenta y pocos años, que aún conservaba su belleza, y que se parecía a Clarke, aunque con tonos más morenos.

-Lexa, cariño - la llamó, y ella enseguida se levantó, yendo hasta donde se encontraban las dos mujeres - Esta es Abby, mi madre.

-Encantada, señora Griffin - Le dijo Lexa.

-Llámame Abby, por favor - Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable - Estoy muy contenta de conocerte Lexa, aunque había oído hablar de ti como la canguro de mi nieta, y creo que ahora eres más que eso, ¿verdad? - Lexa sintió sus mejillas arder con esa última frase.

-Sí, eso parece - Dijo con una risa nerviosa, ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de Clarke, que no hizo más que aumentar el rubor en su rostro.

-Estoy muy contenta de que mi hija haya encontrado a alguien, de verdad - Le dijo sinceramente - Aunque seas mucho más joven que ella, puedo ver a simple vista que es lo que tanto le gusta de ti, así que estoy muy feliz por ello - Lexa asintió sonriente, aliviada de que todos parecieran estar contentos con todo aquello. - Ahora si me disculpáis voy a ver a mi nieta.

Un buen rato después, todos los niños ya habían merendado y habían cantado todos juntos la canción de cumpleaños feliz a Alycia, que se mostraba eufórica y muy contenta, y Clarke y Lexa no podían estar más felices de que así fuera. En esos momentos la niña estaba abriendo los regalos que había recibido, que no eran precisamente pocos, y su madre y la morena se encontraban frente a la mesa, observando la escena, mientras Lexa mantenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y ésta apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su chica. El timbre sonó y Raven fue la que se ofreció para ir a abrir.

-¿Nylah? - Oyeron que la morena decía, y se giraron a la vez para verla frente a ellas dos, con un rostro serio, que se iba llenando de ira visiblemente.

-Nylah, ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Clarke.

-¿Mami? - Dijo Alycia, que se había acercado.

-Hola, tesoro - La castaña se arodilló frente a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente - Feliz cumpleaños, te he traído un regalo.

-Cariño - Clarke llamó a Alycia - Ve a jugar con los niños, ¿vale? Que tengo que hablar con mamá. - La niña asintió y Clarke cogió del brazo a Nylah, sacándola hasta la zona del recibidor, seguida por Lexa - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi hija, Clarke.

-¿Y eso te da derecho? - Intervino Lexa, claramente alterada. - Deberías tener más dignidad y agradecer que no llamásemos a la policía la última vez.

-La que debería agradecer eso eres tú - Espetó Nylah - Casi me rompes la nariz, salvaje. ¿Y quién coño te crees que eres para sujetar a mi mujer como lo estabas haciendo antes?

-Ex mujer - Le aclaró Clarke - Y Lexa y yo estamos juntas, no creo que haya ningún problema en eso, ¿no?

-¿Qué? - Nylah casi gritó, con la rabia consumiendo cada parte de ella - Clarke, ¿qué coño haces con esta cría? Vamos, puedes aspirar a mucho más, podemos volver a tener nuestra familia...

-¿Crees que es eso lo que quiero, Nylah? Eres increíble... - Resopló, llevándose las manos al rostro - A Alycia le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, porque tú decidiste recogerla del colegio, sin decir nada a nadie, y estando totalmente colocada. - Le dijo, alzando cada vez más la voz - ¿En serio esperas que pase algo entre nosotras? Ni siquiera me fío de que estés cerca de mi hija. Y Lexa se comporta con ella de una forma increíble, y la trata mucho mejor de lo que puedo esperar de ti.

-Vamos, Clarke... - Dijo Nylah, algo más derrotada - Al menos deja que pueda ver a Alycia.

-No, Nylah, de momento no - Le contestó seriamente - Y menos hoy, es un día perfecto para mi hija y no quiero que nadie lo estropee, así que, por favor, vete. Si quieres, deja el paquete y yo se lo daré, pero será mejor que te marches.

-En serio, vete porque la próxima vez no lo diremos de forma tan amigable - Intervino Lexa, cogiendo a Clarke por la cintura, ya que Nylah parecía preparada para rebatir aquello, y tras unos segundos de dubitación, la castaña asintió y salió de allí sin decir nada más a ninguna.

-¿Estás bien? - Le dijo con preocupación Lexa a Clarke, volviéndose a mirar su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Sí, no te preocupes - Le sonrió levemente - Volvamos y disfrutemos de la fiesta, no dejemos que esto la arruine, ¿vale? - Lexa asintió y ambas se regalaron un corto beso antes de volver a donde estaban todos los demás.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado hacía un par de horas por lo menos, y en ese momento ya nadie quedaba en la casa. Alycia dormía plácidamente en su cama, tras haber estado contándoles a Lexa y Clarke todo lo que le habían regalado con gran emoción, y ellas se encontraban en esos momentos recogiendo todo en la planta baja. Lexa estaba tirando toda la basura dentro de una gran bolsa en el salón mientras Clarke se encargaba de limpiar la cocina.

Cuando la morena terminó de dejar el salón completamente impecable, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Clarke con lo que le quedase, pero frunció el ceño cuando la vio inmóvil, de espaldas a ella, con las manos sobre la encimera y la cabeza agachada. Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo cómo se relajaba con el contacto.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Le susurró suavemente en el oído.

-Es solo... me parece increíble cómo se está comportando Nylah, nunca había sido así, ¿sabes? - Se giró, quedando ambas muy cerca, con sus cuerpos rozándose, apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la otra.

-A veces creemos que conocemos a alguien pero luego resulta que no es así. - Le dijo, mirando sus ojos azules.

-Parece que sabes muy bien de lo que hablas. - Clarke ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con interés.

-Así es - le afirmó. - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos en el jardín la primera vez? - La rubia asintió. - Te dije que alguien de mi pasado me había buscado: era mi ex novia, Costia. Me engañó con una amiga mía. - Clarke se quedó algo sorprendida por esa confesión, y sintió una punzada de dolor al imaginar a una Lexa rota.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me alegro que te dejara ir de esa manera tan estúpida, porque ahora yo puedo estar contigo. - Le sonrió, acercándose para besar sus labios. - Eres increíble, Lex...

-No más que tú, Clarke. - Le dijo, mirando sus ojos de forma intensa.

Empezaron a profundizar aquel beso, moviendo las manos por el cuerpo de la otra, dejando a sus lenguas danzar juntas. Las manos de Clarke se movieron hasta los botones de la camisa de color azul claro que llevaba Lexa, desabrochándolos con maestría, mientras continuaba investigando la boca de la morena, disfrutando de su sabor, estremeciéndose con los pequeños gemidos que soltaba. Lexa llevó sus manos al borde del vestido de Clarke, con intención de quitárselo, pero la rubia las apartó.

-Déjame a mí cuidarte a ti esta vez. - Le susurró en el oído antes de bajar sus labios a su cuello, pasando su lengua por él, degustándola. - Me encanta el sabor de tu piel, Lex... - Confesó contra su cuello, sintiendo los finos dedos de la morena enredarse en su pelo.

Fue bajando con sus labios por su piel, entreteniéndose en su clavícula, admirando lo preciosa que era esa parte de su anatomía, antes de acabar en sus pechos, sacando uno por encima del sujetador con sus manos para poder atrapar el pezón entre sus labios, provocando que saliesen gemidos de la boca de su chica.

-Clarke, por favor...- Suplicó entre jadeos, y Clarke no se hizo de rogar, bajando la cremallera de los pantalones ajustados que llevaba e introduciendo su mano por encima de la ropa interior.

-Ya estás mojada, cariño. - Le dijo, sonriéndole tras ponerse a su altura nuevamente, antes de acercar sus labios a los suyos.

-Culpa tuya. - Le devolvió la sonrisa en medio del beso que inició la rubia.

Clarke metió su mano entonces bajo las braguitas de Lexa, gimiendo al notar el calor y la humedad que desprendía la morena. La besó entonces con más ansia, acallando los gemidos de la chica entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos de sus dedos en el interior de Lexa, sintiendo cómo se tensaba por la sensación.

Lexa se aferró a Clarke con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse debido a lo que estaba experimentando. Los dedos de Clarke la embestían cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, mientras que su pulgar comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris, provocando que los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeran alrededor de su mano. El orgasmo la invadió rápidamente, notándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, pero Clarke la sujetó con fuerza, impediendo que cayera.

-Vamos a la cama, cariño. - Le dijo Clarke al cabo de unos segundos, besando su sien y apartando algunos mechones de su cara, a lo que Lexa asintió, y ambas se dirigieron al dormitorio, sabiendo que aquello aún no había acabado.

* * *

El día de navidad había llegado, y tras haber disfrutado de una cena estupenda en casa por nochebuena junto a Octavia, Raven, Lincoln y Anya la noche anterior, ambas se sentían increíblemente felices. Alycia se había despertado temprano aquella mañana, sin poder dormir, porque sabía que debajo del árbol que ella y Lexa habían colocado y adornado algunos días atrás en el salón habría regalos para ella. Había ido hasta la habitación de Clarke, donde ella y Lexa dormían plácidamente, mientras estaban abrazadas, y les había movido y hablado hasta que la morena se había levantado, acompañándola abajo mientras Clarke terminaba de despertarse.

-No sé cuál abrir primero - Dijo Alycia, frunciendo el ceño, al ver el árbol lleno de regalos.

-Fíjate que algunos son para mamá, no todos son para ti, monito. - Le acarició el pelo la morena, al mismo tiempo que Clarke bajaba y se colocaba a su lado, besando su mejilla.

-¿Ah si? - le dijo divertida. - ¿Mamá también tiene regalos?

-Eso parece - dijo Lexa, girando su cabeza para ver a Clarke bien, sin poder evitar besar esos labios suavemente. - Oye, Aly, ¿por qué no abres esa caja que está allí? - Señaló el paquete en cuestión.

Alycia asintió emocionada y fue hasta la caja que le había dicho Lexa, quedándose unos segundos mirándola: era una caja bastante grande y tenía unos cuantos agujeros en ella. En cuanto quitó la tapa, su boca se abrió automáticamente, dejando salir un chillido al ver al pequeño animal que había dentro.

-¡Un gatito! - Exclamó entusiasmada, mientras Clarke miraba a Lexa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, sabía que quería un gatito.

-Sí, pero no te interesaste en saber si yo lo quería o no.

-Vamos, no te enfades - le dio un corto beso - Alycia lo va a cuidar genial, ¿verdad que si, monito?

-¡Sí! - Dijo, cogiendo al animal en brazos.

-Cuidado con él, cariño. - Clarke se acercó para ayudarle a que lo cogiese bien. - ¿Sabes ya qué nombre quieres ponerle?

-Sí, quiero que se llame Oli.

-¿Oli? - Dijo Lexa extrañada, a lo que Alycia asintió sonriente. - Ah, ya entiendo, es para poder decirle: Holi, Oli, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

-Qué tonta eres, Lex. - Le dijo Clarke, riendo ante lo que acababa de decir la morena.

-¿Por qué no dejas de meterte conmigo y vas a abrir tu regalo? - Le dijo, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza donde estaba el suyo, a lo que la rubia asintió y fue a abrirlo, no sin antes dejar un beso en los labios de Lexa.

Clarke vio un gran regalo cuadrado y plano envuelto, que llevaba su nombre y una tarjeta, así que la leyó antes de abrirlo:

 _Esto solo son algunos de los recuerdos que quiero crear con vosotras, contigo. Espero poder llenarte las paredes de esta casa con estas memorias cada navidad._

 _Tuya, Lexa._

Clarke abrió finalmente el regalo, algo emocionada por las palabras de la nota, y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran al descubrir que eran varias fotos de ellas dos, de ellas con Alycia o de Lexa con la niña.

-¿Te gusta? - Le susurró Lexa, que se acercó por detrás, besando su mejilla.

-Es precioso, Lex. - Dijo, girándose y besando los labios de la morena. - Te quiero, te quiero...

-Y yo a ti, Clarke - Pasó sus manos por las mejillas de la rubia, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Mami, se ha hecho pipí - Dijo de repente Alycia, haciendo que ambas se girasen para observar a la niña, que las miraba con cara de preocupación, haciéndolas reír.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya lo limpio yo, aunque tendremos que enseñarle. - Volvió a reír. - Lex, ve a abrir el tuyo, anda.

Lexa vio un paquete con su nombre y fue enseguida a descubrir de que se trataba, y no pudo estar más contenta cuando vio que dentro de una caja había dos nuevos objetivos para su cámara, uno de ellos el que tanto quería, pero era demasiado caro para permitírselo.

-Clarke, no deberías haberlo hecho, estos son muy caros... - Dijo, mirándola con preocupación pero también con adoración y cariño.

-Es Navidad, Lex. - Le dijo, acercándose a ella tras haber recogido el pequeño desastre que el gatito había formado. - Y sólo por ver esa mirada de ilusión, merece la pena.

Pasaron la mañana de Navidad las tres juntas, jugando con el nuevo miembro de la familia y con todos los nuevos juguetes que formaban parte de los regalos de Alycia antes de ir al centro de Londres para poder pasear por Winter in Wonderland, un precioso parque navideño que instalaban cada año por esas fechas en Hyde Park, con atracciones y puestos de comida, el cual le encantaba a Alycia, y ese año lo disfrutarían las tres juntas.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado, las tres habían tenido una pequeña escapada a Escocia por Año Nuevo, donde se lo habían pasado genial, y donde Lexa había podrido comprobar que sí era posible que hiciese más frío que en Londres, aunque debía admitir que Edimburgo era una ciudad preciosa. Después de esos días de vacaciones, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Alycia volvía al colegio, y Clarke al trabajo, mientras Lexa se reunía casi diariamente con Lincoln para ir dando forma al proyecto que ambos tenían entre manos. Tenían ya un local fichado y estaban trabajando en lo de la licencia para poder empezar a montarlo cuanto antes y comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto posible.

Se encontraba en casa de su hermano en esos momentos, hablando con él y con un amigo suyo que les estaba asesorando de algunos temas cuando su móvil sonó, mostrando un número inglés desconocido. Se levantó de la mesa, alejándose unos metros para poder responder tranquilamente.

-¿Diga?

- _¿Lexa?_ \- La morena se heló al oír esa voz después de tantos meses.

-¿Costia?

 _-Hola, Lex._

-¿Qué haces llamándome? ¿Y por qué tienes un número inglés? - Dijo la morena totalmente confundida por aquella llamada, y algo enfadada, porque lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar con una persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

- _Estoy en Londres, Lex, y quería saber si podíamos vernos para hablar._ \- Le dijo Costia entonces.

-Costia, ¿cómo tienes tanta cara de llamarme y decirme eso después de todo? ¿Y por qué estás en Londres?

- _He venido de viaje con algunas amigas, y pensaba que tal vez podríamos vernos, Lexa, sólo para aclarar las cosas. Te juro que es sólo para eso, necesito que entiendas unas cosas, y después te dejaré en paz, prometido._

-No lo sé, Costia. - Dijo tras unos segundos en los que pensó en las palabras que le acababa de decir la chica. - Estoy bastante ocupada estos días.

- _¿Con esa rubia que sale en tu foto del WhatsApp?_ \- Le dijo, dejando a Lexa congelada en el sitio, sintiendo cómo su puño se apretaba.

-Y con otros asuntos, pero ya veo por donde van los tiros, así que será mejor que no nos veamos. Hasta luego Cos...

- _Lex, espera, por favor._ \- Le pidió rápidamente. - _Nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicarme, deja que lo haga ahora al menos, por favor._

Lexa se lo pensó antes de dar una respuesta definitivamente. Había estado muy dolida por la traición de Costia, que había sido la persona por la que más había sentido hasta ese momento, aunque eso ahora apenas se comparaba con lo que sentía por Clarke. Clarke le hacía sentirse completa, la hacía sentirse de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Pensó en su rubia y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, apartándola unos segundos de la realidad y de la conversación que estaba teniendo por teléfono. Decidió entonces responder, tal vez sí debería darle la oportunidad a Costia de que dijese lo que tuviese que decir, aunque eso a ella ya no le sirviera para nada, tal vez la chica necesitaba sacárselo de encima.

-Está bien, Costia, pero tan sólo será un café. - Le respondió finalmente. - Mañana quedamos, te escribiré la dirección.

- _Gracias, Lex_ \- contestó Costia desde el otro lado de la línea, pareciendo realmente aliviada por la respuesta de la morena. - _Hasta mañana._

Lexa terminó la llamada sin despedirse, dejando salir un suspiro. Esperaba que realmente sólo fuera que Costia quería explicarse y que no intentara nada más, porque tanto ese tema como ella eran parte de su pasado, y en ese momento la morena sólo quería centrarse y pensar en Clarke y en compartir cada parte de su vida con ella.

* * *

 **Holi, Oli (jeje)**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo, parece que las familias se van conociendo y todo está bien entre ellos, ¿no?**

 **Pero parece que Nylah siempre tiene que meter la nariz, aunque sea para molestar momentáneamente.**

 **¿Y Costia? ¿Querrá solo aclarar las cosas con Lexa y ya está?**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Teorías, teorías.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, intentaré no tardar una semana entera.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa no tenía ni idea de por qué había aceptado a ir a ese sitio, pero allí estaba, con la culpabilidad recorriendo cada rincón de su ser. Porque no, no le había hablado a Clarke de ese encuentro que iba a tener con Costia y se sentía fatal por ello. Tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, ella tenía muy claro que simplemente quería darle la oportunidad de que se explicara y expusiera sus razones de por qué la había engañado, ya que la chica había insistido. Eso sería todo, y ambas tomarían sus caminos por separado una vez más. Le había costado olvidar a Costia, no lo iba a negar, pero en esos momentos la única persona que ocupaba su cabeza y su corazón era una preciosa rubia que esa misma mañana le había dicho que en unos días podrían tener una cita a solas, y Lexa estaba impaciente por compartir esos momentos con Clarke.

En esos momentos estaba pensando en que tal vez lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que Costia llegara y evitar todo aquello, porque, a fin de cuentas, ella no tenía ningún deber ni ninguna obligación de estar allí. Y además, ¿por qué tenía que darle la oportunidad de explicarse? Ya se había explicado todo lo que tenía que explicarse cuando la descubrió con una de sus mejores amigas. Y podría haberlo llegado a entender, de cierta forma, si le hubiese dicho que había sido solo esa vez, tal vez a causa del alcohol. Pero no, la realidad es que Costia le había estado engañando casi ocho meses con su amiga, y ella había estado ciega todo ese tiempo.

Los pensamientos de salir de ahí sin que Costia la viese se desvanecieron cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería, con el nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro. Llevaba un gran abrigo y un gorro que cubría su cabello moreno. Vió cómo miraba por todo el local, buscando a Lexa, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, esbozó una sonrisa que la de ojos verdes no correspondió. Se acercó hasta ella y fue a inclinarse donde estaba ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la postura tensa y nada amigable de Lexa la echó para atrás.

-Hola, Lex. - Dijo, con media sonrisa, intentando calmar los nervios y relajar la situación.

-Costia, ¿qué quieres? - Lexa quería salir de allí lo antes posible, así que fue directa al grano.

-Lexa, dejémonos de tanta hostilidad, por favor. - Suplicó Costia antes de que el camarero llegara para tomarles nota a ambas. Lexa pidió un capuccino y un rollito de canela, mientras que Costia pidió un café americano y un croissant.

-Costia, mira, si estoy aquí es para que de una vez me dejes en paz, así que di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esto cuanto antes. - Dijo una vez que el camarero se había ido.

-Lexa, sé que la cagué - dijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo - pero te prometo que en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte daño. Te he querido muchísimo, Lex, no sabes cuanto.

-Costia, ¿cómo puedes decir que no era tu intención hacerme daño cuando te pasaste tantos meses engañándome? - El tono de Lexa era calmado, pues estaba viendo en los ojos de la chica la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento, pero aún así no lograba entender nada.

-Lo que pasó entre Emori y yo fue algo que ninguna de las dos pudo controlar, Lexa - comenzó a explicar mientras el camarero volvía con lo que ambas habían pedido. - Nos enamoramos poco a poco, y empezamos aquella aventura sin darnos cuenta de que nos estábamos metiendo en un laberinto sin salida. Ninguna de las dos quería hacerte daño, porque yo te seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, ¿sabes?

Lexa tomó aire escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca de Costia. Su mirada se estaba nublando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Podía entender en parte que se hubiese enamorado de otra persona; al fin y al cabo, nadie es capaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos. Pero le hubiese encantado que hubiesen sido sincera con ella, tanto ella como Emori.

-Costia, entiendo perfectamente que te hubieses enamorado de otra persona, además, Emori es una chica increíble. De verdad, que lo entiendo - explicó Lexa. - Pero entiende que me sintiera traicionada por dos de las personas que más quería. Entiende que quisiera irme, y que no quisiera saber nada de ti. Era lo que necesitaba, no podía estar en Cleveland sabiendo que allí estábais vosotras, hubiese sido demasiado.

-Lo entiendo, Lex - la chica alargó el brazo y colocó su mano sobre la de Lexa, que miró el gesto pero no apartó la mano - y por eso quería hablar contigo. Necesitaba decirte lo arrepentida que estoy, bueno, que estamos las dos por todo lo que ocurrió. Te echamos muchísimo de menos, tú mejor que nadie sabes que antes que nada éramos amigas.

-Y yo lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo, mi vida está aquí, Costia - empezó a decir, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios por ese pensamiento. - He encontrado a una persona increíble, y aquí es donde quiero estar.

-Me alegro de eso, Lex - le dijo Costia sinceramente, dedicándole una sonrisa. - Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Sé que tal vez por teléfono soné como no debería haber sonado pero... estoy muy contenta de ver que estás bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y emori? - se interesó.

-Estamos juntas desde entonces, Lex. - Le informó Costia - De verdad, ambas sentimos muchísimo todo lo que pasó pero es que no lo pudimos evitar. Y sí, podríamos haber hecho las cosas mejor pero fue como surgieron, y no sabes lo arrepentidas que estamos ambas de todo lo que te hicimos pasar.

-Está bien, Cos - le dijo, dando un apretón a su mano. - Entiende que estuviera furiosa, pero ahora al verte aquí, viendo la sinceridad en tus ojos, entiendo que se os fuera de las manos. Me alegro que seáis felices. Tal vez es lo que tenía que pasar, ¿sabes? Tal vez tú tienes que estar con Emori y yo aquí.

-Supongo que sí - ambas chicas sonrieron.

Conversaron un buen rato más, contándose todas las novedades que había habido en esos meses en su vida. Lexa le habló de Clarke y de la pequeña Alycia. Al principio Costia pareció bastante sorprendida con toda la historia, pero se alegró profundamente de que la morena fuese feliz. El tiempo fue pasando y tras estar casi dos horas al final en aquella cafetería, llegó la hora de despedirse. Ambas chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, dándose un abrazo como despedida que sellaba una paz y, tal vez, la continuación de aquella amistad que las dos habían compartido desde sus primeros años en el instituto. Los caminos de ambas se separaron unos metros más adelante, pero ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de que, entre las sombras, una figura las había estado observando muy detenidamente.

* * *

Clarke estaba en su despacho en el hospital, revisando algunos informes, y, viendo entre tanto, unas fotos que Lexa le acababa de enviar de ella y Alycia recién despertadas y desayunando, mientras jugaban con Oli, el gatito que Lexa le regaló a la niña. Ella siempre empezaba su turno muy temprano, y la morena tenía casi todos los días ese tipo de detalles con ella, que solo conseguía que sintiera mariposas en su estómago como si fuese una adolescente y que una sonrisa gigante se dibujase en su cara. Y es que tenía muy claro que Lexa era una persona excepcional, y tal vez había tardado mucho en llegar a su vida, pero ahora que la tenía, no había en su mente ningún pensamiento de dejarla ir.

Estaba terminando su trabajo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho y ella dijo amablemente que podía pasar. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el doctor Kane, el director del hospital, y una mujer, calculaba que aproximadamente de su edad, y muy guapa, tenía que decir.

-Clarke, ¿podemos entrar? - Preguntó el doctor Kane con el tono amable que le caracterizaba.

-Claro, adelante - respondió con una sonrisa. El hombre y la mujer entraron y se sentaron en las dos sillas que la rubia tenía delante de la mesa de su despacho.

-Te presento a la doctora Dawson, Clarke. Doctora Dawson, esta es la doctora Griffin, una de las mejores cirujanas de la ciudad. - Las presentó el hombre.

-Un placer conocerla, doctora Dawson. - Clarke estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámame Emma, y lo mismo digo.

-Clarke, estamos aquí porque Emma es nueva, empieza hoy con nosotros en el área de traumatología y me gustaría que fueras tú la que le enseñara cómo trabajamos y funcionamos en este hospital. Confío en ti más que en nadie para hacerlo, si no tienes mucho trabajo. - Le dijo Kane.

-Por supuesto, será un placer. - Le dijo sinceramente - Si quieres, podemos pasar por la cafetería primero, para enseñártela también y nos tomamos un café para conocernos un poco mejor.

-Me encantaría.

-Bueno, pues entonces yo vuelvo al trabajo mientras vosotras dos os paséais por el hospital. - Dijo a modo de broma el hombre, despidiéndose de ellas y saliendo de allí.

Clarke y Emma se pusieron de pie y salieron del despacho de la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería. Clarke pudo apreciar mejor desde esa posición que Emma era una mujer muy guapa y alta. Tenía el pelo de un tono pelirrojo claro y unos ojos grises que hacía que tuviese una belleza especial. Claro, aunque esa belleza no se podía comparar a la de su chica, a la de Lexa.

-Cuéntame, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? - le preguntó Clarke cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, ya con los cafés que ambas habían pedido.

-Sí, soy de San Francisco realmente. Llevo un tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra, en Sheffield concretamente, pero ahora me han trasladado a la gran ciudad. - Dijo con una risita.

-Americana, entonces - la mujer asintió. - mi chica también es americana.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿De dónde?

-Es de Cleveland.

-Un gran lugar, estuve un tiempo allí cuando era más joven - le dijo Emma, y Clarke quiso poder ir allí y visitar junto a Lexa los lugares en donde su chica había crecido. Tal vez algún día podría planteárselo y realizar un viaje al otro lado del océano.

-¿Y vives sola aquí?

-Sí, bueno, mi perro me acompaña a todos lados - ambas rieron levemente. - Hace algo más de un año que terminé mi relación con mi mujer, llevábamos 12 años juntas.

-Vaya, eso es bastante tiempo, pero te entiendo. - Le dijo Clarke. - Yo también salí de una relación muy larga, y necesité mi tiempo para curar las heridas y estar preparada para estar con alguien más.

-En realidad, yo creo que ya estoy preparada para ello - le contestó Emma. - Pero no creo que haya aparecido la persona adecuada, ¿sabes?

-Te entiendo, pero seguro que ya aparecerá.

Ambas estuvieron hablando un rato más en la cafetería antes de que Clarke comenzase a enseñarle a la nueva doctora cada zona del hospital. Le estuvo explicando como funcionaban allí los turnos y le enseñó las instalaciones: consultas, salas de descanso para médicos, quirófanos y despachos. También le presentó a todos aquellos con los que se fueron encontrando por los pasillos y que Clarke conocía, hasta que el móvil de la rubia sonó y miró la pantalla, quedándose extrañada cuando vió el nombre del colegio al que asistía Alycia.

-Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo, es del colegio de mi hija - le dijo a Emma, que sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que no había ningún problema. - ¿Diga? - dijo cuando descolgó.

- _¿Señora Griffin? Soy el señor Collins, el director del colegio._

-Dígame, señor Collins, ¿pasa algo?

- _Verá, ha venido la señora Niylah Forrest, la madre de su hija, diciendo que se la tenía que llevar con urgencia, porque tenía que ir a casa con usted. Después de lo que pasó hace poco con la niña, queríamos asegurarnos que esto fuera cierto._

-Dios... menos mal que me han llamado antes de dejarla ir - dijo Clarke, suspirando con fuerza. No se podía creer que Niylah no se diese por vencida con ese tema. - Por favor, no dejen que se la lleve y dígale que se vaya o sino llamaré a la policía.

- _Muy bien, señora Griffin. ¿Vendrá usted a recoger a Alycia cuando terminen las clases?_

-No, irá Lexa Woods, que es la que la recoge normalmente. Por favor, no dejen que se vaya con nadie más que no sea ella, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Entendido, señora Griffin, y disculpe que la haya molestado._

-En absoluto, muchas gracias a usted por haber llamado, hasta luego. - Clarke colgó, apoyándose contra la pared, y dejando salir el aire poco a poco.

-¿Clarke? ¿Todo bien? - Emma se acercó con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, es simplemente mi ex, parece que no entiende las cosas.

-Oh, te entiendo, créeme. - Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, queriendo así confortarla.

-Disculpa, tengo que hacer otra llamada y enseguida seguimos con la visita, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, ningún problema.

Clarke marcó el número de Lexa, tenía que asegurarse de que la morena la recogiera sin ningún problema. Parecía que no podía tener ni la más mínima confianza en lo que se trataba de Niylah.

- _¿Clarke?_ \- contestó enseguida la morena.

-Lex, cariño, escúchame, Niylah ha intentado llevarse a Alycia del colegio.

- _¿Otra vez? Joder..._ \- Pudo notar la rabia creciendo en la voz de la morena.

-Sí, necesito que estés allí con tiempo cuando vayas a recogerla y te asegures de que te la llevas tú, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo volver a pasar por lo de la otra vez y odio no poder ir a recogerla yo.

- _No te preocupes, preciosa, iré lo más pronto posible a por ella._

-Dios... - dejó salir un suspiró de alivio. - No sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés siempre ayudándome.

- _Sabes que es donde quiero estar, Clarke. Nos vemos luego, no quiero quitarte más tiempo del trabajo._

-Está bien, mi amor, hasta luego - le dijo como despedida.

- _Hasta luego, Clarke._ \- Le dijo la morena, y después de haber escuchado sus palabras y la promesa de que estaría allí con tiempo, Clarke se había quedado más tranquila, pero sabía que esto no podía quedarse así. No podía vivir con el miedo de que un día Niylah llegase y se llevase a Alycia, sin saber qué podría hacer con ella, viendo el estado en el que había aparecido la última vez con la niña.

De momento, solo podía esperar a que Lexa la llamase más tarde para que le dijera que estaba con Alycia. Así que intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en seguir la visita guiada que le estaba haciendo a la doctora Dawson.

* * *

Era enero y, en Londres, eso significaba un frío glacial la mayoría de las veces, pero la realidad era que aquel año estaba siendo bastante suave en cuanto a temperaturas se refería, y no había problema si Clarke decidía ir a pasar una preciosa noche con su chica al peculiar y asombroso barrio de Camden Town.

Raven y Octavia se habían ofrecido unos días atrás para quedarse con Alycia ese día, llevarla al cine y que se quedase a dormir con ellas para que así la pareja tuviera un poco de tiempo a solas. Clarke estaba encantada con que al fin Octavia aceptara su relación con Lexa y pudiera confiar en ella con cosas como esa. Así que allí estaban en ese momento, a solas y sentadas en unos asientos que tenían forma de motos vespa, rodeadas de miles de puestos de comida de todo tipo, mientras ellas comían unos cacharritos con comida india.

-¿Has pensado ya qué harás con lo de Niylah? - preguntó Lexa. Habían hablado bastante poco del último incidente que habían tenido con la ex mujer de Clarke. Lexa se había asegurado de recoger a Alycia del colegio sin ningún problema. La morena también estaba muy preocupada de que la castaña acabara pudiendo llevársela por algún motivo, y no quería que aquello sucediera, no quería revivir aquella angustia que se había apoderado de ella y Clarke unos meses antes.

-Creo que denunciaré, Lex - dijo seriamente. - Le he intentado dar oportunidades, ¿sabes? Porque es la madre de Alycia y he compartido muchas cosas con ellas, no quería joderla de esa manera, pero no me está dejando otra opción.

-Clarke, es lo que tienes que hacer - le contestó. - Parece que no entiende las palabras cuando se le dicen, y sabes que es lo mejor para quedarnos tranquilas y para asegurarnos de que está a salvo.

-Lo sé, Lex, pero aún así es duro hacerle eso a alguien, por muy mal que haga las cosas, ¿entiendes? - Lexa asintió levemente. - Pero sí, creo que será lo mejor. - Le dijo, y ambas siguieron degustando su cena de aquella noche.

-Me encanta este sitio, no había venido nunca - comentó Lexa mientras comía tranquilamente.- Y la comida es increíble.

-Tú eres la increíble. - Comentó Clarke mientras observaba cómo Lexa miraba a su alrededor, maravillada por aquel lugar. La morena dejó su bandeja de comida sobre la tabla de madera que tenían frente a ellas y miró a la rubia, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Clarke, no tienes ni idea lo que significa para mí poder compartir estos momentos contigo - dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos unos segundos y suspirar hondo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, abriéndolos luego para conectar su mirada con la azul de Clarke. - Me he pasado demasiado tiempo intentando buscar mi felicidad sin llegar a encontrarla, y de repente, aparecísteis tú y Alycia, y parece que todo encajaba, que todo era como tenía que ser. Y además, poder estar aquí, contigo, disfrutando de una ciudad tan increíble como es Londres, y poder disfrutarte a ti, y saber que quieres estar conmigo, es lo mejor que me haya podido pasar jamás.

Clarke miró a Lexa durante unos segundos, escuchando las palabras que acababan de salir por sus labios repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo que temblase ligeramente. Nunca nadie la había tratado así, ni Niylah ni ninguna persona con la que hubiera estado. Parecía que con Lexa estaba descubriendo una nueva forma de amar, una nueva forma de entregarse a la otra persona. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas por la emoción que le había recorrido con lo que Lexa había dicho y la morena se inclinó suavemente, soltando una de sus manos para pasar sus dedos por sus mejillas y limpiar sus lágrimas, antes de unir sus labios suavemente.

Se besaron lenta y prolongadamente, sintiendo los labios de la otra, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían lo mejor que podían. Querían sentirse más cerca, así que Clarke se levantó y Lexa la atrajo hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo, pasando las manos por su cuello y aferrándose a él, mientras que sus labios seguían conectados. Las manos de Lexa comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Clarke, mientras que las de la rubia acariciaban la mejilla y el cuello de la morena, durante minutos que parecían una eternidad, una eternidad que ninguna deseaba que acabase. Clarke acabó separándose ligeramente, aún rozando los labios de Lexa, pero mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto amor le profesaban.

-Dios, Lex... - dijo, sintiendo su voz temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. - Eres la persona que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú me haces, cariño, y me siento como si fuera una adolescente otra vez - rió con sus palabras, y Lexa lo hizo con ella. - Sólo quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que me dejes cuidarte, que seamos una familia...

-Somos una familia, Clarke - dijo, mirándola a los ojos y asintiendo suavemente. - Sois mi familia y no quiero nada más que estar con vosotras.

-Es increíble lo joven que eres, y la madurez que demuestras en tus palabras, en tus actos - acarició la mejilla de la morena. - Te quiero, Lex.

-Y yo te quiero también, Clarke.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, antes de terminar de cenar y seguir con aquella cita, con aquella noche que era solo de ellas dos. Anduvieron por aquel barrio un rato más, acercándose hasta un lago que había cerca mientras paseaban con sus manos entrelazadas y observaban el paisaje iluminado por miles de farolas.

Parecía que nada más importaba en aquel momento, en el que ambas sentían el amor de la otra en las miradas que se dedicaban de vez en cuando, y en las caricias que se regalaban. En ese instante, no importaba ni Niylah, ni nada que les hubiese dado preocupaciones en algún momento. En ese instante solo eran ellas dos, con vistas al futuro y con ganas de ver qué les deparaba la vida.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba en casa esa mañana de sábado. Esa semana había trabajado de lunes a viernes sin descanso y el fin de semana lo tenía libre. Estaba con Alycia haciendo un tarta mientras que Lexa se reunía con Lincoln para ultimar todo lo que necesitaban para abrir el restaurante. La morena le había ido contando cada día cómo avanzaba todo y ya quedaba muy poco para la inauguración. Clarke estaba muy orgullosa de su chica, y de lo bien amueblada que tenía la cabeza con tan solo 23 años. Todavía le resultaba increíble que hubiese querido implicarse con ella y con su hija, y pensaba que al final se alejaría, pero parecía que eso no estaba entre los planes de la chica, que cada día le demostraba más cosas a Clarke, y la rubia no podía estar más feliz.

El timbre sonó, y dejó unos segundos a Alycia en la cocina mientras la pequeña colocaba una capa de galletas sobre el molde que habían preparado para hacer la tarta y fue a abrir la puerta, algo extrañada, puesto que Lexa tenía llaves y siempre entraba sin tocar el timbre. Se quedó congelada, y sintiendo la furia empezar a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo cuando vio a Niylah al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete si no quieres que llame a la policía, Niylah - le dijo sin rodeos.

-Clarke, tienes que escucharme - le pidió la castaña, que parecía muy seria en esos momentos.

-¿Que yo tengo que escucharte? - dejó salir una risa irónica. - Niylah, has intentado volver a llevarte a mi hija sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, cuando ya te dije que de momento se iba a quedar conmigo. No sé ni por qué no he hablado con la policía todavía, y tú sabiendo todo eso aún tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Clarke, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero esto es importante, te lo aseguro. - Suplicó la castaña para que su ex mujer la dejase explicarse.

-Tienes un minuto - dijo tras suspirar con fuerza, y observando cómo sacaba un sobre del bolso que llevaba con ella, tendiéndoselo a continuación. - ¿Qué coño es esto?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás - la instó.

Clarke hizo lo que Niylah le había dicho, y descubrió que dentro del sobre había unas fotos. En cuanto las vio, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. En ella se veía a Lexa con una chica en el interior de una cafetería, y también fuera de ella; en una de las fotos parecía que se estaban dando la mano, mientras que en otra se abrazaban con ganas. Clarke sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Niylah de llorar allí mismo. Además, ¿por qué se iba a tener que fiar de ella?

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? - Espetó.

-Eso da igual, Clarke. ¿Verdad que no sabías nada de esto? - le preguntó, pero ella no le contestó, seguía mirando las fotos una a una con detenimiento.

-Vete de aquí, Niylah - le estampó las fotos junto el sobre contra el pecho. - Vete y deja de joderme la vida.

-Lexa no es como tú crees que es, Clarke, te está engañando, y ya te darás cuenta. - Le dijo justo antes de que Clarke la empujara para cerrar la puerta, sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más que tuviera que decirle.

Se quedó unos minutos estática, sin poder moverse y mirando al suelo, sin creerse nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Era verdad que no debía confiar en Niylah después de todo pero, ¿por qué Lexa le había ocultado que había quedado con aquella chica? ¿Y quién era? ¿Sería alguna chica que había conocido la morena aquí en Londres?. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin poder remediarlo. ¿Y si todo lo que creía cierto no era más que una mentira?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Bueno, un capítulo algo movidito, al menos al final.**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Clarke perdonará a Lexa que no le haya dicho nada?**

 **¿Lexa podrá explicarse bien?**

 **Dejadme vuestras teorías en los comentarios, o en twitter.**

 **Ah, una cosa más: ayer me enteré de que Niylah se escribe así (siempre lo he escrito Nylah, tonta de mí), así que a partir de ahora lo escribiré correctamente, y revisaré los capítulos para que no haya esa falta.**

 **En fin, delfín, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un saludo :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa había salido hacía poco del local donde habían decidido montar el restaurante, estaba situado muy cerca de la zona céntrica de Londres, y, tanto para ella como para Lincoln, no podía estar en mejor sitio. No se encontraba en ninguna de las calles principales, por lo que no sufrían el agobio que padecían aquellos establecimientos que sí se encontraban en esa zona, pero al mismo tiempo podían tener un gran número de clientela, pues era una zona bastante transitada igualmente.

Ese día habían tenido una reunión en el mismo local con el diseñador para hablar de cómo sería la decoración y el interior del restaurante. Lincoln tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería pero siempre era aconsejable tener un profesional del sector para que les aconsejara y les dijera cómo creía él, basándose en las ideas que tenían, que debían colocar y decorar todo.

Le encantaban esos días donde notaba cómo el proyecto avanzaba poco a poco y con paso firme, de verdad que sí, pero cuando acababa esas jornadas también era verdad que se moría de ganas de volver a casa para poder ver a Clarke y besar esos labios que estaban en su mente en todo momento. Dios, es que parecía que no iba a cansarse nunca de besarla, y le encantaba. Le encantaba que su propio cuerpo temblase de anticipación cada vez que llegaba a casa, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría; justo como en ese momento.

Aparcó el coche justo enfrente de la casa de Clarke, que aunque la rubia había insistido en que podía decir que era suya también, a Lexa aún le costaba, pero le maravillaba la idea de volver a casa, de volver a Clarke. Era algo tarde, y cuando esos días se alargaban lo que ocurría es que Alycia ya estaba acostada y Clarke la esperaba para poder cenar juntas, pero se extrañó cuando abrió la puerta y comprobó que Clarke estaba en el sofá y por el plato vacío que tenía frente a ella, parecía que acababa de cenar.

-¿Clarke? - se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño, cuando vio que la rubia miraba la tele y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, como solía hacer, acompañando esos preciosos ojos de una sonrisa radiante. - ¿Todo bien?

-Genial, todo genial. ¿Tu día bien? - dijo de forma fría, sin mirarla aún.

-Clarke, ¿qué ocurre? - dijo con voz temblorosa, no entendía qué había cambiado desde esa misma mañana en la que la había despertado con besos y caricias.

-Nada, Lexa, no ocurre nada - espetó, esta vez fijando sus ojos azules, aunque en esos momentos fríos como el hielo, en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Por qué no vas mejor con esa chica con la que estabas en aquella cafatería? Seguro que estás mejor con ella.

Lexa se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera aquello? ¿Y cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión? Dios... se sentía tan imbécil de no haber sido sincera y no haberle dicho a Clarke que iba a ver a Costia, y ahora no podía hacer nada, simplemente ser sincera, y esperar que no fuera muy tarde para ello.

-Clarke... - susurró, apenas podía articular bien las palabras y ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a explicar quién es? ¿Me vas a explicar por qué estabas tan cariñosa con ella? O a lo mejor es que no tienes explicación ni excusa. - Las palabras que salían por la boca de Clarke iban directas a clavarse como puñales por todo su cuerpo, cada una dolía más que la anterior.

-Clarke, no sé cómo te has enterado de eso, pero te juro que no es nada de lo que piensas - comenzó a explicar, arrodillándose frente a ella en el sofá. - Dios, he sido tan imbécil... - suspiró, pasando sus manos por su rostro - Es Costia, mi ex.

-Oh, está en Londres, y lo primero que haces es ir detrás de ella como un perrito, magnífico - dijo Clarke en medio de una risa irónica.

-Clarke, no ha sido así, te lo aseguro - intentó coger sus manos, pero la rubia las apartó, desviando también su mirada, provocando que el corazón de Lexa doliera con fuerza. - Me llamó y me dijo que quería verme para poder aclararme todo lo que pasó, y yo simplemente fui para que me dejase en paz. Solo quería que me dijera lo que me tuviera que decir y así poder librarme de ella. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Clarke.

-¿Y cuando te cogió la mano? ¿Y esos abrazos? - la voz de Clarke parecía tener cada vez menos enfado y más tristeza. - Lexa, no intentes mentirme. Si la sigues queriendo, si sigues sintiendo algo por ella, me parece normal, pero no juegues conmigo.

-Clarke, por favor - sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, buscando que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los suyos - sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Quedamos en buenos términos y nos dimos un abrazo al final, eso es todo.

-No sé, Lexa, yo... - la rubia agachó la vista.

-Por favor, Clarke, créeme - suplicó - ¿y cómo te has enterado de esto? - y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la persona que más daño quería hacerles se encontraba muy cerca - ¿Nylah? ¿Ha sido ella? - Clarke no respondió, se quedó cabizbaja y Lexa vio cómo algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. - Clarke, ¿cómo puedes creer algo así viniendo de ella?

-Parecía tan convencida, y las fotos son tan reales... - murmuró, aún mirando hacia sus piernas, y finalmente levantó la vista, mirando a la morena. - ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, Lexa?

-Porque no quería preocuparte, Clarke. Era algo insignificante, algo que para mí iba a acabar en dos minutos, el tiempo que Costia tardara en explicarse - continuó diciendo Lexa. - No tengo nada que ocultarte, te lo prometo.

-No sé, Lexa - dijo Clarke tras unos segundos mirando aquellos ojos que parecían el mismísimo bosque - ya sufrí con Nylah, con estas dudas, y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, ¿sabes?

-Clarke, te prometo que no te voy a mentir, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir - Lexa volvió a coger las manos de Clarke, y esta vez la rubia dejó que lo hiciese. - Te quiero, lo sabes.

-Necesito pensar, Lexa. - Dijo después de un rato en silencio.

-Está bien, Clarke, ¿necesitas tiempo? Te lo daré, me iré a casa de Lincoln hasta que quieras hablar, si eso es lo que necesitas. - Lexa esperó una respuesta por parte de Clarke que no llegó, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo que acababa de decir. Se puso de pie y, tras echar un último vistazo a aquella preciosa mujer que le había hecho perder la razón, salió de aquella casa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando que aquello solo fuese temporal.

* * *

Tocó el timbre de la puerta repetidamente, hasta que una adormilada Anya abrió la puerta. Era el único sitio donde podía acudir y era donde le había dicho a Clarke que estaría, y si quería encontrarla, allí podría hacerlo.

-¿Lex? - dijo la rubia, frotándose los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todo bien? - Lexa no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Soy... soy imbécil, Anya - consiguió murmurar.

-Ven, vamos adentro y me cuentas - pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lexa y la condujo hasta el salón. Fue enseguida a la cocina para prepararle un té caliente y volvió rápidamente, no queriendo dejarla a solas mucho tiempo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó una vez tomó asiento a su lado.

-Soy una idiota, la he cagado por una gillipollez, Anya... - bebió un sorbo de aquel delicioso té, intentando calmarse y calentar su interior. - Le oculté algo que no pensaba que fuese a dar problemas, y...

-¿Qué es ese algo, Lex? - quiso saber.

-Costia me llamó, Anya - comenzó a relatar tras levantar la vista y fijar sus ojos en los de su amiga. - Me llamó y me dijo que estaba aquí, en Londres, y que quería verme.

-¿Qué? - Anya se alteró con lo que estaba oyendo. - Lex, no se te habrá ocurrido ir, ¿verdad? - miró a su amiga buscando una respuesta, pero solo la obtuvo cuando la morena bajó la mirada. - Lexa, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Estaba claro que eso podía traerte problemas. Y no se lo contaste a Clarke, ¿no?

-No - admitió en un susurro. - No se lo conté porque no pensé que fuese necesario, Anya, no quería que se preocupase de más. Yo sólo la quiero a ella, lo sabes.

-Y... ¿cómo se ha enterado?

-Niylah - Lexa escupió el nombre con rabia. - Nos está jodiendo desde el minuto uno, Anya. Primero con lo de la niña, y ahora parece que no va a descansar hasta que me vea fuera de esa casa, y yo no sé qué hacer.

-No se lo permitas, Lex - se acercó a la de ojos verdes y puso su mano sobre su rodilla, dándole un pequeño y cariñoso apretón. - Si eso es lo que esa arpía quiere, no se lo permitas. Arregla esto con Clarke, y permaneced unidas y todo irá genial, ya verás.

-No sé si esto se puede arreglar... - dijo, notando que su voz temblaba con el pensamiento de perder a Clarke. - Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo y eso voy a hacer. Si no os importa, me quedaré aquí unos días hasta que...

-No tienes ni qué decirlo, Lex, esta es tu casa también - le informó Anya, ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa. - ¿Y Costia? ¿Cómo acabó todo con ella?

-Está con Emori - le informó, haciendo que Anya abriese los ojos sorprendida, y Lexa dejó salir una pequeña risita. - Si, yo también me sorprendí, pensaba que no seguirían juntas después de todo.

-Al parecer sí que se querían.

-Sí, y por eso me pidió perdón, An. Me dijo que le hubiese gustado haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero que no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

-Lo entiendo, pero te hizo muchísimo daño, Lex - dijo Anya, siempre se había mostrado muy protectora en cuanto a Lexa se trataba, y cuando toda la mentira que Costia había estado ocultando salió a la luz, no pudo evitar desarrollar un gran odio hacia ella.

-Lo sé, pero es pasado, ¿no? - Anya asintió, todavía dudosa. - Deberíamos aprender a perdonar los errores.

-Espero que Clarke pueda perdonar el tuyo - Lexa la miró, asintiendo, porque ella también lo esperaba. - Aunque estoy segura de que no dejará escapar a alguien tan genial como tú. - Lexa le sonrió, Anya sabía hacer que se sintiese bien, no importaba en qué situación se encontrara.

-Oye, ¿y Lincoln? - se extrañó de que no estuviera allí en ese momento, ya que se habían despedido tras la reunión y le había dicho que iría a su casa desde allí.

-¿No te lo ha contado? - Lexa frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. - Este hermano tuyo...

-¿Qué pasa, An?

-Nada, está viendo a una chica, y a veces se queda con ella a dormir, eso es todo - le dijo Anya. - Supongo que eres su hermana pequeña y le da un poco de cosa hablarte de estos asuntos.

-Eso no tiene sentido - frunció aún más el ceño sin entender. - Él sabe que estoy con Clarke, y todo, incluso la ha conocido, a ella y a su hija, ¿pero yo no puedo saber que él está con alguien? ¡Si hasta vamos a trabajar juntos!

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes cómo es él - le sonrió a Lexa. - ¿Por qué no te acabas eso y vamos a dormir? Te encontrarás mejor mañana.

Lexa asintió y terminó su taza de té, antes de darle un abrazo a Anya e irse a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo. Intentó convencerse, una vez ya en la cama, de que eso solo era unos días, unos días para que Clarke pensase en todo. Le había dicho que no quería sufrir ni quería tener dudas, y ella lo único que tenía claro es que quería demostrarle que con ella eso no iba a pasar. Si algo había aprendido de ese maldito error, era que haría lo que fuera por estar al lado de Clarke.

* * *

Había sido su ex que quería hablar. Lexa no le había dicho nada para que no se preocupase. No pasó absolutamente nada y ahora se sentía como una idiota por haber dejado que Lexa se marchase de casa sin decirle nada, cuando lo único que quería era dormir abrazada a ella como lo hacía cada maldita noche. ¿Había podido dormir? Por supuesto que no. Joder, es que incluso le costaba respirar si pensaba en pasar una noche más sin Lexa. Pero no tenía el valor para decirle que volviera.

¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella de esa forma? Estaba claro que Niylah lo único que quería conseguir era separarlas, y ella la había creído a la primera, como una idiota, cuando había demostrado ser una persona sin escrúpulos.

-Mami - escuchó a sus espaldas mientras preparaba el desayuno esa mañana sin ningún ánimo.

-Hola, tesoro - se dio la vuelta, intentando mostrar una sonrisa para su hija, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Has dormido bien, cariño?

-Sí - le contestó la niña. - ¿Dónde está Lexa, mami?

-Oh, Lexa se ha tenido que ir hoy, cariño, pero volverá, ¿vale? - le dijo intentando sonar convincente, tanto para Alycia como para ella. La pequeña asintió y fue al salón a ver los dibujos que hiciesen en la televisión mientras ella seguía preparando la comida.

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir las manos de Lexa posándose sobre su cintura, y su cálido aliento contra su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que ya la echara tanto de menos? No podría aguantar mucho sin ella si en apenas unas horas ya necesitaba su contacto, o al menos ver aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

Notó que los ojos le comenzaban a escocer e intentó pensar algo para salir de aquella situación en la que ella solita se había metido. Tal vez hablar con las dos personas que mejor le conocían serviría de algo. Cogió el móvil y escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Octavia.

 **Clarke:** O, ¿podéis venir tú y Raven?

 **Octavia:** ¿Todo bien?

 **Clarke:** Necesito hablar con vosotras.

 **Octavia:** Desayunamos, y vamos para allá.

Respiró un poco más tranquila sabiendo que sus amigas podrían ayudarla. Siempre había sido así, desde que las conocía habían estado las tres juntas, apoyándose en todo lo que necesitasen, y Clarke de vez en cuando las necesitaba para que le diesen sus puntos de vista, porque otras perspectivas siempre venían bien.

Apenas una hora después, Raven y Octavia ya estaban allí, siempre cumpliendo lo que decían. La pareja entró de forma alegre a la casa, saludando efusivamente a Alycia, la cual se mostró muy alegre de que, ya que Lexa no estaba allí, al menos tendría a sus tías para jugar aquel día. Raven se quedó enseñándole algún juego de mesa que había llevado a la pequeña, mientras Clarke y Octavia se sentaron en la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Lexa? - fue lo primero que la morena preguntó, sabiendo por dónde irían los tiros.

-En casa de su hermano - respondió sin más Clarke.

-¿Y por qué está allí? - su ceño se frunció.

-Porque... - cogió aire, sintiendo cómo la fuerza le faltaba y su voz se quebraba con tan solo pensar en lo idiota que había sido. - Porque he sido una gilipollas, y seguramente la haya perdido.

-Clarke, ¿qué ha pasado? - Octavia parecía genuinamente preocupada, alargó su mano y la puso sobre la de su amiga, que se encontraba encima de la mesa. - Cuéntamelo, seguro que tiene solución.

-¿Crees que tiene solución si Niylah vino ayer y me convenció rápidamente de que Lexa me estaba engañando cuando obviamente no era así? - le dijo a Octavia, que con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Clarke se mostraba más perpleja.

-¿Cómo? Cuéntamelo con detalle porque no sé si estoy entendiéndote del todo - le pidió calmadamente.

-Niylah vino ayer, con unas fotos en las que se veía a Lexa con una chica en la cafetería y yo inmediatamente asumí que... - suspiró, intentando calmar los nervios que sentía en su interior. - Asumí que me estaba engañando, que por supuesto era a lo que había venido.

-¿Y no le diste a Lexa la oportunidad de explicarse? - preguntó Octavia extrañada.

-Sí, claro que sí, y me dijo que era su ex, que quería hablar y ella simplemente fue para que le dijera lo que quisiese, y la creo, O, la forma en que me miraba... - no pudo controlar más las lágrimas, que comenzaban a humedecer sus mejillas.

-Clarke, tranquilízate - se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos. - Todo tiene solución, ¿vale? - Clarke asintió. - ¿Y por qué se fue? - quiso saber.

-Porque fui imbécil, y le dije que quería pensar - confesó. - Y no, no quiero pensar, lo único que quiero es que vuelva, pero fui una cobarde como para decirle que no se fuera cuando dio media vuelta después de decirme que me daría tiempo si era lo que necesitaba.

-Pues llámala, Clarke - le propuso Octavia. - Llámala y dile que lo sientes, que sí la crees. No esperes a que sea muy tarde, Clarke.

-Dios, es que si la pierdo, O... - le dijo, mirando a la morena a los ojos. - Si la pierdo le daré el gusto a Niylah y no quiero ni imaginarme una vida sin ella ahora que...

-Pues no lo pienses, Clarke - la cortó. - Búscala, y estoy segura de que podréis hablar las cosas y volverá, porque además, Alycia también la necesita, y lo sabes. - La rubia asintió.

Sabía que Octavia tenía razón, no podía quedarse esperando a que Lexa volviese, porque tal vez no lo hiciera si pensaba que Clarke necesitaba tiempo. Pero lo único que realmente necesitaba era poder volver a ver esa increíble sonrisa y volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

Octavia y Raven ya se habían ido hacía un rato, y en ese momento Alycia y Clarke veían una película en la tele, aunque la mayor parecía algo ausente, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para la niña. Se incorporó y pudo ver los ojos de su madre algo enrojecidos, y se puso encima de ella, para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Qué te pasa, mami? ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó preocupada.

-No pasa nada, cariño, es que la peli me ha hecho llorar - le dijo, intentando que no se preocupase demasiado.

-Mami, la peli es de risa - le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y haciendo reír a Clarke al ver que no se lo había tragado.

-No te preocupes, cariño, la mami está bien - le aseguró, y vio cómo la pequeña, tras quedarse unos segundos pensando, se levantaba del sofá y se iba hacia la planta de arriba. - ¿Dónde vas, Aly?

-¡Ahora vengo, mami! - le dijo, y fue rápidamente al cuarto de Clarke, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, y fue al cajón de una de las mesillas de noche, donde sabía que su madre guardaba su móvil.

Cuando lo encontró, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña celebración, pero enseguida continuó con la misión que había ido a llevar a cabo allí, así que encendió el móvil, y leyendo poco a poco fue hasta la lista de contactos, hasta que pudo encontrar en el que ponía Lexa. No dudó un segundo en marcar el botón verde que indicaba iniciar una llamada y se puso el móvil en la oreja, esperando que descolgasen al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Clarke?_ \- escuchó la voz de la morena.

-Hola, Lexa - le dijo tranquilamente.

- _¿Alycia?_ \- preguntó Lexa con tono extrañado. - _¿Por qué me estás llamando, monito?_

-Mami está triste, Lexa - le dijo, y lexa notó que el tono de voz de la pequeña también se apagaba. - ¿Cuándo vas a venir? Está muy triste sin ti.

- _Cariño, tengo que hablar con mami antes de ir, ¿de acuerdo?_

-¿Y cuando vas a hablar con ella? Yo quiero que vuelvas, Lexa - le pidió.

-¿Alycia? ¿Que estás haciendo? - vio a su madre asomada en el marco de la puerta y la miró sorprendida. - ¿A quién llamas?

-A nadie, mami - mintió.

-A ver, déjame el móvil - fue hasta donde la pequeña estaba y aunque al principio no quiso, al final acabó dándole el teléfono. Clarke lo cogió y se quedó de piedra al ver la llamada, que aún estaba en curso, pero decidió responder antes que colgar. - ¿Lex?

- _¿Clarke? Lo siento, Alycia me ha llamado y..._

-No te preocupes - la tranquilizó. - ¿Estás bien?

- _¿Tú lo estás?_ \- Clarke cogió aire tras aquella pregunta, intentando no desmoronarse.

-Me gustaría... - suspiró. - ¿Puedes venir? Ayer no pude decirte lo que debería haberte dicho.

- _Claro, enseguida iré para allá, yo también quiero hablar contigo_ \- dijo, con un tono de claro alivio en su voz. - _Dios, Clarke, lo siento tanto..._

-No, Lex, yo lo siento - la interrumpió. - Debería haber confíado en ti, y te creo, de verdad que sí.

- _Estaré allí enseguida, hablamos en cuanto llegue, ¿está bien?_

-Sí, hasta ahora. - Colgó, y Clarke se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, hasta que recordó cómo había llegado a hablar con Lexa, y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una Alycia que la miraba sonriente. - Eres una pillina, ¿lo sabías? - le dijo sonriente, antes de agacharse para hacerle cosquillas.

-Pero estabas triste, mami - le dijo. - Y yo no quiero verte triste.

-Lo sé, cariño - le dio un beso en la frente. - No te preocupes, que mami ya no va a estar triste.

Ambas bajaron hasta el salón, Clarke sintiendo alivio por una parte, pero nervios por la otra por las ganas y la necesidad de ver a Lexa, y Alycia contenta por haberse salido con la suya. Lexa llegaría en cualquier momento, y podrían hablar, y Clarke juraba que no volvería a cometer una estupidez como aquella, que ni Niylah ni nadie, por mucho que lo intentaran podrían separarla de Lexa.

* * *

 **Buenas, I'm back.**

 **Siento si he tardado un poquito más en actualizar esta vez, pero entre la uni y demás cosas no puedo escribir tanto como me gustaría T_T**

 **En fin, discusión. ¿Quién creéis que tiene la culpa? ¿Lexa por ocultárselo o Clarke por no haber confiado en ella?**

 **Aunque bueno, parece que lo van a arreglar, con un poquito de ayuda, claro ;)**

 **En fin, aprovecho para decir que vienen algo de curvas, lo digo como advertencia nada más.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	19. Chapter 19

Benditos niños espabilados. Esa era la única frase que se repetía en la cabeza de Lexa mientras una sonrisa no dejaba de adornar su rostro en ningún momento. Hacía ya un buen rato que había colgado el teléfono tras la llamada de Alycia y haber hablado con Clarke. Joder, aún sentía su corazón bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho, el haber escuchado su voz diciéndole que fuera a casa había sido lo que llevaba todo ese día esperando escuchar, y, aunque era una tontería porque sabía que cuando llegase podrían hablarlo todo y volver a estar bien, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

En esos momentos estaba casi llegando a la casa de Clarke, a la que había ido en metro, y con cada paso que daba, la desesperación por tenerla entre sus brazos y pedirle perdón una y mil veces crecía. Se moría por decirle que la perdonase, que había sido una auténtica imbécil por no haberle contado que iba a quedar con Costia. Dios, si esos ojos azules eran lo único que pasaba por su mente a cada segundo, ¿cómo podía haber pensado que la estaba engañando?

Respiró con profundidad cuando llegó a la puerta, esperando unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. No se podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa, pero aquel era el efecto que Clarke tenía en ella. La hacía volverse de gelatina con solo pedirle que volviera a casa, y cuando la tenía cerca, cuando podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía que podía derretirse con su calor.

Finalmente pulsó el interruptor, escuchando aquel _dingdong_ , y esperó lo que a ella le parecieron siglos hasta que oyó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y, finalmente, abriéndola. Se encontró con la pequeña Alycia mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contagiándosela al segundo, y no dudó un segundo en coger a la niña entre sus brazos cuando ella abrió los suyos para que lo hiciera.

-¡Lexa! -gritó emocionada, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena- te he echado de menos.

-Hola, monito -la saludó- yo también a ti, cariño.

-¿Y a mí? -escuchó aquella voz que le encantaba, proveniente del salón, y vio que Clarke se acercaba hacia allí con una leve sonrisa, andando despacio.

Miró sus preciosos ojos azules, adornados en aquel momento con un brillo especial, y no pudo evitar sentir su respiración acelerarse y corazón volviendo a latir con fuerza. Tuvo que resistir el casi incontrolable deseo de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, así que dejó a Alycia en el suelo suavemente antes de acercarse a donde estaba ella, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas, y besando el dorso de esta.

-Sabes que sí, Clarke -confesó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- no sabes cuánto.

-Cariño -la rubia llamó a Alycia, que miró a su madre expectante- ¿por qué no vas a jugar a tu cuarto un momentito?. Mami y Lexa tienen que hablar un poco, ¿vale?

-Vale... -aceptó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos y subiendo hasta su habitación.

-No le hagas caso, es que lleva todo el rato como loca por que vinieses y ahora te estoy acaparando -le explicó Clarke, debido a la mirada de confusión que había puesto Lexa-. ¿Vamos al salón?

Lexa asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el salón mientras sujetaba la mano de Clarke. Podía sentir el pulgar de la rubia acariciando sus nudillos y solo ese gesto le hacía estremecerse. Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y dejó que acariciase su rodilla suavemente, notando que estaba nerviosa y que no encontraba las palabras que quería decir, así que decidió hablar ella.

-Clarke, lo siento muchísimo -comenzó a decir, haciendo que sus ojos azules volvieran a los suyos- siento no haberte dicho nada, fue lo peor que pude hacer, pero te prometo que yo...

-No tienes que decirme nada, Lexa -la cortó, aprentando su rodilla entre sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso- yo no debería haber asumido tan rápido las cosas, y menos viniendo de Niylah, pero me entró el miedo de repente y reaccioné así.

-No, Clarke -llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, pasando su pulgar por su pómulo suavemente- estabas en todo tu derecho de enfadarte. Dios, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, si hubiese pensado que estabas con otra... Me habría vuelto loca.

-Y así estuve yo hasta que volviste -Lexa vio una lágrima dejar el ojo de Clarke y caer por su mejilla y no dudó ni un segundo en arrimar sus labios hasta allí y secarla con ellos.

-No llores, preciosa -le pidió en un susurro contra su oído- estoy aquí, soy tuya, Clarke.

Clarke se separó unos centímetros de ella, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su pelo moreno, acariciándolo suavemente, deslizándola hasta su nuca, mientras que ambas se miraban a los ojos. Lexa fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia los labios de la otra, notando esa necesidad imperiosa de sentirlos contra los suyos, y parece que Clarke la entendió perfectamente, porque la empujó contra ella, haciendo que sus labios chocasen con suavidad, comenzando a moverse unos contra otros.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke, buscando pegarla más contra su cuerpo para calmar esa necesidad casi insaciable que tenía de sentirla. No pudo evitar sacar su lengua para profundizar el beso, y sonrió internamente cuando la rubia abrió su boca para dejarla entrar. Aprovechó para descubrir una vez más aquella parte de su anatomía que tanto adoraba, deleitándose con la calidez y humedad de su lengua, gimiendo de placer cuando los dientes de Clarke apretaron su labio inferior. El calor comenzó a subir mientras ninguna de las dos cortaba aquel beso tan pasional.

-Cariño -Clarke la llamó, hablando contra sus labios sin dejar de besarlos- cariño, Alycia está arriba.

Lexa se separó con dificultad, sabiendo que si por ella fuera aquel beso no se hubiera quedado allí. Apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke, mirando una vez más aquel azul tan increíble del que estaba completamente enamorada, y besó el puente de su nariz, viendo esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tendremos que esperar a más tarde -bromeó haciéndose la dramática y arrancando una pequeña risa de la garganta de Clarke -. ¿Quieres que vaya arriba a por ella?

-Sí, ves, y mientras pido algo para cenar -le propuso la rubia, y ella se levantó, dispuesta a subir a la planta alta de la casa, pero sintió que tiraban de su muñeca y, al darse la vuelta, Clarke la besó brevemente-. Te quiero -murmuró contra sus labios.

-Te quiero -le contestó antes de ir a por Alycia a su habitación.

* * *

Febrero había entrado ya hacía casi una semana, y Lexa sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad en cualquier momento. La inauguración de Woods, el restaurante que había montado junto a su hermano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y esos días habían estado ultimando detalles. Trabajar con Lincoln estaba siendo un verdadero placer. En un principio había pensado que tal vez tendrían algunas discrepancias, puesto que en realidad eran bastante diferentes, pero la facilidad con la que se ponían de acuerdo en todo era increíble.

Y por otro lado, su relación con Clarke cada día iba a mejor. No había vuelto a ocultarle nada, porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo, e incluso le había contado las pocas veces que había hablado con Costia por Whatsapp, aunque la rubia insistía en que no hacía falta, que confiaba en ella plenamente, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Alycia había desarrollado casualmente un repentino miedo a la oscuridad, y, puesto que la cama de la niña era muy pequeña para que alguien más durmiera allí, casi siempre acababan durmiendo las tres en la habitación que compartían ella y Clarke. La rubia había insistido en que pusiera todas sus pertenencias en el armario de aquella habitación, porque quería sentir que realmente ese cuarto era de ambas, y ella lo había hecho encantada.

Le encantaba estar con Alycia, de verdad que sí, la quería como no había querido a ningún niño hasta la fecha, pero echaba de menos esos momentos de intimidad con Clarke. A veces incluso ambas se quedaban despiertas esperando a que la niña se duermiese para poder llevarla a su cama de nuevo, pero a menudo ocurría que Clarke o ella misma acababan por quedarse dormidas. Pero no iba a quejarse, toda esa historia parecía como un sueño para Lexa. Un sueño increíble.

Sonó el timbre de casa, estaba en esos momentos con Alycia allí. Era un viernes por la tarde, la noche casi que empezaba a caer, y estaban esperando a que Clarke volviese del turno del hospital para pasar una noche de pizza y película las tres juntas. Se apresuró a ir a la puerta, diciéndole a Alycia que se quedase en el salón, no quería que fuese Niylah una vez más y que se acercase a la niña, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Octavia y Raven.

-Servicio de recogida de paquetes -anunció Raven con su mejor sonrisa-. Nos llevamos al monstruito.

-¿Os la lleváis? -Lexa frunció el ceño-. ¿A dónde?

-Clarke nos ha llamado pidiéndonoslo -comentó Octavia- creo que necesitáis un poco de intimidad, ¿no? -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, bueno... -Lexa se llevó la mano a la cabeza de forma nerviosa, sintiendo sus mejillas empezar a arder.

-¡Tía Raven! -Alycia se acercó enseguida, saludando a sus tías, y subiendo a por sus cosas cuando así se lo indicaron.

-Bueno, Lexa -la llamó Raven mientras esperaban a que Alycia volviese- nos ha contado Clarke que tú y tu hermano estáis a punto de abrir vuestro restaurante.

-Sí, así es -asintió- le iba a dar a Clarke la invitación a la inauguración para que os la diera. Sois más que bienvenidas si queréis venir ese día.

-¿No nos intoxicaremos, no? -bromeó Octavia.

-En absoluto -Lexa rio levemente- creo que va a estar todo bastante bueno, así que si queréis pasaros ya sabéis.

-Allí estaremos -le hizo saber Raven, al mismo tiempo que Alycia bajaba ya preparada para irse con ellas-. ¿Estás lista ya, bichito?

-Sí -les dijo con una gran sonrisa y se giró para despedirse de Lexa, que la aupó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Adiós ma... Lexa- corrigió finalmente.

Las tres adultas se quedaron en silencio un segundo antes de que la pareja sonriera tiernamente a la niña, aunque Lexa se quedó pensativa. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Alycia había estado a punto de llamarla mamá?

-Adiós, monito -la despidió finalmente- pórtate bien.

En cuanto se fueron, Lexa inmediatamente fue al salón a esperar a Clarke, con lo que había dicho Alycia aún metido en su cabeza. ¿Aquella pequeña rubia la consideraba su madre? El sentimiento que esa idea le producía, lejos de espantarla, llenaba su pecho con una calidez inimaginable, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ella sola mientras navegaba por sus pensamientos.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Clarke había entrado en casa hasta que la vio frente a ella, con varias bolsas en sus manos, observándola con una sonrisa curiosa. Se fijó en que llevaba puesto un vestido, sabía que normalmente no iba al trabajo con aquella vestimenta tan provocativa, así que supuso que tenía muy bien preparado lo que pasaría aquella velada. Se levantó y, tras besar sus labios suavemente, le ayudó con todo lo que llevaba y lo colocó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando he llegado? -preguntó la rubia.

-En nada, no te preocupes -le sonrió cálidamente para que la creyera, porque lo cierto es que le daba algo de vergüenza contarle aquellos pensamientos que habían invadido su mente- ¿has traído cena?

-Sí, chino, y algo de postre -sujetó su mano cuando vio que iba a mirar el interior de una de las bolsas que no eran de comida- pero para descubrir qué es tendrás que esperar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, comiendo la cena que Clarke había traído mientras se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día. Normalmente esa rutina se repetía siempre, pero con Alycia entre ellas, y el poder tener a Clarke solo para ella de vez en cuando se agradecía también.

Terminaron de comer y Lexa insistió en recoger todo, así que fregó los platos que habían usado mientras que Clarke miraba por las bolsas que había traído ella misma. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la rubia contra su espalda y su cálido aliento en su cuello, provocándole unas cosquillas muy agradables.

-He comprado algo especial... -sururró con la voz más ronca de lo normal y Lexa se mordió el labio, sintiendo que empezaba a encenderse con tan solo esas palabras-. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

Lexa asintió justo antes de notar los labios de Clarke sobre su piel, besándola con la boca abierta, humedeciéndola al pasar su lengua suavemente. Cerró el grifo una vez hubo terminado, y se giró cuando la rubia se lo permitió para verla sonreír maliciosamente, y no fue hasta que enfocó su mano derecha y lo que ésta sujetaba que comprendió el por qué.

-Clarke... -su voz salió en forma de murmullo, incapaz de decir nada más- ¿esto es el postre? -señaló el juguete que la rubia tenía.

-Así es... ¿te gusta? -Clarke se acercó a ella de forma seductora, manteniéndole la mirada, y Lexa tuvo que tragar hondo por la visión de su chica, enfundada en aquel vestido negro que le quedaba tan jodidamente bien.

-Me vas a matar, Clarke -agarró sus caderas cuando estuvo pegada nuevamente a ella.

-Tal vez es lo que pretendo -acercó su rostro al de la morena, rozando sus labios con los suyos mientras que comenzaba a acariciar su brazo con la punta de aquel juguete de color negro-. Quiero que me folles como solo tú sabes, Lexa. Te necesito dentro.

La morena agarró con más fuerzas su cintura y comenzó a devorar aquellos labios por los que sentía la más pura devoción. Sintió los dedos de la rubia en su nuca, enredándose en los mechones de su pelo, y acercándola más a ella. Su excitación comenzó a crecer al tener el cuerpo de Clarke tan cerca del suyo, sus pechos rozando los suyos, y encajando de una manera perfecta, como si se tratasen de dos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

Oyó que gemía cuando mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo que no podía controlar esas ganas que tenía de hacerla suya una vez más. Parecía que con Clarke nunca tenía suficiente, y eso le encantaba. Le volvía loca hacerla gemir a todas horas y sentir su humedad contra ella. Llevó sus manos hasta sus glúteos, notando lo perfectos que eran y los apretó, gruñendo de placer por la sensación.

-Vamos a la habitación -pidió la rubia contra sus labios y ella simplemente gruñó a modo respuesta afirmativa, antes de que Clarke se diese la vuelta y ella se pegara a su espalda, sin poder soportar que hubiese la más mínima distancia entre ellas-. Joder, Lexa, te necesito ya.

Aprovechando la obertura de su vestido, deslizó una de sus manos por su muslo, acariciándolo, mientras ambas subían torpemente por las escaleras, sin querer dejar de sentir a la otra. Llegaron a la habitación y Lexa no pudo evitar ponerla contra la pared antes de volver a estrellar sus labios con los suyos, sin dejar de acariciar uno de sus muslos, sintiendo en sus yemas el suave tacto de su piel.

Notó las manos de Clarke en los botones de su camisa y dejó que la desabrochara, mientras ella besaba su cuello ahora, mordiéndolo suavemente y chupando cada centímetro de piel que se ponía en su camino. No podía tener suficiente de Clarke, le era imposible.

Las manos de la rubia acariciaron su abdomen, deslizándose hacia sus hombros para quitarle por completo la prenda, y en cuanto lo hizo ella llevó sus manos hasta el borde de aquel vestido. Por mucho que le encantase cómo le quedaba, aún le gustaba más observarla sin ropa de por medio. Contuvo la respiración al ver el conjunto que llevaba Clarke: un precioso sujetador de color negro y un tanga del mismo color que le quedaba increíble, haciendo que su cuerpo se viera incluso más irresistible.

No pudo aguantar más y volvió a atacar su cuello, mientras que Clarke se encargaba de quitarle su sujetador, y ella se dirigió a continuación a sus pechos, sacando uno de ellos por encima de la prenda, y envolviendo aquel suculento pezón con sus labios. Clarke gimió, arqueando el cuerpo por la sensación, y aferrándose a los hombros de Lexa con fiereza, hincando sus uñas en su piel.

Metió sus manos por su espalda para poder deshacerse del sujetador, y una vez lo hizo, atendió con su boca al otro pezón, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, disfrutando de aquella parte del cuerpo de Clarke en su boca. Pellizcó el otro con sus dedos, atendiéndolo como mejor podía, y deleitándose con los sonidos que Clarke iba soltando.

-Lex, por favor... -pidió, y la morena levantó la vista antes de besar sus labios durante un breve momento, acariciando su vientre a continuación.

-Dime qué quieres, Clarke -miró sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la excitación- ¿qué necesitas?

-A ti, aquí -cogió una de las manos de Lexa y la llevó a su entrepierna, arrancando un gruñido de placer de la morena al notar lo mojada que su chica estaba ya.

Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella, besando su vientre en el proceso, y deslizando el tanga por sus increíbles piernas, dejando besos también en el interior de sus muslos. Una vez hubo quitado la prenda, miró a Clarke desde su posición, regalándole una sonrisa antes de pasar uno de sus dedos por su zona íntima, impregnándolo de su humedad.

Acercó su rostro donde Clarke la necesitaba, sintiendo su olor embriagarla, y comenzó a lamer su centro, agarrando con fuerza sus muslos con sus manos. Clarke se aferró a su cabellera, empujándola más contra ella mientras que la lengua de Lexa se movía en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen.

Clarke echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Lexa introdujo un dedo en su interior mientras que con su boca seguía lamiéndola, y los gemidos que salían por su boca eran incontrolables. Dios, jamás nadie le había dado una atención tan increíble como Lexa lo hacía cada vez que se entregaban a la otra. La morena se incorporó, bucando sus labios, besándola de una forma que le quitaba hasta la razón. Sintió que le arrebataba de su mano el juguete y lo ponía entre ellas.

-¿Quieres ponérmelo? -susurró la morena.

Clarke asintió, desabrochando sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios de nuevo, queriendo sentirla todo el tiempo posible. Bajó los pantalones de Lexa junto a su ropa interior, y la morena le dio el juguete, abriendo un poco las piernas, para que la rubia lo introdujera en ella. La oyó gemir cuando metió la parte más corta, moviéndola varias veces para excitarla aún más, aunque estaba convencida de que aquello no era necesario.

Sintió los brazos de Lexa levantarla y girándola para ponerla contra la pared, y su excitación aumentó tan solo con el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La mano de la morena se coló entre sus piernas, rozando su intimidad, e invitándola a abrirlas. Su cuerpo se pegó al suyo, y sintió cómo restregaba el juguete varias veces contra su entrepierna, haciendo que chocase contra su clítoris de forma muy placentera antes de introducirlo dentro de ella.

Gimió cuando notó que Lexa comenzaba a moverse contra ella, de forma lenta pero precisa, dándole el placer que necesitaba en esos momentos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, arqueando su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, y mordiendo su labio cuando las manos de Lexa acariciaron su vientre de forma ascendente, hasta acabar cada una en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos y atendiéndolos.

La escuchó gemir contra su piel, y ella tuvo que apoyar las manos en la pared, pues Lexa comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo y sentía que necesitaba algún punto de sujección, porque sus piernas empezaban a fallarle por aquel placer tan intenso. Una de las manos de Lexa bajó hasta su clítoris, golpeándolo suavemente antes de acariciarlo, y sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello.

Los jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambas cada vez eran más altos, y notaba los pechos de Lexa sudados contra su espalda, excitándola aún más. La velocidad de las embestidas de la morena no paraba de ir en aumento, hasta llegar a un punto que casi le parecía imposible que Lexa pudiera estar aguantando aquel ritmo frenético.

-Vamos Clarke, córrete para mi -susurró en su oído con la voz una octava más grave de lo normal.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente cuando sintió el placer máximo invadirla. Arqueó su espalda mientras Lexa seguía penetrándola y tocando su clítoris, hasta que gritó de forma totalmente incontrolable, sintiendo que todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo temblaban, y podía jurar que si no hubiese llegado a ser porque Lexa la cogió con fuerza por la cintura, habría acabado en el suelo.

Lexa tardó unos segundos más en correrse, y se quedó apoyada en su espalda, intentando recuperarse también de aquel orgasmo. Unos segundos después, besó su hombro al tiempo que salía de ella suavemente y se quitaba el juguete. Clarke se dio la vuelta para poder besarla y la morena recibió sus labios mientras rodeaba su cintura.

-Joder, Lexa, eso ha sido...

-Increíble, lo sé -completó su frase, sonriendo antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ambas se acostaron en la cama, Clarke sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, queriendo disfrutar de su chica y adorarla como nadie lo había hecho. Aquella noche era solo para ellas dos, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla dormir. Quería sentirla corriéndose en su boca y gritando su nombre, y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

La noche que Lexa y Lincoln habían estado esperando ya había llegado. Inauguraban el restaurante que entre los dos habían montado y no podían estar más contentos. Lexa había llegado al local acompañada de Clarke y de Alycia, que llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo y estaba encantada de todos los piropos que la gente que la veía que le decía.

Aunque había bastante trabajo, ya que se habían encargado de distribuir el nombre el sitio y la fecha de apertura muy bien, Lexa estaba encantada de poder estar disfrutando ese momento tan importante para ella junto a toda la gente que realmente le importaba. Tuvo que hacer varias veces de camarera, ya que el trabajo se acumulaba al estar el local lleno, y Alycia se reía al verla tan concentrada de un lado a otro.

-¿Os está gustando la comida? -les dijo a Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Anya y Alycia, que se encontraban en una de las mesas del restaurante cenando.

-Está muy bueno todo, Lexa -le dijo Alycia antes de seguir devorando el perrito caliente que tenía ante ella.

-Está genial, Lexa, enhorabuena -le halagó Octavia-. Creo que voy a venir aquí a comer todos los días.

-Eh, que yo cocino genial -protestó Raven antes de dirigirse a Lexa-. Esta hamburguesa es lo mejor que he comido nunca, en serio.

-Me alegro mucho que os guste -les contestó sinceramente- tengo que irme pero en cuanto pueda vuelvo con vosotras, ¿vale?

Todas asintieron y Lexa se inclinó para besar fugazmente a Clarke antes de volver al trabajo. Fue a la zona del mostrador y vio a Lincoln con el ceño fruncido, así que se acercó a ver qué era lo que le ocurría.

-¿Todo bien, Linc?

-Lexa, ¿esa mujer no es...? -miró a la dirección hacia donde lo hacía Lincoln y se tensó al ver a Niylah junto a una mujer sentada en una mesa esperando a ser atendidas. No tardó ni medio segundo en ir hacia allí con decisión, sintiendo la rabia en su cuerpo crecer-. ¡Lex, espera, no vayas!

Ignoró lo que le decía su hermano y se plantó frente a la mesa en la que estaba sentada aquella persona tan indeseable. ¿Cómo podía presentarse allí, después de todo? ¿Cómo tenía tanta cara?

-Lexa, qué sorpresa -dijo Niylah una vez alzó la vista y sus ojos enfocaron a la morena.

-Déjate el paripé, Niylah, ¿qué coño haces aquí? -inquirió, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Venir a cenar a un restaurante, ¿acaso no puedo? -contestó tras mirar a su alrededor, haciéndose la incrédula.

-No me creo una mierda. Primero secuestras a tu propia hija y luego intentas arruinar mi relación con Clarke, y ahora te presentas en mi restaurante, ¿de qué vas? -miró a la chica que estaba sentada frente a Niylah y que observaba la situación frunciendo el ceño-. Apuesto a que tú no sabías nada de esto, pero ya te digo que no te conviene relacionarte con una persona así.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -oyó a sus espaldas y cuando se giró vio a Clarke con los puños apretados-. Nylah, ¿no puedes dejarnos en paz? ¿Qué mierdas te he hecho yo para que la tomes de esta manera conmigo?

-Clarke, te juro que no sabía que Lexa trabajaba aquí -le dijo de forma seria y suplicante a la rubia.

-No me creo nada, Niylah -espetó-. No has hecho más que amargarnos a mí, a Alycia, y a Lexa, y te he dado demasiadas oportunidades para que cambiases pero lo único que has hecho es no dejarme más opción.

-¿Más opción de qué? -la miró confusa.

-De denunciarte a la policía por acoso -dijo sin más y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lexa, llamando su atención-. Vamos, cariño, no vamos a dejar que esto nos amargue la noche.

Ambas se fueron de allí, volviendo a la mesa donde Clarke estaba sentada con las demás, e intentando ignorar lo que acababa de pasar. Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo ya que era la madre de Alycia, pero es que parecía que Niylah lo buscaba a cada momento, y ya no podía hacer la vista gorda más si no quería acabar perdiendo la cabeza cada vez que volvía a aparecer. Estaba decidida a dar parte a la policía, y al menos poder estar segura de que su hija no correría ningún peligro, y de que no se la iba a encontrar nunca más.

* * *

 **Hola a todas.**

 **Siento mucho muchísimo haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, de verdad, pero he estado liada con otras cosas y otros proyectos, como muchas ya sabréis.**

 **En fin, nuevo capítulo.**

 **Parece que estas dos vuelven a estar genial, porque se quieren y no pueden vivir sin la otra y todos lo sabemos. Pero Niylah, como siempre, tocando los huevecillos. Qué pesá la tía, de verdad. Pero parece que a Clarke le ha entrado la razón y por fin la va a denunciar.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Teorías, plis.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, que seguramente será esta próxima semana, viendo que tengo un puente muuuuuy largo :)**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	20. Chapter 20

Ya estaba hecho, y no iba a echarse para atrás. Clarke se sentó en un banco a las afueras de la comisaría de policía del barrio de Ealing, de donde acababa de salir tras poner una denuncia a Niylah. Había intentado por todos los medios no hacerlo, pues a fin de cuentas había compartido muchos años con ella y Alycia era también hija suya, aunque no lo pareciera. Le había contado al oficial que la había atendido todos los problemas que Niylah les había ocasionado, sobre todo la vez que se la llevó del colegio sin decir nada a nadie, apareciendo con la niña horas después cuando la angustia la estaba consumiendo, y, además, drogada.

Era lo mejor que había podido hacer, y lo sabía, pero esa pequeña punzada de culpabilidad apareció de todos modos, haciendo que cerrase los ojos y enterrase el rostro en sus manos. Eso le traería muchos problemas a su ex mujer, era muy consciente de aquello, pero ya no podía soportar más el hecho de sentir ese miedo de que su hija podría volver a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Quería poder estar tranquila y disfrutar de su apacible y feliz vida junto a su hija y su chica.

\- ¿Clarke? -oyó una voz familiar a su lado, y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Emma, la doctora que había llegado hacía poco a su hospital, y con la que había entablado muy buena relación dentro de ese ámbito laboral- ¿Estás bien?

\- Emma, hola -la saludó con una sonrisa, intentando disipar todas aquellas preocupaciones-. Sí, no tiene importancia, ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Volvía a casa, estaba comprando algunas cosas para decorar el piso -movió ligeramente la bolsa que sujetaba con la mano izquierda-. ¿Y tú? ¿Problemas con la justicia? -bromeó.

\- No, no -rio ligeramente por su comentario-, tan solo arreglando algunas cosas -prefirió no entrar en detalles con aquella mujer sobre lo que acababa de hacer. No habían hablado de forma muy profunda sobre sus vidas personales, y lo cierto es que tampoco le apetecía hacerlo en aquel momento, y menos sobre un tema tan personal y complicado.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café? ¿O estás esperando a alguien? -sugirió la pelirroja amablemente.

Clarke estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta negativa, porque lo que más le apetecía en esos instantes era regresar a su casa junto a Lexa y Alycia, ya que sabía que ambas se encontraban allí, seguramente haciendo alguna trastada, pero decidió aceptar. Además, de ese modo podría ampliar un poco su círculo de amistades, que se reducía básicamente a Octavia y Raven. No es que se quejara, la pareja eran las mejores amigas que una persona podía desear, pero a veces también le gustaba poder conocer a más gente.

Se levantó del banco y ambas caminaron durante unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a una cafetería a la que Clarke solía ir algún tiempo atrás. Era una pastelería portuguesa tradicional y familiar, y aunque no era muy grande, el café y los dulces que allí servían eran exquisitos. Emma era nueva en el barrio, así que era un buen motivo para visitar el lugar tras un largo periodo sin hacerlo y así poder enseñárselo.

\- Este sitio es encantador -comentó la doctora Dawson cuando ambas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del interior de la cafetería- ¿Sueles venir mucho?

\- Solía hacerlo -comentó-, pero últimamente entre el trabajo, Alycia y que cuando puedo siempre hago escapadas con Lexa a algunos puntos más alejados de la ciudad, he dejado de venir tan a menudo.

\- Te entiendo, es normal que no tengas tiempo para más.

La camarera, que era la hija del dueño según tenía entendido, llegó apenas un minuto después para tomarles nota a ambas. Clarke pidió un par de capuccinos para las dos y un surtido de pasteles típicos para que su acompañante pudiera probarlos, tras la insistencia de Emma de que fuera ella quien pidiera, ya que era la que conocía el local.

\- ¿Y cómo te desenvuelves por Ealing? ¿Te gusta el barrio? -se interesó una vez la chica había apuntado todo y había regresado tras la barra.

\- La verdad es que me encanta -admitió la mujer con una sonrisa- Es un barrio bastante tranquilo, a veces incluso se me olvida que es Londres -amabas soltaron una risilla y Clarke asintió, porque conocía perfectamente esa sensación.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, es como un pueblo dentro de la gran ciudad, y por eso es perfecto.

\- Sí, y además he conocido a personas muy interesantes aquí -añadió, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

\- ¿Ah, si? -la doctora asintió- ¿Como quién?

\- Tú, por ejemplo -le sorprendió la respuesta, pues esperaba que le hablase tal vez de alguna mujer a la que habría conocido, y Emma se rio, seguramente por la cara que debió poner.

\- ¿Yo? No soy nada interesante -contestó con una risilla nerviosa.

\- Vamos, Clarke -hizo un ademán con la mano derecha- eres una doctora muy guapa, de las mejores del hospital, según he oído, y tienes pinta de ocultar grandes historias.

\- Pues creo que te equivocas de persona, Emma -ambas rieron, y la pelirroja decidió cambiar el tema, cosa que Clarke agradeció porque estaba poniéndose nerviosa con las palabras de su acompañante.

Ambas continuaron hablando, comiendo y degustando los dulces una vez los llevaron hasta la mesa. No pasó desapercibida para Clarke la forma en la que Emma la miraba o le sonreía algunos instantes. Una mirada muy intensa y una sonrisa genuina que ella agradecía, porque eso le daba a entender que estaba disfrutando de verdad de aquellos momentos juntas, pero que esperaba que no significase nada más que eso, porque en su cabeza solo había cabida para aquella morena de ojos verdes. Terminaron la conversación un rato después, y Clarke se excusó diciendo que debía volver a casa, así que se despidió de la pelirroja y puso rumbo al coche para volver a su hogar: a Alycia y Lexa.

Tras unos diez minutos en el coche, por fin aparcó delante de su casa, y en cuanto abrió la puerta empezó a escuchar risas y música, provenientes de la cocina. Le había enviado un mensaje a Lexa un rato antes para hacerle saber que llegaría aproximadamente a la hora de comer y pedirle si podía preparar ella la comida, y sabía que eso significaría que la morena tendría toda la ayuda necesaria de su hija, porque la niña siempre se mostraba dispuesta a colaborar con Lexa, y a ella le encantaba observarlas juntas. Caminó hasta la cocina tras dejar su bolso en una de las sillas que había junto a la gran mesa en el salón y la sonrisa se formó automáticamente en su rostro cuando vio a Lexa añadiendo ingredientes a una sartén que parecía llevar tomate y algo más, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, y a Alycia a su lado, imitando sus movimientos mientras removía con una cuchara una olla, subida en un pequeño taburete.

\- Hola, preciosa -Lexa se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, como si hubiese notado su presencia, y con la increíble sonrisa que la caracterizaba, se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y acercando su rostro para besarla suavemente.

\- Hola, cariño -le saludó de vuelta, aún con sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por la forma en la que la morena la estaba mirando en esos momentos.

\- ¡Mami! -Alycia se bajó del taburete y se acercó a su madre, que enseguida se agachó para poder saludar a su hija correctamente.

\- Hola, cocinera -acarició su pequeña nariz tras darle un beso en la frente y la levantó en brazos mientras volvía a mirar a Lexa- Conque cocinando con música, ¿eh? -Alycia asintió y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca manchada de tomate-. Oye, ¿has estado comiendo?

\- Lexa me ha dado a probar, mami -se defendió-, y está muy bueno.

Se rio de la cara de su hija manchada y ayudó a sus dos cocineras favoritas a poner la mesa y terminar de hacer aquella pasta con salsa que con tanto cariño habían estado preparando para que las tres comieran, y se sintió, una vez más, afortunada de tener una familia tan increíble. Mientras comían, observaba a Lexa mientras la morena ayudaba a Alycia a enrollar los spaghetti en el tenedor, y se le caía la baba, casi literalmente. Y un pensamiento nuevo se coló en su mente: ¿cómo sería observar una imagen así, pero con Lexa teniendo en sus brazos un bebé de las dos?

* * *

Lexa entró en casa tras haber trabajado aquel día en el restaurante, y se extrañó al ver que las luces de la planta inferior estaban todas apagadas. Sabía que esa noche Alycia no estaba, puesto que Raven había ido a recogerla para llevarla al cine, según le habían informado, pero normalmente Clarke se encontraba siempre en el salón esperándola o viendo algún programa en la televisión. Subió hasta la planta de arriba y fue hacia el dormitorio, viendo la puerta del baño que se encontraba dentro de éste entornada, con una suave luz que venía de allí. Sus fosas nasales pronto se impregnaron de un suave olor a vainilla, y el calor que se podía sentir le decía que su chica seguramente estaba disfrutando de un agradable baño. Sonrió antes de dejar su chaqueta y el bolso que llevaba sobre la cama, y se adentró en el baño lentamente, aguantando la respiración cuando vio el increíble cuerpo de Clarke sumergido en la bañera.

La rubia se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, permitiendo a Lexa observar aquel cuello tan increíble y esa clavícula que se moría por besar. Se acercó con sigilo, pues Clarke no se había percatado de su presencia, y sabía que no estaba dormida porque jugueteaba con el agua con una de sus manos. Se acuclilló a su lado, y coló su mano bajo el agua, deslizándola por su abdomen, viendo la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro tras notar el contacto. Llevó su mano hacia arriba poco a poco, hasta que acabó sobre uno de sus pechos, y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, notando el cambio de la respiración de Clarke. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y conectaron con los suyos, sonriéndose ambas automáticamente.

No dijeron nada, pero Lexa acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que sus narices rozaron suavemente, y sus labios quedaron a apenas un centímetro de distancia. No apartó la mirada de sus ojos, le encantaba perderse en aquel azul tan increíble que tenían, y al parecer, a Clarke le encantaba hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Suspiraron a la vez justo antes de fundir sus labios en los de la otra, y notó la mano mojada de Clarke agarrarse a su nuca, tirándola más contra ella. Jadeó cuando sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior y ella pellizcó su pezón con la mano que aún mantenía sobre su pecho.

\- Vete -escuchó que decía repentinamente, y se separó de sus labios, para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó, sin saber con seguridad si la había entendido bien.

\- Sal del baño, Lexa -dijo con voz firme, justo antes de agarrar el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y estrellar sus labios brevemente-. Espérame en la habitación.

Seguía sin entender el porqué de aquella orden, pero la obedeció. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo y vio una sonrisa traviesa formándose en su rostro. Suspiró mientras salía de allí, y se sentó en una silla que había frente a la cama. ¿Esa silla había estado siempre ahí? No la recordaba, pero no le dio más importancia. Se dedicó a esperar a que Clarke decidiese salir del baño, y la verdad era que se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y no entendía aquella petición de Clarke.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado y no avanzaba, porque se le hizo jodidamente eterno aquel momento esperando a que saliese. Por fin, tras lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, oyó la puerta abrirse y alzó la vista, perdiendo completamente la capacidad de respirar cuando enfocó a Clarke en la puerta, vestida con un increíble camisón de seda negro de tirantes, que además dejaba ver aquel increíble escote, y que apenas cubría sus muslos. Aquella visión era suficiente para correrse, Lexa estaba totalmente segura de ello.

Clarke miró el teléfono móvil que tenía en sus manos e hizo algo con él, y de repente la música comenzó a inundar el dormitorio. Dejó el teléfono sobre la cómoda que se encontraba a su izquierda y comenzó a caminar de una forma dolorosamente lenta y sensual hacia donde Lexa se encontraba, sintiendo que su entrepierna ya palpitaba tan solo por la anticipación. Clarke movía sus caderas al ritmo de _Dance For You_ de _Beyoncé_ , y tenía muy claro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, bailar para ella. Y no estaba muy segura de que fuera a sobrevivir a aquello.

Llegó hasta donde ella estaba, sentada en la silla, y se inclinó suavemente, apoyando las manos en sus muslos, y dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Vio que sonreía cuando tragó saliva con fuerza, y a continuación sus ojos se desviaron hacia su escote, por el que caía alguna que otra gota de agua proveniente de su pelo aún húmedo. Se mordió el labio para intentar no gemir con el panorama que tenía ante ella, y se obligó a alzar su vista y volver a mirar aquellos ojos azules que estudiaban detenidamente su rostro.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -le preguntó en un susurro con la voz ronca, y Lexa cerró los ojos al percatarse de lo increíblemente sexy que sonaba Clarke en esos momentos.

\- Sabes que sí -contestó volviendo a mirar sus ojos, y estremeciéndose cuando desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó, antes de sentarse sobre ella, y llevando Lexa sus manos directamente a sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente antes de que acabaran en sus glúteos, apretándolos con ganas.

Clarke comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre ella al ritmo de la música, y se estremeció cuando sus manos se enredaron en su pelo. Los ojos de ambas estaban conectados, y el deseo podía verse escrito en ellos. Lexa sentía su respiración acelerarse, sobre todo por el movimiento que hacía Clarke sobre ella, rozando su intimidad contra sus piernas. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda cuando notó contra su muslo la humedad de Clarke, dejándole saber que no llevaba ropa interior.

Clarke se acercó más a ella, y sus labios se rozaron mientras la rubia continuaba bailando en su regazo. Tenerla así sobre ella, mirándola de esa forma y con esos labios tan increíbles entreabiertos dejando salir la respiración entrecortada, era lo más sexy que Lexa jamás había tenido el placer de experimentar. Podía notar su ropa interior ya empapada, porque era imposible no excitarse ante aquella imagen.

Las manos de Clarke viajaron hasta el final de su camisa, y comenzó a desabotonarla de abajo arriba, sin apartarse lo más mínimo de su rostro, y sin dejar de mover sus caderas, hasta que se deshizo de ella y la lanzó al suelo. Ella continuaba masajeando sus perfectos glúteos con sus manos, y la derecha se deslizó hasta acabar entre ellos, tocando suavemente su entrepierna. Ambas gimieron al mismo tiempo, Clarke por la sensación de tener los dedos de Lexa en esa zona que tanto necesitaba, y Lexa por poder notar por sí misma esa maravillosa parte del cuerpo de su chica tan húmeda.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos y los liberó de la tela que los cubría, y no dudó ni un segundo en acercar su boca hasta uno de ellos, capturando el pezón entre sus dientes y notando las manos de Clarke apretándola más contra ella. Pasó su lengua por él, notando cómo se endurecía por su toque, y atendió de mientras el otro con su mano. Clarke se colocó bien sobre uno de sus muslos, provocando que su intimidad se rozara perfectamente contra él, y comenzó a moverse con ganas, haciendo que esa parte del cuerpo de Lexa quedara totalmente empapada por la humedad que la rubia emanaba.

Levantó su rostro y sus labios fueron inmediatamente capturados, en un beso hambriento y necesitado, y gimió al notar la lengua de Clarke entrelazándose con la suya, investigando el interior de su boca una vez más. Bajó sus manos de nuevo, colocando una en uno de sus glúteos y otra en su intimidad, acariciando su clítoris con suavidad mientras le ayudaba a que se moviese sobre ella. Las manos de Clarke se colaron entre el respaldo de la silla y ella, buscando desabrochar su sujetador, y arqueó la espalda para ayudarla, quedando despojada de aquella prenda.

\- Entra en mí… -susurró Clarke con la voz ronca contra sus labios, y no había cosa que deseara más que complacer a la increíble mujer que tenía encima de sus muslos en esos momentos.

No lo dudó ni un instante, y cuando notó que Clarke se elevaba un poco, introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, arrancando un gemido de placer de la garganta de la rubia, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que Lexa aprovechó para atacar su cuello, y dejar allí besos y mordiscos que provocaron que Clarke jadease. Sus vistas mejoraron cuando comenzó a moverse sobre sus dedos, creando una danza hipnótica, y es que podía jurar que no había nada en el mundo que la excitara más que lo que estaba viendo en aquellos momentos.

Su pulgar buscó el clítoris de Clarke para darle más placer, y reforzó el agarre que tenía en su trasero, ayudándola con esos movimientos que hacía. Notaba cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, e introdujo uno más, moviéndolos en su interior, haciendo que Clarke clavase las uñas en su espalda y que gimiera de forma casi gutural. El orgasmo la invadió de repente y vio cómo Clarke temblaba de forma incontrolable por el placer encima de ella. Siguió estimulándola hasta que cayó sobre ella y la abrazó, estremeciéndose al sentir los suaves besos que dejaba en su cuello, y que se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en besos más húmedos.

-Eres increíble -la alabó, y observó su sonrisa cuando se despegó de su cuello, justo antes de unir sus labios momentáneamente.

Clarke se levantó, y extendió sus manos para que las cogiera, dejándose llevar hasta la cama, donde la rubia la acostó y se puso sobre ella, quitándose el camisón que llevaba antes de recostarse completamente sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a atacar sus labios de forma pasional. Sus manos volaron hasta su espalda, acariciándola suavemente, y se deslizaron hasta su cabellera cuando ella pasó de sus labios a su cuello, dejando besos en su clavícula y acabando en su pecho.

Gimió cuando su lengua encontró su pezón y miró sus ojos, que la observaban desde su posición, sonriéndose ambas al mismo tiempo. Se dedicó unos minutos a estimularla y Lexa podía notar cómo sus pezones dolían de forma exquisita al estar tan endurecidos por las sensaciones que Clarke le otorgaba. Siguió viajando por su piel, y su estómago se contraía al paso de su boca, de la cual besaba y lamía cada centímetro que encontraba a su paso por su cuerpo. Tembló cuando pasó su mano por su bajo vientre, acariciándola, antes de retirar su ropa interior, dejándola totalmente desnuda, y de abrirle levemente las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas.

-No me cansaría nunca de tenerte así, Lex -le dijo, mirándola fijamente desde esa posición, y estiró su brazo para acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando sus dedos pasaron fugazmente por los pliegues de su intimidad, e inmediatamente su rostro se hundió entre sus piernas, transportándola al maldito paraíso. Su lengua comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su clítoris y no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza, apremiándola para que continuase devorándola de aquella forma. Vio que la miraba desde esa posición, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que movía su lengua con más rapidez sobre aquella zona tan sensible, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo por las sensaciones que experimentaba en aquel preciso instante. Jamás había sentido nada parecido con nadie, y le encantaba pensar que era con Clarke con la única que podría compartir esos momentos para siempre.

La lengua de la rubia se deslizó hasta su entrada, penetrándola brevemente con ella, y una de sus manos se centró ahora en su clítoris, frotándolo con una velocidad increíble, provocando que las piernas de Lexa, que estaban apoyadas sobre el colchón, comenzaran a temblar sin poder controlarlas. El placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiese sin poder evitarlo y provocándole maravillosos espasmos que le hicieron cerrar los ojos con fuerza, corriéndose de una forma exquisita bajo el increíble cuerpo de su chica.

Clarke trepó por su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre ella, acariciando suavemente su rostro mientras aún se recuperaba del orgasmo. Giró levemente para que ambas estuviesen de lado, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, pegándola a ella más, si es que eso era posible. Se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose una vez más en la inmensidad de aquellos preciosos iris azules y sonrió antes de besar sus labios con suavidad.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Clarke con voz suave, mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? -la rubia asintió- En que aún me parece increíble que haya encontrado a alguien como tú, Clarke.

\- ¿Como yo? -preguntó de forma juguetona, arrancando una pequeña risa de la garganta de Lexa.

\- Tan preciosa, que me hace sentir tan bien, y que me da tanto -besó la punta de su nariz antes de apoyar su frente contra la suya, viendo que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos tras sus palabras.

\- Te quiero, Lexa -habló con un hilo de voz.

\- No más que yo a ti, Clarke.

Le dio la sensación de que la rubia quería decirle algo, pero en vez de eso, oyó como suspiraba antes de acortar la distancia que había entre ambas. Sus labios se encontraron, besándose con delicadeza, y disfrutó de las caricias de Clarke en su mandíbula. Se miraron nuevamente, y le susurró un "buenas noches, preciosa", antes de dejar un último beso sobre su boca. Se incorporó un segundo para apagar la luz y coger las mantas para taparlas con ellas, antes de volver a rodear a su novia con sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración contra su cuello. Apretó su agarre, deseando sentirla lo más cerca posible, y cerró los ojos, respirando aquella paz y felicidad que el cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Clarke le regalaba.

Miró a Alycia, que se encontraba a su lado, ambas sentadas en la gran mesa que había en el salón de su casa, y sonrió al verla tan pensativa, apretando el lápiz con fuerza con su mano derecha. Estaba ayudándole a hacer algunos deberes que tenía para clase, en concreto los de ese día eran de matemáticas, y aunque no era su asignatura favorita, estaba encantada de poder servirle de ayuda, mientras Clarke seguía en su turno del hospital.

\- ¿Sabes ya la respuesta? -le preguntó divertida, observando cómo fruncía el ceño.

\- No -contestó la niña, cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo reír a Lexa-. No te rías de mí, Lex.

\- Es broma, monito -la tranquilizó, acercándose a ella y besando su frente suavemente, en un gesto que pareció calmar a la niña-. Vamos a ver, levanta las dos manos -Alycia hizo lo que la morena le decía, ya que sabía un truco para poder solucionar esa insufrible suma de 3 + 7- Ahora, muéstrame 3 deditos -la pequeña rubia obedeció, cerrando todos los dedos menos el meñique, el anular y el corazón de su mano derecha-. Muy bien, ahora cuenta los que te quedan.

Alycia se puso a esa tarea, señalándose uno a uno los dedos restantes bajo la atenta y paciente mirada de Lexa. Sonrió cuando descubrió que el resto de los dedos de su mano eran siete, y ella tenía ya muy aprendido que el total de los dedos de las manos eran diez, así que gracias a ese pequeño truco de Lexa, tuvo el resultado.

\- ¡Bien! -exclamó la pequeña, chocando los cinco con Lexa, que le había puesto la mano en el aire para que lo hiciese-. Gracias, Lexa.

\- Has sido tú solita, cariño -le sonrió de forma tierna, acariciando su cabellera- Venga, termina esas sumas e iremos a merendar esas galletas tan ricas que compró ayer mami.

Alycia sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a centrarse en su tarea, y ella se relajó en la silla mientras la observaba. Pronto la niña utilizó el truquillo que Lexa le había enseñado con las demás sumas, y cuando estaba a punto de acabarlas, el timbre sonó. Se levantó para ir a ver quién era y la pequeña se unió a ella, pensando que tal vez sería sus tías Raven y Octavia. La sangre de Lexa se congeló cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la fría mirada de Niylah. Inspiró con fuera y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pues no quería escuchar ni una palabra de esa mujer, aunque su propia hija estuviera a su lado presenciando toda la escena, pero su voz la detuvo.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso, Lexa -le advirtió, y su mirada se desvió de sus ojos hacia abajo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse al descubrir que sujetaba una pistola con su mano derecha, apuntándole con ella.

\- Niylah… ¿qué haces? -pudo decir en un hilo de voz, temiendo que la castaña cometiera una locura.

\- Acabar con esta farsa -le respondió, y luego se dirigió a Alycia, que la miraba con temor en los ojos-. Hola, cariño -se acercó a ella, sin dejar de apuntar a Lexa en ningún momento, pero la niña retrocedió, situándose tras Lexa, y agarrándose a su pierna, provocando que Niylah apretase la mandíbula y volviera a enfocar a la morena- ¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi hija? ¡No quiere ni verme, por tu culpa!

\- La única culpa de eso es tuya, Niylah -le dijo de forma firme, y la castaña se acercó a ella, pegando la punta del arma contra su estómago.

\- Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te atraviese de un balazo, niñata -espetó a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

Lexa caminó hacia atrás, cogiendo a Alycia de la mano, y Niylah entró completamente en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, pensaba que después de que Clarke hubiese interpuesto aquella denuncia todo estaría en calma, y en esos momentos estaba viviendo la peor de las pesadillas. Pero más que por ella misma, sufría por Alycia, que no era más que una niña y no se merecía pasar por aquello, y mucho menos de una persona que se hacía llamar su madre.

\- ¿Tienes el móvil encima? -preguntó Niylah y ella asintió dubitativamente- Llama a Clarke, y pon el altavoz -exigió.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó su móvil, que se encontraba en el bolsillo, y buscó rápidamente el número de Clarke entre sus contactos, marcando la tecla de llamada sin pensarlo. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que esa mujer pretendía, pero sabía que lo mejor era no ponerla nerviosa y obedecer a todo lo que le decía. Le tendió el teléfono y la castaña lo cogió, aguardando a que la llamada fuese respondida.

\- _Hola, cariño_ -escuchó la voz de Clarke a través del teléfono, y casi le entraron ganas de llorar por lo suave que sonaba, sabiendo que ese tono que tanto amaba estaba a punto de cambiar.

\- Hola, Clarke -habló Niylah al instante, y Lexa quedó callada, esperando la reacción de la rubia.

\- _¿Niylah?_ -dijo con voz temblorosa tras unos segundos de silencio- _¿Qué coño haces con el móvil de Lexa?_

\- No hables tan mal, Clarke, tengamos una conversación civilizada -sugirió, sonriendo a Lexa de forma cínica, mientras la morena sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, agarrando al mismo tiempo la mano de Alycia, que parecía muy asustada sin entender nada.

\- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Lexa?_ -pidió saber Clarke, y se podía notar que el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de ella por la forma en la que hablaba.

\- Estoy aquí, Clarke -respondió en un susurro, cuando Niylah le indicó con la cabeza que podía hablar.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ -repitió, cada vez más alterada- _Niylah, ¿qué le has hecho?_

\- No le he hecho nada, Clarke, aún no -soltó una risa tan desagradable que Lexa tuvo que cerrar los ojos con el sonido-. Te he llamado para hacerte saber que me voy a llevar a Alycia conmigo, y no vas a volver a verla hasta que esta cría con la que inútilmente intentas reemplazarme se pire de aquí.

Lexa apretó el puño que tenía libre mientras escuchaba sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera consumirse tanto como aquella mujer lo había hecho, hasta el punto de amenazar de esa forma a una persona con la que había compartido tantos años? Sintió una lágrima mojar su mejilla, pero enseguida la limpió. Debía mantenerse fuerte en ese momento por Alycia, que seguía abrazada a su pierna, y estaba comenzando a temblar levemente.

\- _¿Cómo te atreves, Niylah?_ -las ganas de llorar volvieron a ella con fuerza al escuchar la voz completamente rota de Clarke- _¿Qué te he hecho yo para que quieras destrozar mi vida de esta manera?_

\- Si no eres mía, no eres de nadie -sentenció-, y no voy a hacerte daño a ti, Clarke. Así que espero que seas inteligente, y dejes ir a esta niñata si quieres volver a ver a tu hija.

Tras decir esas últimas palabras, colgó la llamada, y Lexa respiró con profundidad, esperando el próximo movimiento de Niylah. La castaña la enfocó una vez más y se acercó a ella, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja, haciendo que diera un respingo hacia atrás, ya que no quería ser tocada ni lo más mínimo por esa mujer. Se separó de ella riendo una vez más de esa forma horrorosa, y se acercó a Alycia, que se aferraba con cada vez más fuerza a Lexa.

\- Cariño, nos vamos -le anunció a la pequeña.

\- Yo me quedo con Lexa -dijo Alycia, mientras que la morena acariciaba su pelo desde su posición, luchando por no dejar caer de nuevo ni una lágrima, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir si no quería que su vida acabase en ese momento. Solo podía confiar en que Niylah no se atreviese a hacerle daño a su propia hija.

\- Si quieres que Lexa esté bien, te tienes que venir conmigo -le dijo, cogiendo uno de sus brazos y tirando de ella, y aunque al principio la niña se resistió, Lexa le dio un pequeño empujón para que la obedeciese, aunque le doliera más que nada.

\- Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, monito -le dijo una vez que Niylah le permitió arrodillarse frente a la niña-. Mamá y yo iremos muy pronto a por ti.

\- Yo me quiero quedar contigo, Lexa -dijo la niña, en medio del llanto que no había podido ser capaz de controlar, poniendo sus manitas sobre las mejillas de la morena.

\- Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora te tienes que ir con ella -dio un beso en su frente y luego aferró sus manos con las de la pequeña- iremos a por ti, te lo aseguro.

\- Dile a Clarke que cuando te hayas largado, venga a donde ella sabe que estaré -le informó a Lexa-, sola y sin hacer ninguna tontería, o las cosas se pondrán feas.

Y sin más, Niylah volvió a tirar del brazo de Alycia, esta vez en dirección a la entrada, y sin dejar de apuntar a Lexa con la pistola hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se quedó unos segundos mirando por donde habían salido, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando la fuerza le falló.

Todo eso había sido su culpa. Si no hubiese aparecido, Alycia no estaría en peligro, y nada de aquello estaría pasando. Se odiaba a si misma por conducirlas a aquella situación tan espantosa, y tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. No podía dejar que le pasara algo a Alycia, jamás se lo perdonaría. Esperaría a que Clarke llegase para poder hablar con ella y se iría de allí. Aunque le rompiese el corazón en mil pedazos, no había otra salida.

* * *

 **Hola, he vuelto, ¿alguien sigue por aquí?**

 **Lo primero de todo, feliz año a todas, y muchas gracias por tener paciencia, ya sé que casi ha sido un mes sin actualizar, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Bueno, hablemos del capítulo.**

 **La doctora Dawson parece tener mucho interés en Clarke, ¿verdad? Pero la rubia solo tiene ojos para su chica, y parece que se lo ha demostrado con ese baile y esa noche que han compartido ambas, jeje.**

 **Y bueno, la última escena. Espero que no queráis tirarme a la hoguera ni nada de eso, aunque si queréis hacerlo, no os culpo. Parece que a Niylah se le han terminado de cruzar los cables, y ha hecho algo horroroso.**

 **¿Cómo se solucionará esto? ¿Se irá Lexa realmente?**

 **Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero entre los examenes que se acercan y todo no sé cuándo será, pero buscaré un hueco para ello.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	21. Chapter 21

No había ni una, ni mil palabras, que pudieran expresar cada desagradable sensación que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en aquel momento. No había dejado de temblar desde que terminó la conversación con Niylah, y no supo cómo pudo conducir hasta su casa sin provocar ningún accidente. Había pedido permiso rápidamente para poder salir del trabajo, puesto que se encontraba en mitad de su turno, y puso rumbo a su hogar, donde esperaba todavía encontrar a Niylah allí con su hija y Lexa, al menos así podría hablar con ella e intentar que entrase en razón. Pero no iba a tener esa suerte.

Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Lexa, sentada en el suelo contra uno de los muebles que había en el recibidor, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cabeza agachada. No tardó ni un segundo en arrodillarse junto a ella, dejando caer su bolso sin apenas importarle, y abrazarla, sintiendo que la morena se aferraba a su cuerpo al instante.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -oyó que murmuraba entre sollozos.

-Lexa, no es tu culpa -le aseguró, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos- Niylah nos está haciendo la vida imposible, pero nada de esto es tu culpa.

-Sí lo es, Clarke -le dijo, al mismo tiempo que la apartaba levemente para poder levantarse-. Si yo no hubiese aparecido en vuestras vidas, Alycia ahora no estaría en peligro.

-No digas eso -agarró sus manos entre las suyas, y miró en esos ojos verdes acuosos-, no es tu culpa en absoluto, Lexa.

-Pero así me siento yo -se encogió de hombros y se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando disipar aquella culpabilidad que la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lex? -preguntó finalmente, acercándose de nuevo a la morena.

-Estaba con Alycia y de repente Niylah ha venido, y he estado a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero… -se le escapó un sollozo y enseguida Clarke la rodeó con sus brazos- Pero llevaba una pistola y me estaba apuntando y, Dios, tenía miedo de que pudiese herir a Alycia -murmuró contra el cuello de la rubia.

-Lo has hecho bien, Lexa -quiso que supiera, y volvió a agarrar sus mejillas, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran-. Ahora tenemos que encontrarlas, ¿Niylah te dijo algo?

-Me dijo que tú sabrías adónde iría.

Clarke se quedó pensando unos segundos, y su mente voló a muchos años atrás, cuando solía acostarse sobre el pecho de la castaña y ésta le acariciaba el pelo, estando ambas sobre la fría madera. Por supuesto que tenía que ser aquel sitio.

-Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder -le dijo a Lexa, cogiendo su mano para salir de su casa e ir en busca de su hija, pero sintió que la morena se resistía-. ¿Lexa? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-No voy a ir, Clarke.

-¿Qué? -se quedó estática, mirando la cabeza agachada de Lexa, que parecía ni atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Clarke, ya has oído a Niylah -levantó ahora la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Clarke que ahora la miraban con dolor-. Si quieres volver a ver a Alycia, yo he de irme. Yo he causado esto, y no voy a permitir que le pase nada a tu hija por mí, así que me voy.

-Lexa, no -dio un par de pasos hacia delante, volviendo a agarrar sus manos, acariciándolas con el pulgar-. No voy a permitir que Niylah me quite toda la felicidad que tengo. Tú y Alycia sois mi familia, no puedes irte. Iremos a por Alycia, avisaremos a la policía, y…

-Clarke, no puedo permitir eso -Lexa besó la frente de Clarke, que había empezado a temblar y de sus ojos comenzaban a caer algunas lágrimas- Te quiero más de lo que te puedas imaginar, y tú y Alycia sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, pero por eso mismo no voy a ponerla en peligro. Tengo que irme y estar lejos de vosotras para que estéis a salvo.

-Lexa, no puedo hacer esto sin ti… -confesó con la voz totalmente rota.

-Puedes y lo vas a hacer, Clarke -sus manos limpiaron las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas-. Alycia va a estar bien, y tú también. Y por mucho que me duela, tengo que estar lejos de vosotras.

No podía creer cada palabra que salía por su boca, ni el daño que cada una de ellas estaba causando en su interior. ¿Tenía que perder a lo mejor que tenía en su vida, después de su hija? Apenas habían comenzado a disfrutar de su vida juntas, de su vida en familia, y todo se iba a desvanecer por culpa de Niylah. Por culpa de alguien que no había sabido comportarse con su hija como era debido, y que había perdido el control de su vida.

Apartó a la castaña de su mente por unos segundos y se dejó llevar por el abrazo que le regalaban los brazos de Lexa en ese momento, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y la dulzura y el cariño que le transmitía con ese gesto. Hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando por última vez el aroma que desprendía y besando suavemente su piel, intentando quedarse con el recuerdo, porque era la última vez.

-Nunca te olvides de mí, ni de esto que hemos tenido, por favor -le suplicó Lexa, cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos una última vez.

-No podría hacerlo -le aseguró-. Alycia te va a echar tanto de menos… Yo te voy a echar tanto de menos…

-Siempre estaré contigo -besó su frente de nuevo, y a continuación sus labios, antes de separarse completamente de ella e ir al comedor, donde tenía preparada una gran bolsa con algo de equipaje que le había dado tiempo a recoger, para luego salir de aquella casa, que se había convertido en su hogar, dejando atrás a la mujer que le había robado el corazón por completo.

* * *

Llegó tan rápido como pudo, tocando el timbre repetidamente, rezando para que al menos Anya estuviera en aquel momento en su piso. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes de irse, porque sabía que no se lo perdonaría si no fuera así. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, dejando ver a su amiga, que se mostraba algo confundida por su repentina visita.

-¿Lexa? -frunció el ceño, y se fijó en la cara de la morena- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pasemos dentro -dijo, entrando en el piso y dejando que Anya cerrase la puerta detrás de ella, antes de girarse para hablar frente a frente-. Anya, algo ha ocurrido con Clarke, y Niylah, y tengo que irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde? -inquirió la chica, cada vez más confusa.

-A casa, An, me vuelvo a Cleveland.

-Lex… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? -se acercó a la morena, acariciando sus brazos con suavidad, intentando calmar el notable temblor que se podía apreciar por todo su cuerpo.

-Esa… esa hija de puta de Niylah -comenzó a decir, intentando controlar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos-, se ha llevado a Alycia a punta de pistola, Anya, y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo y ha amenazado a Clarke con que nunca volverá a ver a la niña si yo no me voy.

Anya la envolvió en un abrazo, como siempre había hecho desde que tenía memoria cuando tenía algún problema o algo le preocupaba. Su amiga siempre había estado ahí, y entre ella y Luna le habían demostrado que era alguien importante para los demás, y le habían dado fuerzas en los momentos que a ella le faltaban, así que se dejó transportar a su niñez mientras buscaba aquel calor tan familiar y reconfortante entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Me voy ya, Anya.

-Lexa, espérate, tal vez se pueda encontrar alguna solución… deberíais llamar a la policía -propuso la chica.

-No podemos hacer eso, nos arriesgamos a que Niylah pierda aún más la cabeza y le haga algo a Alycia -explicó-. Y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, irónicamente, creo que cuanto más lejos esté, más sentiré que Clarke y la niña están a salvo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir al aeropuerto sin más? -Anya se llevó las manos a la cara, echándose el pelo hacia atrás- Lexa, piénsalo bien, puedes quedarte aquí y…

-No, Anya -se negó- Dile a Lincoln que siento haberme ido así, pero ya os llamaré cuando llegue a Ohio.

Volvió a abrazar a su amiga, que, pese a haberle pedido varias veces que lo pensase bien, aceptó que quisiera irse. Tal vez fuera algo precipitado, pero la culpa y la angustia invadían todo su ser, y tal vez ese fuera el único modo de calmar aquellos sentimientos, aunque fuese en una mínima parte.

Se despidió de Anya y salió de allí, cogiendo un taxi que la llevase al aeropuerto, donde compraría un billete para el primer vuelo que saliese con dirección a Ohio. Se dejó caer en el asiento, y miró por la ventana cómo pasaban ante ella los edificios típicos de Londres, aquellos que ya no volvería a ver. Pensó en todas esas tardes que había compartido con Clarke y Alycia recorriendo aquella magnífica ciudad mientras disfrutaban de un tiempo que, en aquellos momentos, parecía no ir a agotarse nunca, pero que corría a contrarreloj aunque ellas no lo supiesen por aquel entonces.

Su mente volvió a su último encuentro con Clarke, tal vez una o dos horas atrás, y cómo le había dicho que no podría enfrentarse a Niylah sin ella. Sabía que sí podía, Clarke era una persona fuerte e independiente, y lo había demostrado, solo había que ver cómo educaba a Alycia, y cómo trabajaba de duro para asegurarle un futuro a su hija. Pero sabía que, aunque esto fuera cierto, no podía dejar que fuese hasta aquel sitio sin que nadie lo supiese, así que rápidamente, cogió su móvil y buscó un número entre sus contactos, marcando el botón de llamada a continuación.

- _¿Lexa?_ -oyó enseguida aquella voz familiar.

-Octavia, escúchame, ha ocurrido algo con Niylah. Tenéis que estar alerta por Clarke, yo no puedo hacerlo -dijo rápidamente en voz baja, intentando no llamar la atención del conductor.

 _-¿De qué hablas Lexa? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ -la voz de la morena sonó de pronto muy preocupada.

-Ha venido antes a casa, apuntándome con una pistola y se ha llevado a Alycia, y no va a devolvérsela a Clarke si yo no me voy, así que…

- _Te vas_ -completó la frase por ella.

-Sí, pero no podía dejar que fuese a buscarla sin más, sin que nadie lo supiese.

- _Has hecho bien, Lex_ -le concedió- _¿Dónde se supone que tiene Niylah a Alycia? Joder, espero que no sea muy tarde y que no haya pasado nada._

-Solo sé que Niylah me dijo que Clarke sabría dónde estaría -contestó- Por favor, Octavia, no dejéis que pase por esto sola -le pidió.

- _No vamos a dejar que eso ocurra, te lo prometo_ -escuchó cómo habla con alguien de fondo, supuso que era Raven-. _Creemos saber cuál es el lugar, así que vamos para allá de inmediato._

-Tened cuidado, por favor.

- _Lo tendremos, Lexa_ -le aseguró-. _Gracias por todo, odio que esté pasando todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que Clarke tuvo mucha suerte en conocer a alguien como tú._

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso -dijo, observando por la ventana que ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto-. No te entretengo más, O, infórmame cuando todo acabe.

 _-Lo haré, Lexa, buena suerte._

Colgó la llamada, y suspiró con fuerza justo antes de que el taxi parase frente a una de las puertas de la terminal. Bajó del coche y, tras coger su bolsa con las pertenencias que había podido empaquetar, se adentró en el edificio, sin querer mirar lo que dejaba atrás, repitiendo en su cabeza, como si de un mantra se tratase, que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

Conducía de forma rápida, pero intentando mantener la prudencia, si es que eso era posible en un momento como aquel. Trataba de que lo que había pasado con Lexa en su casa tan solo unos minutos atrás no le afectase demasiado, porque en esos momentos necesitaba concentrarse por Alycia. Ese era su único objetivo en ese momento: recuperar a su hija sana y salva.

No tenía ni idea de en qué momento Niylah se había convertido en la persona que mostraba ser mediante esos actos que nada tenían que ver con la mujer de la que en algún momento estuvo enamorada. ¿El tiempo la había cambiado o simplemente había hecho que revelase su verdadera identidad?

Conocía perfectamente y con exactitud el sitio donde Niylah se encontraría. Aquel sitio que una vez ambas lo habían considerado propio, una pequeña cabaña en Croydon, al sureste de las afueras de Londres, que estaba abandonada y muchas veces, en los primeros años de su relación, se habían escabullido hasta allí para poder pasar tiempo a solas. Solo ellas dos, además de Raven y Octavia, porque compartieron el secreto con ellas por si alguna vez querían hacer uso de él, conocían de su existencia, y era un sitio bastante aislado como para no levantar sospechas si una demente llegaba allí un día cualquiera junto a una niña y una pistola.

Conforme los minutos iban pasando y se encontraba más cerca de su destino, los nervios se iban apoderando de ella, haciendo que le costara cada vez más respirar, e incluso que sintiera unas horribles nauseas en su estómago que amenazaban con hacerla vomitar en cualquier instante. Aún se pensaba que todo aquello era parte de una larga y agonizante pesadilla, pero que pronto despertaría de ella, entre los brazos de Lexa y con los gritos de alegría de Alycia por toda la casa. Qué ilusa era.

Aparcó el coche a una distancia considerable de la cabaña, y bajó de él, divisando el de Niylah a unos cuantos metros del suyo. Respiró con alivio, al menos tenía, ahora sí, la certeza absoluta de que se encontraban allí. Caminó de forma lenta, intentando prepararse para lo que fuera que le esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta. Lo único que pedía es que Alycia estuviera bien, eso era todo.

No hizo falta ni que golpease la puerta que estaba casi cayéndose a pedazos, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a su ex mujer con un aspecto muy desmejorado y una mirada que le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Paró su avance unos segundos cuando descubrió que seguía armada como Lexa le había dicho en su casa. La castaña le hizo un gesto para que siguiese adelante y se adentrase en la cabaña, clavando sus ojos en ella, y, cogiendo aire profundamente, le hizo caso.

Observó que todo estaba como ella recordaba: había algunos muebles abandonados, posicionados de la misma forma que años atrás; la madera, aunque algo más envejecida, continuaba teniendo ese tono rojizo que por aquel entonces le parecía encantador. Pero ya no quedaba nada de aquel sentimiento. Lo que era amor, ahora se había convertido en resentimiento; y aquel lugar, que algún día fue testigo de lo que ambas compartían, hoy era cómplice del secuestro de su hija.

-Has sido inteligente, Clarke -comentó Niylah, mientras ella pasaba por su lado, y, sin hacer caso de lo que le decía, se apresuró a llegar rápidamente al fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba Alycia en un viejo sofá, arropada con una manta y dormida.

-Alycia, cariño -murmuró entre lágrimas, cogiendo a su hija entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mami… -dijo la pequeña, abriendo los ojos- has venido.

-Claro que sí, mi amor -la apretó con más fuerza contra ella, sintiendo cómo se acurrucaba en su pecho-, nos vamos a ir a casa.

-¿Y Lexa?

-Oh, Dios -escuchó exclamar a Niylah- ¿Es que no sabe hablar de otra cosa? Esa niñata le ha comido la cabeza.

En cuanto oyó sus palabras, dejó a su hija en aquel sillón una vez más y se levantó dándose la vuelta para encararla, sintiendo cómo la rabia y la furia iban aumentando en su interior. No se iba a dejar intimidar por la pistola que seguía sosteniendo, tenía que enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Niylah? -le dijo de forma dura, casi chillando- ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser la increíble chica de la que me enamoré en la universidad para convertirte en este deshecho humano?

-Tú no lo entiendes, Clarke -respondió, pasándose una mano por la cara, secándose el visible sudor que cubría su rostro, pese a estar en los últimos días del invierno.

-¿El qué no entiendo? ¿Que has acabado secuestrando a nuestra hija no una, sino dos veces porque las cosas no son como tú quieres? -Clarke se acercó a ella y alzó la voz- Si tú no has luchado por mí y por tu hija cuando tuviste la oportunidad, no quieras hacerlo ahora por la fuerza, Niylah.

-¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Dejar que esa cría se quede con mi familia? -Niylah recortó la distancia que había entre ella y Clarke y sujetó su mejilla con una mano, haciendo que la rubia girase la cara, pero dejó de resistirse cuando notó la punta de la pistola contra su estómago-. Clarke, sabes que siempre hemos sido tú, yo, y nuestra pequeña. Volvamos a eso, volvamos a estar juntas -susurró acercando su rostro.

-No -dijo firmemente, empujándola, y provocando que chocase contra un mueble obsoleto que allí se encontraba, dándose un gran golpe en la cadera-. Habrás hecho que pierda a una persona increíble como es Lexa, pero no te voy a permitir que me obligues a estar contigo, Niylah.

-Clarke, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero -advirtió, apuntándola con el arma una vez más mientras que con la otra mano se frotaba la zona golpeada.

-Dispárame si es eso lo que quieres, Niylah -la retó-, pero no te pienses que quedarás libre, ni que no te atraparán, porque lo harán.

-Mami -oyó a Alycia sollozar, acercándose a ella- ¿nos vamos ya a casa?

-Cariño -la abrazó, cogiéndola en brazos y besando su cabeza-, nos iremos pronto, ¿verdad, Niylah?

-Todo depende de ti, Clarke -le dijo, y se volvió a acercar, con la intención de tocar a Alycia, pero Clarke se puso de lado, impidiéndoselo- Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como era.

-¡No! -Chilló, con más fuerza que antes-. No voy a volver contigo, no voy a dejar que toques a mi hija ni que nos manipules. Yo no me voy a someter, Niylah.

-¡Eres una zorra! -Exclamó Niylah, volviendo a apuntar a Clarke, con la mano temblorosa y la mandíbula apretada- Ya te puedes ir despidiendo, Clarke. Ya te lo dije antes: si no eres mía, no eres de nadie.

Clarke cogió aire, y miró a los ojos de Niylah, que estaban teñidos de rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo. ¿Iba a dispararle de verdad? ¿Iba a ser ese su último momento de vida, mientras sujetaba a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos? Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y los cerró, reviviendo en su mente los últimos momentos felices que había vivido junto a Alycia y Lexa. Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano en aquel momento…

De repente, oyó un rugido en el exterior, parecido al de un coche acercándose a toda prisa, y abrió los ojos, viendo cómo Niylah miraba a su alrededor, antes de dirigirse a una de las ventanas de la cabaña, las cuales estaban cubiertas con tablones de madera, pero se podía ver a través de ellas por unas pequeñas rendijas que había. Rezó internamente para que alguien estuviera yendo a rescatarlas. Ese no podía ser el fin, simplemente no podía serlo.

-¿Qué coño? -exclamó Niylah, volviéndose para enfrentarla- ¿A quién le has dicho que venías aquí?

-A nadie -y es que era la pura verdad, a nadie le había dicho adónde iba.

-Maldita mentirosa -se acercó a ella, apuntando a su cabeza con la pistola, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la pequeña Alycia se encontraba entre ambas, con la cara hundida en el cuello de su madre, sin querer presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la mano de Niylah, que apretaba la pistola con fuerza, y su dedo índice, reposando sobre el gatillo. El tiempo se les agotaba a las dos. Niylah dispararía y acabaría con ella, pero estaba segura que no podría escapar de quien fuese que estuviera fuera de la cabaña. Alzó la vista de nuevo, observando el rostro de la castaña, y vio cómo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

-¡Joder! -Exclamó, llevándose las dos manos a la cara, frustrada, y dándose la vuelta- ¡Mierda! -Tiró la pistola al suelo con fuerza, y luego dio unas vueltas sobre sí misma, sopesando qué hacer.

No podía hacerlo. Una pequeña chispa de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Clarke, porque sabía que Niylah no era capaz de apretar ese gatillo y matarla. Y es que, a pesar de todo, todos esos años compartidos habían podido con aquella Niylah tan consumida. Vio que la miraba unos segundos y que luego miraba a Alycia, que seguía acurrucada contra ella. Lo que no esperó es que, de un momento a otro y como un rayo, Niylah saliese de la cabaña, dejándolas a ella y a Alycia completamente solas allí.

No se movió, se quedó estática esperando escuchar algo de movimiento fuera, y los segundos empezaron a parecer horas. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Alycia con más fuerza, y besó su cabeza, balanceándose suavemente hacia los lados.

-¡No corras, maldita cobarde! -escuchó una voz familiar desde fuera. No podía ser, no podían estar allí…

Un disparo hizo que se le parase el corazón, y a continuación escuchó tres o cuatro más. No sabía de dónde venían, ni mucho menos a quién iban dirigidos, y la ansiedad de saber quién los había recibido la comía por dentro.

-¡Raven! -escuchó otra voz que conocía perfectamente- No, joder, no -podía percibir los sollozos, y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

A continuación, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y un hombre armado que parecía de la policía se acercó a ella, cogiéndola con cuidado y llevándolas a ella y a Alycia hasta el exterior. Enseguida divisó dos coches de policía y el de sus amigas, y en cuanto giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, enfocó a Raven tirada en el suelo, con Octavia a su lado, y el cuerpo de Niylah algo más alejado, con un charco de sangre que iba haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-Mami… -oyó la voz temblorosa de Alycia, y dejó un beso sobre su pelo.

-Ya ha pasado todo, cariño, nos vamos a casa -murmuró contra su cabeza.

Al momento, dos ambulancias aparecieron en el lugar y enseguida fueron a atender a Raven, que se movía algo inquieta en el suelo, y taparon el cuerpo de Niylah. Clarke no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que sintió al ver aquella imagen, a pesar de todo.

-¡Clarke! -Octavia fue hacia ella, abrazándola automáticamente, y cogiendo a Alycia entre sus brazos- Dios, no sabéis lo mal que lo hemos pasado, creía que…

-Estamos bien, O -le aseguró- ¿Y Raven?

-Niylah le ha disparado, pero le ha dado en el hombro, y los policías no han tenido más remedio que dispararle a ella -le explicó, y luego miró a Alycia- Mi pequeña campeona, eres muy valiente, princesa. Tía Raven y yo te vamos a dar todas las chuches del mundo -le dijo con voz cariñosa, arrancando una sonrisa de la pequeña, que contagió a Clarke.

-O -la llamó- ¿Cómo sabíais que estaríamos aquí?

-Lexa -le dijo- Nos llamó antes de irse. Pensábamos venir simplemente nosotras dos, pero decidimos en el último momento llamar a la policía, y menos mal que lo hicimos.

El alivio que sentía en esos momentos se esfumó por completo al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Lexa se había ido de verdad. Había esperado que simplemente se fuera a casa de Anya y Lincoln, pero se había ido tal y como le prometió. Sus súplicas y sus palabras no habían servido de nada, y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro.

-Clarke, volverá -le aseguró Octavia, a lo que ella le sonrió forzadamente, porque estaba casi convencida de que no sería así.

Unos segundos después, el agente les pidió que le acompañasen y se dirigieron hasta uno de los coches cuando las ambulancias ya se habían ido. Se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche de policía, con Alycia encima de ella y suspiró profundamente, porque, al menos, aquello ya había pasado.

* * *

 **Hola, una vez más.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, o tal vez no, pero era algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, y por donde la historia ella solita ha decidido tirar, así que poco podía hacer yo al respecto.**

 **Miremos el lado positivo, ya no va a haber más Niylah para fastidiar (RIP), aunque ahora... ¿hay algo para fastidiar?**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestras protagonistas? ¿Se reencontrarán?  
**

 **Teorías y opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Cuatro meses después…_**

Clarke se dejó caer sobre el sofá que había en la sala de médicos del hospital de Ealing. Cerró los ojos, masajeando con sus propias manos ambos lados de su cabeza, y suspiró con fuerza. Había tenido una guardia realmente larga, y lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era descansar, aunque fuese solamente durante diez minutos. Oyó la puerta abrirse, pero no tenía fuerzas para darse la vuelta a comprobar quién era, aunque el misterio se resolvió enseguida cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros comenzando a darle un suave masaje, y arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Has terminado tu turno ya?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-No, aún me quedan unas cuantas horas -murmuró Emma, mientras intentaba liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en la espalda de Clarke-. ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar esta noche?

-Me encantaría -le respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a la mujer pelirroja mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras estaba colocada detrás de ella.

Su relación se había estrechado en el último mes y medio, y había pasado de ser una amistad meramente profesional a algo más, que todavía Clarke no tenía muy claro qué era exactamnte. Emma era una mujer encantadora, que se mostraba muy atenta con ella, y las veces que la había invitado a su casa se había comportado de una forma adorable con Alycia, aunque la pequeña se mostrase algo reticente con las atenciones que ésta le proporcionaba.

Se levantó del sofá y lo rodeó, quedando delante de Emma, ambas mirándose a los ojos con unas pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas sobre sus labios. Sintió una de sus manos acariciar suavemente su brazo y se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Aún no habían dado ese paso que Clarke sabía que darían en algún momento, y no era porque Emma no quisiera, porque podía ver en esos ojos grises las ganas y la ilusión que mostraba cuando estaba a su lado. Pero Clarke quería estar segura. Segura de que cuando besase esos labios no pensase que eran los de _ella_.

El móvil de Clarke sonó, y se separó un poco de la otra mujer, mirando la pantalla y suspirando cuando vio que se trataba del colegio de Alycia. Últimamente no hacía más que recibir llamadas de allí, y la preocupación por su hija corría por todo su cuerpo, porque su pequeña, la persona que más quería en el mundo, no era la misma desde hacía varios meses atrás.

-¿Diga? -respondió con desgana al descolgar el teléfono.

- _Señora Griffin, siento tener que llamarla de nuevo…_ -el señor Collins, el director del colegio, parecía algo apesadumbrado por tener que realizar la llamada- _Pero Alycia no ha comido nada, y está vomitando. ¿Podría venir a por ella?_

-Por supuesto, señor Collins, enseguida estoy allí -le contestó mientras se movía por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas bajo la mirada algo preocupada de Emma-. Muchas gracias por su llamada.

-¿Todo bien, Clarke? -preguntó la doctora cuando colgó y dejó el móvil en su bolso.

-Alycia, está vomitando en el colegio -murmuró, parando en seco y pasándose las manos por su cabello rubio mientras suspiraba-. No sé qué hacer con ella… Sé que ahora es solo esto, pero ya no está todo el día sonriendo, ni tiene la misma alegría que antes.

-Ha pasado por algo muy fuerte, Clarke -Emma se acercó a ella, abriendo sus brazos en su dirección, y simplemente se dejó llevar por el abrazo que la pelirroja le regalaba, refugiándose en ella-. Dale tiempo -susurró contra su cabeza-, Alycia es una niña fuerte y se pondrá bien, ya verás…

-La echa de menos -murmuró contra el pecho de Emma.

-¿A Niylah? -inquirió extrañada y Clarke sintió su cuerpo tensarse brevemente al oír aquel nombre.

-A Lexa -contestó tras negar con su cabeza-. La echa de menos a cada día, y ya no sé qué más decirle para reconfortarla. Solo tiene seis años…

-¿Has intentado contactar con ella?

-Sí, pero no me responde a los mensajes, ni las llamadas -suspiró de nuevo, y se apartó levemente de la mujer, limpiando con sus manos las pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus ojos-. Lo siento, Emma, es solo que…

-Lo sé -la mujer acarició su mejilla con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizase-. Ve a por Alycia, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-Lo siento, Emma, pero si Alycia está así… ¿Lo dejamos para otro día mejor? -sugirió.

-Por supuesto, dale un beso de mi parte a esa pequeñaja.

Clarke asintió, sonriendo levemente y acercándose para dejar un último beso en la mejilla de la mujer, sintiendo sus manos en su espalda, pegándola con suavidad a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla más segundos de los normales para un simple beso. Cogió su bolso y salió de allí en dirección al parking para ir a recoger a su hija, mientras su cabeza se iba llenando de recuerdos de meses atrás con cada paso que daba.

Las veces que había llegado a casa y se había encontrado a su hija entre los brazos de Lexa mientras ambas dormían en el sofá; el primer beso que se habían dado en el jardín de su casa; la primera vez que le había hecho el amor a aquella preciosa chica; la primera vez que durmió entre aquellos brazos que le habían hecho sentirse protegida como nunca antes se había sentido; todas las risas que había arrancado de Alycia, y el vínculo que habían creado entre ellas dos.

No podía olvidar nada de eso, no podía olvidarse de ella por mucho que lo intentase, y el pinchazo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en aquella sonrisa que le hacía derretirse por dentro todavía era fuerte y constante. Había intentado contactar con ella, pero ya había desistido, porque intentar aferrarse a algo que parecía que ya se había acabado, era como estar caminando por brasas por voluntad propia, sin nada que ganar por hacerlo.

Se metió en el asiento del conductor de su coche y encendió el motor antes de emprender el camino hacia el colegio de Alycia. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que su hija volviese a ser aquella preciosa niña risueña que la inundaba de felicidad con su risa contagiosa y su amor por todo y por todos, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que iba a conseguir que su hija volviese a ser la misma.

* * *

Clarke observaba desde su posición en el sofá cómo su hija jugaba en el suelo del centro del salón de su casa con Raven a un juego de mesa que sus tías le habían traído aquella misma tarde para animarla. La castaña se había recuperado completamente de la bala que Niylah había disparado contra ella y que, afortunadamente, había acabado en su hombro. Clarke no podía estar más agradecida por tener a su lado a dos personas tan leales y tan protectoras con ella y con su hija como lo eran Raven y Octavia. Eran mucho más que sus amigas, eran su familia, y siempre iba a ser así.

-Parece que está mejor, ¿no? -preguntó Octavia, que estaba a su lado mientras ambas tomaban unas tazas de té.

Alycia reía en ese momento por alguna cosa que Raven le había dicho, y la niña se abalanzaba contra su tía porque parecía que la mayor pretendía hacer algún tipo de trampa en el juego. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque últimamente no tenía muchas ocasiones de observar a su hija riendo de esa forma tan despreocupada y propia de un niño de su edad.

-Va por días, en realidad -contestó sin apartar la vista de la pequeña niña rubia-. Si está entretenida como ahora, parece que está perfectamente. Pero luego… empieza a preguntarme por Lexa.

-La echa mucho de menos… -Octavia suspiró- El otro día cuando la llevamos al cine, preguntó en el coche si íbamos a buscar a Lexa, y Raven y yo no sabíamos qué contestarle.

Clarke sintió nuevamente esa punzada de dolor al saber lo hondo que había calado la morena en la vida de su hija, pero también en la suya. En tan poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ambas, y sufría por Alycia, porque no era más que una niña, y aquello de echar tanto de menos a alguien era nuevo para ella.

-A mí a veces también me pregunta… -sintió las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos, como solía pasarle cuando tocaban ese tema-. Y joder, yo también la echo de menos.

-¿Y Emma?

-Es una gran persona, de verdad que sí -comenzó a decir antes de beber un sorbo de la taza que sujetaba entre sus manos-, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Lexa, no por el momento, al menos.

-Eso puede cambiar -intentó animarla- Esta noche sales con ella, Clarke. Diviértete, déjate llevar, e intenta quitarte a Lexa de la cabeza.

Pensaba a hacerle caso con aquella recomendación, porque tenía razón. Tenía una mujer increíble interesada en ella, no había nada malo en salir, desconectar y ver qué pasaba. Pero sí era cierto que eso era lo mismo que llevaba repitiéndose en su cabeza como si de un mantra se tratase desde la primera vez que quedó con ella tras todo lo ocurrido. Y, hasta el momento, no había dado resultado. Su mente seguía plagada de recuerdos e imágenes de Lexa.

Pasado un rato, en el que estuvo primero continuando su conversación con su amiga, y más tarde, uniéndose a Raven y Alycia para una partida, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a arreglarse, pues Emma pasaría a por ella en menos de una hora. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar para subir a la planta de arriba, dejando en el salón a su hija junto a sus amigas, pero un pequeño tirón en el suéter que llevaba le hizo volverse.

-¿Adónde vas, mami? -preguntó Alycia, que se había levantado, siguiéndola.

-Voy a arreglarme, cariño -acarició su pelo, observando cómo la tristeza en sus ojos azules se hacía visible-. Quédate aquí con tía Octavia y tía Raven, ¿vale?

-No quiero que te vayas, mami… -le dijo con un pequeño sollozo.

-Solo es una cena, mi amor -se arrodilló frente a ella, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y dejando un beso en su frente- Además, vais a pedir pizza y vais a ver una peli, ¿no te apetece?

-Yo quiero que estés tú -le pidió, tras negar con la cabeza, y frotándose los ojos al notar que lágrimas empezaban a caer por ellos.

-Cariño… -atrajo a su hija hasta sus brazos, envolviéndola en ellos, besando varias veces sobre su cabello- Mamá ha quedado para cenar con Emma, pero volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué te vas a cenar con ella? -gritó de repente entre lágrimas, intentando deshacerse de su abrazo-. ¡No es Lexa, no te vayas con ella!

-Cariño…

Clarke intentó acercarse a su hija, pero esta la empujó, yéndose corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Clarke se quedó en el mismo sitio, intentando respirar con profundidad, y haciendo todo lo posible para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se puso en pie y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Raven, que se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Dale tiempo, Clarke -le susurró la castaña contra su cabello.

-¿Y mi móvil? -preguntó de repente, apartándose un poco de su amiga.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -Octavia la miró extrañada.

-Para decirle a Emma que no voy a ir -miró a su alrededor, buscándolo, y lo cogió cuando lo vio encima de la mesa.

-Clarke, no seas tonta, ve -la instó Raven-. Nosotras nos quedamos con Alycia, va a estar bien.

-¡No está bien! -exclamó, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer contra sus muslos-. No está bien, joder. Y yo no sé qué hacer para volver a ver a mi hija sonriendo como antes -murmuró mientras notaba su voz romperse al pronunciar las palabras.

-Clarke… -Octavia se puso frente a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- Tienes que tener paciencia, es una niña, y lo ha pasado mal.

Clarke suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de asentir a su amiga, y desbloqueando su móvil para buscar el número de Emma. Por mucho que sus amigas le dijesen que no pasaba absolutamente nada, ella no podría disfrutar de aquella velada sabiendo que en casa tenía a Alycia llorando y queriendo que ella estuviese a su lado.

- _¿Clarke?_ -escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea- _¿Quieres que vaya ya?_

-Hola, Emma -respiró con fuerza antes de continuar hablando-. Lo cierto es que llamaba para decirte que no podré ir al final. Alycia está…

- _Clarke, ya van tres veces_ -pudo escuchar a la otra mujer suspirar a través del teléfono- _Si no quieres que nos veamos, puedes decírmelo, en serio, no tienes por qué poner excusas._

-Emma, no es eso -comenzó a explicar- Alycia no lo está pasando bien, y yo no puedo irme sabiendo eso.

- _Está bien, te veo el lunes en el trabajo, entonces_ -Emma colgó sin decir nada más, y Clarke cerró los ojos mientras dejaba el móvil encima de la mesa, sintiendo las miradas de sus dos amigas sobre ella.

-Clarke, podemos quedarnos si quieres… -propuso Octavia.

-No -dijo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo- Iré a hablar con ella, e intentaré calmarla, no os preocupéis.

Sus amigas asintieron, y se despidieron de ella, saliendo de la casa de Clarke después haberle hecho prometer que les llamaría si necesitaba algo. Una vez se fueron, subió las escaleras hasta la planta superior, quedándose unos momentos en la puerta antes de abrirla, para encontrarse a Alycia en su cama acurrucada, abrazando con fuerza uno de sus peluches.

-Cariño… -susurró acercándose a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama, acariciando su pelo y sintiendo como temblaba entre sollozos- No llores, mamá está aquí.

Su hija se quedó durante unos segundos quieta, sin decir nada, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, aún sin soltar su peluche, y miró a su madre con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Clarke se tumbó a su lado, acercando su hija a su cuerpo, y besando la cima de su cabeza con cariño.

-¿Cuándo te vas? -oyó que decía contra su pecho.

-No me voy a ir, me quedo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que estés triste, mi amor -sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza, y alzo su cara poder mirar a su pequeña hija a los ojos-. Te quiero, y siempre voy a estar contigo.

-Echo de menos a Lexa, mami -balbuceó, agarrando con sus manos el jersey de Clarke, y volviendo a llorar con fuerza.

-Lo sé, cariño, yo también la echo de menos -admitió, intentando en ese momento ser fuerte por las dos, pero lo cierto es que ver a su hija tan destrozada por la ausencia de la morena hacía que todos los muros que intentaba construir para mantenerse fuerte se vinieran abajo.

\- ¿Por qué no la llamamos? -propuso, levantando su cabeza de nuevo- ¿Por qué no la llamamos como aquella vez que os peleasteis?

-Cariño, esta vez es diferente -dijo cogiendo aire- Esta vez tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿vale?

Su hija la miró de forma dubitativa unos segundos, pero acabó asintiendo, y ella volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciando su pelo y su espalda, para tratar de calmarla. Odiaba verla tan vulnerable y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Quería volver a oírla reír y a verla correr como debería estar haciendo cualquier niño de seis años, y no llorando contra el pecho de su madre.

-¿Quieres que pidamos pizza para cenar, mi amor?

-¿Hawaiana? -los ojos de Alycia se iluminaron y ella dejó salir una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, haré un sacrificio… -dijo, rodando los ojos, y sonrió cuando Alycia se incorporó, aplaudiendo y saltando de la cama.

Pasaron la noche viendo películas en la televisión y comiendo la pizza hawaiana que Clarke le había prometido, y durante ese rato, pudo volver a ver la sonrisa de la persona que más quería en el mundo, por encima de todo y de todos. Cuando el sueño se apoderó de la pequeña, subió con ella hasta su propia habitación, y la acostó en un lado de la cama, acomodándose ella en el otro.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro por su boca mientras observaba a Alycia dormir plácidamente acurrucada a su lado antes de girarse y de coger su teléfono móvil que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Fue a la galería de fotos y miró las que había hecho en los momentos que ambas habían compartido con Lexa, comenzando a pasarlas de una en una, y sonriendo al ver algunas fotos, como en la que salía la morena sujetando a su hija sobre sus hombros, mientras ambas sacaban la lengua; o en la que salían las tres en una de sus múltiples salidas a algún parque alrededor de la ciudad, sonriendo a la cámara. Y es que, mirando aquella foto, sentía que eso era exactamente la definición de familia para ella.

Salió de la galería y abrió la aplicación de _WhatsApp_ , abriendo la conversación de Lexa, en la que no había escrito desde hacía más de un mes, y sintiendo que su corazón se paraba al ver a la chica en línea. Joder, se moría por escribirle aunque fuese un maldito "hola", y rezar por que le contestase, porque no podía engañarse y decir que no necesitaba sus palabras, sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo o la seguridad que le proporcionaba una simple sonrisa de sus labios. Seguía tan enamorada de ella como lo había estado desde que comenzó a ver la persona tan increíble que era y la forma en que trataba a su hija.

Salió de la conversación sin querer torturarse mucho más con aquellos pensamientos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez Lexa se había rendido ya, pero ella no. Ella no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de construir una vida magnífica a su lado. Quizá había tardado cuatro meses en darse cuenta, pero, ¿alguna vez es demasiado tarde cuando se trata del amor de tu vida?

* * *

Abrió la puerta del restaurante con algo de duda. Ya había pasado la hora de comer, así que suponía que no habría mucha gente, y su teoría se confirmó cuando solo vio una mesa ocupada al fondo con dos personas que parecían ya estar terminando su comida. Cogió aire mientras se dirigía a la barra, sintiendo un alivio interior cuando vio a aquel chico moreno y alto tras ella haciendo cuentas en la caja registradora. Sonrió levemente cuando el hermano de Lexa levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se acercó y se sorprendió cuando el chico salió de la barra y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Clarke, qué sorpresa -le dijo, separándose levemente y sonriéndole- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, respirando -bromeó, dejando salir una pequeña risa, y aunque el chico sonrió, pudo distinguir la tristeza que desprendía el gesto- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va el negocio?

-Muy bien, la verdad -dijo sinceramente antes de apoyarse contra la barra, mirándola esta vez con un gesto más serio-. No te lo tomes a mal, Clarke, pero… ¿Estás aquí por algo en concreto? No has venido desde que…

-Lo sé, y sí, estoy aquí por algo -admitió- Necesito tu ayuda, Lincoln.

-Sentémonos, por favor -le indicó con el brazo una de las mesas, y ella asintió antes de pasar por delante de él en dirección a ella, sentándose en una silla y observando al chico mientras hacía lo mismo en la que quedaba frente a ella-. ¿Y bien?

-Alycia echa de menos a Lexa, Lincoln -suspiró, entrelazando sus propias manos sobre la madera de la mesa, y mirando a los ojos del chico moreno, que, a diferencia de los verdes hipnotizantes de su hermana, eran de un color marrón oscuro.

-Clarke… -dijo su nombre en un susurro, poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre las suyas- Di las cosas como son.

-Lincoln, te las estoy diciendo como son. Alycia la echa de menos, aunque hayan pasado más de cuatro meses, ella…

-¿Y tú? -dijo de repente, interrumpiéndola- No me creo que estés aquí simplemente porque Alycia la echa de menos, sé que tú también.

-La necesitamos, las dos -admitió, tras soltar aire de forma pesada-. Y hace tiempo que no intento contactar con ella, pero las veces que lo he hecho, no ha querido hablar conmigo, ni siquiera me contesta a los mensajes, y no sé qué hacer, Lincoln… -sentía las lágrimas por la angustia acumulándose en sus ojos, y ese sentimiento tan horrible comenzaba a propagarse por su cuerpo.

-Mi hermana puede ser cabezota como ella sola… -admitió el chico, pasándose una mano por su cabeza rapada- Yo he hablado varias veces con ella, pero cuando intento hablarle de ti, de vosotras, cambia enseguida de tema.

-Tal vez ya ha pasado página -murmuró, evitando la mirada del chico y mirando hacia la calle, donde la gente paseaba bajo el sol del verano londinense.

-Eso no es así, Clarke -le dijo, dando un pequeño apretón a su mano para que volviese a mirarlo, y pudo ver la sinceridad y la preocupación dibujadas en los ojos del chico-. Jamás he visto a mi hermana tan enamorada y tan feliz que cuando estaba a vuestro lado. Eso no es algo que se vaya así como así.

-Quiero… Quiero que vuelva a nuestro lado, Lincoln -admitió, agarrando ella también su mano-. Quiero hacerle entender que nada fue su culpa, que no corremos más peligro.

-¿Y qué necesitas de mí para ello?

-Su dirección -dijo sin más rodeos.

-Clarke, Lexa está en…

-En Cleveland, lo sé -le cortó- Pero me da igual, Lincoln. Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarla, lo haré. Sé que tú también la quieres aquí.

Lincoln la observó durante unos instantes antes de asentir. Con un suspiro, el chico se levantó de su sitio, y Clarke le siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la barra y sacaba un papel, escribiendo algo en él antes de volver a su sitio, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio y dejándolo frente a ella.

-Esta es -señaló el papel con la cabeza- Es la casa donde siempre hemos vivido los dos, ella está allí ahora.

-Muchas gracias Lincoln -le dijo, mirando a sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cogía sus manos con fuerza, y el chico le devolvía el gesto cariñoso.

-Vosotras sois su hogar ahora -le dijo-. Tráela a casa, Clarke.

* * *

-Recuérdame por qué hemos accedido a esta locura -murmuró Raven mientras terminaba de colocar las maletas en maletero del taxi que estaba aparcado frente a la puerta de la casa de Clarke.

-Cállate y sube al coche -le susurró Octavia en el oído para que Alycia no las oía mientras la pequeña subía en la parte trasera del vehículo junto a su madre.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban en todo su esplendor, y Clarke había utilizado las suyas propias para realizar aquel viaje, sabiendo que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía. No, no le había dicho nada a Lexa acerca de sus planes, ni había intentado volver a comunicarse con ella. Y, Dios, tenía una hija y una edad ya, pero, aunque Raven tuviera razón y aquello fuese una jodida locura, tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, un último intento de recuperarla antes de darlo todo por perdido.

Sus amigas habían estado de acuerdo en acompañarla en cuanto les había explicado lo que pretendía hacer, y las tres le habían dicho a Alycia que aquello era un viaje normal y corriente, por lo que la pequeña no tenía ni idea de lo que iban a hacer en aquella parte del mundo. Estaba segura de que, si conseguía hablar con Lexa y que todo estuviera bien entre ella, sería una gran sorpresa para su hija verla allí de repente, así que estaba rezando por dentro para que todo saliese tal y como tenía planeado.

Los nervios se iban acumulando en su estómago durante el trayecto en el taxi hasta el aeropuerto mientras iba observando la ciudad por la ventana del taxi. Sintió una mano apretando su rodilla, y giró la cara para ver a Octavia a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante, haciéndole saber que, pasase lo que pasase, tanto ella como Raven iban a estar a su lado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, e inmediatamente fueron a la zona de facturación de maletas, que por suerte estaba casi desierta, dejando las maletas sobre la cinta y facturándolas, para luego dirigirse al control policial. Aunque tuvieron que hacer un poco más de cola, fue también bastante rápido, y más pronto de lo que Clarke se imaginaban, se encontraban haciendo cola para subir al avión.

-¿Es bonito Cleveland, mami? -le preguntó Alycia mientras esperaban a que abriesen la puerta para entrar al avión.

-En breve lo comprobaremos, cariño -acarició su nariz suavemente- ¿Tienes ganas de montar en el avión?

-¡Sí! -exclamó con efusividad, y no pudo evitar reír por la emoción que transmitía su hija, que desde que se enteró del viaje que iban a realizar, había estado más animada.

Tras un rato de espera, finalmente entraron al avión, y Alycia se colocó junto a Raven, alegando que era la más divertida de las tres mujeres, haciendo que tanto Octavia como Clarke fingieran estar ofendidas, arrancando una risita a la pequeña, y un grito de Victoria a la castaña. Clarke y la morena se sentaron al otro lado del pasillo, y la rubia intentó descansar cuando comenzó el vuelo. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no hallaba la forma de conseguirlo, no cuando su cabeza estaba llena de lo que estaba por ocurrir cuando llegasen a su destino.

-Relájate, Clarke, aún quedan unas horas para llegar -le dijo Octavia mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Dios, no puedo, O -murmuró en medio de un susurro- ¿Y si ir hasta Cleveland es un error? ¿Y si todo sale mal y acabo peor?

-Escúchame bien -la morena se colocó bien, girándose hacia ella y apretando la mano que tenía sobre el reposabrazos- La Clarke Griffin que yo he conocido durante toda mi vida no se deja llevar por el miedo a que algo salga mal. La Clarke que yo conozco hace lo que tiene que hacer, sin importarle nada más, para no quedarse con la duda de lo que hubiese pasado. Así que aparta esos pensamientos de tu mente, y ahora vamos a ir a por tu chica.

-No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto precisamente tú, O -dijo en medio de una pequeña carcajada-, pero tienes razón.

-Verás como todo sale genial -su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a colocarse mirando hacia delante en su asiento.

Miró a su derecha y vio a su hija jugando con Raven a algún juego de palmas y sonrió. Sonrió porque tenía la esperanza de que todo saliese según lo planeado, porque Lexa se merecía que se cruzase el océano por ella. Al principio no lo había pensado tanto, pero con el paso de los días, se había ido dando cuenta de aquel sacrificio que había hecho: había dejado todo atrás con tal de no ponerlas en peligro, y aquello, tan doloroso como pudiera ser, era también lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por ella y por su hija jamás.

Cuando llegaron a Cleveland comenzaba a caer la noche allí, y ellas se encontraban agotadas por el largo viaje en avión, así que cenaron algo rápido en el aeropuerto antes de dirigirse al apartamento que habían alquilado, que estaba relativamente cerca de donde Lexa vivía, para descansar. Al día siguiente iría a su casa, y los nervios por saber qué pasaría cuando se encontrasen iban aumentando con el paso de los minutos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? -preguntó Alycia mientras las cuatro se encontraban en el gran y único dormitorio con cuatro camas que había en aquel apartamento.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al zoo? -Raven, que en ese momento estaba ojeando unos folletos informativos, levantó la vista, mirando a su sobrina con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- ¿O al zoo? O a los dos sitios…

-¡A los dos, a los dos! -Exclamó la pequeña, saltando encima de la cama.

-Bueno, ya está bien -dijo su madre con una risita, cogiendo a la pequeña para que se tumbase a la cama- Mañana lo discutiremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno… -murmuró Alycia, notando que sus ojos ya se iban cerrando por el cansancio del viaje tan largo que habían hecho.

Octavia apagó la luz del dormitorio y, tras intercambiar las buenas noches, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, y Clarke cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, porque sabía que tenía que descansar y coger fuerzas para hablar al día siguiente con Lexa. Pero, por mucho que lo intentó, el sueño tardó en llegar, dejando a su cabeza imaginar cada una de las posibles escenas que podían tener lugar al día siguiente durante horas hasta que el cansancio venció y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

-Come -le instó Octavia mientras ella miraba el desayuno que tenía delante, aún sin tocar prácticamente.

-No tengo hambre, O -murmuró dando un sorbo al zumo de naranja que la morena acababa de dejar a su lado.

-Clarke, necesitas comer.

-Siento los nervios por todos lados, joder -dijo al tiempo que se pasaba ambas manos por la cara, respirando pesadamente.

-Tranquilízate -Raven se acercó a ella, apretando su hombro de forma cariñosa-, ya verás cómo sale todo bien, Clarke.

-¿Y si no es así?

-No pienses eso, ¿quieres? -Octavia se sentó frente a ella, cogiendo una tostada y untándola con mantequilla- Clarke, Lexa os quiere a las dos. Se va a morir cuando vea que has venido hasta aquí por ella.

-Espero que también se muera cuando me vea a mí -bromeó Raven levantando cejas, ganándose un pequeño golpe de parte de su mujer, pero provocando que Clarke riera ligeramente.

Era aún algo temprano, pero Clarke no había podido dormir por más tiempo. Alycia seguía durmiendo aún, así que era un momento para ir sin que la pequeña hiciese preguntas. Raven le había dicho que la llevarían al zoo como había propuesto por la noche, y ella se uniría a ellas cuando hubiese terminado de hablar con Lexa. Aunque joder, esperaba poder decirle que le acompañase, porque significaría que aquel viaje había valido la pena.

Tras haberse obligado a dar varios bocados a una manzana y comer medio croissant, terminó de arreglarse antes de salir del apartamento en dirección a la casa de Lexa. Octavia le sugirió que podía acompañarla, pero ella se negó. Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer sola, así que, tras recibir un abrazo de buena suerte por parte de sus amigas, buscó en su móvil la dirección que Lincoln le había proporcionado y siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar al lugar, tras un paseo de unos quince minutos.

Miró la casa que se encontraba frente a ella. No era muy grande, pero tenía pinta de ser bastante bonita, y se preguntó cómo sería por dentro, cómo la tendría decorada Lexa. Esa pregunta se la podría responder ella misma en unos instantes, así que, cogiendo aire, caminó los pasos que la separaban de la puerta y tocó el timbre, sintiendo que esos segundos esperando hasta que la puerta se abriese eran los más largos que había vivido nunca.

Finalmente, escuchó unos pasos en el interior, y sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se quedó algo confundida al ver a una chica con el pelo rojo y algo alborotado, mirándola con extrañez.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó la chica con un tono amable, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Vive…? ¿Vive aquí Lexa? -dijo con algo de temor en la voz.

-Sí, ¿quién eres?

Clarke agachó la vista y suspiró. ¿Cómo le explicaba quién era? ¿Tal vez aquella chica era la nueva novia de Lexa? Joder… Si eso que pensaba era cierto, iba a hacer el puto ridículo, pero ahora no podía irse así como si nada.

-Eres Clarke, ¿verdad? -dijo la chica tras unos segundos, y ella levantó su cabeza al oír su nombre, observando cómo una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Sí… -susurró con algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, no soy la novia de Lexa ni nada de eso -le comentó con una pequeña risa- Me llamo Luna, soy su mejor amiga.

Por supuesto que era su mejor amiga. Lexa le había hablado muchas veces de aquella chica que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Joder, había sido una imbécil por pensar que era su novia, pero la sonrisa y la amabilidad de esa chica le daban a entender que en esos momentos no existía ninguna persona que sustentara tal título.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Luna al ver que Clarke no decía nada más.

Clarke cogió aire, observando cómo sus manos temblorosas se movían ligeramente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Podía responderle muchas cosas a esa chica que la miraba con curiosidad, pero sin juzgarla, pero decidió optar por la más pura verdad.

-Vengo a recuperar al amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas una vez más.**

 **Espero que no me matéis por el salto temporal, no ha sido muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero sé que muchos teníais la esperanza de que Lexa no se hubiese ido. Siento deciros que no fue así.**

 **Pero bueno, parece que Clarke va a por todas, aprovechando esa chispita de luz que ha visto y volando hasta Cleveland para recuperar a su amor. No sé Lexa, pero vamos, Clarke hace eso por mí y se me caen las bragas.**

 **Y nuestra pobre Alycia... Lo está pasando mal sin la morena, ¿Quién se ofrece voluntaria para darle mimitos a la pequeñaja? *Levanta la mano***

 **Sé que en ese capítulo no ha aparecido Lexi, pero creo que era importante contar bien toda la historia que ha habido en la parte de Clarke, pero, como podréis intuir, en el próximo capítulo saldrá. *Guiño, codazo***

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Teorías, por fi, por fi!**

 **Tengo que decir, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, que entramos en la recta final de la historia, pero espero que disfrutéis estos últimos capítulos que faltan. No sé con exactitud cuántos más habrá, pero lo aviso para que os vayáis despidiendo de nuestras protagonistas.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa empujaba el carrito por los distintos pasillos del supermercado, intentando seguir la lista que ella misma había escrito. Esa mañana había decidido, casi como siempre, ir a primera hora porque odiaba comprar si había un montón de gente con sus carritos en todos los pasillos, y lo peor era tener que hacer mil horas de cola para poder pagar su compra.

Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que había vuelto de Londres, y, podía decir casi con total seguridad, que habían sido los meses más duros de su vida. La culpabilidad la seguía carcomiendo por dentro, y la nostalgia que las imágenes en su cabeza de los días que había pasado junto a Clarke y Alycia le proporcionaban no hacían nada fácil el intentar pasar página. La rubia le había enviado varios mensajes y ella no se había visto con fuerzas para poder responderlos, y siempre acababa mirando fotos de ellas tres mientras las punzadas de dolor en su pecho y en su estómago se hacían más y más constantes.

En Cleveland no es que le fuera nada mal, Costia y Luna le habían apoyado en cuanto puso un pie en Estados Unidos, y gracias a la ayuda de ambas, había encontrado un buen trabajo en una tienda de fotografía, el cual estaba muy bien pagado, y disfrutaba mucho de su tiempo allí. Vivía sola en la casa donde Lincoln y ella se habían criado desde pequeños, aunque muchas veces Luna se quedaba a dormir allí y hacían maratones de series o películas durante casi toda la noche. Y, en cualquier otro momento, la vida que mantenía desde su vuelta a su ciudad natal le habría parecido perfecta. Pero cuando su corazón se hallaba a miles de millas de donde ella se encontraba, todo aquello que tenía le parecía algo vacío y sin sentido.

Desde entonces había conocido a un par de chicas encantadoras y que habían demostrado tener mucho interés en ella, y lo había intentado. Había querido conocerlas, e incluso con una de ellas había llegado a tener algo así como una cita, o eso habían repetido sus amigas hasta la saciedad. Pero es que cuando estuvo allí, junto a aquella chica castaña, solo había una frase que se había repetido en su cabeza: no es ella.

Y es que no, nada ni nadie era ella. Clarke estaba en Londres, y esperaba con todo su ser que estuviera rehaciendo su vida y que Alycia tuviera esa sonrisa de felicidad que siempre decoraba su cara, porque nadie se merecía más felicidad que aquella mujer tan increíble y su preciosa hija, a las que quería de una forma que nunca pensó que pudiera ser posible.

Terminó de hacer la compra semanal y se puso de camino a su casa de nuevo cargada con todas las bolsas y sintiendo que sus dedos iban a morir en cualquier momento por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Costia le había sugerido más de una vez que se comprase un carrito para transportar las bolsas hasta su casa, pero es que aquello era muy de señora y no le apetecía que le echasen más años de los que tocaban. Cuando llegó, entró rápidamente dejando las bolsas junto a la entrada, abriendo y cerrando todos los dedos de sus manos para que la circulación volviese a ellos.

-¿Luna? -la llamó, pues la casa estaba en un silencio casi absoluto, y su amiga estaba aún allí cuando había salido más temprano esa mañana-. Te he comprado los cereales que me has pedido, ¿dónde estás?

-Lexa -Luna apareció con rostro serio por el pasillo que conectaba el recibidor con el salón y el resto de la casa-, menos mal que has llegado.

-¿Te quedarás a comer hoy? Creo que prepararé lasaña de verduras…

-Lexa -intentó llamar su atención.

-¿Llamamos a Costia y Emori? Hoy no tienen que trabajar, ¿no? -ignoró a su amiga mientras se volvía para coger poco a poco las bolsas y llevarlas hacia la cocina.

-¡Lexa! -exclamó alzando la voz, provocando que la morena dejase lo que estaba haciendo de una vez y se volviese para ver qué era lo que quería su amiga- Tienes visita.

-¿Visita? -frunció el ceño, porque no sabía quién podía ir tan temprano a su casa, y si fuera alguna de sus amigas, Luna no lo habría anunciado de aquella forma.

-Ve al salón… -la animó con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

Lexa la miró extrañada unos segundos, pero asintió, enfilando el pasillo que llevaba hasta la estancia de su casa que su amiga había nombrado, sin saber quién sería la persona que estaba allí. Abrió la puerta del salón, y podía casi afirmar que su corazón dejó de latir en el momento que vio a la persona que seguía ocupando sus pensamientos día y noche sentada en su sofá, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Clarke -dijo sin aliento, y fue en ese momento cuando la rubia alzó la vista, conectando azul con verde una vez más.

-Lexa… -se puso de pie, pero ninguna se movió, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambas mientras Lexa intentaba respirar con normalidad y se preguntaba si aquello era real o simplemente era su mente haciendo trucos y juegos para destrozarla aún más.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? -pudo preguntar tras unos largos segundos en silencio, buscando una explicación razonable dentro de su cabeza a que aquella mujer estuviera allí, en su casa, al otro lado del océano de donde estaba la suya.

-He venido a por ti -confesó con una triste sonrisa, y Lexa sintió un gran pinchazo de dolor cuando vio que aquellos preciosos ojos celestes comenzaban a inundarse.

-Clarke… -susurró su nombre, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento, y se acercó a ella para limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar la necesidad de rodearla con sus brazos en el momento en que su perfume la invadió.

La rubia se aferró a ella, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento, porque había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había soñado con volver a tener el cuerpo de Clarke entre sus brazos. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus propios ojos por todas las emociones que se estaban amontonando en ella en ese momento.

-Bueno… Creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi casa -escuchó a sus espaldas, y se separó de Clarke suavemente, girándose para ver a Luna con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te llamo luego, Lex.

Asintió, y se giró nuevamente para ver a Clarke, que la miraba con nervios y miedo. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, animándola a que hiciera ella lo mismo para así poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad. Intentó calmar todo lo que sentía en su interior, porque tener a aquella mujer de nuevo frente a ella, estaba sacudiéndola de una forma increíble.

-Lo siento por haber venido hasta aquí, Lexa -comenzó a decir la rubia tras un pequeño momento de silencio-, pero necesitaba intentarlo, necesitaba pedirte una última vez que volvieses a casa.

-Clarke… -suspiró- No creas que esto para mí es fácil, estar lejos de ti, de Alycia...

-Sé que no lo es, por eso mismo estoy aquí.

-Por mi culpa tu hija estuvo en peligro, ¿cómo puedes no odiarme? -preguntó de repente, sintiendo que su voz comenzaba a temblar, y que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones.

-Lexa -puso su mano sobre la de la morena que estaba encima del sofá- Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, nadie podía saber que Niylah iba a acabar siendo así, ¿entiendes?

-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si yo no hubiese aparecido…

-Si tú no hubieses aparecido, yo no habría aprendido lo que es sentirse querida de verdad -la interrumpió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y Lexa se perdió en el azul de estos, que le quitaba hasta la capacidad de respirar-. Lexa, saber que no estás a mi lado porque te sientes culpable me está destrozando por dentro, porque de lo único que eres culpable es de la felicidad que tanto yo como Alycia encontramos cuando entraste en nuestras vidas.

Las palabras que Clarke estaba diciendo iban directas a su corazón, haciéndole sentir aquella calidez que tanto había echado de menos durante esos meses, pero también dolían, porque le recordaban que tal vez la rubia lo habría pasado mal durante aquel tiempo en el que ella había decidido alejarse. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Debía dejar la culpabilidad a un lado y volver al lado de aquellos ojos azules que la miraban casi en forma de súplica?

-¿Y Alycia? -preguntó de repente- ¿Dónde está?

-Está aquí en Cleveland -le contestó Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa- Se ha quedado en el apartamento que hemos alquilado por unos días junto a Raven y Octavia.

-Sigo sin creerme que estés aquí, de verdad -comentó después de volverse a quedar en silencio por un momento, pasándose la mano por el pelo y echándolo hacia atrás.

-Ni yo -Clarke sonrió cálidamente, y ella no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

-Me… me encantaría ver a Alycia, Clarke.

-Se va a morir en cuanto te vea -le dijo en medio de una pequeña risita-. Te echa muchísimo de menos, Lex, no te haces una idea de cuánto.

Se fijó en la forma en que el labio inferior le temblaba, y en sus ojos cristalinos, y estaba claro que detrás de esas palabras, no solo se encontraba lo que Alycia sentía, sino lo que Clarke sentía también. Y es que ella misma las echaba de menos a rabiar. Echaba de menos despertarse con la rubia entre sus brazos, o desayunar junto a la pequeña Alycia las deliciosas tortitas que solían preparar las tres juntas, o hacerle el amor a Clarke hasta no poder más.

-¿Quieres que vayamos esta noche a cenar? -propuso entonces- Las tres.

-Me encantaría -Clarke volvió a sonreír, y juraba que podía quedarse enganchada observando aquel gesto de la rubia durante horas-. Debería irme ya… Alycia empezará a preguntar dónde estoy.

-¿No sabe por qué ha venido? -preguntó con tono divertido.

-No, piensa que simplemente son unas vacaciones.

-Menudo sitio para ir de vacaciones, a Cleveland -rio cuando vio a Clarke hacer lo mismo-. ¿Dónde está el apartamento donde os quedáis?

-Está muy cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que te envíe la dirección? -la morena asintió.

-Pasaré esta noche a recogeros y hablaremos de todo, Clarke -le dijo mientras ambas se levantaban, y se quedaban dubitativas unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, hasta que Lexa la atrajo a sus brazos, porque sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era una necesidad permanente si Clarke estaba cerca.

-Vuelve a casa, Lexa -susurró junto a su oído con voz cálida, y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo con aquellas palabras.

Se separó de ella sin muchas ganas y la acompañó hasta la puerta, repitiéndole que le enviase la dirección del apartamento donde se estaban quedando y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra ella, cerrando los ojos y pasando sus dedos por ellos. Clarke había ido hasta allí para pedirle que volviera a Londres con ella, y su corazón se aceleraba con ese pensamiento, porque no pensaba que nadie llegara a hacer algo así por ella.

Clarke estaba allí, y ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las nueve de la noche, y estaba en el apartamento arreglándose mientras los nervios que sentía no paraban de aumentar a un ritmo frenético. El encuentro que había tenido esa mañana con Lexa había ido mucho mejor de lo que había previsto en un primer momento. Y es que temía que la morena no hubiese querido hablar con ella o que le hubiera dado una respuesta negativa cuando le había dicho por qué estaba allí. Pero Lexa seguía siendo su Lexa, esa preciosa chica encantadora que la había enamorado completamente desde el primer día, y las sensaciones que tenía desde que había de su casa eran muy buenas. Tanto, que asustaban.

Cuando volvió de casa de la morena, Alycia estaba recién despertada y todas se prepararon rápidamente para comenzar su día en aquella nueva ciudad, y habían visitado el zoo que allí había, donde la pequeña se había divertido junto a sus dos tías, ajena a la marabunta de nervios que se cocían en el interior del cuerpo de su madre. Clarke había intentado olvidarse de que esa misma noche volvería a verla, pero es que no podía apartar de su mente la manera tan cálida con la que los ojos verdes de Lexa la habían mirado mientras ambas charlaban en aquel sofá, y menos si pensaba en lo que pasaría aquella misma noche.

Se terminó de retocar el maquillaje y se miró en el espejo del baño una vez más antes de salir para ver cómo Octavia y Raven peinaban y vestían a Alycia, que estaba muy confundida porque sus tías no estuviesen arregladas como ellas. Sonrió internamente, porque se moría por ver la cara de su hija cuando Lexa llegase. Se lo había dicho por la mañana a la morena, y es que su hija cada día la echaba más de menos, aunque hubieran pasado más de cuatro meses.

-Mami, ¿dónde vamos? -preguntó la pequeña, mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya totalmente preparada.

-Es una sorpresa, cariño, pero pronto lo sabrás -se acercó a ella, dándole un suave beso en la frente-. Estás muy guapa.

-Tú también, mami -admiró la pequeña con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no vienen tía Raven y tía Octavia?

-Porque tenemos otros planes, pequeñaja -contestó Raven mientras la cogía en volandas, haciéndola reír.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta del apartamento sonó, y Alycia dejó de reír para mirar a su madre, frunciendo el ceño. Clarke sonrió a su hija antes de coger aire con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Octavia en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Cariño, ¿vienes conmigo a abrir la puerta? -le preguntó suavemente a Alycia, que asintió y le dio la mano, dirigiéndose ambas hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién es, mami? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Enseguida lo vas a saber -llegaron a la puerta y, lentamente, Clarke la abrió, dejando ver a Lexa, que estaba vestida con una camisa de color azul claro y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas.

La morena le sonrió cálidamente y ella le devolvió el gesto antes de mirar a Alycia, que se había quedado con la boca abierta y no decía nada, y Lexa la miró unos segundos con los ojos cristalinos antes de agacharse hasta su altura, aún quedándose a unos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Clarke se encogió al ver cómo la cara de su hija cambiaba de sorpresa a completa felicidad al asimilar aquel momento.

-Hola, monito -habló por fin la de ojos verdes con cariño, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña, que no dudó ni un momento en ir hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras que Lexa le devolvía el gesto-. Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, Lexa -le dijo efusivamente, separándose un poco para mirarla- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó extrañada, haciendo reír a ambas.

-Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti -respondió divertida al tiempo que le acariciaba el puente de la nariz-, que esta es mi ciudad.

-¿Ah, sí? -se giró para mirar a Clarke, que le miraba sonriente- ¿Hemos venido a ver a Lexa, mami?

-Así es, cariño -asintió-. Y ahora vamos a ir a cenar con ella, ¿vale?

-¿Las tres? -miró a Lexa, que movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa- ¡Bien! -exclamó, saltando a los brazos de la morena, que comenzó a reír por la efusividad de la pequeña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Un placer verte nuevo, Lexa -Octavia y Raven salieron al recibidor y la saludaron amistosamente, antes de que las tres decidieran salir camino al restaurante donde irían aquella noche.

Lexa las llevó en su coche a un hindú muy acogedor que había en el centro de la ciudad, y Clarke no podía evitar sentir aquella calidez en su interior cada vez que la mirada de Lexa se desviaba por un segundo de la carretera y la enfocaba a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa que podía derretirla. Y es que cada vez estaba convencida de que haber ido hasta allí había sido la mejor de las ideas.

-¿Cómo te va por aquí? -preguntó Clarke una vez que estuvieron ya dentro del restaurante acomodadas las tres en una de las mesas.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar -se encogió de hombros-. Trabajo en una tienda de fotografía desde hace un par de meses, y me encanta estar allí.

-Tú y las cámaras… -se burló Clarke y ambas se sonrieron-. Me alegro de que te vaya bien, Lex.

-¿Y vosotras? -preguntó la morena, y miró a Alycia-. ¿Cómo ha ido el cole, monito?

-Muy bien, el próximo curso cambio al pabellón de los mayores -comentó orgullosa, haciendo sonreír a su madre, que le acarició el pelo con cariño-. Pero te he echado mucho de menos, Lexa -su tono se volvió algo más apagado-, y mamá también.

-Yo también os he echado de menos, cariño -miró a la pequeña, y luego a Clarke, que observaba con gesto triste la interacción entre ambas.

-Vas a volver a casa, ¿verdad? -preguntó esperanzada.

-Bueno… Eso es algo que tenemos que hablar mami y yo -Lexa miró a Clarke y ésta le sonrió-. Pero desde luego, no quiero volver a pasar tantos meses sin ver esa carita tuya.

Pasaron la cena hablando, entre risas cuando Lexa empezaba a hacer tonterías para divertir a Alycia, y Clarke sentía toda esa felicidad que había experimentado junto a Lexa todos esos meses volver a ella. Sabía que aún tenían que hablar y que no había nada en claro, pero la forma en la que Lexa la miraba y le sonreía, y sobre todo el brillo especial en aquellos ojos verdes, le hacían tener esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes. Salieron del restaurante cuando terminaron, y estuvieron caminando un rato por la ciudad con Alycia cogida de las manos de ambas hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron que era hora de volver al coche.

-Yo quiero ir a dormir con Lexa, mami -dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

-Cariño, tenemos nuestro apartamento, podemos ver a Lexa mañana.

-Podéis venir a dormir a mi casa -intervino la morena-. Hay camas de sobra y me encantaría que vinieseis.

-Lexa… ¿estás segura? -preguntó con dudas una vez que ya las tres estaban dentro del vehículo.

-Clarke, me encantaría -cogió su mano, dando un suave beso sobre el dorso-. Venid, por favor.

-Está bien -dijo tras soltar un largo suspiro, intentando controlar las emociones que ese pequeño gesto de Lexa había despertado en ella.

El camino hasta la casa de Lexa fue silencioso la mayor parte, y comprobó que Alycia se había quedado dormida en algún punto del viaje. Supuso que eso significaba que ella y Lexa podrían hablar tranquilamente, lo cual le puso más nerviosa. Intentó tranquilizarse, y miró a través de la ventanilla del coche las luces que iluminaban las calles a esas horas.

-¿Estás bien? -la suave voz de Lexa le hizo girarse, y se perdió en su perfecto perfil y en sus labios carnosos mientras la morena miraba hacia la carretera.

-Sí, perfectamente -la tranquilizó-. Lexa, Alycia se ha dormido. Si quieres, puedes dejarnos en el apartamento…

-Clarke, tenemos que hablar tú y yo -le dijo, desviando la mirada para observarla unos segundos-. Además, no quiero que seas víctima de su furia si se despierta por la mañana y yo no estoy allí -comentó en tono bromista, haciéndole reír.

Aparcaron frente a la casa de Lexa, y la morena cargó a Alycia hasta una de las habitaciones que allí había, dejándola sobre la cama bajo la mirada de Clarke que la había seguido hasta allí, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza al ver la forma que aquella chica se comportaba con su hija, como lo había hecho desde un principio. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Lexa se volvió hacia ella y le indicó que fueran hacia el salón, y ella la siguió, intentando no ponerse demasiado nerviosa, porque sabía que lo que viniera a continuación definiría lo que pasaría entre ellas en el futuro más inmediato. Y, no iba a mentir, aquello le aterraba.

-Había echado de menos el acostarla -confesó mientras ambas se sentaban en el mismo sofá donde habían estado esa misma mañana, aunque esta vez apenas dejaron espacio de separación.

-Y yo he echado de menos veros juntas -sonrió cálidamente bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación.

-Clarke, no puedo empezar a decirte lo que significa para mí que hayáis venido hasta Cleveland -comenzó a decir, y Clarke notó que estaba algo nerviosa-. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, ya lo sabes, y siento no haber respondido a tus mensajes estos meses, pero la culpa me pesaba demasiado, y pensé que lo mejor era alejarme, que estaríais mejor sin mí.

-Lexa, entiendo lo que dices, pero tú no tienes culpa de nada, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana -se acercó más a ella, y acunó su cara entre las palmas de sus manos-. Tanto Alycia como yo echamos de menos tenerte en casa, y yo echo de menos despertarme a tu lado -sintió las primeras lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos-. Te necesito, y sé que tú también a mí, a nosotras, de otra forma no estaría aquí.

-Sería una imbécil si te dejara escapar después de haber venido hasta aquí -confesó en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Clarke-. Sería una auténtica gilipollas si te dijera que no te echo de menos, o que no pienso en ti a cada segundo, Clarke.

-Estoy aquí, Lex… -susurró, juntando las frentes de ambas, y temblando al sentir la respiración de Lexa contra sus labios.

-No sé cómo he podido estar sin ti -habló la morena en el mismo tono, dejando que sus manos acariciasen los brazos de la rubia con delicadeza.

-No pensemos en eso ahora… -llevó su mano a la nunca de Lexa, atrayéndola más hacia ella hasta juntar sus labios, suspirando al sentirlos después de tantos meses sin hacerlo.

Atrapó el labio inferior de Lexa entre los suyos, besándola con suavidad, sintiendo cómo la morena respondía al beso con ganas, y deslizaba sus manos hasta su espalda, empujándola más contra ella, hasta que tuvo sentarse en su regazo, aferrándose a su nuca sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento. Era casi como un sueño, porque no pensaba que podría volver a sentir a Lexa de esa manera, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el alivio de saber que Lexa seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

-No llores, Clarke… -murmuró contra sus labios, pasando uno de sus pulgares por sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

Volvió a besar sus labios con ganas, y abrió la boca cuando notó la lengua de la morena pidiendo permiso y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la calidez de aquel músculo húmedo enredándose con el suyo, aumentando la temperatura del beso. Lexa la cogió en brazos, levantándose del sofá y ella se sujetó a su cuello mientras la morena caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la que supuso que era su habitación, dejándola en la cama suavemente antes de tumbarse sobre su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, viendo en los suyos verdes todos los sentimientos y el amor que le profesaban, y acarició despacio su cara antes de volver a unir sus labios, introduciendo automáticamente la lengua en su boca, explorándola como lo había hecho mil veces antes. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda por encima de la camisa y se estremeció cuando sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos por debajo del vestido que llevaba, y comenzando a subirlo para sacárselo.

Tuvo que sonreír cuando Lexa se quedó embobada mirándola de arriba abajo una vez se había deshecho de la prenda, y tiró de su camisa para que volviese a caer sobre ella, jadeando cuando la morena escondió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besárselo de forma húmeda e incesante. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, pegándola más a ella y enredó sus dedos en los mechones de pelo moreno.

Dios, cómo había echado de menos la forma en la que las manos de Lexa subían por sus costados desnudos y avanzaban hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos por encima del sujetador de una forma que hizo que se arquease bajo su cuerpo. Sintió que Lexa comenzaba a moverse sobre ella, frotándose contra su intimidad, y los gemidos comenzaron a salir de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de la morena, porque ella también necesitaba tocar y sentir su maravillosa piel. Se la sacó una vez la hubo desabrochado, y aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con su sujetador, mientras Lexa se encargaba del suyo. Ambas gimieron de forma audible cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto sin ninguna tela de por medio y, cuando Lexa fue bajando con su boca hasta rodear con ella uno de sus pezones, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación que estaba sufriendo.

-Dios… Cómo había echado esto de menos -murmuró sin dejar de lamer su pezón, mientras que masajeaba el otro con su mano, pellizcándolo suavemente.

Su otra mano fue descendiendo, acariciando su vientre suavemente, que se arqueaba bajo su toque, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, masajeándola por encima de la ropa interior, provocando que Clarke jadeara mientras se mordía el labio. Dios, necesitaba que la tocase directamente ya.

Parecía que Lexa había escuchado sus súplicas, porque empezó a bajar también con su boca, besando cada parte de su piel que encontraba a su paso de una forma que le hacía temblar. Y es que jamás nadie la había tocado con esa delicadeza y sensualidad con que lo hacía Lexa, y no quería que nadie más lo hiciera si no era ella.

La morena llegó al borde de su ropa interior, y la miró desde su posición con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y fue bajando la prenda lentamente hasta sacarla del todo, acariciando toda la extensión de sus muslos en el proceso. Subió poco a poco por sus piernas de nuevo, dejando besos en el interior de éstas, y besando su pelvis, haciendo que Clarke se arqueara en busca del contacto que necesitaba, con lo que Lexa rio ligeramente.

Finalmente, Lexa hundió su rostro en la intimidad de Clarke, comenzando a mover su lengua entre sus pliegues, haciendo que se arquease contra ella por la sensación. Dibujó círculos alrededor de su clítoris con insistencia, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a su cabellera, apremiándola para que continuase, mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía con fuerza. Joder, es que Lexa la llevaba al cielo de una forma increíble.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectar, y ver aquella mirada verde que le decía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con aquello la excitaba aún más si cabía. Lexa rodeó uno de sus muslos con una mano mientras que llevaba la otra a su entrada, introduciendo dos dedos al notarla preparada, y moviéndolos de forma lenta primero, y aumentando la velocidad al ritmo en que los gemidos de Clarke subían de volumen por toda la habitación.

Estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía notar, y Lexa subió por su cuerpo, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en su interior, y la besó con fiereza, mientras ella gemía al sentir su propio sabor en la boca de la morena. Su cuerpo se tensó totalmente cuando sintió el placer máximo expandirse por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y cayó contra el colchón unos segundos después, mientras Lexa le acariciaba suavemente los costados para relajarla tras el orgasmo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la morena, apartando algunos mechones de su frente.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Lex… -acarició su espalda sudada, disfrutando del tacto de su suave piel.

-Y yo a ti, Clarke, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto -le susurró antes de volver a juntar sus labios de nuevo, besándola con cariño.

El beso volvió a calentarse por sí solo, y Clarke tumbó a Lexa sobre el colchón, colocándose ella sobre su cuerpo. Era su turno de adorar a la morena como se merecía, así que comenzó a repartir besos por aquel cuello tan increíble que tenía, que sentía tensándose bajo sus labios a medida que lo besaba, y siguió bajando por sus pechos, saboreando el sutil sabor salado de su piel, y disfrutando de los gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos.

Siguió descendiendo por el vientre plano y duro de la morena, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar sus pantalones y comenzar a bajarlos con desesperación para después hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, pues necesitaba que estuviese en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se deleitó observando su la piel de sus piernas, y las acarició lentamente mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre ella, besando sus labios brevemente mientras que acariciaba su cara con una mano.

-¿Me quieres aquí? -murmuró contra sus labios mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a tantear su intimidad, rozando sus pliegues con suavidad.

-Dios, sí… -suspiró casi sin aliento la morena, echando su cabeza para atrás, lo cual Clarke aprovechó para volver a besar su cuello al tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos en su interior y llevaba su pulgar a su clítoris, masajeándolo con suavidad.

Era una auténtica delicia la forma en la que el cuerpo de Lexa se arqueaba bajo el suyo por el placer que estaba experimentando, o cómo se aferraba a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en su piel, arrancándole a ella misma gemidos por la sensación. Lexa comenzó a hacer sonidos casi guturales cuando parecía que el orgasmo estaba cerca y ella introdujo otro dedo, penetrándola con más fuerza mientras mordía la piel de su cuello, disfrutando de cómo se sacudía bajo ella. Gimió muy alto y Clarke sintió cómo sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos, y los dejó dentro de ella mientras la chica disfrutaba de su orgasmo. Se los llevó a su propia boca una vez los sacó, saboreando a Lexa en ellos antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica una vez más, acariciando su pelo, y disfrutando de las caricias que ella le regalaba por la espalda.

-Ven a casa, Lex… -le pidió una vez más, mirando sus ojos verdes, sintiendo de nuevo esa agradable sensación en su pecho cuando la vio asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No veo otra opción, Clarke -besó la punta de su nariz-. He sido una completa idiota, pero mi vida aquí sin ti a mi lado está vacía.

Ambas se giraron, quedando de lado sobre la cama, con sus extremidades entrelazadas, y mirándose de muy cerca. Buscaron los labios de la otra al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en las caricias que se regalaban antes de que Clarke se acurrucase contra el pecho de Lexa, inspirando su olor natural, y sintiendo que sus manos pasando por su piel de esa forma y el sonido de su respiración acompasado con la suya la relajaban de una forma increíble. El sueño pronto se apoderó de ella profundamente, porque no había podido dormir de aquella forma sin estar entre los brazos de Lexa, y, por fin, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Disculpad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, ha sido una mezcla de falta de tiempo algunos días y el no querer terminar el fic. (Quedan un par de capítulos, no os asustéis)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro de nuestras protagonistas y que os guste el final de esta historia. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer.**

 **Twitter: McDebnam_**


	24. Chapter 24

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol incidieron directamente sobre ellos, y su primera reacción fue cubrirse la cara con las manos. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de Inglaterra: el sol dando los buenos días a esas horas tan tempranas; y encima allí no había persianas, perfecto. Pero el ceño fruncido y la molestia de haberse despertado tan temprano cuando seguramente no eran ni las siete de la mañana se le quitaron cuando giró la cabeza a la izquierda y pudo ver el cuerpo de Clarke boca abajo mientras dormía plácidamente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a aquella mujer así, y es que simplemente era perfecta, y todo lo que compartían parecía casi irreal.

Se colocó de lado en la cama y estiró el brazo para acariciar la espalda desnuda de su chica, disfrutando del suave roce de su piel en la yema de sus dedos, y se acercó para besarla suavemente, subiendo con sus labios hasta su nuca, y volviendo a sonreír cuando notó que se movía, despertándose. Se apartó unos centímetros, lo justo para no perderse el momento en que sus ojos azules se abrían y conectaban con los suyos, regalándole esa sensación que tanto le llenaba.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que había ido a por ella hasta Cleveland, y es que en ese momento supo que esa era una oportunidad que no podía, ni estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Volver a ver a Clarke le había ayudado a dejar atrás esa culpabilidad que la había carcomido por dentro, y la felicidad que la inundó al volver a despertarse junto a ella y al poder ver a la pequeña Alycia por la mañana había sido suficiente para saber que aquello era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Clarke era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, y no podía echar a perder aquello que ambas habían construido durante aquellos pasados meses.

-Buenos días -susurró cerca de su rostro, disfrutando de la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en él.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? -se extrañó la rubia.

-Es que aquí no tenéis persianas, y me molesta la luz del sol -se quejó, fingiendo pucheros, y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la risa de Clarke, mientras que se incorporaba levemente para acomodarse sobre ella.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte -le dijo con un tono divertido, observándola con las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, conectando sus miradas.

-Si puedo despertarme cada mañana así contigo, me acostumbraré perfectamente -murmuró antes de alzar la cabeza para poder capturar sus labios en un corto beso.

-¿Crees que nos dará tiempo? -preguntó Clarke, aún con los labios muy cerca de los suyos, dejando que su mano vagase por su abdomen desnudo, estremeciéndose por la suave caricia.

-¿A qué? -preguntó en confusión, haciendo que la rubia sonriese ampliamente, de forma traviesa.

-A que te desayune antes de que Alycia despierte.

-Joder, Clarke… -fue lo que pudo decir en medio de un suspiro antes de que estrellase sus labios contra los suyos, incitándola rápidamente a que abriese la boca, entrelazando sus lenguas.

Las manos de la rubia fueron inmediatamente a su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente, mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda, apretándola más contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fundían como si de uno solo se tratase. Se quedaron unos segundos con las frentes apoyadas, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de la otra contra los labios. Dios, es que tener a Clarke así, sobre ella, y mirándola de aquella forma, era lo más parecido al paraíso que iba a experimentar jamás, y lo sabía muy bien.

Clarke se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, desplazando sus labios por su piel, bajando por su cuello, en el que se entretuvo un poco, besándolo y arañándolo con los dientes, provocando que Lexa arquease su espalda bajo ella, estremeciéndose debido a las atenciones que su chica le dedicaba. Bajó un poco más, y no tardó prácticamente nada en tener su pezón izquierdo cubierto por su boca, gimiendo al notar aquella cálida lengua lamiéndolo lánguidamente, con cuidado y cariño, pero con muchas ganas.

Enredó sus dedos en los mechones que cubrían su nuca, acariciándosela mientras pasaba de un pecho al otro, sin dejar de besarlos y lamerlos, mientras que la excitación y las ganas de más se iban volviendo más presentes. No importaba que lo hubiesen hecho mil veces la noche anterior, con Clarke siempre quería mucho más, la sed que le causaba nunca se saciaba completamente.

La mujer bajó aún más por su cuerpo cuando quedó satisfecha con sus pechos, y recorrió su abdomen a base de besos húmedos. Joder, la sensación que le dejaba le ponía la carne de gallina, y no podía evitar estremecerse, porque Clarke conocía cada punto exacto de su cuerpo que la encendía más y más, y no dudaba en entretenerse en ellos si era necesario.

Sintió sus manos acariciar sus piernas al mismo tiempo que seguía deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta colocarse bien entre ellas, y bajó la vista para observarla mientras le devolvía la mirada, de esa forma increíblemente intensa que reflejaba cada sentimiento y la conexión que había entre ellas. Estiró su brazo cuando la vio hacer lo mismo y entrelazaron sus dedos antes de sonreírse mutuamente. La rubia comenzó a besar sus muslos suavemente, desplazándose poco a poco hasta donde más la necesitaba, y abrió las piernas automáticamente para que tuviese todo al acceso que quisiera.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando los dedos de Clarke acariciaron suavemente su ingle, mientras que sentía su mirada fija en su entrepierna, observándola de forma hambrienta. Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la boca de la rubia pegándose a ella, comenzando a lamer su parte más íntima con firmeza, de arriba abajo, antes de centrarse en su clítoris, realizando movimientos circulares sobre él.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, sin poder evitar que graves gemidos saliesen de su garganta por lo que Clarke le estaba haciendo sentir, y llevó su mano libre a su pelo, acariciándole la cabeza lentamente, disfrutando también de los sonidos que emitía su chica. Notó que soltaba sus manos y rodeaba uno de sus muslos con su brazo, mientras que llevaba su otra mano a su entrada, acariciándola, antes de penetrarla con dos dedos.

-Dios, Clarke… -pudo murmurar entre gemidos que cada vez eran más altos e intensos debido a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-Vamos, cariño, córrete -la escuchó decir contra su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con más fuerza y rapidez, y ella sintió sus piernas temblar.

Sintió ese placer tan intenso recorrerla, y Clarke no dejó de dedicarse a ella hasta que cayó desplomada contra el colchón, sintiendo su respiración acelerada. La rubia se separó de ella y trepó por su cuerpo hasta volver a colocarse sobre ella, acariciando su frente con su mano suavemente, y la besó, sintiendo su propio sabor en sus labios.

-Estás preciosa así, ¿lo sabías? -dijo suavemente.

-No más que tú, mi amor -dejó un beso sobre su nariz antes de intentar girar sus cuerpos para colocarse sobre ella, pero se lo impidió-. Me toca a mí dedicarme a ti.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para hoy, Lex -le dijo, ya que iban a pasar aquel día de verano en el parque de atracciones-. Esta noche tendremos tiempo para nosotras -le guiñó un ojo antes de incorporarse para salir de la cama.

-Acuérdate de esas palabras -miró su espalda mientras cubría su precioso cuerpo con una bata de seda.

-Lo haré -le aseguró, regalándole una sonrisa-. Voy a preparar el desayuno, despierta a Alycia.

Salió de la habitación y dejó a Lexa a solas, y se quedó unos minutos allí, mirando al techo, con una sonrisa relajada sobre su rostro, y sintiéndose totalmente plena tras lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás se habría imaginado, un año atrás, cuando decidió comenzar la aventura de seguir a su hermano hasta Londres, que terminaría así: enamorada de una increíble mujer y de su preciosa hija. Y es que, por muy increíble que pareciera, era real, y ella iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por que esa felicidad fuera permanente.

* * *

Primer día de trabajo tras aquellas increíbles vacaciones, y era lo último que le apetecía hacer, porque, además de tener que decir adiós a esos días completos junto Alycia y Lexa, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que llevaba unas semanas evitando: Emma. La doctora había tratado de contactar con ella, pero lo había estado evitando, por una parte, y, por otra, había estado demasiado ocupada disfrutando de la completa felicidad que se había instaurado en su vida, y apenas había tenido tiempo para acordarse de ella, por muy cruel que sonase.

Fue directa a su despacho para dejar allí sus cosas y poder tomarse un café tranquilamente, y suspiró cuando, tras un par de segundos de relajación en su silla, alguien tocó la puerta. Sabía que era ella perfectamente, y en esos precisos momentos no tenía nada de ganas de dar explicaciones, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, así que se resignó a contestar.

-Adelante -dijo, y enseguida la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la doctora pelirroja, que se mostraba seria-. Hola, Emma -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando calmar aquel momento tenso.

-Clarke, ¿qué pasa? -dijo directamente, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar, y cerrando la puerta tras de ella en cuanto entró a la habitación-. Coges vacaciones de repente, no respondes mis llamadas, ¿qué ha pasado? -se sentó en una de las sillas que quedaban al otro lado del escritorio.

-Emma… -suspiró, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa- He estado fuera, nos fuimos a Estados Unidos con Alycia y…

-¿Fuiste a por Lexa? -preguntó sin tapujos y a ella se le quedó atravesada la respiración por la forma tan dura y seca en que lo dijo- ¿Has vuelto con ella?

-No es tan simple como te piensas, ¿sabes? -intentó tranquilizarla, porque podía percibir la tensión en la que estaba la mujer desde su posición.

-Ah, ¿no?

-No, y, además, tú y yo no éramos nada, Emma.

-No, no lo éramos -le concedió-, pero sabías que yo tenía sentimientos por ti, Clarke. Sabes que los tengo -cambió su frase al presente.

-Emma, tienes razón que debería haberte llamado durante este tiempo -comenzó a explicarle-, pero yo nunca te prometí nada. No podía prometerte nada estando enamorada de otra persona.

-Lo entiendo, pero la próxima vez que esa cría salga corriendo cuando las cosas se pongan feas, no esperes que siga aquí -le advirtió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -sintió la rabia acumularse en su interior por las palabras que la doctora había dicho- Lexa hizo el mayor sacrificio que alguien podría haber hecho. Lo dejó todo para que ni a mí ni a mi hija nos pasase nada. Habría sido más cobarde que se hubiera quedado, exponiéndonos a todas.

-Habría sido más valiente que se hubiese enfrentado a tu ex mujer, ¿no crees?

-No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto -reconoció, llevándose las manos a la cara, buscando una tranquilidad que no parecía encontrar-. ¿Cómo quieres que se enfrente a una persona que iba armada, Emma? Lexa hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, y no es mi problema que tú no te des cuenta.

-No, no es tu problema -admitió-. Pero espero que no tenga razón y que esa cría sea más madura de lo que pienso, porque sino, estás dejando pasar algo real por una ilusión.

-Lo que hay entre Lexa y yo -dijo, levantándose de la silla-, es lo más real que he tenido nunca, así que por favor respétalo. Siento mucho si he herido tus sentimientos, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar los míos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola, dándole a entender que aquella conversación había acabado. La doctora se levantó con resignación y salió, sin dirigirle una última mirada a Clarke. Cerró la puerta detrás de la mujer, y volvió a su asiento, masajeando su frente, intentando olvidar rápidamente aquel encuentro.

Sabía que Emma no hablaba desde la razón, porque lo único que Lexa había querido hacer era protegerlas, tanto a Alycia como a ella, y podía ver en sus preciosos ojos verdes que aquello que se había forjado entre ellas era permanente, y no tenía ninguna de duda de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, disfrutando de todo lo que compartían.

* * *

Era domingo por el mediodía, y en casa de Clarke, Alycia y Lexa, todo parecía estar revolucionado. Era a mediados de agosto, y habían elegido aquel soleado día para juntar a sus familiares y amigos en una barbacoa en el jardín de su casa. Clarke preparaba la comida que iban a cocinar y algunas ensaladas, mientras que Lexa luchaba con una emocionada Alycia en la planta superior.

-Vamos, monito, tenemos que vestirnos, la abuela y tía Octavia y tía Raven deben de estar a punto de llegar -insistió, tratando de que la niña se vistiese, mientras estaba sentada en su cama, derrotada que estuviese corriendo de un lado hacia otro sin obtener resultados.

-¿Vamos a comer hamburguesas? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Vamos a comer todo lo que tú quieras, pero primero te tienes que vestir.

La pequeña la miró unos segundos, y ella extendió la camiseta para que la cogiera, suspirando aliviada cuando, después de haberlo intentado un millar de veces, le hizo caso y empezó a colocársela. Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, bajaron a la planta baja, donde Clarke en esos momentos metía unos pequeños aperitivos al horno.

-Parece que vayamos a montar aquí el banquete del año -dijo Lexa en medio de una pequeña risa cuando entraron en la cocina, y Clarke se volvió sonriente para recibir a sus chicas.

-Desde luego que comida no va a faltar -se acercó a la morena, dándole un beso en los labios, y luego se dirigió a la pequeña Alycia-. ¿Quieres ayudar a mami y a Lexa, cariño?

-¡Sí! -exclamó con efusividad, y comenzó a hacer lo que su madre le decía, subida en una pequeña banqueta que solía estar allí para que ella la usase.

-Voy a ir a preparar la parrilla para la carne, ¿está bien? -preguntó Lexa acercándose a Clarke por la espalda, sujetando sus caderas suavemente, y besando su mejilla cuando le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

Se quedó con la sonrisa en la cara durante un buen rato mientras seguía preparando los aperitivos, porque le encantaban aquellos gestos que Lexa tenía con ella, la forma en la que siempre le acariciaba cuando tenía ocasión, o cuando le daba esos cálidos besos en la mejilla que solo hacían que las ganas de tenerla cerca aumentasen.

-Mami -la llamó de repente Alycia, y miró a su hija, que había dejado de hacer lo que le había mandado y ahora la miraba con curiosidad.

-Dime, cariño -le dio pie.

-Lexa es tu novia, ¿verdad? -preguntó directamente, haciendo que una pequeña carcajada se escapase de los labios de Clarke.

-Alycia, ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora? -quiso saber, acercándose hasta la pequeña, y arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

-Porque si es tu novia… ¿Eso significa que es mi mami también? -inquirió con algo de dudas, dejando a su madre boquiabierta.

-¿Tú quieres que sea tu mami, cariño? -preguntó tras unos segundos, intentando digerir aquella pregunta.

-Sí -dijo muy segura.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas a ella? -le propuso, colocando un pequeño mechón rubio detrás de su hija.

-¿Ahora? -dijo tras pensárselo unos segundos.

-Mejor esta noche, ¿vale, cielo? -la niña asintió y ella sintió aquella calidez tan increíble en su interior, porque que Alycia y Lexa tuvieran una relación tan especial y que estuvieran tan unidas hacía que lo que ella compartía con la morena fuese todavía mejor.

Terminaron de preparar todo juntas y salieron para empezar a colocarlo en la mesa que había montada en el jardín, y sonrió al ver a la morena hacer lo mismo cuando llegaron donde ella estaba, y no pudo evitar, tras haber dejado las bandejas sobre la mesa, acercarse a ella, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y besando sus labios suavemente, sintiendo enseguida sus manos rodeando su cintura y pegándola más contra ella.

-Te quiero -susurró contra sus labios, besándolos de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, Clarke -se perdió en aquel verde que tanto le gustaba admirar, antes de separarse de ella cuando el timbre sonó.

La rubia fue hacia la puerta, seguida de la pequeña Alycia, para abrir a Raven y Octavia, que venían acompañadas de Abby, su madre. Alycia corrió a abrazar a su abuela tan pronto como la vio, bajo la atenta mirada de las demás.

-Qué grande estás, Alycia -admiró la mujer, y luego se dirigió a su hija mientras que la niña saludaba a sus tías-. Hija, cuánto tiempo sin verte -la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro que estés aquí, mamá.

-¿Y Lexa? -preguntó la mujer.

-Está en el jardín, preparando la comida.

-Voy a saludarla entonces -sonrió, y Clarke lo hizo también, asintiendo antes de saludar a sus dos amigas-. Hola, Lexa -saludó a la morena cuando llegó a la zona del jardín, encontrándola concentrada en la parrilla que había allí.

-Señora Griffin -dijo amablemente, girándose para saludarla-, un placer volver a verla.

-Lexa, por favor -rio la mujer-, llámame Abby. No me trates de usted, que me haces sentir mayor -pidió, haciendo que la de ojos verdes se pusiera algo roja, pero rio igualmente.

-Está bien, Abby. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor -dijo con una sonrisa-. Muy bien, muy contenta de volver a verte, y de ver lo bien que os va todo. ¿Cómo estás aquí? Aunque creo que no hace falta que te pregunte…

-No, la verdad es que jamás había estado tan bien -confesó, desviando la mirada para observar a Clarke, que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Mamá, ¿qué le dices a Lexa? -preguntó de forma divertida, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena, que la miró significativamente-. ¡No la pongas nerviosa! -le advirtió.

-Solo estaba preguntándole cómo estaba, Clarke, no te preocupes -la tranquilizó-. Voy a buscar algo de beber, dejo que sigas preparando la comida, Lexa.

-¿Qué tal con mi madre? -preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas.

-Solo me ha preguntado cómo estaba, Clarke -soltó una risita-. Tu familia es increíble.

-¿Y yo? -inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú eres maravillosa -acercó sus labios a los suyos, volviendo a besarla una vez más, porque daba igual que lo hubiese hecho hacía cinco minutos, la necesidad de tener los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos estaba ahí a cada segundo.

Se separaron cuando oyeron a Raven quejándose de forma divertida, y Lexa saludó a la pareja antes de seguir con su tarea. Más tarde llegaron Lincoln y Anya, invitados por Lexa y pronto comenzaron a comer y charlar de forma distendida, riendo cada vez que Alycia decía alguna cosa divertida, y disfrutando de aquellos momentos.

Había sido un día fantástico, y ya todo el mundo se había ido cuando Clarke y Lexa, con algo de ayuda por parte de Alycia, comenzaron a recoger todo y limpiar el jardín y la cocina. Alycia había insistido en poner algo de música mientras lo hacían, así que habían acabado las tres bailando entre risas mientras recogían. Cuando estuvo todo recogido, ambas se sentaron en el sofá del salón, y Alycia se acomodó en el regazo de Lexa, mientras la morena le acariciaba el pelo suavemente a la niña.

-Mami, ¿podemos pedir pizza? -pidió la pequeña

-No, porque vais a querer pizza con piña -la acusó su madre, levantando el dedo hacia donde se encontraban las dos, haciendo a Lexa reír.

-Algún día tendrás que aceptar que la pizza con piña es la mejor, Clarke -intervino la morena, acomodándose contra el respaldo y estirando el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, que sonrió ante el gesto.

-No sé por qué, pero con esos ojitos que me ponéis las dos me es imposible negarme -se rindió, y alcanzó el teléfono para hacer el pedido.

Mientras hablaba con los del restaurante, se quedó observando cómo Alycia miraba a Lexa fijamente, y ésta le preguntaba varias veces que qué le pasaba, sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la niña. Cuando colgó tras haber realizado el pedido, se giró hacia ellas, viendo que Alycia desviaba su vista hasta ella y la miraba con dudas.

-¿No querías decirle algo a Lexa, cariño? -empujó suavemente, dándole pie a la niña a que formulase la pregunta que le había hecho a ella esa misma mañana.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme, monito? -inquirió la morena, apretando con suavidad los costados de la pequeña para que volviese su atención a ella.

-Me da vergüenza, mami -se quejó, tapándose los ojos con las manos y escondiéndose contra el pecho de Lexa, que empezó a reír junto a Clarke por el comportamiento de la pequeña.

-Ey, soy yo -le dijo cálidamente-. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Alycia.

-Si tú eres la novia de mami… -empezó a decir tras haberse separado de ella levemente y mirándola a los ojos- ¿también eres mi mami?

Clarke pudo ver perfectamente la sorpresa por la pregunta reflejada en la cara de la morena, que se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir, y desvió su mirada para mirarla a ella, regalándole una sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, haciéndole saber que podía decirle lo que quisiera y lo que sintiese en su corazón. Lexa se lamió los labios de forma nerviosa, y pudo ver en sus ojos verdes un brillo especial en aquel momento.

-¿Tú quieres que lo sea? -preguntó Lexa de vuelta, y ella sonrió. Justo lo mismo que ella le había dicho esa mañana a su hija. La pequeña no contestó verbalmente, pero asintió firmemente, provocando que Lexa sonriese de forma amplia-. Entonces sí, lo soy.

Alycia observó unos segundos a Lexa antes de abrazarla con fuerza, y la morena le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, bajo la mirada de Clarke que sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de algunas lágrimas debidas a la felicidad que le producía poder contemplar aquel momento. Pensó entonces en cómo había cambiado su vida en el último año. Había podido conocer a la persona que había cambiado su vida y la de su hija por completo, y era increíble que hubiese podido llenar el vació que seguramente la falta de Niylah había dejado en Alycia, y ella no podía sentirse más afortunada que en ese preciso momento, en el que Lexa la miró, estirando un brazo hacia ella para que se acercase, juntando los labios de ambas mientras Alycia chillaba emocionada. La morena pasó su pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima que había caído, y se sonrieron antes de volver a abrazar las dos a Alycia.

Porque sí, porque esa vez nada se iba a interponer entre ellas, y porque era hora de mirar hacia delante, dejando miedos y culpabilidades atrás. Era hora de comenzar a construir un futuro juntas, teniendo la ilusión de lo que estaba por venir. Porque su historia, la historia de ambas, no había hecho más que comenzar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Primero de todo, he de decir que todavía queda el epílogo, así que no es el final definitivo, pero aquí acaba la historia en el "presente".**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y, sobre todo, por la paciencia esperando las actualizaciones.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo domingo con el epílogo.**

 **Twitter: McDebnam_**


	25. Epílogo

_**Diez años después**_

Era la última hora de clase ya de aquel viernes, y estaba deseando terminar ya la semana lectiva. El profesor Kendrick se encontraba en esos momentos explicando la maravillosa conquista de Gran Bretaña por los normandos, y, en cualquier otro momento esa historia le habría parecido de lo más interesante, e incluso habría estado tomando apuntes como una loca, porque era su último curso antes de pasar a la universidad y debía tomárselo lo más en serio posible; pero dos asuntos totalmente diferentes entre ellos ocupaban su mente en aquel instante.

El primero se llamaba Casey. Aquella chica morena de ojos azules que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado y que le había enviado varios papelitos, diciéndole que le había encantado hablar con ella durante el tiempo de recreo. Había llegado nueva ese curso a su clase y hasta no hace mucho tiempo no había hablado con ella, pero durante el transcurso de una excursión unas semanas atrás, habían intercambiado algunas palabras sobre una construcción medieval que había en aquel lugar. Le pareció increíble poder encontrar alguien con quien hablar de esas cosas más _frikis_ , como sus amigas le solían decir, y después de aquel día habían seguido hablando, tanto en el tiempo que pasaban en el instituto como fuera de él, vía mensajes.

El segundo era el cumpleaños de su madre. Esa noche celebrarían una gran fiesta en casa y estaba muy emocionada, porque le habían hecho creer durante un largo tiempo que ese año no harían nada especial, y ella parecía no estar molesta por el tema, pero Alycia sabía que en el fondo estaba esperando una celebración, así que se la darían.

El timbre sonó después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad y recogió su mochila pacientemente mientras sus demás compañeros hacían lo mismo. Intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con Casey antes de que ambas saliesen hacia el pasillo que conducía al exterior, y al fin de semana que para ella significaba un descanso de todo lo que fuese escolar, y un tiempo extra para disfrutar de su familia.

-¿Vamos juntas andando hoy? -preguntó la chica que continuaba a su lado caminando.

-No, hoy viene mi madre a por mí -sonrió con ganas, porque los días en los que eso pasaba eran casi sus favoritos.

-Oh, en ese caso me voy adelantando -contestó Casey, y notó sus mejillas adquirir un tono rosado cuando se inclinó, depositando un suave y breve beso sobre una de ellas-. Nos vemos el lunes, Aly -se despidió con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Suspiró, porque no sabía qué le estaba pasando con aquella chica. Nunca le había atraído ninguna, ni se había puesto nerviosa cuando alguna amiga suya le había regalado un gesto como el que acababa de tener Casey con ella. Pero si algo le habían enseñado en su familia, es que el amor no entendía de sexos, así que ya descubriría si aquello era algo más que una simple amistad.

Sonrió contenta cuando salió completamente del recinto que era su instituto y vio en la acera de enfrente el coche de Lexa mientras la mujer estaba apoyada contra la puerta de este con Maddie en brazos, diciéndole algo que estaba haciendo reír a la pequeña. Se aseguró de que no viniera ningún coche y cruzó la calle rápidamente para poder unirse a la morena y a su hermana.

-Hola, Lex -saludó con alegría cuando llegó a su altura, haciendo que la mujer alzara la vista y la mirase sonriente.

-Hola, monito -se acercó a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo mientras que con el otro continuaba sosteniendo a su hija pequeña, y besó la cabellera rubia de Alycia- ¿Qué tal el día hoy?

-Agotador -dijo con un gesto dramático que hizo reír a la de ojos verdes, y seguidamente enfocó a la niña que movía los bracitos en su dirección-. ¿Dónde está la niña más guapa de Londres? -la cogió en brazos y le dio varios besos por su rostro, sonriendo al verla hacer el mismo gesto.

-Las dos lo sois -contestó Lexa mirándolas con orgullo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del conductor-. Ponla en la silleta y sube, cariño, que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Hizo lo que su madre le indicó y se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, dejando su mochila en el suelo entre sus piernas. Su relación con Lexa había sido, desde que tenía memoria, algo muy especial. No era su madre biológica, y tampoco había estado desde el primer día en que ella llegó al mundo, pero en esos diez años que llevaba junto a ella y junto a su otra madre, le había demostrado que un vínculo no solo lo forjaba el tiempo, sino también el amor y las experiencias compartidas.

-¿Has pasado por la pastelería a recoger la tarta? -le preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la casa donde vivían desde hacía unos cinco años.

-¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! -exclamó golpeando el volante con una de sus manos, y Alycia negó con la cabeza, de forma divertida-. No sé qué haría sin ti, monito. Vamos a por esa tarta, porque no quiero tener a una Griffin enfadada.

-No tenemos tan mal carácter… -se intentó defender.

-¿No? -preguntó sarcástica mientras la miraba de reojo-. Entonces que te negases a nuestro viernes de pizza hawaiana la semana pasada y que rompieses la lámpara que te compramos contra el suelo, ¿era estar de buen humor?

-Bueno… ¡Es que quería ir al festival, Lex! -intentó justificarse.

-Ya lo sé, cariño -le dijo, acariciando su muslo cariñosamente-. Pero tienes 17 años recién cumplidos, y no queremos que te pase nada estando un fin de semana entero tú sola con tus amigas a cinco horas de aquí.

-¿Me prometes que el año que viene me dejaréis? -suplicó.

-Lo hablaremos -le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar por el retrovisor- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña ahí detrás?

Maddie hizo unos sonidos adorables que hicieron reír a las otras dos y Alycia se giró para jugar con su hermana durante el trayecto. La pequeña de la familia había llegado un año y medio atrás, después de varios intentos de que Lexa se quedase embarazada. Clarke y ella lo habían intentado, porque su relación iba tan bien como al principio y el tener un bebé en común había sido algo que estaba en los planes de ambas desde hacía mucho.

Discutían como cada matrimonio, pero siempre acababan hablando las cosas y arreglándolas, y es que Lexa estaba segura de que haberle pedido a Clarke que se casara con ella hacía ya seis años había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Le encantaba poder despertar junto a ella cada mañana, y poder haber criado a Alycia a su lado, aunque hubiese sido muy joven, había sido algo mágico. Ahora con Maddie estaba teniendo la oportunidad de poder ver cómo daba sus primeros pasos o cómo aprendía sus primeras palabras, porque era algo que no había tenido con Alycia, por mucho que le doliese, pero sabía que aquella chica adolescente que era casi una copia de Clarke, era tan hija suya como Maddie.

Recogieron la tarta que Lexa había encargado antes de ir a su casa donde Lexa dejaría a Maddie y Alycia junto a Raven y Octavia, que ya se encontraban allí asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto, y ella iría a recoger a Clarke a su salida del trabajo para poder comer las dos a solas, y, a la vez, darles tiempo para que lo tuviesen todo preparado cuando volvieran. Llegaron a su casa y las tres salieron del coche, Alycia cargando con la pequeña en brazos y Lexa llevando con mucho cuidado la tarta que habían recogido hasta el interior, donde Raven estaba subida en una escalera colgando globos por las paredes mientras Octavia colocaba todo en el jardín.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! -exclamó Alycia, adelantándose a Lexa junto a Maddie, y yendo a saludar a sus tías mientras la morena se encargaba de dejar el pastel en el frigorífico-. Lex, ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas? -la voz dubitativa Dide Alycia la sorprendió de espaldas tras unos momentos, en los que supuso había dejado a la pequeña de la familia con Raven y Octavia, y se dio la vuelta para observar a su hija.

-Dime, monito -le sonrió cálidamente junto a un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina.

-Dios, no sé cómo decirte esto -rio al ver cómo la chica escondía el rostro entre sus manos momentáneamente.

-¿Tan malo es? -arqueó las cejas, temiendo la pregunta que pudiera tener.

-No, pero… -suspiró y se tomó unos segundos observando a la morena antes de decidirse a hablar- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta una chica?

La pregunta sorprendió por completo a Lexa, que abrió los ojos de forma casi dramática, observando a Alycia, que se empezó a poner roja al observar la reacción de la morena. Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, Lexa le sonrió con una mezcla de cariño y diversión que hizo que la adolescente se ruborizase aún más.

-¿Te gusta una chica?

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto -le recordó.

-Háblame de ella -se interesó, acercándose a Alycia y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, dando un suave apretón allí.

-Se llama Casey, es nueva en el instituto y es… -dejó salir un pequeño suspiro que hizo sonreír aún más a Lexa- Jamás me había sentido así con ninguna de mis amigas de clase, Lex. ¿Eso significa que me gusta?

-¿Tú sientes que quieres algo más con ella?

-No sé… Sí, supongo que sí -admitió-. Es que me encanta estar con ella, y antes, cuando hemos salido de clase, me ha dado un beso en la mejilla y ha sido increíble.

-Vaya, Alycia, no me esperaba esto -rio suavemente-. Oye, ¿y Max? ¿Aquel chico del que me hablaste?

-No sé, no creo que me gustase de verdad -se encogió de hombros.

-Vale -dijo simplemente, abriendo sus brazos para que Alycia se acercase a ella, rodeándola con ellos-. Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, decidas lo que decidas, tanto yo como tu madre.

-Lo sé, Lex -se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa-. Gracias -dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir hacia el jardín.

Lexa y ella siempre habían tenido un vínculo especial del que Lexa se sentía especialmente orgullosa. Desde que Alycia era una niña, se habían compenetrado de una forma increíble que sorprendía a Clarke, y aquella conexión no se había roto en ningún momento de todos esos años. A veces Lexa se había tenido que poner más seria y firme, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con Alycia solo sacaba su lado más tierno y más familiar.

-Ey, Woods -la saludó Raven cuando ella fue hasta el salón para despedirse de todas antes de irse-. ¿Ya te vas a por la jefa?

-Sí, está a punto de salir del trabajo -comentó mirando su reloj-. Os ocupáis de todo, ¿no?

-Tranquila, tú simplemente asegúrate de avisarnos cuando vengáis para aquí -dijo mientras colocaba los últimos globos en la pared de la izquierda del salón.

-Genial, voy a despedirme de las niñas -salió al jardín donde estaban Octavia junto a Alycia, que andaba tras Maddie mientras la pequeña exploraba el territorio al aire libre-. O, os dejo al cargo de estos monstruos, me voy a por Clarke.

-¡Eh! -protestó Alycia, haciendo reír a la morena.

-Pórtate bien, y cuida de tu hermana -se acercó a la rubia, besando su frente antes de agacharse a la altura de Maddie, a la que le dio otro beso-. Adiós cariño, las mamás vendrán luego, ¿vale? -sonrió cuando la pequeña hizo varios soniditos mostrando aquella sonrisa tan risueña que le ensanchaba el corazón en el pecho.

Se despidió seguidamente de Octavia antes de poner rumbo hacia el coche e ir a por Clarke. Era el cumpleaños de su mujer, e iba a hacer que fuese especial, por la fiesta que había preparado con la ayuda de Alycia y sus amigas; pero también iba a demostrarle lo especial que seguía siendo para ella. Una pequeña celebración entre las dos.

* * *

Una vez más, había llegado el día de su cumpleaños. Se encontraba terminando su turno en el hospital donde seguía trabajando después de todos esos años, y estaba deseando acabar ya, sobre todo tras el mensaje que había recibido de Lexa.

 _"Te recojo en media hora, quiero tener una cita con mi cumpleañera"._

Sonrió al releerlo por quinta o sexta vez, porque su mujer seguía siendo la persona más increíble con la que había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse en su vida, y le encantaba que siempre tuviera esos detalles con ella. Después de más de diez años de relación, la morena le hacía sentirse especial como el primer día.

No recordaba haberse sentido así con ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores, y eso era lo que lo hacía todavía mejor: sabía que Lexa era la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Habían formado una familia de la que se sentía más que orgullosa, y cada vez que veía a la morena jugando con la pequeña Maddie, o cuando ayudaba a Alycia a hacer los deberes durante sus años en primaria, el sentimiento de ser la persona más afortunada del planeta aparecía en ella.

Acabó de atender a los últimos pacientes que tenía ese día y se quitó la ropa que usaba en el hospital en el vestuario antes de recoger sus pertenencias de su despacho y salir de allí con una sonrisa en la boca, porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en cuanto cruzase las puertas que separaban el interior del hospital con la calle. La sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su mujer, apoyada contra las puertas de su coche, sujetando un pequeño ramo de flores con su mano izquierda.

-No hacía falta, y lo sabes -dijo una vez llegó frente a ella, y Lexa se enderezó, acercándose y besándola lentamente en los labios, de esa forma que le hacía suspirar, antes de separarse sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti -respondió, extendiendo el ramo para que lo cogiese, y se acercó a ella de nuevo cuando lo hizo-. Feliz cumpleaños, Clarke.

-Gracias, cariño -susurró antes de que Lexa volviese a capturar sus labios suavemente.

Se entretuvieron entre besos y caricias más de lo que esperaba, pero es que los labios de Lexa y su forma de besarla seguía siendo adictiva incluso después de todo ese tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a poder besar sus labios siempre que quisiera, pero convirtiendo una rutina que podría ser aburrida para muchos otros, en algo extraordinario. Y es que así habían llevado su relación desde un principio: demostrándose lo que eran la una para la otra, sin caer ningún momento en la monotonía o el aburrimiento. Y sabía que con Lexa siempre iba a ser así, porque se lo había enseñado desde el principio.

Subieron al coche, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde se dirigían, pero sabía que Lexa haría de ese momento que iban a tener para ambas algo único. Últimamente no podían disfrutar de todo el tiempo que quisieran para ellas dos, porque la llegada de Maddie a la familia había supuesto que la pequeña se tornase el centro de su atención, y Alycia estaba comenzando a comportarse como una adolescente, así que tenían que estar pendientes de la rubia también. Pero, aun así, los momentos de pasión no habían desaparecido.

Sintió la mano de Lexa entrelazarse con la suya mientras la morena conducía, y miró su perfil perfecto. Apenas tenía veintitrés años cuando habían comenzado su relación, y la edad de diferencia entre ambas era más que considerable, pero aquello no le había impedido enamorarse de ella, porque Lexa ante todo siempre se había caracterizado por una gran madurez, y, con los años, había probado ser una gran madre y una persona excepcional.

-Hemos llegado -anunció Lexa tras un buen rato de conducción, aparcando en el parking de un hotel a las afueras del centro de la ciudad de Londres.

-¿Un hotel? -miró a Lexa con sorpresa una vez bajaron del vehículo, y su mujer se acercó a ella, tomándola por las caderas, y sonriendo mientras la miraba-. Lexa, ¿y las niñas?

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a pasar la noche aquí? -tomó la mano de una confundida Clarke mientras la guiaba al interior del edificio.

Llegaron a recepción, donde Lexa preguntó por una reserva hecha a su nombre, y seguidamente el recepcionista le dio la llave de una habitación. Pensó que irían directamente a la habitación, pero la morena la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola hasta la puerta que daba paso al restaurante del lugar, y, tras mostrarle la llave de la habitación, un camarero les condujo a una mesa que había ya preparada, con varias rosas sobre ella, y una pequeña cajitas colocada frente a la silla donde su mujer le pidió que se sentase. Miró sorprendida todo aquello, porque sabía que le prepararía algo, pero no se esperaba que fuese hasta aquellos límites, llevándola a un hotel para poder tener intimidad por un rato.

-Lexa… -susurró mientras observaba a su alrededor y luego a la cajita que tenía frente a ella.

-¿No vas a abrirla? -preguntó de forma divertida.

Asintió antes de coger el objeto con sus manos y abrirlo, viendo que dentro había un collar de plata con pequeñas piedras de zafiro, y era absolutamente precioso. Alzó la vista para encontrarse la intensa mirada de Lexa sobre ella, y no pudo hacer más que levantarse y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, besando sus labios a continuación.

-Gracias -susurró contra sus labios-. Es precioso, pero no tenías por qué comprarlo -le regañó mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio.

-Sabes que sí, Clarke -estiró su brazo, alcanzando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa-. Todo lo que quiero hoy es hacerte sentir especial.

Comieron entre anécdotas de sus días, mientras Lexa le contaba cómo iba todo en el restaurante. Al principio no había querido retomar el negocio junto a su hermano, y había tratado de buscar un trabajo por su propia cuenta, pero finalmente, y con la insistencia de Clarke, había vuelto junto a él, y les iba genial en su trabajo.

Finalmente subieron a la habitación del hotel, aunque a Clarke le seguía pareciendo una locura que hubiese pagado una habitación si no iban a pasar la noche allí, pero no iba a quejarse, porque estaba encantada de poder recibir las atenciones de Lexa de aquella forma. Le encantaba tenerla solo para ella.

La morena se puso detrás de su cuerpo cuando entraron, tapándole los ojos y guiándola entre risas por la habitación, y pudo percibir un suave aroma a vainilla antes de que las manos de Lexa le dejasen ver y se encontrara ante ella con una bañera de gran tamaño llena de agua y con pétalos rodeando toda la estancia. Se giró y se encontró con esa sonrisa increíble de Lexa que le había cautivado desde el primer día, y no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a su boca y besarla, quería recordarle que ella no era la única que se moría por hacer sentir especial a la otra.

Los brazos de Lexa la rodearon completamente por la espalda, y ella la acercó más a su boca cogiéndola por la nuca, gimiendo al recibir la lengua de su mujer con la suya. Sintió las manos de la morena bajar para agarrar el final de su vestido y le permitió que se lo sacara por completo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba tras deshacerse de su americana.

Se fueron desnudando poco a poco, disfrutando de las caricias de la otra sobre sus pieles y de los besos que se regalaban, y cuando ya no quedaba ninguna prenda que quitar, Lexa se introdujo en la bañera, extendiendo su brazo para que Clarke hiciese lo mismo, sentándose delante de ella, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la morena. Se relajó entre los brazos de su mujer, disfrutando de los suaves besos que ésta repartía por su cuello y escuchando su respiración contra su oído.

-Me estaba muriendo por tener un momento así para nosotras -la escuchó susurrar contra su piel, y acarició sus manos, que se encontraban sobre su abdomen.

-Y yo también, cariño -entrelazó sus dedos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello-. Gracias por hacer todo esto, Lex, eres increíble.

-Te lo mereces todo, Clarke -le aseguró-. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

Giró su rostro para volver a besar sus labios, porque necesitaba sentirlos contra su boca. Necesitaba más de Lexa, porque con ella nunca era suficiente, y la besó con ganas, dejándose llevar en ese momento tan íntimo para las dos, entregándose una a la otra como lo habían hecho en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores, pero con Lexa, siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera.

* * *

Tras unas horas que se le hicieron más cortas de lo que esperaban, fue hora de regresar a casa. Había pasado un momento increíble junto a Clarke, demostrándose mutuamente una vez más que lo que había surgido entre ellas más de diez años atrás seguía ahí, una llama que no se apagaba jamás.

La rubia pensaba que irían a casa a pasar una tranquila tarde con sus hijas, y no se esperaba para nada la sorpresa que habían preparado con ayuda de Octavia y Raven. Había avisado disimuladamente a la pareja y a Alycia una hora atrás que se dirigirían allí en breves y ellas le habían contestado que estaba todo preparado, así que estaba tranquila, porque sabía que el día iba a terminar de forma perfecta, tal y como pretendía que fuese para su mujer.

Aparcaron frente a su casa y vio cómo Clarke fruncía el ceño y la miraba con cara interrogante al percatarse de varios coches conocidos allí. Uy… no había pensado en eso, pero no pasaba nada, simplemente tiró de su brazo sin dejar que dijese a nadie y abrió la puerta de su domicilio, dando ambas varios pasos dentro de la vivienda hasta que Clarke encendió la luz de salón y un numeroso grupo de personas saltaron gritando un "sorpresa" al unísono.

La cara de Clarke se iluminó por completo al ver a todos sus familiares y personas queridas allí. Incluso un grupo de doctores, colegas del trabajo de Clarke, habían asistido también ya que Lexa los había invitado. La rubia se fijó sobre todo en Alycia, que se encontraba justo frente a ellas y sujetaba con sus brazos a la pequeña Maddie, que tenía en su mano un globo y se mostraba muy sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá -dijo Alycia cuando su madre fue a saludarla.

-Gracias, cariño -se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo, y luego centró su atención en Maddie, cogiéndola en brazos-. Y gracias a ti también, mi pequeñaja.

Lexa se puso a su lado, dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija pequeña, y saludando seguidamente a Alycia con un gran abrazo, dándole las gracias por el gran trabajo que había hecho con la fiesta. Dejó que Clarke saludase a todos los invitados y ella tomó a Maddie en brazos, dirigiéndose a saludar a su hermano Lincoln y a Anya, que por supuesto también había acudido.

Tras varios años saliendo y acostándose con varias personas diferentes, sin haber sentado ninguno de los dos la cabeza, hacía ya algo de tiempo que los dos habían terminado por aceptar esos sentimientos que Lexa había sabido siempre que tenían, y habían comenzado una relación. Estaba muy feliz de verlos juntos, pues, junto a su familia, eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

-Hey, hermanito -le saludó cuando llegó junto a él, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo, haciendo que se girase hacia ella.

-Hola, Lex -la saludó con una amplia sonrisa, que se hizo más grande al enfocar a su sobrina más pequeña-. ¡Si está aquí mi chica favorita!

La pequeña rio cuando Lincoln la cogió en brazos, elevándola levemente, y ella se giró para saludar a Anya, dándose un gran abrazo. Ya que Luna estaba tan lejos, y la veía bastante poco, solamente las veces que iba a Cleveland cada dos o tres años, Anya se había convertido en su máxima confidente. Siempre habían tenido una gran relación, pero en los últimos años se había estrechado aún más.

-Lex -la llamó de forma susurrada, y sabía que aquello significaba que quería contarle algún cotilleo-, antes he visto a Alycia hablar por el móvil con una sonrisa muy sospechosa en la cara. Cuidado que algún chico se quiere trabajar a tu pequeña -le dijo con diversión, y la morena le propinó un codazo.

-Déjala, nosotras a su edad también nos poníamos así -defendió a su hija-. Además, quien te dice a ti que sea un chico… -dejó caer antes de alejarse de su amiga, cogiendo a Maddie en brazos para acercarse a los demás invitados para agradecerles también que hubiesen ido a la fiesta.

La fiesta transcurrió en un ambiente muy distendido y alegre. Habían improvisado una pequeña pista de baile en el jardín trasero, y Lexa y Clarke estuvieron bailando juntas un rato hasta que Alycia reclamó a la más joven de las dos para que bailase con ella. Clarke entonces quedó junto a Raven, mientras que Octavia daba de comer a la pequeña Maddie sentada en una de las sillas que había.

-Menuda fiesta te han montado tus chicas, ¿eh? -comentó la castaña.

-Sé que vosotras también habéis ayudado, así que muchas gracias, Raven -le agradeció mientras ambas seguían el ritmo de la música.

-No podíamos negarnos, sino Lexa no nos dejaba comer más veces gratis en el restaurante -bromeó, llevándose un pequeño golpe por parte de la rubia-. Es increíble todo lo que Lexa sigue haciendo por ti después de todo este tiempo.

-Como si tú tuvieras mucha queja con Octavia.

-Ninguna, en realidad -admitió, y ambas sonrieron-. Pero al ser Lexa tan joven cuando comenzasteis, O y yo tuvimos miedo de que se echase para atrás en algún momento.

-Lexa siempre ha demostrado que quería estar conmigo. Con nosotras -aclaró, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su mujer y su hija bailar mientras hacían tonterías.

-Es una persona excepcional -le concedió Raven-, y me ha dado una sobrinita preciosa que tiene a mi mujer loca.

Miró hacia donde Octavia estaba con la pequeña Maddie, dándole la cena mientras le hacía carantoñas, y tuvo que sonreír, porque su hija era todo un encanto. Había sacado el color de pelo y de sus ojos de su madre, y es que era la viva imagen de Lexa. Además, era muy risueña, siempre haciendo sonreír a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor, y es que ella no podía estar más feliz con la familia que entre Lexa y ella habían formado.

* * *

Había sido una fiesta estupenda, y se había alargado bastante, por lo que ya era de madrugada cuando habían terminado de recoger toda la casa con ayuda de Alycia y de Raven y Octavia. En ese momento, Lexa observaba a la pequeña Maddie que estaba dormida en la cuna mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Clarke, que le sonreía.

-Alycia ya se ha dormido -le comentó-. Me ha pedido que si mañana puede ir a una fiesta con una tal Casey, que van a ir todos los de su clase.

-Casey… -repitió el nombre en tono divertido.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -frunció el ceño Clarke.

-Esta mañana me ha preguntado que cómo sabía si le gustaba una chica -le dijo, y rio al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la rubia-. Creo que está coladita por esa chica, es una niña nueva de su instituto.

-Bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba -suspiró con fuerza, y Lexa se dio la vuelta mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? -sonrió juguetona, cogiendo la mano de su mujer mientras la guiaba hasta el dormitorio que compartían.

-Bueno, tendremos que dejarla ir, ¿no? -dijo Clarke mientras se metían dentro de la cama-. No podemos romperle el corazón.

-Es bastante responsable, seguro que haremos bien en dejarla ir -le aseguró, cogiendo su mano con la suya y besando el dorso de esta.

Clarke asintió antes de acomodarse contra Lexa, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, mientras esta la rodeaba con su brazo y la apretaba contra ella. Era una postura que habían memorizado a lo largo de los años, y es que se podía decir que les costaba dormir si no estaban así, sintiendo a la otra cerca.

-A veces recuerdo cómo Alycia te miraba cuando era pequeña -murmuró contra la piel del pecho de Lexa-. Era mirada de admiración… Y hoy en día se la sigo viendo cada vez que te mira.

-Siempre la he querido muchísimo, Clarke -le dijo, acariciando su cabellera rubia-. Siempre la he querido como si fuera mi hija.

-Es tu hija, cariño -le aseguró-. Tú eres la que has estado ahí para ella siempre. Eres la que le ha dado todo.

-No sabes cuánto le debo a Anya por sugerir que buscase trabajo como _AuPair_ -suspiró, abrazando a Clarke con más fuerza-. Nunca pensé que me fuese a pasar esto, y hace ya más de diez años.

-Y los que quedan por venir -le contestó, apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho de la morena, observando esos ojos verdes que la miraban de vuelta con ese brillo especial que siempre había podido observar con ellos.

Se inclinó, besándola con suavidad, y Lexa le devolvió el beso de la misma forma. Se acomodó en su pecho de nuevo tras unos segundos, aspirando aquel aroma de Lexa que le volvía loca. Y es que ella también tenía mucho que agradecerle a Raven por decirle que buscase una chica como _babysitter_. Porque, algo tan cotidiano como podría haber sido aquello, había acabado siendo lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Había acabado convirtiéndose en la madre de sus hijas, y en la mujer de su vida. Y sabía que aquella chica tan increíble que la abrazaba por las noches como si le fuese la vida en ello, iba a estar a su lado para siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí nuestra historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo como colofón de esta historia, y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo cada capítulo como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las que le habéis dado una oportunidad a la historia, a las que habéis comentado, votado, reído, llorado, muerto de amor, y cualquiera emoción que os haya provocado este fic.**

 **Esta historia acaba aquí, pero me podéis seguir leyendo en The Reckless and the Brave junto a Miss Ginseym y próximamente en un fic nuevo que ya está en marcha.**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias, significa muchísimo para mí que os toméis vuestro tiempo para leerme.**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Marina.**


End file.
